


camera ready

by caixa



Series: Do not film me [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Porn, Ambiguous Relationships, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multiple Partners, Open Relationships, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, Rope Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 89,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caixa/pseuds/caixa
Summary: Sebastian Aho is not a big name star, not yet, but he knows his assets and works hard.He may also have a thing for tall cute blonds with dimples but he won’t let it distract, not when it’s time to make the viewers fucking nut.





	1. trickle down

**Author's Note:**

> This is porn in a porn production setting, not a realistic depiction of making porn. 
> 
> The tags mentioned after the "Minor Relationships" and "Minor Characters" tags are for characters in shorter roles. Most of them refer to guest-starring porn actor characters who only appear in the porn shooting scenes and are not central in the plot/relationship side of the story.
> 
> A big thank you to boatbehind, eafay70 and SweetJulieFace for helping me out with some tricky details.
> 
> All errors are mine. I'm open to hearing them pointed out, and anything else you want to say or wish - please do!
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Please keep it out of the eyes of anyone mentioned below.
> 
> Enjoy! ♡

* * *

 

”Spread! Aho, Spread!”

Roddy’s voice is sharp, oh yeah, they’re going for the backside close-up now. Sebastian does as told, hikes his knees apart on the soft rug. DSP does the same move, lifting his knees over Sebastian’s legs to the outside, brushing the skin of the back of his shins, settling there, fat cock securely inside Sebastian throughout it all, not slipping out more than halfway.

“Okay, good. Action.”

Devo starts moving, testing the new position first with cautious little thrusts, accelerates gradually, like shifting gears. Sebastian tenses his inner thighs, the wider he can spread the better.

For the camera. Always for the camera. For them, he doesn’t know who, his paycheck is not tied to the numbers on their web page, not directly. But the higher the count, the more he draws views, and the more likely it is that Rod wants him for another shoot, and he can ask for a better pay.

He almost always gets it, a little raise each time, and it tells him he makes money for Rod. He may not be a big name star, not yet, but good sales trickle down.

So Sebastian spreads, for a good view, because that’s what he knows they want to see, Devo’s fat cock thrusting into his stretched hole. He gets his dollar because they fetishize the contrast; he sells youth, tight little body, sharp boyish features, satin smooth skin. Round puppy eyes darting deep and pleading up at anyone he kneels for.

Devo fucks him deep and he moans, uncertain if the live sound will be used because of the directions. Speaking of which, Rod talks again.

“Okay, guys, move closer. Camera two, ready.”

High-end production here, two cameras, two guys shooting.

“Aho, ready?”

The question doesn’t await an answer because Sebastian has no means of giving one, but it’s a heads-up. The two guys who have been watching him and Devo, stroking their cocks and licking their lips (so it said on the script), come forth and kneel in front of his face. Sebastian follows the choreography, leans to his left hand and lifts the right, palms the balls of the first guy, lets a wet slick dollop of spit drop heavily from his lips on the tip of the cock, spreads it down, jerking the shaft. The other guy, Hank – he is older, and Swedish, if Sebastian remembers right – inches closer, his cock butts Sebastian’s cheek, he turns his head to take it in his mouth, sucks it deep in one go.

Moans and sighs, _oh man, yeah, fuck, boy_ , that sounds pretty good and authentic, he hopes it will be used because he is working hard here.

The cock in his hand approaches him, the hips of the two guys coaxing in together to the closest V formation they can squeeze into.

Rod orders the cam to a close-up, Sebastian waits to hear that it’s in position. He lets the cock out of his mouth and his hand down from the other one, shakes some stray hair off his cheek and swipes each guy with a thirsty look he hopes catches on camera, smiles smugly and licks his lips.

“Hungry, boy?” the shorter, hairier one (Holts, was it?), asks.

“What do you think,” Sebastian improvises, and leans in to give the guy’s dick a long wet lick, and another to Hank, making it seem easy.

They tried this off-camera and it made them laugh but now is no time for laughs, it’s time to make the viewers fucking nut.

The men guide their cocks together, and Sebastian gapes his lips wide like entering a burger devouring contest, catching a cockhead in his wet red mouth; the other one edges in next to it. They don’t have room to move and he has very little space to suck, lips stretched obscenely around the two shafts but he sucks the little he can. Saliva starts forming under his tongue, seeping onto the bottom lip, dripping down his chin.

DSP’s grip of his buttocks tightens, fingers digging into his skin, a thrust slams the dick so deep he makes a growling noise around the cocks in his mouth; Devo fucks and fucks until oh _fuck_ sweet fuck he has found his prostate and squeezes his ass-cheek hard, spreading it to the side and giving little slaps to the other one, his nipples whirr with electricity hard as pebbles and he can’t help fucking _screaming_ but his mouth is full of cock. Fuller than before: the Swede has pushed in further, Holts staying put, and the corners of Sebastian’s mouth are stretched like rubber bands. It must be grotesque, he can’t move, just stay there on all fours, salivating and tears welling up, muffled moans half stuck in his throat.

Devo lifts his knee to Sebastian’s side, foot on the ground, for stronger leverage. His pace gets slower and the thrusts longer.

“Hold it, hold! You, to the side, get them all in the shot! Not you, cam one.” Rod again. DSP freezes, the front guys freeze (like they could move anyway), the camera is moved further to the side for a wider shot. Sebastian waves his hand in the air.

“You need a break, Aho?”

Sebastian hums in agreement.

“Sure, rest your jaw, go back when you can. Great job, fucking hot. DSP, hold it.”

Sebastian detaches his mouth from the cocks, shuts and closes his jaw a couple of times, swallows some extra spit and assumes the burger devouring position again. Cocks in, Holts head deep, the Swede a bit deeper. They smile graciously down on him, deep laugh lines on Hank’s stubbled cheeks, his blue eyes crinkling in the corners, and Sebastian smiles back with his eyes.

“And – action.”

He sucks the little he can, and Devo picks up pace. They get into the rhythm again but it’s not long until Devo starts getting close, letting out intense moans, thrusts deep a few times until he slides out, cock splurting out all the while, Sebastian feels the wetness of the warm cum on his rim, on his ass, last drops on the small of his back.

Rod has circled around the cameras to the front, gesturing, two long index fingers of his big hands towards his mouth. “Suck,” he mouths silently.

Sebastian inches his face forward, stifling a cough, shit if his mouth isn’t flooding with spit again; he masters a little tickle with the tip of his tongue to the underside of each dick, somewhere where they’re narrowest and most sensitive, eliciting two sets of reactions: groans, gasps, mumbling.

Good, he can see in his mind Rod giving a thumbs-up but he closes his eyes because he doesn’t want to look at him. He wants to look focused for the camera, absorbed in the act of pleasure, like nothing turns him on more than sucking these, what, thirty-ish hairy guys.

Contrast. Aesthetic. Fantasy.

That’s what he’s got to sell.

And pretty red lips that let one of the cocks slide out so that Holts can jerk off on his pretty flawless face while Hank gets the exclusive use of his deep wet mouth, brushing his hair back from to expose the curving satin skin of his forehead; his chocolate button eyes that dart up adoringly just before the ruggedly handsome Swede pulls out to shoot his load on his lips and cheeks, a living proof of certified pleasure for the cameras.

He licks his lips clean and smiles.

 


	2. audition

 

Sebastian hasn’t really paid attention to the new guy until he meets him in Rod’s office. He has noticed him but that’s about it: It’s not uncommon to have someone hanging around on the set, checking out the work to assess if they could do it, helping out with lights and props on the side.

This time is no exception. Sebastian has only vaguely registered the tall kid lurking in the corners of the room, carrying cable when asked: a silent observant eye, pursed lips, hand clutching the opposite elbow like shielding himself with his forearm across his torso.

“Aho, got a minute? Come over,” Rod beckons at the door when Sebastian is on his way to clean up and change, heading for their small dressing room in a sweaty t-shirt and boxer briefs he has haphazardly gathered from the set to cover his barely wiped body.

The kid gets up from the couch as Sebastian enters the room, rubbing his hands on his shorts like wiping off sweat. He looks like straight out of the NHL scouting combine, ripped arms and broad shoulders bared by a tight, bright red sleeveless top.

“This is Andrei. Andrei, Sebastian,” Rod introduces and the boy extends his hand for a shake.

“Nice to meet you,” Andrei says, voice surprisingly deep, matching better his tall, broad frame than his young, slightly zitted face.

_Polite_ , Sebastian thinks. The manners match Andrei’s appearance, there’s something so neat and preppy to him, like an aspiring youth politician with his clean-cut sides and straight side parting.

“I shot Andrei for some screen tests before,” Rod tells, leaning his butt to his desk. “We might shoot something with him if a right project comes along. He looked good,” he gives a reassuring look at Andrei. “Andrei has done some cam work of his own earlier. But I’d like to see him interact with somebody – could you help out?”

“Now?” Sebastian asks. Rod nods and Sebastian shrugs. “Sure.”

“Great.” Rod leans back over his desk to detach a camera from his computer. “Nothing fancy, you could start kissing and take it from there, get a dick out, hand or oral, what comes naturally.”

“Here?” Sebastian double-checks.

“Yeah, here. We don’t need to go to the set, just –“ Rod gestures, “Sit on the couch, stand in front of it, whatever. You cool?” He eyes both of them, and neither Sebastian nor Andrei can help a half-awkward chuckle bubbling out, swaying on their feet.

Rod gives them an encouraging little smile, letting the camera down against his chest.

“This is just for me, a test. You’ll be great, guys. You’re hot shit, anyone would kill to do either one of you.” He grazes his bottom lip with his teeth, the tip of his tongue peeks out of the corner of his mouth, gives it a quick short lick. “There are no wrongs here. Whenever you’re ready.”

Rod lifts his camera and a soft beep indicates that it starts recording.

Sebastian turns his gaze from Rod to Andrei, a demure smirk rippling on his lips. Andrei quits swaying on his feet, and they both saunter a few slow steps to meet in the middle. Andrei is taller; Sebastian tilts his head slightly to look him in the eye, saying a soft _“Hi.”_

“Hi,” Andrei answers. A prudent smile draws a hint of dimples on his cheeks, and it’s a hard yes for Sebastian, a definite _yes_ , he’ll want to see more of those.

“Can I kiss you, Andrei?” he asks, attempting a teasing tone, and Andrei nods repeatedly, biting the corner of his bottom lip.

“Yes.”

Sebastian lifts his hand to Andrei’s hair to pull his face down towards him, slides the palm to his cheek, thumbs Andrei’s bottom lip and leans up, parting his lips and brushing Andrei’s with them. Andrei reciprocates, his mouth is open and soft when he presses his lips down on Sebastian’s, and Sebastian licks the seam to get him open up and he does, and it’s tongues and moist heavy breath and it’s working, they are working.

Sebastian presses closer to find Andrei getting nicely hard. Andrei’s kiss is getting harder, too, his tongue pronging Sebastian’s mouth deep and smothering, a horny teenager who can’t hold himself on a date, and Sebastian’s dick likes it. His erection points straight up already, the tip of his cock pressing to the root of Andrei’s. He lets Andrei feel it and boy does he ever, he grinds himself to it, rolling his hips from side to side for the touch through their soft thin pants.

Clothed dry humping feels good. Hard cocks rolling against each other like waves, Andrei practically face-fucking Sebastian’s wet mouth with his tongue; Sebastian could go on for ages but he knows it won’t look like much on camera.

He arches his hips away from Andrei, giving space for his hands to dive under Andrei’s tight top. He peels it off the guy’s abs, pleased to find them tight and defined under his fingers, loosening the kiss to hungry bites at the swollen, parted lips. He gets the shirt up all the way to Andrei’s armpits, exposes his sculpted pecs and slides his hands on them, teasing his nipples hard with barely-there brushes over them, working them further between his fingers.

Andrei’s kiss has turned into panting into Sebastian’s mouth and Sebastian pulls back to study his face. Andrei is flushed and bothered, bright red patches burn on his cheeks and neck, and Sebastian hopes the light is good enough for the camera to catch the rosy blush. He makes sure that the camera has a view to Andrei’s bared torso by pushing the shoulder closer to the camera slightly back as he keeps fondling his chest.

“Do you like this?” he asks, letting hardened nipples slide between his middle and ring fingers, “You like when I play with you like this?”

Andrei’s neck is slightly arched, face turned up as he breathes hard, but he bows it down towards Sebastian to answer.

“Yes,” he says, bringing his hand to cup the front of Sebastian’s shorts, “You like it too.” He traces the outline of Sebastian’s cock, rubbing and squeezing. “And you like this.”

It’s nice that Andrei talks. He seemed like the silent type but it’s easier to get this thing forward if they communicate.

“I’d like your mouth on it,” he answers.

“Oh yeah?” Andrei asks, looks him in the eye and rubs the dick harder.

Sebastian drags his fingernails on Andre’s chest, takes the nipple closer to the camera between his finger and thumb and squeezes softly, cupping Andrei’s cheek with the other hand, proceeding to trace his lips with his fingertips.

“Oh yeah,” he nods, “You have a pretty mouth. Show me you can use it.”

Andrei’s hand is already on the elastic waistband of Sebastian’s boxers and he pulls them down on the front, releasing the erect cock that bobs happily in the free air between them, and Sebastian likes the whirr of anticipation buzzing from his head to his groin. He has almost forgotten the camera but not completely, he never does; he shifts on his feet to make sure he’s on display, and that Andrei’s face will be when he gets to business.

He keeps his hand on Andrei’s head, following it with his touch as the tall guy gets down in front of him and settles on the floor one knee at the time. Sebastian bunches his shirt up with his free hand at the same time as Andrei pulls his pants down to his thighs.

Andrei casts a short, attentive look up at Sebastian’s face like glancing at the goal before a hockey shot or a free kick before focusing on his cock.

Andrei’s start is so cute Sebastian can’t take it: he licks his lips wet and pecks a little kiss on the tip of his cock before opening his mouth and licking a circle around the crown. Good, pretty and creative; Sebastian hopes Rod has a good angle.

Andrei takes him deeper, wrapping his hand around the root of his cock, sucking gradually down until his lips reach the fingers. His tongue massages Sebastian’s shaft inside the mouth, and suction hollows his cheeks, bringing out the even structure of his cheekbones.

“Beautiful,” Sebastian utters. It’s a pity really, wasting the sight for a hastily shot screen test, but he isn’t complaining. If something never goes to waste, it’s getting a blowjob from a hot guy. The mouth pumps on him, and the hand comps its wet rhythm, and Andrei’s neck is strong, meaty and hot under his hand when he puts his palm on it, not to control or guide, just to feel it work.

The tongue licks his whole length tightly and it’s so good he moans, closing his eyes for a second, when he looks at Andrei again he sees the dimples, fucking smug smile, satisfied to get a reaction, and he lets out a deep, breathy _fucking good_ just to see the sucking face smile again.

“Oh yeah, boy. Like that.” A soft but stern, warm squeeze on the bull-strong neck, and Andrei blushes and his mouth works. Sebastian’s knees almost buck a bit, gosh, he could sit down to enjoy this to the fullest, but as Andrei’s hand finds its way to his ass and squeezes his buttock hard enough for the fingertips to dig in he decides it’s perfect as it is.

Andrei bobs his head back and forth now, Sebastian’s cock getting sloppier where the mouth hits the hand, and he could come, he could, but shit, he’d better hold it, Roddy surely wants to see more variety.

Sebastian picks Andrei up by the nape of his neck and guides him up from his cock. Andrei stands up in smooth moves, he is athletic and getting more comfortable in his body all the time, and leans in to kiss Sebastian’s mouth when Sebastian pulls him in, hand still on his cock, now wet with Andrei’s spit but also with oozing precum.

Sebastian frees his hand from Andrei’s neck and pulls his shorts down in one move, finding Andrei’s exposed dick in his hand while still kissing him, stroking it in his fist. It’s uncut but so fully erect the foreskin is stretched out all the way, and Sebastian breaks the kiss to praise its size softly into Andrei’s mouth (the voice won’t catch the mic, bummer, crosses through his mind).

“Thanks, guys!”

Rod’s words interrupt them. Sebastian loosens his grip of Andrei’s cock softly and gradually, eventually letting go and wiping his hand to the side his bunched-down pants, dick bobbing stupidly out like it didn’t know what to do next.

Rod presses the button of his camera, eyes on the display screen, soft hint of smile on his closed lips.

“Looking good,” he says. “I’ll have to get uploading this, but yeah. Nice. Hit the showers, I’ll be in touch.”

Thank goodness it’s easy to get dressed again. Sebastian lets his shirt fall loose and crams his wet erection back in the confines of his boxer briefs, hoping he remembered to bring a fresh pair.

He glances at Andrei who is gingerly pulling down his top, catching him already looking his way, and gives him a reassuring little smile.

 

 


	3. locker room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd in a week!

 

Their dressing room is a walk-through space to the bathroom, a bench and wall hooks on one side, a row of old school gym lockers on the opposite wall. The bathroom is spacious and renovated with a nice large shower stall and a giant tub and often used as a setting for shoots. The dressing room pales in comparison with its shabby surfaces but even it has sometimes provided a sufficient backdrop for some locker room banging scenes.

Andrei is apparently there for the first time, glancing around himself warily, like he’s lost. Sebastian casts a reassuring look his way among rummaging through his belongings in one of the lockers (clean briefs, thank goodness).

He reaches up for a clean towel from a pile on top of the lockers and hands it to Andrei.

“Here, if you want,” he says.

“Thanks,” Andrei smiles gratefully.

“There are two showers in there,” Sebastian continues when he sees Andrei hesitating.

“No, I just –“ Andrei sways on his feet, “I mean, I had a backpack and I left it –“ he gestures towards the door where they came from.

“Rod’s office?”

“No, the other room, the –“

“On the set?”

Andrei nods. He still looks nervous, and at one glance down Sebastian realizes why: the tentpole bulge in the boy’s shorts must make him embarrassed.

He lifts his eyes to Andrei’s deliberately slowly, sweeping his body with his gaze a smirk on his lips. “I’ll fetch it for you, no problem,” he says, nudging Andrei’s warm chest as he passes him, “Where did you leave it?”

“Far corner, left from here. Black backpack,” Andrei says. His eyes stop at Sebastian’s hand on his red top for only a split second, but it’s enough for Sebastian to notice it. “Thanks.”

 

“Is this it?” Sebastian starts at the door when he returns but finds the dressing room empty, a sound of shower through the bathroom door. He shoves the backpack to the locker on top of  his own stuff and undresses quickly; so what if he intrudes, it’s not long since Andrei’s mouth has been on his cock so he can still feel it, and – he just wants to take a look, okay?

Andrei’s muscled back is towards the door, he is leaning to the tiled wall with one hand, water landing on his shoulders from the large overhead shower. The other hand – well. Maybe he has thought he would be very quick.

Sebastian steps into the half-open glass cubicle, entertains the option of getting right under Andrei’s shower and touching him but opens the other one. Andrei flinches at the sound of the shower starting to run, letting go of his dick like it just gave him an electric shock.

“You started without me,” Sebastian smirks at him. Andrei chuckles and blushes.

“I put your backpack in my locker,” Sebastian continues, putting his face under the water flow, letting it wet his hair. He hears mutedly Andrei thanking him, and saying something else.

“Sorry?” he brings his head back from under the shower, turning it down. “I didn’t hear.”

Andrei shakes his head slowly. “I just can’t believe how fast everything is happening,” he says, turning down his own shower. “I mean, I’ve _seen_ you on screen, in front of those same lockers, and now you’re right _there_ , and we… shit, sorry, I’m being weird.”

“Oh, man, no!” Sebastian grimaces and runs his hand through his wet hair. “God, that vid… It was the first I did here. Please say you’ve seen something else after that.” He chuckles. “Well that was a weird thing to say. You’re not being weird, I am. And yeah, when it starts happening, it happens fast. I get it, trust me, I’ve been there.”

 

Meeting Rod Brind’Amour was a total coincidence in Sebastian’s life. Rod had walked in on Sebastian at a compromising moment: Sebastian and two of his good friends fooling around in the bathroom of a noisy nightclub.

They had been super drunk and a bit high, and after some giggly sandwich grinding on the dance floor they had taken it to the toilets, nothing nasty really, just sharing kisses and feeling each other up over the clothes.

Roope had been draped over Sebastian’s back, squeezing his ass, and Sebastian had practically hung from his neck, head turned back, leaning up to kiss him. Jesse was sucking a hickey on his neck and rubbing the front of his jeans when the door opened.

They had frozen on their feet, Jesse turning almost comically aghast towards the door, Sebastian and Roope breaking the kiss.

Rod had chuckled, walked past them to the urinal, casting almost shamelessly amused looks at them in the mirror throughout pissing, from getting his zipper down and dick out to washing his hands at the sink.

Jesse, Roope and Sebastian had parted from each other, shaking their limbs and adjusting the dicks they mentally ordered to get down, straightened their hair trying to act as nonchalant as the middle-aged, rugged beefcake eyeing at them, and slowly made their way out to the bar.

 

Rod had found Sebastian later, bought him a drink (whispering “ _Let’s pretend I believe you’re 21_ ”) and slipped him a business card with his name and a web address.

“Check it out. If you’re down, we could do something with you,” he said.

Rod probably thought Sebastian would find the site later, at home, but Sebastian took a gulp of his drink, fished his phone out of his pocket and typed the address in the web browser right there.

When the selection of erect cocks and spread asses, fucks and blowjobs and seductive poses flashed all over the screen under his eyes, he kept them calmly on the sight. Eventually, slowly, he lifted his gaze to producer Brind’Amour’s eyes, saying only “For real?”

Rod didn’t avert. “There’s a contact form. And a submit form.” He touched the back of Sebastian’s hand holding the glass, fingers dry and warm, oozing held-back strength. “Thanks for your time. It was a pleasure talking to you.”

With that, he left.

 

Two days later Sebastian submitted his first video clip, a clumsy, homemade little number of the three of them sitting on his and Teuvo’s couch, Sebastian in the middle, crouched to the side to suck Jesse’s dick, Jesse moaning loudly, Roope on the other side, lazily jerking off and fondling Sebastian’s ass.

Teuvo had shot the video, red and embarrassed when he finished, like he had never witnessed Sebastian have sex with his mates before.

The next week they re-enacted the scene for Rod’s direction on the wooden bench in front of the chipped metal lockers.

 

“I’ve watched others, like,” Andrei bites his lip and squirms slightly, “Of course, but that one – it was hot. So _real_.”

“Really?” Sebastian does his best to hide his pleased smile.

He’s suddenly aware of Andrei’s erection, and the fact that Andrei no longer seems embarrassed by it, and the fact that Andrei has, in fact, turned to face him, shifted closer, taken soft steps dragging his hand on the wet tiled wall.

“Yeah, really,” Andrei says, yet a step closer, so close he doesn’t have to reach weirdly far to brush Sebastian’s arm with the knuckle side of his fingers. Sebastian’s damp skin gets goosebumps. “And you especially. You were really, _really_ hot. I had a total crush on you. I can’t tell how many times I’ve watched it and – you know.” He wraps his hand on his dick, only momentarily studying Sebastian’s eyes to make sure he doesn’t mind, and Sebastian likes the confidence. “Imagined how it would be to be either of those guys.”

Sebastian smiles, mainly to see Andrei mirror the smile and Andrei does.

The dimples are there and Sebastian likes them a lot, and drops of shower water glisten on Andrei’s blushing skin and Sebastian likes it too, and Andrei’s shoulders are broad and his cock is hard for him and Sebastian likes everything he sees right there, likes it very much.

It’s so easy to lift his hand to the nape of Andrei’s neck and pull him into a kiss. It only takes a little more coordination to turn the shower on, keep kissing under the flowing water, let hands run on slippery wet skin, feel the firm solid waistline, curving buttocks, rock hard erection, suck and drink water from the thick neck, from the dip above the collarbone, from the sensitive pebbled nipples.

 

 


	4. ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love! ♡  
> It spurs me, truly.

 

Sebastian turns off his shower and takes Andrei’s hand. ”Come.”

Their kissing has evolved to wet, heated squirming together, heated enough that Sebastian has finally panted into Andrei’s ear “ _Will you let me fuck you,_ ” and Andrei has said “ _Yes, yes, yes,”_ repeatedly to the rhythm of Sebastian’s hand on his cock.

Sebastian leads Andrei towards the large empty bathtub, grabbing a condom from a box on a narrow shelf on the way.

“How old are you, by the way?” he turns to ask before he climbs into the tub.

“Eighteen,” Andrei says, and the answer resonates in the pit of Sebastian’s belly, a nice giddy tumble. He’s hardly ever had sex with someone _younger_ ; at work he’s mostly cast with older guys. He is 21, Teuvo is 24, and most guys they hook up with, together or on their own, are around the same age.

“Nice,” he says, squeezing Andrei’s hand.

The bottom of the tub is mostly lined with soft plastic anti-slip mat for safety and comfort, parts of the slanted sides too. Sebastian sits down and helps Andrei in to straddle him.

Andrei settles on his knees over Sebastian’s lap, strong muscular thighs rising both sides of Sebastian’s hips. Sebastian strokes them with a firm touch, the skin is warm and moist, still slippery from the shower, easy for his gliding hands. He enjoys every inch from the back of Andrei’s knees up to the underside curve of his buttocks, fingertips meeting in the middle, thumbs caressing the lovely dip on the sides, where the spread thighs start to part from the glorious perky ass.

Andrei sways slightly sideways to meet his touch, hips rolling like in a mesmerizing dance, cock standing towards Sebastian. Beautiful upwards curve, a lovely shade of reddish pink; Sebastian brings his other hand to the front to touch it, holds a buttock on the palm of his other hand, grabs and squeezes it.

“How old are you?” Andrei asks.

“Twenty-one,” Sebastian says.

“Nice,” Andrei replies and leans in to kiss him.

It’s peaceful tasting this time, softly parted lips, rhythmically sweeping tongues, focus already elsewhere, way down where Andrei’s hand curls around Sebastian’s cock and moves with soft squeezes and it’s _oh,_ good, Sebastian roots his feet to the bottom of the tub to roll his hips to the hand.

But oh yeah, he wants more than hand.

Sebastian detaches his lips from the kiss and his hands from Andrei’s body and turns to pump some lube from a dispenser on the lip of the tub.

“Can I?” he asks, eyes locked to Andrei’s, as he lowers his slicked hands to touch him again.

“Please,” Andrei smiles, his hand off Sebastian’s cock now, he leans to the edge a hand on each side of Sebastian’s head.

Sebastian reciprocates the smile and brings his hands down, brushing Andrei’s cock from tip to root. He slips the other hand to his ass, rubbing the whole length of the crack between his buttocks with lubed fingers. The other hand fondles Andrei’s balls, cradling them on his palm, curling fingers around them to play with them. He pulls them softly, and Andrei flushes red and breathes hard, a soft whiny “ _Seb!”_ escaping from his lips.

Sebastian has found his middle finger to the hole and looks Andrei in the eye before he gently pushes in. Christ, it feels good, Andrei is so hot and smooth and tight, he can’t wait to have this bliss squeezing his cock, which is, by the way, sweetly taken care of right now because Andrei grinds his lubed shaft against it while Sebastian fingers him.

Something needs to be taken care for first, though.

“Do you see the condom there?” Sebastian asks Andrei. Andrei spots a wrapper on the lip of the tub and gropes it into his hand.

“Can you help me with it?” Sebastian asks, “My hands are all slick.”

Andrei leans back, Sebastian’s finger still up his ass, and rips the packet open, takes the condom and rolls it on smoothly but carefully. He jerks Sebastian’s cock with a couple of strokes to check it’s on securely, rises on his knees and shifts forward to be in the right place.

Sebastian pulls the finger out, hand brushing the tip of his awaiting cock, adds some lube and guides Andrei’s ass down on himself. It’s a tight circle to push inside, he sees the blush deepening to burning red on Andrei’s face, but Andrei sits sternly down on him, letting his cock slowly into the squeezing heat.

Bliss. Heaven. Sebastian knows nothing quite like having a tall athlete riding his cock and he enjoys every bit of it, how Andrei uses all the force and leverage of his long thighs to pump him, how he flexes his buttocks to give him extra squeezes, the kid is a fucking beast.

Sebastian remembers how Andrei enjoyed the nipple play in Rod’s office and slides his other hand from the riding thigh (oh why can’t he touch every spot of this glorious body at once?) up the working core, the side, the stomach, to the chest, fingers the nipples. He knows he’s getting traces of lube all over Andrei’s skin but it’s only good, Andrei lets out little sweet moans to Sebastian’s hands, the sticky-slick palm tracing his abs, the fingers flicking his nipples.

Or maybe it’s the cock inside him that makes him moan. His pumping movement gets faster and more forceful like he simply couldn’t get enough stimulation and Sebastian’s cock appreciates the hell out of it. Sebastian brings the hand from Andrei’s chest to his cock, letting him fuck the circle of his fist as he rides him up and down, clenching buttocks milking him even when he’s a long way out of the hole.

“Fuck you’re good,” Sebastian huffs, and Andrei responds by sinking his fingernails into the meat of his shoulder where he clings to it, the other hand clawing the enamel of the tub behind Sebastian’s head.

“Pull my hair,” Sebastian orders because he loves feeling the strength of Andrei’s hand on his body, he wants him, fuck, _everywhere_.

Andrei leans his torso closer and moves the hand from the tub into Sebastian’s hair scraping his scalp, entangling his fingers with the wet strands and curling them into a fist. He caresses Sebastian’s neck and shoulder with the other hand, tightens his grip of his hair, pulls and twists it to arch his neck back all the while pumping his cock with the sweet heat of his ass.

Sebastian has to suck his own tongue and bite his lips to keep from yelling out loud because fuck this is good, he takes support for his heels from the mat to fuck up into Andrei. Andrei’s cock butts to his stomach now, he has leaned so close, and Sebastian jerks it against himself, he smells the drops of wet slick precum trickling on his warm skin.

Andrei uses his grip of Sebastian’s hair to guide his mouth to a kissing position and finds their lips together. They kiss hard, swallowing the throaty whimpers and moans from each other’s lips before they escape in the air of Rod’s busy building.

Andrei’s riding is frantic, the flesh of his buttocks slapping Sebastian’s hips. Sebastian’s moves under him get more and more uncoordinated until he suddenly slips out.

He lets out a frustrated little yelp. Andrei, on the other hand, doesn’t treat the situation as even a minor setback but a chance to resettle. He shifts to a squat over Sebastian and guides his cock back inside.

It’s even better, a new angle, straight upwards. Sebastian inches forward to give space for Andrei’s feet to be safely grounded, Andrei starts moving again, soon back in the frantic pace of his indulgent hot ride. Sebastian lets him control the rhythm until he can’t hold back and thrusts up into him, and Andrei leans back to straightened arms to get to an angle where the head of Sebastian’s cock starts dragging over his prostate. He pants short vocal breaths into the air, eyes half open, lust-veiled gaze locked in Sebastian’s face.

“Jerk me, jerk – jerk harder,” he slaunters, “Seb, I, _oh f-fuck_ I’m close, please, I wanna come.”

Sebastian does as so nicely asked, Andrei’s cock hard and alive in his fist, it’s going to be so good to make him come, see this big pack of muscle come apart on his lap. He feels the anticipation building up in his body, straining all his muscles, sweet hot Andrei spreading his tall strong thighs for him so close he feels the body heat they exude, and his tight hole, how is he so fucking _good_ at this when he’s so young –

He sees Andrei’s eyes closing, the boy throwing his other hand to cover his mouth, a deep muffled groan followed by high-pitched whimpering coming through, and the red head of his cock sprays upwards, cum lands on Sebastian’s fist and stomach.

He sees it through a haze because he is on the edge, he has been climbing towards his climax for a while now.

He lets go of Andrei’s cock to grab his hips cum-stained hips with both hands, pull him down as tight as he can, he’s going to be selfish now, come deep into that squeezing hot ass, sunken in like he wanted to melt inside it.

Fuck it’s good, the release, so good, good, _good_.

“Good, huh?”

Sebastian opens his eyes and sees Andrei ‘s face. He’s slouched back, leaning to Sebastian’s lifted knees, his smile is smug and euphoric and relieved all at the same time.

Sebastian chuckles.

“I said it out loud, didn’t I?”

Andrei nods. “Yeah. You did.”

 

They lay in the empty tub for a while, catching their breath, chatting the kind of warm nonsense that post-coitally softened  lovers do until Sebastian shivers and realizes he’s cold on the bare enamel. It would take ages to fill the tub, so he runs just a little water to rinse out the most of the mess and suggests a hot shower to clean up.

Andrei follows him like a puppy, shampoos his short hair diligently, the foam looks too damn delicious streaming down his body and Sebastian gently pins him to the wall and leans up to kiss him, and it’s all such nice good fun, fuzzy and warm.

 

In the locker room Sebastian hands Andrei his backpack. Andrei gets dressed, scrolls something on his phone, goes through his wallet and starts to hurry up.

“Are you in a hurry somewhere?” Sebastian asks.

“I have to catch a bus. The next one comes in almost an hour. I gotta run. I may be late already.”

“Hey, relax. I’ll drive you. I have a car.”

“Would you?” Andrei looks relieved, his anticipation so grateful it almost hurts to look. “You don’t have to.”

“It’s no trouble,” Sebastian says. “I want to,” he adds for further assurance.

“Thanks.” Andrei shifts his weight from a foot to another, haste wound down.

“No problem,” Sebastian says. “I’ll get to spend more time with you. I hope you live a long way out of here.”

Andrei laughs softly. Gosh his dimples are adorable.

“It’s a 30 minute ride on the bus, so – 15, 20 minute drive, tops.”

“That’s not long,” Sebastian says and shrugs. “Pity. Well, let’s hope traffic is a bitch."

 

 


	5. what is and what should never be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Led Zeppelin to get in the mood, no other reason for the title. II is one hell of an album.
> 
> Extra thanks to Eafay70 and boatbehind for help with this chapter!

 

“Honey, I’m home!” Sebastian hollers from the door.

The generic couple’s greeting is their mutual joke but some days Sebastian feels there’s something profound behind it: a warm, true base of commitment.

Home. If anything has ever had that meaning to him since he left his childhood home, it’s here.

The right question is not where, though. It’s who.

The place he lives in is home because he shares it with Teukka.

 

Sebastian slouches down on the couch. Teuvo clicks “save” on the computer and turns towards Sebastian on his swivel chair.

“Tough day at the office?” Teuvo asks.

“Kinda. We shot the thing with three guys. It was – “ Sebastian blows out into the air. “It was a lot. But it went well. Roddy seemed pleased.” He plays with his fingers a bit, gaze absentmindendly on them before looking at Teuvo. “You?”

Teuvo grimaces lopsidedly, turns to glance at the screen and fingers the mouse on the desk.

“It’s just – fucked up,” he says and sighs. “I’m scraping the bottom of the barrel, really. I don’t think I have material I haven’t reused to death already.”

“Teukka, no.” Sebastian pushes himself up from the couch, goes to Teuvo’s chair and hugs him in silence. He strokes Teuvo’s forearm along the edge of his wrist cast. “Show me. I’m sure it’s great.”

Teuvo rubs the top of his head against Sebastian’s chin and closes the video editor.

“Maybe later. It’s not finished.”

When Teuvo is in a better mood, he’ll gladly show Sebastian any skateboarding video he’s working on. But Sebastian gets it, it’s much more exciting to show something new: a trick Teuvo has just performed successfully for the first time, fresh footage from a good angle.

None of those have been on the table for a while now, not since Teuvo broke his wrist.

The injury means a dent in their finances, for sure. (Sebastian can’t really put a finger on why he so adamantly thinks of it as _theirs_ , as opposed to Teuvo’s, but that’s how it is.) Teuvo is lucky to be good enough to skate for a team that has a medical insurance for him, and a generous insurance policy too: it didn’t only cover the surgery and doctor’s appointments but most of the meds and rehab too.

But what it doesn’t provide is income. As long as Teuvo can’t compete or appear in team demos or videos he won’t get anything from the team. All he can do is try to hang on to his individual YouTube account for as long as he can, keep posting _something_ even somewhat consistently for as long as he still has his subscribers, sponsors and advertisers.

So he recycles all pre-injury footage he can find, editing it to new compilations, getting more and more frustrated with each passing day. He has also made a couple of videos of the injury recovery but it’s a delicate subject – how much light does he want to shed on the fragility, the vulnerability, when his livelihood is dependent of a healthy, working, active body?

Sebastian knows one thing Teuvo _could_ do. Like, there would be obvious pros: Teuvo is hot, and like they say, well-endowed, and he can totally tease a guy with just looks and touches – but Sebastian won’t go there, not anymore, and definitely not now.

He once asked if Teuvo would do stuff on camera, anonymously, and knows better than to suggest again.

“I can’t,” Teuvo said that time, “I can’t have someone put my face on google image search and come up with porn.”

Competition for sponsors is hard enough as it is. And the timing couldn’t be worse. Sebastian would be a total asshole to make Teuvo face the choice when he’s already down.

So Sebastian takes up all the work he can get. He won’t ask Teuvo for his half of the rent, does most of the grocery shopping, hides bills that he pays when Teuvo isn’t looking.

Teuvo would do the same for him. Teuvo _has_ done the same for him.

Isn’t that what friends are for?

 

Sebastian goes to kitchen to fix them dinner, easy and quick stir-fry of wholewheat noodles, chicken and frozen veggies. He suddenly realizes he’s starving and can’t be bothered with seasoning too much. He trusts Teuvo to drown it in sweet chili sauce anyway.

“There was a new guy on the set today. Andrei,” Sebastian says at the table.

“Oh?” Teuvo glances at him. “You mean like – performing? Was he one of those three with you?”

Sebastian shakes his head, mouth full of noodles. “No! He was – on a go-see or something. Rod had found him on some webcam site and asked him to pop over. He had taken some pics of him.” Sebastian chews a large bite of baby corn and broccoli like he really needed to concentrate on the food and feels ridiculous, there should be no need to buy time to tell about what happened but he can’t help feeling his cheeks burning a bit.

“Was he hot?” Teuvo asks.

“He was –“ Sebastian can’t help smiling – “Cute. Tall, handsome, nice smile.”

Teuvo chuckles. “Tall, handsome, smiles a lot? Blond, by any chance? Sounds like your type.”

“I don’t have a type!” Sebastian protests.

Teuvo laughs wholeheartedly. “Man, you’re too predictable! Like you don’t always drool over Rasse when he comes over.”

“But Risto _is_ good-looking.”

Teuvo bursts out another laugh and looks at him pointedly, starting to count with his fingers. “Rasse. Mikko. Roope. Jesse.”

“Pulju has brown hair,” Sebastian says weakly, and Teuvo shakes his head, smiling.

“And you’re not tall,” Sebastian tries, but Teuvo, the little shit, laughs at that too.

“I have other dimensions you like,” he deadpans and Sebastian rolls his eyes.

“Yeah. Like the depths of your soul.”

“But that new guy,” Teuvo gets back on track. “So he was cute. Tell me more. Was there more?”

“He’s _young_. Fucking 18.” He bites his lip. “And Rod made him audition with me.”

Teuvo’s eyes fly wide, a totally curious spark flashes in them. “What? What did you do?”

“Well.” Sebastian isn’t sure where to start and how detailed to go. “We were in Rod’s office, and Rod shot him sucking my dick. Then I started to undress him, and Rod just went, like, ‘Cut! Thanks guys, I’ll be in touch!’ And we were standing there, dicks out, like, okay, dude, sure.”

Teuvo laughs and gulps his water. “Wow. Rod is harsh.”

“He is!” Sebastian says, fiddling with the last piece of chicken with his fork. He puts it in his mouth, chews and looks at Teuvo, smiling mischievously. He can see in Teuvo’s eyes that Teuvo knows to expect something.

“But it wasn’t that bad,” Sebastian says after he’s swallowed his bite. “I fucked him in the dressing room.”

“Fuck!” Teuvo exclaims and slaps the table, smiling widely. “I knew it. You little shit.” He reaches around the small table and tugs Sebastian’s hand. “Come here, slut, and tell me all about it.” 

Sebastian resists the pulling hand at first but decides he’s done with eating anyway and can as well comply. He gets up from his chair and straddles Teuvo in his, lacing their fingers together, easier with the plastered hand.

“What can I say?” He strokes the palms of Teuvo’s hands with his thumbs and looks him in the eye. ”We were in the shower. So, he was naked and wet. And his dick was totally hard, and he was a bit shy and awkward about it at first, in a really cute way.” He shifts on Teuvo’s lap, because he suddenly totally wants to feel him.

“At first, you said,” Teuvo says. “Go on.”

“Then he wasn’t so shy about it anymore. He got closer to me and told me he had had a crush on me from watching my old videos and had jerked off watching me.”

“Creepy or not creepy way?” Teuvo asks like he doesn’t know the answer already.

“Totally not creepy! It was so cute. He was so natural about it.”

Teuvo slides his hands down to Sebastian’s back pockets, and Sebastian uses it as a cue to rock slightly against him.

They’re going to get in bed, he knows it already. They’ll pretend to be mature and civilized about it, he’s thinking of suggesting to Teuvo that they’d do the dishes first, at least collect the plates and forks from the table but he knows they won’t; they’ll deal with them later, in the middle of the night of in the morning.

He follows the curve of Teuvo's upper lip with his eyes, not touching it even though he'd love to pet the light downy hair of the unshaven moustache. Not yet.

In less than ten minutes they’ll be kissing and grinding but for a moment he can pretend that they’re just having a little chat before getting up to finish the chores, leave the kitchen clean like responsible adults.

“And you did good and gave him what he needed because you are so kind and friendly and totally not a little horndog slut, huh?” Teuvo smiles at him softly and squeezes his ass through the jeans.

“I made him ride me,” Sebastian says slowly, keeping his eyes in Teuvo’s, stroking the side of his neck, rolling his hips just slightly from side to side. “And it was so good.”

Teuvo pulls him close and kisses him.

“Sounds hot,” he says.

“It was.”

“Are you doing it again?”

“I don’t know,” Sebastian says. “But I drove him home and got his number.”

“You should ask him to come over and hang out.”

Sebastian smiles, brings his hand down and feels Teuvo’s cock through his pants. It’s hard, and he’s going to suck it soon, either here or in bed, he hasn’t decided yet but they both know it’s going to happen.

“I’d like that,” he says. “I’d love you to meet him. Maybe I will.”

 


	6. ride again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Teuvo at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the reason for the “Domestic Fluff” and “Porn with Feelings” tags.

 

Sebastian wakes up with the weight of Teuvo’s arm on his ribcage. They fell asleep spooning like a stupid lovey-dovey-couple in a cheesy romcom, and Teuvo hasn’t drifted that far in his sleep. He is on his belly behind Sebastian’s back, face turned the other way but the upper arm over Sebastian’s side.

Sebastian hurts just looking at the awkward angle of the shoulder joint; it’s going to kill Teuvo when he wakes up.

The hand Teuvo has thrown over him is the injured one. The plaster cast smells slightly, luckily the next doctor’s appointment is only a few days ahead.

There’s no waft of chili, though, and the thought makes Sebastian smile. He has been scrupulous.

 

Teuvo knocked the bottle of sweet chili sauce over at the table. It spilled on his hand but Sebastian took care of it before it reached the cast, sucking his fingers in his mouth, licking his knuckles, sucking his fingers again until they were so wet that Teuvo suggested trying them for some other use. Sebastian was wary at first, if there were still traces of chili it would be, literally, a pain in the ass.

Teuvo laughed at the pun but it didn’t stop him from wanting to finger him, and he opened Sebastian’s jeans as Sebastian was still straddling him. Sebastian grabbed the front of Teuvo’s shirt, got up and walked Teuvo to the bedroom, kissing him, Teuvo trying to peel his jeans off while walking, merely managing to get Sebastian’s pants down to his thighs.

No chili. No pain. He sucked the fingers some more, hearing Teuvo’s dirty teasing praise on how pretty and pink and greedy his mouth looked, and then he was on his knees on the bed, head down on Teuvo’s cock, ass up for his fingers, three in all the way. Teuvo’s hand fucked him and he got his head and neck aligned right for deepthroating, relaxed little by little.

The hard cockhead was a sweet, intoxicating discomfort in his throat, he prolonged the feeling as much as he could, getting light in the head but oh so gratifyingly filled everywhere it mattered.

Teuvo’s jizz was hot and salty, burning his throat pleasantly, and he gagged a little but swallowed it down. Teuvo’s moans were deep and husky and his good hand stern where it held Sebastian’s head down, the three fingers of the other hand knuckle deep inside him.

It took a moment for Teuvo to come around but he didn’t pull his fingers back at any moment through it. Instead, he got Sebastian to sit over his face, used his good hand on his cock and his big wet mouth on his balls, fucked his ass with his fingers and made him come hard.

He wondered aloud how he still had had that amount of cum left in his balls after the day and licked his own drops off Teuvo’s nose and cheeks and forehead. Teuvo giggled and said he was like a dog, and he said he hoped Teuvo didn’t speak from experience.

 

Sebastian slips quietly out from under Teuvo’s arm, visits the toilet and goes to the kitchen. They put the food and drink in the fridge but the plates and glasses are still on the table. He gathers them in the sink, runs water on them to rinse them. His eyes stop on the wok pan on the gas stove – damn, it’s till dirty. More dishes.

He can’t really decide if he should wash what he has already rinsed or take them out of the sink and deal with the pan first. He glances between the stove and the sink, happy to notice a visual interruption: his phone is on the counter, a message notification blaring on the screen. Sebastian picks up the phone and leans his butt to edge of the counter to read the message.

It’s from Andrei.

_Thanks for the ride!_

Sebastian smiles at it and types back:

_which one?_

The answer is a car emoji. Sebastian signals his disappointment with a crying face.

Andrei’s next message begins with an eggplant emoji, followed by words _was nice too_.

Sebastian pumps his fist in the air, grinning so hard he just has to reply with a beaming face with sunglasses, and after a moment’s consideration, a burst of hearts.

Teuvo comes to the room, blinking his drowsy bedroom eyes, rolling his shoulder and massaging it with his fingers. Sebastian turns his way.

“Morning,” he says.

“Who are you talking to?” Teuvo asks and leans past him to pick up a glass for water.

“Andrei,” Sebastian says and shows Teuvo the screen with the conversation. Teuvo nudges his forearm with his fist, smiling appreciatively.

“Work it, dude! When will you bring him home?”

Sebastian chuckles and looks down on the screen but Andrei’s not coming up with a reply to his latest message. He puts the phone down, plugs the sink and starts running water to fill it, squeezing washing-up liquid into the water.

“Let me,” Teuvo says.

Sebastian glances at his hand. “Your plaster. You can’t get it wet.”

Teuvo is already reaching into a cupboard, taking a single-use plastic glove out of a box. He gently elbows Sebastian aside from the sink, stepping into his place.

“This will help. I said I’ll do it,” he says.

“’Kay. Thanks,” Sebastian says and starts to load the coffee maker.

Teuvo does the dishes, only occasional clattering breaking the silence. Sebastian stands close by, listening to the soothing gurgle of the brewing coffee and scrolling through hockey scores from previous night. He’s dragged back to reality when a wet hand grabs the hem of his T-shirt, wrapping it around a wet finger like a tow.

He lets Teuvo pull him close and slide a wet and a dry hand on his waist under the shirt. The edge of the cast scrapes his skin but he lets it.

“You didn’t show me how that teenager rode you,” Teuvo murmurs, nuzzling his cheek.

Sebastian turns his face just so that he can brush Teuvo’s lips with his.

“We don’t have a bathtub,” he whispers.

Teuvo’s fingertips are on his waistline, thumbs just on the front, fingers stroking the backside. It’s just on the tighter side of tickle, titillating when the touch is wet on one side, dry and warm on the other, and a quiet little buzz of desire starts simmering in his body.

“Improvise,” Teuvo says softly.

Sebastian takes Teuvo’s lovely full bottom lip gently between his teeth and pulls, grazing its soft pink surface as he lets it go.

“After coffee,” he promises.

 

They don’t have a bathtub but they don’t need it when they have a bed, they don’t even have a headboard but Teuvo leans to the wall like Sebastian did to the end of the tub, and Sebastian leans his hands there both sides of his head, like Andrei did to the lip of the tub. Teuvo gets him wet with lube, and he grinds their cocks together as Teuvo fingers him.

They kiss, and he sits down on Teuvo’s standing cock, rides it, pulls Teuvo’s hair and kisses him, tells Teuvo to stroke his cock against his lower abs and loves it, he loves Teuvo’s hair and hands and lips and his big cock; he loves sharing all this with him.

He loves fucking Teukka.

He fucking _loves_ Teukka.

He changes his position without letting Teuvo slip out, squats both sides of his hips to ride harder and sweet fuck it’s good, spearing himself on Teuvo in deep power thrusts, and when he arches and leans back like Andrei did, oh Christ. Oh God. He can control how Teuvo’s cock hits the good part inside, rubbing the front wall with its hard head, and YES Sebastian uses it. He loves the radial wave of pleasure that rushes through his body, from the groin up his spine, tingling in toes and scalp and fingertips.

He takes his cock in his hand because he just needs to _feel_ , strokes it until he realizes that oh, Teuvo was supposed to take care of that. He fumbles for Teuvo’s better hand from his ass, and leads it the front, to his cock that screams for stimulation. He could speak but he has lost his words.

Teukka jerks him just right, long fast strokes, thumbing the head on each upwards move, bringing him to the edge, giving fast little slaps to his butt with the fingers of his plastered hand, and he, fuck, moans until he _yells_.

Their neighbors must love him.

Teuvo turns Sebastian around when he’s still spluttering cum from his dick, manhandles him flat on his belly, re-enters his clenching but already relaxing, sensitive ass. He lays on top of Sebastian with all his weight, one knee between his legs, the other on the outside, fucks him with force, hammering him down into the mattress. His breath is hot and humid on Sebastian’s ear when he mumbles heated gibberish into it, until it’s all quiet, the world in a halt, holding its breath to let it all out.

Sometimes Sebastian thinks he could happily die like this, stern fingers clutching the arc of his hips, skin on hot, sweaty skin.

It’s so good, to be panting together like after a heavy workout, cheek to cheek, sweaty hair mingling with one another.

Sebastian has never been this close to saying “I love you”.

 


	7. rod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A story oriented chapter with peeks into the past and hints at things to come. Hope you don't hate me for not providing you with the usual hefty amount of porn this time! I'll be back with some later this week, promise xx

 

Rod Brind’Amour calls at noon, asking if Sebastian could come over to the office.

“I need you for some voice-over, if you have time to stop by.”

“I think I have,” Sebastian says, throwing the edge of his towel over his crotch like the phone camera was on. He’s lounging on the couch after shower, waiting for the excess moisture to dry up. “When?” he asks. “Will Hank and Holtby be there too?”

“No, I’ll have them do their part later,” Roddy says on the phone. “They’re on location in New York, shooting something. In Madison Square Garden.”

Sebastian can’t really wrap his head around the idea of someone actually doing a porn shoot in MSG, how is it even possible? Well, maybe they have some nooks and corners that can be rented for almost any activity, no questions asked.

“Sure, I can come. When do you need me? Right away? Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow is good, today is great,” Rod answers simply. “I could talk to you about some other projects too, in case you’re interested.”

Sebastian sure is. He tries not to get his hopes up about the new project having something to do with Andrei, it would be sooner than expected, but any work is welcome. “I’m free today,” he says.

“Great! I’ll be around, come whenever you can.”

 

The audio guy (who was also one of the two cameramen) leaves after Sebastian is done and leaves the house empty apart from him and Rod. No shoots today, the video editor has been working with Rod until lunch but won’t go on without the extra audio he needs from the rest of the cast. The video and audio material is kept inside these walls until it gets released, that’s Rod’s policy. The tech persons who maintain the website are the only ones who can work from home, when it’s not about uploading new videos.

Rod leads Sebastian to his office walking in front of him. He’s wearing grey chinos and a tight white T-shirt that hugs his wide back, snug enough to show the movement of his muscles.

Sebastian pretends he doesn’t look.

Rod sits down on his chair, gestures Sebastian for the one across the desk.

“Do you know PK Subban?” Rod asks.

Who doesn’t, Sebastian thinks. He’s a phenomenon in the industry, could be a household name recognized even outside porn as far as he knows.

“Never met but yes, I know about him,” Sebastian answers.

Rod nods. “Okay, good. He called the other day. He wanted me to ask if you’d be interested in a guest appearance in their series.”

“Subban Sex Ed?” Sebastian doesn’t think the Subbans have another series but he wants to be sure.

“Yes. The episode would be about PK teaching Malcolm to eat ass. And the guest, you –“ Rod points with his whole hand “Would be the, you know, teaching material.”

Sebastian bites his lip to hold back a smile, at the same time delighted and excited. To be asked is a sign of recognition, but that’s not all. Man, everybody always looks like they have such _fun_ with the brothers.

“That doesn’t sound bad. Depends.”

Sebastian leaves deliberately open what it depends on. Rod smirks at his lackluster tone.

“Where do they want to do it?” Sebastian asks.

The production house is based in Nashville and many of the episodes are shot either there or in Las Vegas where the younger brother lives. But the most famous feature of the show are the on the road -episodes that the brothers shoot in their car. The limo, taped with their shimmering golden logo, is canary yellow on the outside, hot pink on the inside, windows blackened. When it rolls on the streets, bypassers can only wonder what is going on inside _this_ time.

That’s a part of the brand: the display of semi-public sex to create titillating excitement.

“You know the car they have?”

Sebastian nods.

“Figured you would,” Rod says. “They’re bringing it here so you’d get a ride.”

“Literally,” Sebastian smirks.

“You’d be okay with a moving vehicle?”

“Sure,” Sebastian shrugs. “But what will they pay?”

Rod tells a sum. “I don’t think they’ll negotiate it up.”

Sebastian nods. “Sounds fair. Do they pay me directly or… I mean, I’m not on a payroll with your house. So what do you get out of arranging it?” He looks at Rod intently, biting his lip. “With all due respect, sir.”

Rod chuckles, clears his throat and sits straighter in his chair.

“You’re right. You’ll get the pay directly from Subban. I’m…” he gestures in the air, spreading his hands “If I feel I need to get my dough out of this, I’ll figure a way.” He leans a little forward, looking Sebastian in the eye. “Truly, Sebastian, you deserve the shot. If you have fun and do well, that’s – that’s the reward I’m asking for. As long as you don’t run away from my productions after the instant fame.”

Sebastian smiles and shakes his head. Something in his chest feels – quite warm at the moment.

“I won’t,” he says.

Rod leans back in his chair again, fingers pressed together.

“And I must say I liked the sound of you calling me sir,” he says.

Is that a wink?

Sebastian rubs the armrests of his chair with the palms of his hands, keeping his eyes in Rod’s. “Well, sir,” he says slowly, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

It took a time for Sebastian to realize that Rod _was_ Rod’s actual name.

Brock McGinn laughed at him, shaking his red curls, after Sebastian had asked for the third time “Yes, but what’s his _real_ name?”

It was hard to believe that anyone who had created a career out of the size and use of his, well, _rod_ , would have it as more than a stage name.

“Listen now, Seabass, Rod _is_ his name. Roderic. Just like Brock is my name. My name is no less real just because it rhymes with cock.”

Sebastian knew McGinn was trying to trick him into saying “Big Cock Brock” because it was often an automated reaction he got from people. Brock liked hearing his nickname said out loud.

Sebastian pursed his lips, nodding pensively. “Rod. Okay. Thanks,” he said.

Rod had kept his meaty rod mostly off-camera for years. He had come to the conclusion that the mileage of his impressive body and the years of experience in various porn productions granted him a position in the direction and production side of the industry. He hardly ever appeared anywhere himself anymore: rare small cameos or occasional short teasers for promotional purposes, that was all.

Sebastian became one of the last ones with first-hand experience of Rod’s rod on camera. The crude little plotless clip of vigorous fucking had a fair amount of views but was soon buried down from their front page.

 

It still resurfaces occasionally, though, as gifs that pop up to Sebastian’s eyes here and there, close-ups of Rod’s massive cock pumping up into his newly waxed rookie hole. They’re damn hot, Sebastian’s springy young body held over Rod’s sturdy lap, thighs spread far apart with his stern big hands, putting Sebastian on display for the camera, _the rod_ honing his stretched ass from below.

He remembers leaning back to Rod’s chest, neck arched over his shoulder, legs stretched wide open over the armrests of a leather wing chair, moaning towards the ceiling for his dear life.

How far they have come from it.

 

“Another thing,” Rod starts after a comfortable pause.

“Yes?” Sebastian is alert; maybe it’s now about Andrei.

“I’ve been talking to Pekka Rinne too.” This time Rod doesn’t even ask if Sebastian knows the man. “We’re getting him and Juuse to act for us in a production or two. I’m thinking of movie type stuff there, you know, actual story, characters, dialogue,” he says, gesturing animatedly with his hands. “I’d like to see you having a part in that.”

Rod leans his elbows to his armrests and pursed lips to joined fingers, spinning slightly from side to side in his chair, eyes emphatic on Sebastian.

Subban Sex Ed. Juuse Saros and Pekka fucking Rinne. It’s a lot, shit, Rod is really pushing him in with some big hot names. Is he ready?

If he shows any wavering, he isn’t.

“A good role?” he asks.

Rod smiles.

“I’ll make you show all you’ve got.”

This time Sebastian isn’t holding back his grin anymore. “Sounds great,” he says, and adds, like an afterthought, “Sir.”

 

Rod shot their clip shortly after the release of Sebastian’s first piece with Jesse and Roope.

When the work had been put online Rod interviewed each of them individually, asking if they’d be open to do some more videos in the future. They were at the house, Roope and Jesse about to leave for their afternoon classes; Sebastian, who had come in his own car, had agreed to let them go first.

He had already made his decision – and so had Roope and Jesse, who felt safer sticking to their school and part-time jobs.

“No offense, Sepe, but what if that stuff surfaces later in life?” Jesse said after hearing that Sebastian was willing to say yes to Brind’Amour.

“I mean, think, man. One is not that bad, but.” Roope didn’t finish his sentence.

Sebastian ignored them. He couldn’t put into words why he was not only secretly turned on to see his own body in action on the computer screen, but also curious to see if he could amount to more. What he could amount to.

 

“I’m glad to hear you decided to give us a try,” Rod said to Sebastian.

“I want to learn,” Sebastian replied.

Rod seemed to get it, flashing a little smile at him. “That’s a good starting point.”

He leaned forward towards Sebastian, lacing his fingers on his desk.

“I was worried you’d leave like your friends,” he said. “I was prepared to persuade you in case you were going to say no.”

“Really?”

“I see a fire in you. A kind that’s pretty rare. You draw people to look at you. Even with those bigger guys – it was obvious you were the one calling the shots. You’re the catalyst.”

“I don’t know… but thanks.” Sebastian tried hard not to squirm on his seat. He wasn’t sure how to take the older man’s compliments in a situation like this.

“You said you want to learn? Lesson one. Don’t thank people for telling how hot you are. If someone says you’re hot shit, accept it like they said water is wet. Accept it. And use it. Reflect it back. Make them happy and proud to be in the presence of the hottest guy they’ll ever meet.”

How was Sebastian supposed to answer that? A thank-you didn’t sound like a good idea.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he said and smiled.

Rod smirked, still leaning towards him over the table.

“So, kid. Sebastian. Are you a top or a bottom?”

This was easy. “I like both.”

“Any preference? Towards one or the other?” Rod nodded slightly upwards and downwards at each word.

Sebastian smiled and shook his head. “No. As long as it’s fucking, I like it.”

Rod hid his chuckle behind rubbing over his lips with his fingers. “Oh boy. That’s a good answer. You’re my kind of player already.”

 _Tha-_ “Good to hear,” Sebastian said, straightening his posture in his chair.

Rod rubbed his lips together, narrowed his eyes and looked at Sebastian intently.

“Sebastian,” he started. “I used to do these –“ he looked up, like finding his words, then back to Sebastian – “I called them ‘test drive’ videos back in the day. ’Rod’s rookies’, it was the name of the series. Short videos, to show off our new boys.”

Sebastian opened his mouth to say something but could only come up with “…And?”

“Are you gonna be my new boy?”

 


	8. rod does the rookie

 

“How did you like the new guy? Andrei?”

Sebastian doesn’t usually make conversation of the future choices of their house outside his own roles but there’s a quiet bond lingering in the air of Rod’s office now that makes him comfortable enough to ask.

Rod glances at him and drops his eyes to whatever is on his desk, seemingly stifling a small smile that twitches on the corner of his mouth.

“You seemed to like him,” he replies, “Or so I heard.”

If Sebastian was prone to blushing now would be the time.

Rod returns his gaze to him. He isn’t holding back the smile anymore; he lets it out as a chuckle. “What am I going to do with you hormone-crazed kids?” he says, shaking his head. “I’m trying to run a professional business in here and you guys jump on each other like dogs in heat. Why am I handling a fucking bag of rabbits?”

No, Sebastian was wrong. _Now_ would be the time to blush.

He doesn’t.

“But did _you_ like him? In the demo?” he asks.

Rod pushes his chair back and clicks the mouse.

“Come and see it, if you want. You’re in it too.”

Sebastian circles the desk to Rod’s side as Rod starts the video. He and Andrei are out of focus at first, but when the picture zooms in, getting their kiss in a close-up, it’s clear and defined, saliva glistening on the corners of the joined mouths, glimpses of tongue when they shift the aligning of the lips. Rod slides the sound higher, and there are sloppy licks, husky breaths, clothes rustling.

Sebastian sits down on the edge of Rod’s desk to watch.

Zoom out to him pushing Andrei’s top up his torso, Andrei’s little whimpers when he pinches his nipples, Andrei’s shorts bulging, rustle and gasps and a throaty moan as Sebastian rubs over it.

Andrei’s mouth on his cock, the dimples deepening when he looks up and smiles in the middle of sucking, a slick pop when he lets the cock go, following the head with the tip of his tongue before detaching from it, a string of precum and spit breaking into little drops when he does. Rod has an eye for detail and a camera good enough to focus on them.

Camera has swayed slightly when Rod has zoomed out to get them both in the picture. Andrei’s body looks hot half undressed, the curve of the buttock bared by the lowered shorts, the cock standing out from the deep V shape of his flat, hard lower abs, shirt bunched up, face flushed and horny.

 

Sebastian hasn’t noticed how close Rod sits but he does now when the padded edge of Rod’s seat presses his shin. He shifts, slightly enough to be unintentional, and his hanging calf touches the inside of Rod’s knee.

Neither of them moves away.

The video ends, Rod lifts his gaze and meets Sebastian’s eyes. He turns the chair slightly towards Sebastian, lifts his hand on his knee and strokes it.

“I could have stopped you after the first _‘Hi’_ ,” he says. “You were that good together,”

Sebastian smiles.

“Are you going to ask him to do a shoot with me?” he asks.

“I definitely want to,” Rod says. “I can picture you in some cute and soft one-on-one-stuff.”

“Softcore?” Sebastian is surprised.

Rod laughs softly, shakes his head and pats Sebastian’s thigh. “I wouldn’t waste you on that! Of course, there could be another cut without the dicks but... I mean the overall vibe. Relationship stuff, feelings. It would suit you. I’m sure you could pull it off.”

Sebastian smiles at him and kicks his leg softly with the toe of his shoe.

“You’re getting soft, Roddy. You’re all serious filmmaker all of a sudden. All you talk is plots and characters and soft vibes.”

Rod slides his hand down the thigh and squeezes Sebastian’s knee just above the kneecap with hard fingertips.

“Where did the ‘Sir’ go, you punk?”

Sebastian giggles.

Rod’s hand is still on his knee. He places his own over it. His covers the veiny back of Rod’s hand only partly.

“Could you show me us?” he asks, voice small and tentative. “The rookie thing? I haven’t seen it in ages.”

Rod looks at him curiously. “Sure,” he says. “Did you ever see the whole footage?”

Roddy has already opened the file manager, moving the mouse over to the icon of an external drive, clicking at it and various folders under it.

“No,” Sebastian says, “Only the finished one. That was on the website.”

“It’s about time then,” Rod says, opens a video file and moves his hand from Sebastian thigh to curl his arm around his waist, tugs to pull him down to sit on his lap, “Come here.” He pats the side of Sebastian’s hip and adds, like an afterthought, “For a better view.”

 

“Are you gonna be my new boy?”

Rod’s question made blood rush south inside Sebastian’s body. A flood of vivid images filled his mind: he had googled Brind’Amour’s name a lot in the past few days, clicked 'play' for videos, read reviews and online conversation threads, scrolled through pictures. Shirtless young Rod leaning to the hood of a car, hair curling on his forehead, cock out of the fly of light blue jeans, feeding it to a ripped blond guy, hand on his head. Rod’s cock pounding wet pink pussies, taut bubble asses, cumming in gushes of white. Flexed pecs like loaves of country bread, biceps the size of hams, defined V-shaped back giving force to the thrusts of his spanking hips.

Sebastian shifted on his seat, spreading his thighs to give room for the throb in his groin. He knew it was starting to show, a distinct bulge in his jeans.

He hoped the desk didn’t block the view from Rod and looked intently at his face.

“Do you want to fuck me?” he asked.

Rod looked back at him just as intently.

“Would you like it?”

Rod’s cock was big, Sebastian had seen that much. And his own – shit, his jeans were getting tighter by the minute.

“What do you think?” He sucked his lower lip between his teeth and let it out, wet and red, “A grown ass man pounding me? Putting his cock in my ass? Laying it out for the whole world to see? You must be twice my age.”

Rod gave him a slow once-over and leaned back in his chair behind the desk, shifting his weight to one side.

“Am I hearing this right?” he asked. “You want anal, Aho? Is that what you’re telling me? You want cock up your ass on camera and you want it bad. Because that’s sure as hell how it sounds to me, kid,”

Sebastian didn’t know if he was blushing but his face sure felt hot. If he was, it certainly didn’t bother Rod.

“Are you calling me a kid?” he asked defiantly to gain his composure back. ”I’m not sure if you should do it with somebody you’re planning to fuck.”

Rod shook his head, smile on his closed lips. “A twenty-year old is a kid to me, babe.”

Sebastian was sure that by now his eyes were gleaming with greasy lust, a dirty telltale of every detail that was going on in his mind or in his pants. He fought hard to widen his eyes and lift his eyebrows to a wondering curve.

“Oh, it’s babe now?”

“You are one and you know it,” Rod said fast in a lowered voice. Its huskiness tickled Sebastian’s belly.

“And I’m nineteen.”

Rod shook his head, lips pursed scoldingly.

“You said you’re twenty. You lied to me.” The playful tone in his voice said _you’re a bad boy_ in every way that Sebastian’s body resonated to. The hard multilayered denim of his fly and the metal teeth of his zipper were killing him, but at the same time he wouldn’t have given up the pressure they gave to his attention-hungry cock.

“I’ll be twenty this year. My birthday is in a couple of weeks.” He bit his bottom lip pleadingly. “So it’s not that bad, right?”

Rod rocked a little in his chair, keeping his eyes on Sebastian, playing pensively with a pen he had picked from the desk, letting the silence stretch between them like hot sticky caramel. Tension prickled on Sebastian’s skin.

Rod dropped the pen on the desk and got up from his chair in composed moves. He strolled slowly around the desk to Sebastian’s side and brushed his hand through his hair like petting the mane of his favorite pony.

“We’d better get down to work, then,” he said, smirking down on Sebastian. “I think I’m gonna tell our viewers I’m doing a teenage rookie on that test drive video. And I don’t want anybody to call me a liar.”

 

“I’m so ready,” Sebastian panted naked on Rod’s lap in a large, winged leather armchair in the corner of his office. He barely noticed the camera; what he noticed were the expertly moving lubed fingers stretching his ass, and the hard cock under him, majestic purple head peeking between his thigs, so conveniently below his own that when he pushed his bare ass back towards Rod’s hand he could grind the underside of his cock to Rod’s, hissing and moaning at the touch.

“Oh yes you are,” Rod murmured behind him, petting his back in long strokes, teasing his awaiting hole with a testing thumb for the last few brushes before grabbing his cock and guiding it there instead.

Sebastian let out a long, euphoric moan as he slowly slid down the whole length, Rod filling him to the brink of being overstretched. Rod’s hands guided him, one on his ass, one on his chest; he just barely had room for his knees on the leather seat both sides of Rod’s thick thighs but enough to start riding him. He pumped cautiously up and down at first, enjoying the slow adjustment to the cock inside him, supporting his weight with his hands on the armrests, palms breaking in light sweat against the black leather. He gradually added movement, a slight scoop and twist with his hips to stimulate Rod, pleased with the groggy sighs and tightening grip of his buttock it elicited out of him.

Rod’s other hand slid up his chest, it was on his neck, a warm stern squeeze over his throat, on his face, feeling his open lips; he slipped his tongue out, curled it around a probing finger, caught two in his mouth, sucked them, moaned around them to let Rod feel the vibration.

“Fuck babe, you love cock,” Rod uttered, hand on Sebastian’s ass following the dance of his hips. “Keep riding, kid. Give me that ass.”

Sebastian complied, pushing his ass down faster and tighter, wetting the fingers in his mouth sloppier until he let them slip out, licking the whole palm Rod rubbed over his mouth. Then the spit-slick hand was on his cock, leaving his mouth free to make noise. “Fuck yeah, Rod, fucking split me,” he panted, “Please, Rod, _pleaseplease_ , give it hard,” and he didn’t know which was better, the slippery fist around his cock or the big one he was spearing himself onto, picking up speed, rolling his hips to vary the angle.

Rod’s face nuzzled his neck behind his ear, lowered voice whispering “I’ll lift you, babe, okay?”

Sebastian conformed to the shift of weight under him. They had gone through this option before, and he let Rod guide his legs apart, to a wide spread over the armrests, his body weight hanging suspended between them over Rod’s lap. Rod supported him by a steely grip of his hips and started driving his cock upwards into him.

It was _definitely_ Rod fucking him now. He moved his hands down to Sebastian’s inner thighs to hold them open wide and pounded his ass rough and fast, hips pumping up from the seat cushion. Sebastian moaned, precum streaming from the tip of his cock, knowing that Rod presented all he had between his legs out to the camera but unable to control it in any way, unable to do anything but _feel_.

He arched his back to lean to Rod’s stern chest, and the position maximized the pressure of the pumping cock over his prostate; he closed his eyes, threw his head back over on Rod’s shoulder, whimpering helplessly up into the air.

“Hot, babe, fucking hot.” Rod’s voice vibrating on the shell of his ear, breath hot and deep and humid. “You’re a powerhouse, love, I could do this ass all night. Can you take it?”

Sebastian wasn’t sure what he moaned, he hoped _yes_ , but most likely it was just a wordless wail deepened into a growling roar.

“Feisty little beast. You’re a motherfucking fire,” Rod mumbled into his ear. “Want me to wreck you? Want harder?”

 _Nnngh,_ Sebastian hardly recognized the noises he let out anymore, but he got some of his words back. “Harder. Fuck. Yes,” he panted, “ _Yes_. Do me. Your cock, fuck. _Please.”_

Rod’s big hands arranged him again, bent him over until he was on his knees on the edge of the seat, hands on the carpeted floor. Rod set himself behind him, one foot on the ground, one knee deep in the seat cushion, hands gripping his hips, thumbs stretching his buttocks apart. Gravity and sheer force powered the relentless thrusts down into him, accelerating gradually. Sebastian looked over his shoulder, the room a foggy blur around what mattered, the body working to drive the slick hard cock into him, its in-out movement between the curves of his buttocks.

He felt the strain in his groin, heard Rod through the crimson fog of lust. “I want to see you come for me, baby. Let me hear you.”

Sebastian could have used his both arms to support his weight but fuck, he needed to _feel_ more. He lifted his other hand up to his cock, eyes on Rod, his screwed, almost furious about-to-come face, the veins on his arms, the flexing core propelling his hips. Maybe his own arm trembled from the strain but if it did he didn’t pay attention, he needed the release more, he was close to come on Rod’s cock alone but it was so much better with the hand adding to the stimulation.

His cock didn’t need much. Dry hard tugs, and it was a white-hot, empty rush, hot wet mess on his hand, on the black leather, on the carpet. He felt Rod moving inside through it, almost a discomfort after he had finished and his ass kept throbbing in aftershocks; then the fingers dug into his buttocks so hard it hurt, a good grounding pain, the cock left him, pulled out through the pulsating clenching muscle rings and he yelled at it, too, a roaring guttural moan.

He wanted to look, he really did, but he was too drained to lift his head to look over his shoulder. He felt the sticky-slick ropes of warm jizz landing on his back but could only imagine how Rod’s cock looked spewing it out.

 

Rod’s hand rests on his crotch when the video ends, pressing over his erection. He has shuffled back in Rod’s lap over the course of watching, made sure with a wiggle of his butt that there is definitely something hard growing under him.

Rod’s fingers find the pull tab of his zipper and start sliding it down, and he slowly twists on his lap to face him. He says nothing, searching for permission in the eyes of his boss. Rod’s gaze drifts down to his lips; he takes it as a yes and closes the gap between them to press his lips on Rod’s for a slow, deepening kiss.

 

 


	9. dirty, fluffy, clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special shoutout to eafay70! Once more, you answered my stupid questions to help make this chapter happen, and the way you come up with something nice to say about each chapter in the comments = huge support that keeps me going. Thank you, thank you, thank you. (But never feel obliged to, it's really something I appreciate but don't expect! This applies to everyone commenting. You guys make my day but it's not supposed to feel like a burden to you.)

 

The apartment is empty when Sebastian comes home, Teuvo hanging out at the skate park. After he finally comes he stays up late editing a video he has promised to make for one of his teammates: little favors help pass time, keep himself busy, one of the gang even when he can’t skate. (Or shouldn’t – Sebastian knows Teuvo can’t help rolling on his board, even a little, just keeping it cautious and slow to avoid knocking the healing wrist.)

Sebastian is happy to take the time for himself. He feels a need to process what happened with Rod. He hasn’t even talked about it to Teuvo, but on the other hand, they barely exchanged greetings before Teukka sat down on his computer.

Is it even worth mentioning? And with what words?

_I sat on Roddy’s lap and we made out and then he lifted me on his desk and gave me the best head of my life._

Wouldn’t it just sound like boasting, or make him look like a total slut. Which would not be completely unfair in general, but in this case it, strangely, would?

The words lack the – _intimacy_ of it. The quiet whirr of a private, silent bond. Something very new, something he wants to keep to himself for a while, study its fragility in his heart until he’s sure it can stand the test of sharing.

Until he’s sure there even is anything. That it wasn’t just a passing caprice, forgotten tomorrow, never revisited anymore.

When he goes to bed early, long before Teuvo, the sensory flashbacks take over. He’s naked under the blanket and his body _remembers_.

Rod’s lips tracing the crease of his groin, sucking little kisses on the delicate thin skin, the intensity just perfect – not too gentle, not too painful. Surprise moves, wet tongue curling around his balls, dragging a stern slippery trail along the surface, making him gasp; getting his rim so fucking wet and soft and open and waiting he would have killed to have something, anything, in there, until he sobbed a teary _thank you_ for a finger, broke out in an actual cry at a probing tongue. Teasing his achingly hard, throbbing cock with a shit-eating grin on his face, making him say _Yes, sir_ and _Please, sir_ , hovering over him with a motherfucking predatory smirk before getting down and devouring him in so sweetly, tightly and in so deep he almost cried again.

He can’t help touching himself, running his fingers on all spots of skin Rod’s lips touched, dick, ass, taint, scrotum, yes, inner thighs, of course, but also face, where he kissed off his tears, the smell of Sebastian’s own cum on his breath weirdly enhancing the feeling of intimacy. He won’t jerk off, though, he doesn’t want to make noise, thus teasing himself to the verge of losing his mind for being so damn horny.

Teuvo knocks on the door. It has remained a habit, to check if it’s okay to come in even though they have shared the bed for so long Sebastian doesn’t even remember when Teuvo has last slept in his original bed, the sofa-bed in the den.

It’s so much more convenient this way, not having to close it for the day, open it every night.

Teuvo takes one look at his face in the ambient light from outside and gives him a dirty grin.

“Are you thinking of the new boy?” he asks.

He slips under the covers, hair damp, smelling of shampoo and cleanliness. Sebastian shuffles on his pillow, digging his head into the slight rustle of the sheets, skin burning.

“Maybe,” he says.

Teuvo’s cool fingertips climb up his hip, he drags one slowly on his hard dick. Sebastian closes his eyes and breathes hard.

“I fucking love that,” he sighs.

Teuvo presses soft toothpaste-smelling kisses on his cheek, stroking his hard-on like a pet, and he sighs again, deep, rolling his hips to meet the touch. It’s so fuckin relieving and _welcome_ right now even though Teuvo may not completely know why.

Sebastian rolls over, pushing Teuvo down on his back. He digs a knee between Teuvo’s thighs, then another, pushing his legs apart with his hands. He bows down to kiss him, gropes his ass, grinds his dick down next to Teuvo’s, and it starts to respond.

“I want to fuck you, Teukka. This hot ass,” he whispers, massaging a round buttock in his hand, fingertips as deep and precise on the crack as he can master. “Please.”

Teuvo’s body undulates under him, motion of his dick continuous, tight against his own.

“Okay,” Teuvo whispers.

Sebastian fumbles a lube bottle in his hand from the corner of the mattress, glad it hasn’t slipped down to the floor. He squeezes a fair dose on his hand, rubs some around Teuvo’s hole, takes some more and tosses the bottle away. He lies so close to Teukka it’s easy to wrap a lubed hand around both of them, stroke the two cocks together, fingering him with the other hand. He keeps jerking at a steady pace, eyes looking for reactions on Teuvo’s face, stroking carefully inside Teuvo long enough to have him flushed and panting underneath him.

“Ready?” he asks although he knows that Teuvo is. He thrusts in, hard, Teuvo answers with muffled moans, his cock trapped between their bodies, grinding against Sebastian’s body, and Sebastian helps with his hand.

Sebastian comes first, with a sweaty throaty moan. Teuvo shoves at him from beneath after a while. Sebastian would still prefer to just lie down on like a wet blanket but Teuvo utters “Shower.”

He obliges, takes Teuvo’s hand to pull him out of the bed, walks him to the bathroom like he needed the guidance.

He pins Teuvo to the wall of their crampy shower stall, away from the attacks of the clinging shower curtain, and sucks him off.

 

For Sebastian, the next few days just – pass. Teuvo has actual work: he is away on a skateboard trade fair, handing out stickers and helping sell T-shirts for one of his sponsors.

Sebastian makes three separate trips to the laundromat, first with sheets, the next ones with clothes and towels. If he wanted to be efficient, he could have hauled them all for washing and drying at the same time, there are enough machines available – but how would that help spend time?

He doesn’t hear anything from Rod. He doesn’t hear from Andrei.

He doesn’t contact them, either. Calling Rod before he calls about a job would make him feel exposed, vulnerable. And with Andrei – he simply has no idea what to say to him.

Sebastian misses Teuvo more than he would have expected. Maybe it is because he’s not used to alone time since Teuvo moved in to share the rent. Maybe it is just because Teuvo is busy and he isn’t: he looks at the sponsor’s Instagram pictures that Teuvo is tagged in, recognizes Teuvo’s teammates like Trevor and Fleury, and his other friends like Risto (who looks like a fucking snack as always) and Lehky and just misses _company_.

 

A day after Teuvo comes home there’s suddenly a sign of Andrei. Sebastian would yell his excitement to Teuvo but he is – again! – at work, helping out at a friend’s shop.

Andrei has liked three of Sebastian’s Instagram pictures in a row,  stupid bored passing-time-at-the-laundromat selfies – one where he hugs a pile of warm towels – and a close-up of the round door of the washing machine.

Right after the last like there’s a DM.

_gettin a lot of sheets dirty lately?_

That’s a surprise. Sebastian looks at the phone, smiles and licks his lips.

_you know sometimes u got to deal with the laundry_

It’s not perfect but he sends it. He thinks for a moment, unsure if he should follow the impulse, but decides to push his luck.

He adds a link to one of Teuvo’s videos, a short one where he skates in shorts and a sleeveless basketball top, edited to nice fast pop music, one of his favorites.

_I hope my roommate appreciates my efforts, half of the load was his_

_?? You do laundry for your roommate? Can i move in_

There’s a pause and Andrei follows with another message, a heart eyes emoji and _THAT is the roommate?? he HOT srsly u have room for one more??_

Sebastian giggles out of sheer contentment. He thinks hard how to answer, _I told him I met a hottie at work and he keeps asking me to bring you over_ makes him cringe.

 _u should come check our place first_ is safer.

Safe enough to follow with _Maybe we can squeeze you in some corner_

Andrei’s quick reply starts with a kissy emoji. _pls do_

_squeeze me I mean_

Oh boy. Butterflies flutter in Sebastian’s belly, more with each new message. It’s going better than he ever thought.

He ends up pocketing his phone with a giddy buzz in his head, beginnings of a boner in his pants and a promise to actually call Andrei later after he’s checked schedules with Teuvo.

 

 


	10. daddy dick

 

Juuse’s mouth crawls slowly down Pekka’s cock, Sebastian’s travels upwards. When they meet in halfway, they pause, the edges of their lips brushing against each other, tongues reaching for a lick, like kissing around the shaft.

A large warm hand brushes the back of Sebastian’s head, an appreciative sigh from above. _Oh yeah, boys._

 

Sebastian should really remember to check his email more often. He might have missed this and the thought makes him feel so _unprofessional_ (or then Rod would have had to call him because he hadn’t answered him which would have been equally embarrassing).

The email had sat on his inbox for a whole day before he opened it. Rod had forwarded him a part of Pekka’s message, scene and plot ideas for the film, and added a suggestion to meet in two days – that is, only a day after Sebastian received the message.

 _I hope you’re good :)_ had read under Rod’s name and Sebastian felt ridiculous with the way the tiniest personal gesture made his heart take a few faster beats.

 

“How do you feel about this?” Rod asked him after Pekka and Juuse had left after the meeting; they stood alone in the office, having parted with handshakes. Rod had closed the door behind the guests and extended his other hand to cup the back of Sebastian’s head, stroking his hair.

“This?”

“Tomorrow, the movie? You cool with everything?”

Sebastian was: there was nothing in the script he hadn’t done before, very basic stuff. There were not many lines to learn for the scenes they would start with, and the shady parts of the plotline – Pekka and Juuse’s trademark ambiguity about the relationship of their characters, how it could be read as incest but just as well as plain old daddy kink – didn’t really involve him.

He nodded, hair sliding up and down against Rod’s palm. “Sure.”

The corners of Rod’s eyes crinkled into a smile, he pulled him to a hug and kissed his temple.

“Good,” he muttered into his hair before letting him go with a rub on the nape of his neck, “I know you’ll make me proud.”

Sebastian smiled at him, knowing he looked too pleased for his own good but unable to hide it.

“I’ll try my best.”

Rod opened the door. “Come, check something out,” he said, nodding towards the outside of the room.

“I’ve found an investor, or he found us,” he told as Sebastian followed him towards the set. “There’s something new in there, guys put them up this morning. I got money for a new camera and better lights. Good stuff will be coming our way.”

Sebastian smiled and said it sounded good.

 

So here he is, on his knees on a rug in front of a well-lit couch, kissing Juuse’s lips around his daddy’s cock before parting and going on up towards the tip, letting the head sink into his mouth; Juuse sliding deeper down, mouth to the root of the cock, to the balls, Pekka spreading his thighs to a wider split on the couch to fit him in. Sebastian and Juuse have changed places once already after starting the oral scene with simultaneous nibbling and tasting up and down the erect shaft, and now it’s his turn to suck Pekka until he’s close.

It is now. Sebastian can taste it, but Pekka also nudges his head as a sign. Sebastian lets the cock out with a wet pop just as it starts spewing out the seed. Juice brings his face up next to his, and they jostle for the spray of cum like trying to share a drinking fountain. It lands on their skin, lips, open mouths; Sebastian licks up the drops that don’t get further than Pekka’s dick.

Rod lets them drag the scene out for a little extra. Sebastian and Juuse hold each other’s faces between their hands, careful not to block the view, and kiss and lick the remnants off each other until a sharp “Cut!” tells them it’s enough.

Sebastian sits down on his heels, catching his breath. Traces of Juuse’s licks are drying on his face, the hint of bitterness in the taste of Pekka’s cum grows more pungent in his mouth by the moment.

“Thank you, thank you!” Rod claps his hands and spreads them wide, gesturing towards the lamps lighting the scene. “We’ll keep the lights and cameras here and do the other couch scenes next. Take a moment, find the clothes for the night scene. If we have time and if you guys are up to it, Juuse, Sebastian – get ready for the making out scene. We’ll look into that after the next one.”

“All three of us in the next one?” Pekka gestures between them and the couch.

Rod nods, swaying on his feet. “You got that right. You, Pekka, get the robe, Sebastian, Juuse, you remember what you are supposed to wear.”

“The boxer shorts,” Juuse says, nodding towards Sebastian who says “Shorts and the white T-shirt. No, shit, I don’t have the pants anymore. Just the T-shirt. Or should I ditch it in the kitchen already?”

“Good idea,” Rod points at him and digs out a small notepad and a pen from his back pocket. “It will look hot at the point when you change position by the counter, you should strip it off there.” He scribbles down a note about the wardrobe change. “When you’re ready, remember, Pekka, you walk Sebastian to the couch from here. Don’t forget to make a stop to let him undress the robe off you while you kiss” – he makes a large half-circle towards the couch from left – “And Juuse, you wait on the right side of the set, behind the cameras, and on your cue, walk in straight towards that end of the couch. Just like we rehearsed.”

They have tried it out just walking through it: not the actual sex bits, just checked the steps, directions, positions. Rod has wanted to start with the threesome scenes just to make sure they get done when everyone is available at the same time. (Sebastian wonders it a bit, he’s not sure if Pekka and Juuse even know how to move around one without the other, but maybe they are not a package deal after all.) That means they act the story almost backwards: the double blowjob is one of the last scenes. The night scene goes to the middle, Sebastian and Juuse making out and dry humping on the couch happens before that, and the beginning is planned to be filmed the next day.

 

Once the scenes are arranged chronologically the plot is simple and basic.

It will start with two jocks talking (and fucking, because it is a porno) in a school locker room, the first (Juuse) asking his boyfriend (Sebastian) for a sleepover because heck, sex for a whole night in an actual bed, how nice is that? Besides, they would have the house to themselves because his daddy is working a night shift.

They will proceed to the home where they will be making out and feeling each other up on the living room couch and being walked in on by the daddy (Pekka) who – plot twist, who could have imagined? – is not on the night shift after all.

Scene change to Juuse and Sebastian in Juuse’s room, some sweet reverse riding on a beanbag chair (starting with Juuse twerking on Sebastian), followed with some good face-fucking on the same spot because Juuse deserves to get off too. They will shower, which means wet kissing and soapy fondling, and get to bed for more sex.

At that point Pekka will be shown peeping them, Sebastian pounding his precious boy’s ass from behind; it will be crucial later on, when Sebastian will go to the kitchen in the middle of the night to get water. His boyfriend’s hot daddy will be there and start flirting with him, willing to teach his son’s top to take it in the ass too. Sebastian is an eager learner, first against the kitchen counter, then on it, and later – in the scene they’re prepared to shoot next – on the couch, where the illicit couple will be (another plot twist, who could have guessed!) walked in on by Juuse, and Pekka will save the situation by letting the son take his place in what becomes a steamy spitroasting session.

The last scene – the oral they have already filmed – is in the next morning, the happy boyfriends showing their appreciation to the master of the house for his generous hospitality.

So, yeah. Nothing fancy _per se_ but they’ll do their best to make it look filthy good.

 

Of course they need the moment for more than a wardrobe change. Sebastian fingers himself with a generous serving of lube when Pekka appears on his side, a navy blue silk bathrobe hanging open around him.

“Do you need help with that?” he asks in a lowered voice, smiling softly. Sebastian bites the corner of his lip, keeping his two fingers in his ass and moves them a bit to let Pekka hear a slightest squelching.

“Do you need help with yours?” He smirks and lets his gaze sweep the open front of Pekka’s robe, down his stomach to the cock that’s getting halfway up.

Pekka’s smile reveals a sharp canine tooth. “I wouldn’t mind,” he says.

Sebastian pulls the fingers out and grabs Pekka’s cock with the lubed hand, pulling his co-star closer.

“Kiss me, “ he says stroking the dick to full hardness, “We need to look like we’re coming to the picture mid-fuck.”

Pekka leans down to catch his lips with his own, gives him a dirty open-mouth kiss, tongue crawling along the inside of his lip like a lazy snake.

“Mid-fuck,” he chuckles against Sebastian’s lips, “That sounds funny.”

Rod orders the actors to their positions and they know what to do.

Sebastian reciprocates Pekka’s on-camera-kiss more eagerly than the off-camera one, panting and mumbling how hot he is as he pushes the robe down the lean, toned shoulders. The navy silk slides down, pools behind Pekka’s bare feet and then they’re both naked. Pekka guides him to all fours on the couch and positions himself behind him, one foot on the floor, one knee on the couch.

A stern hand pushes Sebastian’s back down, arching his ass up to be fucked, and he feels the blunt pressure of the rounded head of Pekka’s cock on his well-prepped entrance before it pushes in and starts to move. Pekka’s hand moves from his back to his buttock, he secures him to the place with both hands on his ass, the grip is tight and spreads him well.

“I saw you doing this to my son,” Pekka says and slides a hand up his back and neck, into his hair, clenching it into a fist to pull his head upwards, neck into an arch to continue the curving line of his spine.

“His ass –“ Sebastian hisses groggily, panting from the pleasure, “Is so good.”

Pekka thrusts deep and moans.

“Hey!”

They turn, simultaneously, and Sebastian is impressed by how genuinely shocked Juuse looks. “What the fuck!  You –“

Pekka pulls out and turns slowly on the couch, lifting the foot up from the rug, reaching towards Juuse on his knees.

“Hey, son, sorry. Don’t be upset. I was just warming him up for you.” He rubs Sebastian’s buttock but soon stands up and cups Juuse’s shoulders. Sebastian rises to a half-sitting position, extending his hand towards Juuse who drags his feet, pouting as Pekka leads him closer.

“You better make this up for me,” Juuse says.

Sebastian focuses his attention to the front of shirtless Juuse’s boxer shorts. There is a definite bulge but if he is going to get something up his ass, it wouldn’t hurt if the tentpole stretching the fabric was a little more rigid.

He turns a bit more to reach for Juuse’s crotch and rubs it, rocking his body to the rhythm of his strokes and speaks huskily. “I said to you earlier that your daddy is so fucking hot. I begged for his dick. Now I want yours. I’m a fucking slut for your body.” He licks his lips, looking as deep into Juuse’s blue eyes as he can, squeezing the nicely hardening dick. “Fuck my ass, baby, please. Right here. It’s gonna be so hot. Your daddy will explode.”

Pekka retreats towards the other end of the couch, Sebastian sees from the corner of his eye that he’s watching them keenly. He turns on the couch to his original position on his knees, leans to one hand and rubs his ass with the other one, spreading a buttock to the side, eyes on Juuse.

“I’m so fucking slick already. Your cock won’t need a damn thing. Push it in, please. I need it, I know you want it.”

Juuse is already behind him. getting on his knees on the couch. He takes Sebastian’s hand from his buttock, grabs the supporting one by the wrist and pulls them behind Sebastian’s back, forcing his face down to the seat cushions. He keeps the wrists crossed with one hand and uses the other one to guide his cock to the fucked hole. He pushes the cockhead in slowly, like savouring every millimeter, and finally to the bottom with one forceful thrust.

“I’ll teach you to be a little whore,” he growls, and Sebastian moans, towards the camera on the side, unsure if he’s in a wide shot or if they’re taking a close-up of Juuse entering his ass.

Pekka sits down on the other end of the couch and lifts Sebastian’s chin up to guide his cock to his lips. Juuse pulls his shoulders back by the wrists behind his back, and Sebastian uses his back and core muscles to hold his head high enough for Pekka to feed his cock into his mouth comfortably.

Juuse fucks his ass hard, short nails of his fingertips digging into Sebastian’s forearms, and Pekka’s hand is in his hair now, he feels the pull in his scalp, the other hand brushes stray hair back from his sweating cheek, out from blocking the view. They use him in a perfectly synchronized rhythm and he can’t wait for the loud, moaning and panting climax.

It’s going to look so, so good, and nobody, _nobody_ watching the end product will ever be able to keep their hands out of their pants.

 


	11. hush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Building up for the future.

 

The next day, after shooting the locker room scene between Juuse and Sebastian, Rod informs them of a change of plans. His new investor is going to let him use an empty ranch for a week and Rod wants to move the shoot there. The old big farm house is furnished but unused; the estate is going to be listed for sale in a few weeks.

“It has a huge, beautiful country kitchen. Ideal for the kitchen scene. And we could maybe think of moving Juuse’s room scene to a hay barn or something. Some farm boy romantics,” Rod says and winks.

He talks with Pekka about the schedule while Juuse and Sebastian clean themselves up. When the guest stars have left, Rod asks Sebastian to come to his office.

“I hope the delay isn’t a problem to you,” he says.

Sebastian shakes his head. “No problem.”

Rod rocks in his chair. “Did you check your bank account?”

Sebastian’s heart sinks a bit. Rod had paid him more than he was supposed to get; he has probably noticed his mistake.

“Yes,” he says warily.

“You stayed extra for Andrei the other day. I like to reward that kind of commitment.”

Sebastian lets out a soft, relieved laughter. “Thanks. It was my pleasure”, he says, closes his lips and smiles, eyes in Rod’s.

Rod keeps the eye contact, lips pursed as if to hold back a smile.

“Any time,” he says. “Speaking of pleasure, the Subbans are coming to town next week. Do you have plans for Monday or Tuesday? Those are the most likely days they’d like to film you.”

Sebastian’s calendar is, as usual, almost embarrassingly empty.

“Either day is fine,” he says.

“That’s great to hear,” Rod says. “I’ll call you about it.”

Sebastian is not sure if that’s his cue to leave because Rod makes no move to indicate he’s going to continue whatever office stuff he has planned to do. So he stays, sitting silently in his chair, legs stretched in front of him, feet crossed. Rod swivels on his chair, one elbow on armrest, leaning to his hand, thumb on his chin, finger over his lips.

Rod is the first to break the silence.

“Are we done, Sebastian?”

Sebastian tilts his head to the side, just slightly. “I don’t know. Are we?”

Rod chuckles, looks to the side and back to Sebastian. He gets up from his chair and circles to Sebastian’s side of the desk, leaning his butt to the edge in front of him.

He bows down, cups the back of Sebastian’s head and places a dry kiss on the corner of his lips. A quick estimate flashes through Sebastian’s head, an urge to turn his head to reach for another one, slower and deeper, the kind they shared the last time. The thought makes him feel tense like a strained bow of an archer.

“I saw what you did with Juice yesterday. Great improvising getting him hard.” Rod rubs the nape of Sebastian’s neck with a warm hand, it gives a nice kind of goosebumps on the hairline. “You’re a fucking talent and you’re only getting better.”

Sebastian sucks his bottom lip in between his teeth, regretting it as he does it because he’s afraid it makes him look insecure. “That’s my goal,” he answers simply.

“It sure is, kid.” Rod smiles and shakes his head, crossing his arms on his chest. “Frankly, I’m looking forward to the ranch week.”

The warmth in his eyes lingers on Sebastian’s body like a physical touch. How can something so simple electrify him all over?

The desktop computer pings with a notification of a message and Rod’s sidelong glance at it makes Sebastian think he should leave.

“Call me about the next week. And if there’s anything before that you need from me, I’ll – I’ll be available,” he says.

Rod nods, deep laugh lines curving on both sides of his pursed lips. “I’ll think about my needs,” he says and Sebastian can’t help smiling.

Rod stands up from his desk and opens the door for Sebastian, hand lightly on the small of his back as he lets him out of the office.

The touch tingles on Sebastian’s skin long into the walk to his car.

 

He needs to think about something else.

Like – yeah, like Andrei, for example. Andrei helped him earn the bonus.

Sebastian should definitely do something fun with it, like take Andrei out to dinner. And Teuvo, of course. It would be rude to leave him at home alone. And besides, both have expressed an – _interest_ to meet each other.

 

Andrei’s deep accented voice is cute on the phone and he says he’s free on Friday night. Yes, he likes Thai food.

“We’ll pick you up at – is seven too early?”

Sebastian is certain he has heard a little excited gasp at “ _we”._

“Not at all! Seven is great,” Andrei says and gives his address. “I don’t have a parking space, so just pick me up from the sidewalk, okay? There’s a Korean food store on the ground floor of the building, you can’t miss it. I’ll wait in front.”

 

“I’ll drive,” Teuvo offers on Friday evening. “It’s _your_ threesome hookup.”

“Where’s the logic in that?” Sebastian protests but complies, getting in on the passenger seat.

“Besides, don’t you fucking mention anything about a threesome in his presence of I’ll kill you,” he adds when they’re moving. “You can’t be that presumptuous. I’ve only talked about hanging out and you know it. You’ve heard me.”

“Just hanging out?” Teuvo says and bursts out a huff-like laugh. ”Please, Seppo. You’ve _shown_ me the messages. _Hanging out?_ You’re the worst liar to yourself I know.”

His remark makes Sebastian frown. He stares at the road ahead blindly, looking gloomy and pensive.

“Teukka,” he says after a while, “I think I have a crush on Rod Brind’Amour.”

“Oh?” Teuvo gives him a sidelong glance from behind the wheel. “Just – out of the blue? Or has something happened?” He rubs his upper lip and chuckles with a sly wink at Sebastian. “He give you the hot rod?”

Sebastian laughs softly. He keeps his eyes on his fingers that he worries idly on his lap before he answers.

“I don’t know. It’s been kinda – odd for a while. Different. It started a couple of weeks ago, if you remember, the afternoon I went to do the voice-overs?” He eyes warily at Teuvo who nods and lets out an agreeing hum.

“We were alone, and talked about work in his office. He showed the audition video of me and Andrei, and I just thought, I don’t know where it came from – I asked him to show the vid of him and me. We watched it, more than I have seen before, the whole footage that was shot that time, and I guess it got a bit heated… we started making out and ended up – Jesus, he went down on me there, on his desk.”

His cheeks burn when he pauses, looking cautiously at Teuvo.

“I think I remember that night,” Teuvo says slowly. “Was it the time you were kinda extra horny when I came to bed?”

“You mean I’m not always?”

Teuvo chuckles. “Fair.”

“Are you mad at me?”

“Why?”

Sebastian shrugs. “I don’t know. That I haven’t told you.”

Teuvo knits his eyebrows. “Why do you think you should have told me?”

“I usually do?” Sebastian suggests.

“Yeah, but –“ Teuvo shakes his head slightly, then casts a quick glance at Sebastian from the traffic. He detaches his hand from the wheel, lands it on Sebastian’s knee and strokes it. “I’ve never thought you’d be _obliged_ to. And, you know, we’ve never talked about it, that you should, or that I should –“ another quick glance,  a warm blink with both eyes, corners of lips pulled to an emphatic smile – “But I’m glad you wanted to talk to me. It’s huge."

Sebastian smiles a small, relieved smile. “Nevermind. Thanks.”

The navigator breaks out into a series of instructions about changing lanes and taking an exit forcing Teuvo to concentrate on traffic.

“So?” he prompts when he’s driving straight again.

“What?”

“You sounded kinda worried. About Brind’Amour.”

“Well, yeah.” Sebastian sighs and rubs the back of his neck. “You know. My whole career is dependent of him. What if – if it gets weird and we get awkward around each other. Or he gets fed up with me. Or starts to regret it. If he dumps me, it’s not only – “ he pauses, searching for a word because anything referring to _heartbreak_ would imply to something way too deep, and frankly, using the word _dump_ has already implied to something way too deep “ – you know, umm, about _feelings_. It’s work too. I have no idea how he’d handle it.”

Teuvo takes a left turn, tick-tock of the blinker takes over the silence fallen between them.

“You have given it a lot of thought, Sepe,” he says in a quiet voice.

Sebastian looks at him, unease and worry in his eyes. “We’re going to that ranch for almost a week. I don’t know what’s going to happen.”

“Well, do you like him?”

“Would I have a crush on him if I didn’t?”

The navigator tells they have reached the destination. There is a shop front but Andrei is not out on the street.

Teuvo stops the car and turns towards Sebastian. “There’s always a risk with fooling around with someone from work, you know. Especially if it’s someone who has power over you.” He tilts his head sideways, eyes squinting quizzically. “But that’s a risk you have already taken. Might as well have fun, right?”

Sebastian can’t help a weak smile rising on his lips. “Right. I guess.”

Teuvo nudges his shoulder. “And in any case, don’t worry about that old man _now._ Date nights won’t get much better than this.”

“Teukka, stop.” Sebastian rolls his eyes. “Don’t talk about a date. Or hooking up. Or a _threesome_. Please. Chill.”

Teuvo bites the tip of his tongue between his teeth and wiggles his eyebrows. “I’m a chill dude.”

“Yeah. So act like one.”

 

 


	12. sickfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically part II of the previous, equally non-porn relationship development chapter. I hope you're still hanging with me. I promise to get back on the filthy smut track in the upcoming parts of the story.

 

Sebastian takes his phone to send a _we’re here_ -message only to notice there’s a text from Andrei.

_I’m sorry I’m really sick! u must b on the way here sorry sorry sorry!! thought it would get better_

The message is sprinkled with crying, worried and feverish emojis. A sense of disappointment breezes quickly through Sebastian, washed over by feeling sorry for Andrei.

“Oh shit. Andrei’s got sick. He sent this like fifteen minutes ago or so.”

Teuvo groans. “Couldn’t he have told earlier? He’s not going out with us then? I bet he just chickened out.”

Sebastian sneers at Teuvo. “He’s really sorry! He must have hoped he’d be okay to go until the last minute. I believe he must be really sick. Or then he overheard your thoughts and got just creeped out.”

“Shut up with the prude act, Sepe. The kid is horny as fuck and you know it. You’re the one who fucked him in less than hour after when you were first introduced! He’s chasing dick.”

“Well, he’s chasing nothing now.” Sebastian pouts, looking at his phone. “I should answer him something.”

“A raincheck? Dick him down when he’s well?” Teuvo fidgets his leg.

“Mmmh.” Sebastian’s hum is dismissive, he types on his phone.

_we’re down on the street. just read the message. sorry to hear u r sick! can we bring you anything?_

_don’t need to I’m so sorry_

“Shit. I need to pee now,” Sebastian sighs.

“Why did you have to drink six cups of coffee? It does that to you,” Teuvo says. “Ask to use his. Check out if he's sick for real.”

“Fuck. I don’t want to,” Sebastian huffs but types it anyway.

_sorry to ask but can I come use your toilet_

_sure come round to the back of the building I come let you in_

“I’ll be back,” Sebastian says to Teuvo. The car engine is still running. Andrei didn’t lie about the parking spaces: they’re double parked next to the customer places of the food shop.

“Sure. I’ll drive around the block and see if there’s a place to park somewhere.”

 

Andrei looks pale as a ghost, holding open a narrow, metal-plated wooden door in the middle of the building on the cluttered little backyard.

“Come on up,” he says to Sebastian, leading him to a narrow staircase along the back wall of the building, leading to the upper floor of the house, upstairs of the food store. “I – I should have messaged you earlier. But you know – I really wanted to come. I’ve had fever rising since this morning, I got it down with some meds but half an hour ago I started to throw up and – uh, I feel like shit. Stay away from me, I don’t want you to catch this, whatever it is.”

“No problem. Thanks for letting me in. I was really looking forward to tonight too.”

Andrei’s apartment is small – basically one room, the only door inside it being that of the bathroom which Andrei gestures towards as soon as they get in.

“There. I tried to clean it after throwing up.”

 

Andrei is behind the door as soon as Sebastian gets out and rushes in, banging the toilet door on its hinges which doesn’t really overpower the vomiting sounds. Sebastian sighs, rolls his shoulders and looks around himself.

There’s not much to see in the sparsely furnished room: the unmade bed is a mattress on the floor, a curtain on the opposite wall has been drawn to the side to uncover a small kitchen unit. There is a small square table pushed to the wall under a window between the kitchen and the bed, two mismatch chairs around it. A laptop is on the table, a webcam on a tabletop tripod attached to it pointing at the ceiling.

“Is this where you work?” Sebastian asks when Andrei comes back to the room. His hair is damp; Sebastian heard water running and can guess that Andrei has been rinsing his face and mouth.

Andrei slumps down on the mattress.

“I move the computer around. Sometimes I’m here and put the camera on the floor. Sometimes I keep it on the table if I stand up or sit on a chair there –“ he points towards the wall with the stove, sink and cupboards. “I draw the curtain, I don’t want nobody to look at my shitty kitchen.” He sighs deep and runs hands through his hair, it bounces back upright as soon as his flattening hand has gone over. “Oh fuck. I feel like shit.”

“Are you sure you have everything you need?” Sebastian asks warily.

“I don’t know. What do I need? I can’t hold anything in.”

“You have anyone to look after you? Come over and see you?”

Andrei huffs out a short tired laughter. “Here? No.”

“Your parents live far?”

“Yes and no.” Andrei sneers uneasily. “My mom lives in Russia. Dad lives over here but –“ he sighs, “I’ve been on my own for a few months now and my father hasn’t been exactly asking after me. Dad kicked me out when he found out what I was doing. I was on thin ice earlier, for being gay, but the cam boy work – it was the last straw.”

“Oh. That’s heavy. I’m sorry.”

Andrei turns to his side and props himself up with his elbow in slow labored moves. He shrugs lopsidedly with the upper shoulder. “I’ll manage,” he says.

“Hey. I’m here, I want to help. You’re sick and it doesn’t look like you can shop for yourself tomorrow any better than today. You surely need something.”

Andrei slumps onto his back and closes his eyes. Sebastian shrugs, picks up his phone and calls Teuvo.

“Teukka? Did you find a parking spot?”

“Hold on,” Teuvo says on the phone, “A car just took off from outside the store, I’ll drive there.”

“Cool.” Sebastian looks at Andrei. “Andrei! Teuvo just parked his car. He could pick something up. I insist. You’ll need to hydrate. What would you like?”

Andrei gives in. “The food store downstairs – they have a deli counter and there is always a soup of the day. A cup of that is usually nice. And just something easy to drink. Any soda, ginger ale, anything.”

Sebastian nods. “Teuvo! Did you hear? They sell soup in the store. Bring a large cup. And ginger ale, some soda. And Gatorade. “ He looks at Andrei. “It will have the salts he needs.”

“I’ll pay you,” Andrei says weakly but Sebastian shakes his head.

“No. You won’t. I asked you out. We’ll pay.” He smiles at Andrei. “Just kidding. Not about the paying, I mean. I mean this is on us but this is not your dinner date. We’ll go out when you’re better. Okay?”

“You’re so nice to me.”

“Why not? You’re a nice guy.”

Andrei closes his eyes and breathes heavily. They wait for Teuvo in silence until Sebastian breaks it.

“Have you heard anything from Rod?” he asks.

“Umm, no.” Andrei sounds like Sebastian had woken him up with the question.

“I bet you will. I heard he liked you. He’ll surely ask you when the right project comes along.”

“I’d like that. I think.”

“I’d like to work with you,” Sebastian says, smiling down at him.

“Me too,” Andrei says. “It would make it so easy if it was with someone like you.”

Sebastian is dying to tell Andrei what Rod said about wanting to shoot a one-on-one project with him and Andrei but he can’t get the kid’s hopes up, not when nothing is yet certain.

“You, Sebastian? Have you had something up after the last time?”

Sebastian needs to gather his thoughts. Oh yes, he has indeed.

“Don’t tell anyone but I’ve done a couple of scenes with Pekka Rinne and Juuse Saros. We’re planning to shoot more with them in a week or two.”

“That’s awesome!” There’s a real burst of enthusiasm in Andrei’s groggy voice.

Sebastian’s phone buzzes.

“How do I get in?” Teuvo asks on the phone.

“Can I go let Teuvo in, Andrei?” Sebastian asks.

“Yeah, thanks. Just leave my door open.”

 

A plastic bag hangs in Teuvo’s hand and he holds a cardboard cup in the other, the one with a detachable wrist support where it used to be a cast. Steam curls up from the side of the plastic lid and Sebastian hurries to take the groceries and place them on the short narrow stretch of kitchen counter between the sink and the stove.

Sebastian introduces Teuvo and Andrei to each other shortly, and they greet with friendly nods after Andrei declines to shake anyone’s hand in his current condition.

“Thank you so much,” Andrei says. “This is too much.”

“Not at all,” Sebastian says. “We’ll leave you to rest, okay?”

“Yeah, you’d better get going. I’d hate to hear you spread my stomach bug around.”

Teuvo chuckles. “Malcolm Subban would be the next in line to get it,” he says.

“What? Seb, are you doing Subban Sex Ed?” Andrei almost shouts but his voice dies into a groggy cough.

“Next week, if everything goes right, “ Sebastian admits.

“Then get the fuck out of here! I mean literally, go now! And disinfect the fuck out of yourself!” Andrei laughs. “I don’t want to miss the chance to see you with them, Seb.”

Sebastian laughs dismissively. “It’s no big deal.”

“It’s a huge deal!” Andrei protests. “Now, Teuvo, you seem like a wise guy. Get your boyf – _Roommate_ away from here!”

 

Sebastian doesn’t tell that the word _date_ came up when he talked with Andrei. They don’t mention the words _boyfriend_  or _roommate_ either.

But Teuvo finds Sebastian’s hand as soon as he has the car rolling on the street and squeezes it.

“You were so kind to him. I sometimes forget how nice you are.”

Sebastian’s only answer is a demure chuckle.

“Should we save your money? Get some cheap takeout and head home?” Teuvo asks.

Sebastian looks at him and shakes his head slowly.

“I still have the table for us. Why cancel it?”

“Is it a good table?”

“It is _the_ good table,” Sebastian says and wiggles his eyebrows subtly enough to look suggestive.

“The one?”

The restaurant they’re going to has some of the tables in secluded booths where a curving couch and long hanging tablecloths provide intimacy, and some tables that are separated from the others with curtains, and one with _both_. They have once sat in it before, and somehow playing footsie escalated to a very sexual game of chicken, and by the end of the night they were all but edging each other under the table.

“The one.”

Teuvo bites his lip and smiles an unhindered smile.

“I dare you to suck my dick,” he says.

 


	13. call me

 

Sebastian tends to his hangover with watching as much _Subban Sex Ed_ as his eyes can take. He lies down on the bed over the blanket in nothing but shorts, the laptop on his bare chest, volume down low because he’s too lazy to pick up headphones (besides, they would press uncomfortably on his hungover head).

He is actually working here. He watches the show from a professional point of view: tries to assess what angles they usually use, what kind of structure an episode follows and plans how he could best present himself.

Some details from the Friday night are blurry but he definitely bumped his temple on the steering wheel trying to give Teuvo some road head. Teuvo, who didn’t drink because he was driving, helped him out of the car, up the stairs and to bed.

The porn has a different effect on his body than his brain. He can look for the angles and positions for a while until the messages his dick sends him get harder to ignore. It’s like somebody sounded a bell that goes _dingding! Man, you’re watching PORN!_  in the back of his head more and more insistently.

Some of the episodes have rolled easily by his eyes but some catch more of his attention. In the most intense one there is a quiet, classically handsome older guy in nothing but a black cowboy hat and black leather chaps that frame his ass and crotch; he might have boots too but the feet are outside the picture most of the time.

Somehow his taciturnity only adds to his charm. He seems old friends with PK, giving him a filthy kiss as a greeting. He proceeds to tying Malcolm’s hands behind his back with rope and fucking him from behind; Malcolm is a whimpering package on the pink leather seat and the handsome stranger’s cock moves sternly in and out of his naked ass. The well-developed athletic buttocks power the movement, and Sebastian watches mesmerized how they clench and relax circled by the black leather of his cowboy chaps.

Sebastian has to scroll back the video to check who the guest is. He has seen him in some videos before but can’t remember the name. Carey Price.

 _You’re a hot cowboy, Mr. Price, and I don’t mind if you lasso me down someday,_ he thinks, slowing the video down to half speed and pushing his shorts down at the point where the guest star guides the glistening purple tip of his cock to Malcolm Subban’s stretched hole.

 _Oh yeah, ooh yeah, give it to him_. He knows his lips are mumbling the words as he watches the act for the third time in a row. It’s on full screen and at natural speed this time, matching the pace of his own hand on his cock.

Malcolm licks his lips on the screen, and Sebastian welcomes the vivid image of having that mouth on his ass in a few days; he pictures a wet tongue on his hole, processes the thought at the same time as he watches Price’s cowboy cock and cowboy ass moving on the screen. He can smell his own breath which is not nice, and his dripping precum which is, _see how hot you make me_ , he’s not sure anymore if he’s mumbling it out loud too or if it is just in his mind.

His phone buzzes on the end of the charger cable next to the pillow and he really doesn’t need it now but fuck, how late is it, what if it is important?

Rod Brind’Amour.

Of course.

Sebastian wipes his hand on the sheet and picks up the phone.

Rod hears immediately that he’s out of breath.

“Have you been running?”

“No, I was just watching Subban Sex Ed,” Sebastian retorts without thinking. Damn. Rod knows immediately what’s the drill, he hears it from his chuckle over the phone.

“You didn’t have to stop for me, Sebastian.”

“I _had_ to stop for you, sir.”

Oh fuck. He didn’t just start flirting with Rod when he called him about work? Well, technically he is just studying for the said work. Rod has said he values commitment.

“At least you’re watching the show that I wanted to talk to you about. Nice to hear you’re preparing.”

Bingo. Commitment.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking about,” Sebastian says. “But, sir, I think I may have got a little carried away.” _What the hell, Sepe? What on earth was that?_

As if he doesn’t know. He starts slowly stroking his erection with his fingertips.

Rod clears his throat. “I will want to hear more about that,” he says. “I think it can be taken care of later on.”

_Damn. Whatever it was, it worked._

“But before I forget, they’re coming on Monday,” Rod continues. “The Subbans. Come over at noon, we’ll have lunch and go through the plan. The shoot will be after dark. Basically they’ll pick you up from here, film in the house where I’ll help you change and see you to the door. You’ll get in the car and start the show.”

Sebastian realizes that’s probably how Rod will get money out of this – he has negotiated a small cameo role for himself. Sebastian smirks: that’s fair.

“They’ll want to shoot as much in real time as possible. If reshoots are needed, they’ll be done the next day,” Rod adds.

“They won’t be needed,” Sebastian says.

“Yeah.” he hears smile in Rod’s voice. “Not when it comes to you, I believe that.”

“But I’ll keep Tuesday free in case they want anything.”

“That’s a good plan. You’re a team player, Sebastian.”

Rod’s words feel like a pat in the head, and Sebastian can’t help smiling.

“I try to be.”

“You are. But now, kid.” Sebastian hears a slight rustle in the other end, like Rod shifted his position. “Tell me what you were watching.”

The episode has ended and gone back to the title screen which blares on Sebastian’s laptop.

“I watched a lot of episodes.” He starts touching himself again, Rod’s intimate voice makes him want to.

“And got all worked up?”

“Yes, sir.”

“It gave you a boner?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You put your hand on your dick?”

“Oh yeah,” Sebastian sighs. “I did, sir.”

“You were so out of breath when you answered the phone. Why did you pick it up?”

Sebastian has started stroking his cock with a neat tight grip. His tongue feels thick in his mouth, chest heaving as his breath gets more labored. Rod will hear it in his voice.

He will let him hear it.

“Because it was you.”

“Why?”

“I didn’t want to miss anything important, sir. I didn’t want to make you wait.”

“You’re such a good boy to me, Sebastian.” Rod’s voice is definitely aroused. Sebastian hopes he has a hard-on. “Are you still hard, babe?”

“Oh yeah, sir. So fucking hard.”

“Are you jerking off right now?”

“Sorry, sir. I am.”

“Don’t be sorry. I’d wish I could see it. Can you switch the call to video on your phone?"

Sebastian’s hand is so sweaty, the phone is close to slipping away. He’s not sure if he can get the video connection on in the middle of the call, he has never tried it.

“Hold on, sir. I’ll try to.”

He pushes the computer down to his side and touches the camera icon on the call menu. Nothing happens. He puts the phone on his ear again.

“Sorry, couldn’t make it work.”

“It’s fine, sweetheart. Put me on speaker.”

Sebastian taps the speaker on. He hopes Teuvo has his gaming headphones on or that the closed door holds the sound or he’ll never hear the end of this.

“Let me hear it. Your hand on your cock.”

Sebastian shuffles on the bed propping himself upright, holds the phone close to his hip, keeps his hand working. He doesn’t think it makes that much sound but if listened closely – oh hot fuck, his precum does make it slick and sloppy.

“ _Oh._ I love that sound,” Rod murmurs on the phone. “Tell me, babe, what makes you so hot.”

“Thinking of you, Rod. _Sir,_ ” he pants.

“Oh boy. You’re so good to me.”

“I wanna be good to you, sir. I want to treat your cock so good. I’m thinking about it right now.”

There’s no filter between his brain and mouth at the moment, no brakes; he wants to see where they can take this. There must still be alcohol in his system, lowering his inhibitions, and the weird numb-but-hypersensitive state he gets after drinking makes him so horny. He _wants_ , so much, both stimulation and release, deep in the need to _feel_.

“Tell me what you’re thinking about, Sebastian.”

Sebastian is so hard, he’s leaking and throbbing but he doesn’t want this to end for a long time; he takes the strokes loose and easy but can’t help breathing hard.

“Oh _fuck_ , sorry. I’m thinking about your cock, sir. In my mouth. In my ass. I want to get down on my knees and lick that big thing. Fuck, Rod. You’d pull my hair and fuck my face. I’ll choke on it, it’s so big.”

His mouth is so wet, his gaze unfocused. He needs to swallow the saliva gathering in his mouth, and he can’t help tightening his fist around his cock.

“Bend me over, put that wet dick in me, fuck my ass. Slow or rough, it’s your call, sir. Just give me that huge cock. I’m so hot. So fucking hot, sir.”

He falls silent, moving the phone closer to his crotch again, jerking his cock close to its head where it’s the wettest, hoping the mic picks up the quiet squelch.

“Sebastian.” Rod’s voice is thick and husky, the name rolls out of his tongue a lot slower than usual. “You fucking hot little cockslut. Could you come over? I’m at the house. What do you think?”

“You want it?”

“I want you.”

Sebastian moves his hand away from is cock, wiping it slowly on the sheet. Fuck, he can’t stop, he puts it back on his cock, just light little touches, fingertips on the shaft. He swallows again, his mouth is never this wet when he has a hangover.

“I don’t know if I should drive. I was pretty drunk last night, still a bit flimsy.”

“I’ll send an Uber for you.”

An Uber for a booty call makes Sebastian feel strangely uneasy, enough so to sober up a notch.

“I can drive,” he says. “Just gimme an hour.”

“As long as you don’t lose the mood,” Rod says.

 

Teuvo drops his headphones down around his neck as soon as Sebastian gets out of the bedroom and enters the den. He smirks mischievously at Sebastian.

“I didn’t want to disturb. It sounded like you talked back to porn.”

“Uh.” Sebastian smoothes his hair with his hand, tucking it behind his ear. He has found a big T-shirt to cover himself, hoping it hangs low enough to cover the bulging crotch of his shorts. “Are my jeans here somewhere?”

“You’ll probably want a clean pair,” Teuvo replies without explaining it further.

Sebastian goes to the kitchen and comes back drinking water from a tall plastic cup.

“I’m going over to Rod’s,” he says.

“Was he who you were talking to?”

“You listened?”

Teuvo lifts his headphones with both hands, looking pointedly at Sebastian. “I did my best not to.”

Sebastian bites his lip, suddenly feeling a little defensive. “I like him.”

Teuvo drops his gaze towards the hem of Sebastian’s shirt and gives a bawdy look. “So it looks.”

“Is it okay?”

Sebastian isn’t sure why he asks, he doesn’t remember them having plans for the day but he doesn’t remember everything about last night, either.

Teuvo puts the headphones down by his computer, gets up from his chair and walks to Sebastian.  He takes the cup from Sebastian’s hand and puts it down on the table, stepping closer and brushing Sebastian’s hair back from his temples with both hands.

“Are you asking me if it’s okay for you to go and fuck with your boss? It is okay.” He slides a hand to the nape of Sebastian’s neck, rubbing it, the other forward to cup Sebastian’s cheek, tracing his bottom lip with his thumb. “But not before I fuck you first.”

 


	14. butterflies

 

Teuvo handles Sebastian’s body like he _owns_ it and it’s such a turn-on. Sebastian could choke, implode and explode, all at the same time; the tingly feeling of arousal is thick enough to block his throat and sizzle everywhere under his skin.

Teuvo doesn’t have his wrist support on and doesn’t seem too heedful with the hand. He has dipped his fingers in Sebastian’s drinking water he has put on the table, traced Sebastian’s lips lightly with wet fingertips, the moisture sensitizing them so that he has almost shivered before Teuvo has kissed him hungrily and pushed his wet fingers into his hair, gathering fistfuls do direct the angle of the kiss. Sebastian has whimpered into his mouth like a small puppy, pushing his pelvis forward to grind against Teuvo’s hard body because damn, what right does he have to act so _hot_.

Not that he is complaining. Teuvo wets the fingers of his other hand, slides it under Sebastian’s shirt, up his stomach, his chest, all the way to rub over his collarbones, out of the neckline to his throat, fingers on his pulse points, palm over his larynx, fist in his hair, tongue in his mouth.

 _Take me,_ Sebastian would gasp if he was in some pre-code melodrama but his mouth has other things to do, it’s being _taken_ well by this hard, devouring kiss crushing his lips.

So he sticks to his puppy whimper, enjoys the moment eyes closed.

Teuvo pulls his lips away and his hand from under his shirt, turns him around by his hair (it twists in his grip, pulling his scalp enough to make him yelp) and shoulder, pushes him against the table. Sebastian leans his palms to the tabletop, the edge of the table presses to his hard-on but he does nothing to adjust it, just pants between parted lips, loose strands of hair hanging down, body buzzing with anticipation.

Teuvo reaches for lube in a nearby drawer, keeping a controlling hand on Sebastian’s back, its warmth oozes to his skin through the T-shirt. Sebastian hears the click of the cap but Teuvo keeps groping his ass over the shorts. Sebastian rocks his hips backwards to meet the touch until Teuvo’s hand moves to the waistband and pulls the pants down halfway Sebastian’s spread thighs.

A slick cool finger inches into his ass, warming up as it pushes further in. Teuvo still has his pants on and grinds his clothed erection to the side of Sebastian’s bare buttock as he fingers him. Sebastian loves to feel the hardness pressing against him, a promise of pleasure, like a gift waiting to be unwrapped. _“Please”_ he moans, he’s so ready, but Teuvo keeps teasing him with the finger, pushing it deep in and rubbing the rim with the tip of his thumb, lightly enough to almost tickle, and Sebastian groans out a needier, angrier _“PLEASE!”_

“Please what?” Teuvo asks like the little shit he is, the hand on Sebastian’s ass not losing a beat of the steady pace of its in-out-motion, the other starting to sternly rub the nape of his neck and Sebastian _hates_ how good it feels, Teuvo knows well enough that if Sebastian could purr to a touch like that he would.

“You know. You said it,” Sebastian tries which is such a wrong move because it gives Teuvo a chance to react with a husky teasing laughter.

Sebastian pushes his ass to the side, tighter to press against Teuvo’s crotch. “Fuck me,” he says in as deep and velvety voice as he can force out of his panting mouth. He arches his neck, rubbing it against Teuvo’s holding hand.

“You’re getting territorial, Teukka. You want to send me out to him all fucked and loose. Your jizz dripping out of my ass. You don’t want _me_ , bro. You just want to mark my ass with your cock.”

“Oh shut up,” Teuvo breathes out, so near his ear now Sebastian feels the words as much as he hears them. He has shifted right behind him, draped over his back. Teuvo pushes the front of his own pants down to dig out his standing cock, the head is a meaty hard pressure against Sebastian’s ass, on his hole, a splitting force when it thrusts in.

Teuvo starts to fuck him hard, spanking his flesh with his hips.

“You feel so good. No wonder he wants you,” Teuvo pants into his ear. “And you’re so right. I want to fill this ass. You’ll drive there like a sloppy wet slut.”

Teuvo strokes the side of his neck with one hand, gropes his ass with the other, squeezes the buttock, then slides the hand to the crease between the buttock and the thigh. It hits such a sensitive spot on Sebastian’s skin he just has to bend down to push his ass to the touch and moan.

The sound works like shifting a gear on Teuvo, he slams into him frantically. The legs of the table bang the floor and the cup rattles on the table until it topples but like fuck they care, it’s so good to get it like this, bent over, cheek on the hard surface, Teuvo hitting in balls deep, deep enough that they slap against his own.

“Keep your hands on the table, man,” Teuvo sputters breathily, “Don’t you dare touch your dick. Stay hungry, baby.”

It’s Teuvo who comes in a blinding, deeply satisfying surge but Sebastian who lets out the long, wailing moan echoing in their small kitchen.

“Oh man,” Teuvo sighs draped over Sebastian’s back, resting his torso on him on the wet tabletop. “That was a good one.” He strokes the side of Sebastian’s ass warmly. “Shit, baby, I almost wish I had a butt plug. I’d fucking seal that load in you. As a greeting.”

A silent giggle shakes Sebastian’s body under Teuvo’s weight. His cock is wet from leaking precome but it’s still hard. A haunting throb reminds him of the fact he hasn’t come yet but he feels good nevertheless, happy and excited.

It’s partly due to Teuvo’s mood that has improved in massive steps as his wrist has been getting better. He is showing such new sides of himself; it’s almost like he had cast off a chrysalis after a long and draining pupation. Sebastian has never seen Teuvo this possessive and kinky. He doesn’t know if it will be long-lasting, and how it will affect their relationship if it is, but he can’t say he isn’t into it.

“Teukka,” he says, “I have a butt plug.”

 

Sebastian lets Rod kiss him all the way from the front door to the main room, throw him on his back on the bed and undress him. He spreads his legs, lets Rod crawl between them and feel him up. Without a warning.

“Well, well," Rod says, "What do we have…” Rod doesn’t even get to _here_ before Sebastian has to bite the inside of his lip to hold back a giggle.

Rod leans to straight arms bracketed over him, tilts his head and shakes it. He sweeps his fingers over the plug and realizes they're getting wet from the moisture trickling out around it.

"Nice one, Seb," he says.

“Sorry, sir,” Sebastian says, trying to look bashful, eyes twinkling with mischief. “My boyfriend wanted to say hi.”

Rod rolls his eyes and gets out of bed to grab a condom.

“I’ll make you pay for this, punk,” he says, making sure he twists and tilts the plug inside Sebastian before slowly pulling it out and wiping the sticky remnants off its silicone surface on Sebastian’s inner thighs.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Sebastian whispers and pulls him into a kiss.

 


	15. subban sex ed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is a slightly longer chapter than usual (about twice in fact) but I hope you don't mind.  
> Just as a heads-up: there are siblings involved in sexual activity in this chapter. They are not physically and literally doing each other and I have not tagged it as sibling incest but if this is a situation you think should be tagged, I'm open to hearing other opinions and tagging requests. The same goes for my tags in general.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

“You’ll do so great, Sebastian. Have fun.”

Rod is wearing a suit and tie. He murmurs his words in a low voice close to Sebastian’s ear just before the _Subban Sex Ed_ cameraman starts shooting.

Sebastian stands in the main room of their production house, naked back and ass towards the camera, the set with bed and lights in the background. Rod helps him put on the purple robe with a large Subban Sex Ed logo embroided with gold and yellow on the back and rubs Sebastian’s shoulders through the thick silk as he pulls the hood slowly over his head.

 

They have joked about Rod’s role in the show – is he supposed to be a boxer’s cornerman or a father helping his kid to prepare for a date?

“Should I call you coach? Or daddy?” Sebastian has asked.

“I like both,” Rod has chuckled. “A lot, actually.”

After that they have just stood facing each other, holding an eye contact neither of them has a hurry to break, fingertips touching lightly, ready to detach any second anyone walks in, Sebastian’s whole body tingling with a want to lean up for a kiss.

But then it has been action time, the intimate sizzle has changed into an adrenaline-filled professional buzz of a filming situation; they have taken their planned places, made the rehearsed moves.

 

The cameraman follows as Rod sees Sebastian to the front door, guiding him with a hand on his back, and opens it for Malcolm and PK to step in. PK is first, in a shimmering purple suit, followed by Malcolm dressed in a similar robe as Sebastian. They exchange polite handshakes with Rod and kisses on the cheek with Sebastian (so, date and daddy it is).

“Take good care of my boy,” Rod says, giving all three of them pointed looks, parting from Sebastian’s back with a warm rub and pat.

“You can count on it,” PK answers with a flashing white smile, and the camera follows them to the car, bright LED lights reflecting from the draped silk of their robes in the darkness of the nightfall.

 

The back of the hot pink inside of the stretched Hummer limo looks like compromise between a loveseat and a round-edged, leather-lined bed; Sebastian casts an anticipating glance at it but PK seats him on the side seat between Malcolm and himself. The filming crew of two – cameraman and producer/director – cram into the backward-facing seat in front until the side door slides shut and the cameraman moves to a side seat closer to the three men.

“Good evening, Sebastian. And welcome! Nice to have you with us tonight,” PK starts.

“Oh, thank you. Glad to be here. I’m looking forward to the ride,” Sebastian answers.

“I like your attitude. Me too, man, me too,” PK says, and Malcolm comps him, giving Sebastian a fist bump.

PK starts to talk to the camera.

“Our guest tonight is Sebastian Aho who we just picked up from the house of Brind’Amour Productions. He is an up and coming star, and if you have watched any Brind’Amour videos from the past couple of years it’s very likely you have seen him. In fact, you can’t have missed him. It seems that everybody is having a crush on Sebastian right now –“ He turns to Sebastian, nudging his chest with the back of his hand, and Sebastian smirks, looking at PK and then at the camera – “And phew, can you blame them? He his cute, he is hot, and boy, does he know how to suck dick! Take a look.”

Subban reaches for a remote control from the serving table on the opposite side of the car and a flat display mounted behind it starts to show a clip of the newly released video with Hank, Holtby and Devo. The camera pans to it to show what they’re viewing. Sebastian knows they’ll cut to the video in the edit – and is relieved to see that the piece they are showing makes him look pretty good.

“Man, that was hot!” Malcolm looks at Sebastian at the end of the clip with an impressed look on his face and slaps his thigh. “I’m getting turned on already.”

PK chuckles and nudges his arm with his elbow. “So, Sebastian. A pretty name for a pretty boy,” he says.

“You’ll have to thank my parents for that,” Sebastian replies.                   

PK chuckles. “How old are you, Sebastian?”

“I’m 21.”

“You’re 21. That’s a good thing because –“ PK reaches over to the serving table and picks up champagne flutes and a bottle – “Then this is all perfectly legal.”

“It is,” Sebastian says.

“Cheers,” says Malcolm, raising his glass.

“But you have started in porn before you reached drinking age. Tell me about that,” PK says.

“Well, yeah. I’ve done it for about two years now.”

“And you’ve appeared mostly in Brind’Amour films.”

“Pretty much, yes. I think most of my professional work has been for his projects. He’s cast me with some amazing people and it has happened often enough. I feel good working with him and frankly, there is only so much time. Why go elsewhere.”

“I get it. And some may not know this but it _is_ something you should be well-known for: isn’t it true that you’re the last of the Brind’Amour boys Rod has personally done, and I mean _done_ , in a Rod’s Rookies –video?”

“I think it is so,” Sebastian says.

PK points at the camera with the index finger of the hand holding the glass, placing the other hand on Sebastian’s thigh, stroking it, partly opening the robe. “So, all this is Rod Brind’Amour tested and approved. Wow. Let’s take a look.”

He presses the remote again and a clip of the rookie video starts rolling. It’s from the last part, Sebastian bent deep over from the edge of the seat, leaning to heavily strained, flexed arms, Rod fucking him vigorously from behind, shiny cock sinking between the curves of his buttocks.

“Woah! You got loud in there,” Malcolm comments.

“You seemed to like it,” PK adds.

Sebastian shrugs and smiles. “It was good.”

PK lets out an amused guffaw. “Sure it was!”

Sebastian looks him the eye. “Honestly, Rod has been huge to me.”

“We can all agree he is huge!” Malcolm cuts in.

Sebastian smirks. “He is the one who discovered me. He has been a great mentor for me from day one and always treated me fairly, like I believe he treats everyone.”

PK extends his hand to the opposite side of his face to cup his cheek and pet his face. “Aww, isn’t that sweet? What a precious boy.”

Sebastian catches his eyes and gives him a sly, silent smile.

PK looks at the camera again, pointing at it with joined hands.

“Now - let’s get to the educational part of the evening, our little sweethearts at home. We have not forgotten our mission, never worry about that. As we promised Mr. Brind’Amour, we will take good care of his boy –“ He puts his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder, massaging it “ – and why wouldn’t we.”

“That sounds nice, PK,” Sebastian says.

“Malcolm,” PK says, “You confessed to me the other day that you could be better at eating ass.”

“That is unfortunately true,” Malcolm says.

“But I told you not to worry, my brother, I will give you a rimming lesson when the time is right.”

“Yes, that’s what you said, PK.”

“And, Sebastian – “ PK turns to Sebastian “ – Would you be kind enough to help us here with your cute little ass?”

“I brought it with me for that exact purpose.” Sebastian grins, tilts his other buttock up from the seat and pats it through the silk.

PK laughs. “Cheeky!” he exclaims. “And I apologize in advance that you have to be the object of my brother’s half-assed oral work. But if we are lucky, he learns something and it gets decent towards the end.”

“Hey! I never said my game was _that_ useless,” Malcolm protests. He turns his gaze to Sebastian, touches his arm and moves the hand to his waist, stroking it. “I promise I will do my best.”

“PK, I was kind of hoping it would be _indecent_ ,” Sebastian says to PK before turning towards the other side. “And Malcolm, I’m sure it will be _fine_.” He licks his lips, leans softly closer to Malcolm and lifts his hand to graze his full bottom lip with his fingertip.

Malcolm sticks his tongue out to give a little lick to the fingertip touching his lips and leans in to kiss Sebastian.

PK claps his hands. “Time’s running, romancers! Let’s get to business. Sebastian, I think you should turn around and get on your knees. And we need you naked.”

Malcolm makes room for Sebastian to take the requested position, knees apart on the edge of the seat. Sebastian looks at the camera coyly over his shoulder and lets the robe slide down.

“Ooh, sexy kitten!” PK praises. He sweeps the robe to the side on the purple carpet and points the spot to Malcolm. “You, Malcolm, get there. And lose the robe, please, for balance. We can’t make the guest undress alone.”

Malcolm gets on his knees on the carpeted car floor. Fully dressed PK has stayed on Sebastian’s side and rubs his buttock. Sebastian keeps his hands on the backrest of the seat and takes a look at the nighttime traffic outside the window. It makes him giddy in an eerie way; he wonders if anyone sees his silhouette but knows they don’t – only the street lights and neon signs that reflect from the blackened windows.

The excitement makes his groin tighten with streaming blood. He arches his back to push to PK’s touching hand and present his ass for Malcolm to work on.

“So, Malcolm,” PK starts, “You will want him to feel nice and appreciated. You could start with a nice kiss on both cheeks. Like a greeting.”

Malcolm’s hands are on the sides of Sebastian’s buttocks, he leans closer – and bites him in the buttock. Sebastian yelps in surprise.

”Don’t bite! You were supposed to be _nice_. Look at it now, you left teeth marks on that pretty boy. I said _kiss._ You have to heal it now, Malcolm. Lick over it.”

There is a wide wet lick on the skin, and Malcolm rubs the butt with his thumb like in apology.

“Nice”, PK says. “Now some light butterfly kisses. You feel better, Sebastian?”

Sebastian is holding back a giggle all the time but looks over his shoulder now, the laugh tamed to a reassuring smirk.

“I feel good, PK.”

Malcolm hits the other buttock – teeth first. Sebastian can’t help bursting out in laughter this time.

“You did that on purpose, Malcolm,” PK scolds. “What did I say you? What did I just say you?”

“I can’t leave it lopsided!” Malcolm defends himself. He gives a wide wet lick over the spot he has just bitten and smooches a soft peck on top of it. He cups Sebastian’s ass with both hands, rubs the buttocks with circular movements. “Look at him, isn’t that ass like a little peach? I can’t help wanting to bite it.”

“I know, brother, I know. But we won’t _bite_ that cute peach. You split that ripe thing in half and dig into the soft heart of it. The _juicy_ part. You appreciate this sweet little peach. You want to treat him right. You want him to _love_ it. Make him shake and squirt and cry out your name.” PK slaps his brother’s shoulder. “How’s that sound to you, Sebastian?” he asks.

“Sounds fine to me,” Sebastian answers.

“Okay, brother,” PK deepens his voice to liquid velvet. “Grip those round bubble cheeks nice and soft. Like that. Keep the thumbs close to the middle, give a nice rub with them and gently spread him apart. Oh, sweet. What a clean and tidy little hole you have there. Uh-hmm. Makes you want to do nasties, doesn’t it?”

“Oh yes, bro,” Malcolm sighs and gives a kiss on the inside of Sebastian’s buttcheek, near the spreading thumb, then to the other. Sebastian lets out a pleased hum and pushes his ass back.

“He’s liking it already. Good. There’s a variety of ways you can go on now. I suggest you tease him a little. Lick around it. Nice warm licks.”

Malcolm follows the instructions and Sebastian tries to clear his mind from listening to them, concentrating on the sensation to give them a good reaction. He likes the tongue on his skin, the anticipation it sets up.

“Oh yes, and now slowly start approaching it. Closer, closer. Draw a spiral. Or draw brackets on each side, each inside the last pair.”

That is, _oh_ , good. Sebastian’s breath starts to take pace from the licks, and when the next one reaches the middle and sweeps over his hole, he lets out an approving sigh and answers the touch by slightly letting his hips sway along. He gets a couple of other sweeping long licks along the crack and just barely resists the urge to ride the tongue giving them to him.

“Nice. Now, Malcolm, you got him wanting it. You could drag it out a bit, pull back, tease a little more.”

“How?”

“Mmmh. Make the tip of your tongue really sharp and narrow and flicker it over the rim. Think of a hummingbird wing.”

The words make Sebastian anticipate the feeling, heightening his senses, and when Malcolm starts he lets out a little approving moan because _yes_ , it’s definitely a good vibration.

“I don’t know if you’ve ever done it to a girl’s clit but you must have at least seen it done,” PK adds and it makes Malcolm jolt with a burst of stifled laughter. It’s close to make Sebastian giggle, too. The car hits a bump and Malcolm’s nose hits Sebastian’s buttock, and the held-back laughter bubbles out of both of them.

The fun doesn’t kill the mood. Malcolm goes back to the fast fluttery flicker and it feels so good Sebastian instinctively lets his knees slide further apart on the pink leather for a wider spread, presses his chest to the back of the seat and arches his back almost twofold to push his ass up and out.

“Oh yeah, spread him,” PK advises, and Malcolm uses his hands, making Sebastian breath out short noisy pants. His lower back almost hurts from the steep arch but he doesn’t want to straighten his position; he looks over his shoulder with parted lips, sees Malcolm’s mouth open in a large O to drive his tongue out, the cameraman standing up for an overhead angle, knees bent because of the limited height of the space, and he wishes he could see how the tongue flutters.

PK cuts in again.

“You could take this to the bed, guys, for a little more space.”

The cameraman steps back, takes them to a wider angle, and Malcolm gets up from the floor, crouched in the confined headspace inside the car, swaying to adjust to the movement. He pulls Sebastian up by the waist, a sweaty hand slides on Sebastian’s stomach and side, and Sebastian steps down and shifts to the end of the car.

“On all fours there, Sebastian,” PK says.

Sebastian sets his hands and knees on the wider stretch of hot pink leather. The backseat isn’t exactly bed sized but he settles comfortably on his hands and knees, lowering his head to lean to his elbows. Malcolm stays on the floor and they assume a new version of their former position.

“Time to dig deeper now, Malcolm. Spread that wet ass and put your lips on it. That round little pucker is just waiting to be kissed, isn’t it? Isn’t it, Sebastian?”

“Oh yes.”

“You heard him, brother. Lick that greedy hole wet and French kiss is it like it was a mouth. Tongue in. Work it.”

Sebastian spreads wide, Malcolms hands draw his buttocks apart to display his ass to the camera before the lips close around his hole and a the tip of the wet tongue presses right on target, into the middle of his hole that has started to soften and open from all the tender attention. The tongue squirms and twirls and massages him sweetly, it’s amazingly hot and good, his cock stands rock hard under his belly, pointing towards the seat, it throbs and he can feel a wet drop forming on the slit.

“Oh nice, you got him leaking!” PK shouts out. “You got that on picture?”

The cameraman is apparently zooming in on Sebastian’s erection, or the white drops that have broken off his dick and dripped on the pink leather, and he moans partly for the show, partly because _yes_ he enjoys it, lovely waves of pleasure radiate from his ass to his cock and inside his belly, up his spine. Malcolm’s thumbs keep his hole open and the tongue licks its way inside now and Sebastian moans loudly, a blissful continuous whimper.

“Oh babes! I wouldn’t mind being there,” PK says. “You could try another position. Could you could get on your back there, Sebastian?”

Malcolm backs off and Sebastian turns to his back, knees up and thighs spread wide.

“Pretty baby! You do know how to show off your best parts, Sebby,” PK says. “Malcolm, now you have great access to his cock. I think it would like some attention. You’d like a hand on it, wouldn’t you, Sebastian?”

Yes, it is definitely a great offer.

“Hell yes,” Sebastian sighs. “Touch me.”

“Who do you want to touch you?” PK asks.

“Malcolm, please. You do me so good. Fuck, please. Touch my cock.”

“He is _ready_. Well done hot meat for your mouth, Malcolm. Just dive in with your tongue and take him apart. You heard the boy. He wants it and he will thank you when he gets it.”

Malcolm puts his hands behind Sebastian’s knees and curls his spread thighs up to lick over his hole, long wet laps all the way to his scrotum, getting the area wet with saliva. He spits into Sebastian’s hole and drags his palm over it; it makes the hand that curls around Sebastian’s shaft damp and slippery and he moans a breathy _Yes._

Sebastian keeps his knees bent up when the hands leave them, the other to jerk his cock, the other keeping his hole spread with two fingers when the tongue presses in, fucking the sensitive inside with the same rhythm that Malcolm keeps on his cock. Sebastian accompanies the rhythm with high-pitched short moans, _Ah-ah-ah_ filling the interior of the limo that is getting steamy despite the air-conditioning.

“Oh yes, baby. What a sight. That’s beautiful,” PK chants like a partucularly enthusiastic presenter in a nature documentary, and Sebastian hears it through a blur as he comes over his own stomach and chest.

 

“Did my brother learn anything? How would you grade him?” PK asks when Sebastian opens his eyes. Malcolm has climbed on the bed-like backseat and is lounging on his side next to him, leaning to his elbow; PK has taken off the jacket of his suit and loosened his tie, he sits in his tailored vest and shirt on the side seat, large hand covering his crotch so strategically it’s impossible for Sebastian to assess if he has gotten hard watching them.

“Oh, perfect. A+ performance,” Sebastian says. “You’re a great tutor.”

PK leans up to give his brother a high five. There might be a bulge but Sebastian is not sure.

“You hear that, Malcolm? You’re good to go and use that mouth of yours on all the beautiful asses of this world.”

“Definitely,” Sebastian confirms.

PK fills their glasses and hands them out, Sebastian props himself up with his elbows to have his and clink it together with the others.

He licks the bubbles from his lips and gives PK a slow once-over.

“Since you were such a good teacher you should totally be rewarded.”

“Oh, kid! What did you have in mind?”

“Well, PK, you did say something about _my_ oral performance in the beginning of this ride…”

PK nods, smiles and opens his pants.

 

The limo lulls to a stop and the side door slides open. Sebastian has the purple robe draped around him, and PK and Malcolm walk him back to the house between them, arms across his shoulder and waist.

Rod is waiting for them at the front door, sitting on the top step of his house.

“I’m glad he doesn’t have a shotgun in his lap!” PK says to the camera.

Rod gets up to greet them and the Subbans release Sebastian to shake his hand.

“Good evening, sir. Thank you for letting us take your boy out for a ride,” PK says.

“Was it good?” Rod asks.

Sebastian nods. “Yes.”

“It was a wild one,” PK smiles.

“ _He_ is a wild one,” Malcolm corrects.

“No, really, he is amazing. You should be proud,” PK says. “But I think you should give the baby a bath now. It might have gotten a _little_ messy in the end.”

 

Rod leads Sebastian inside hand around his shoulders, and Sebastian blabbers about the night. Rod nods, chuckles and shakes his head in appropriate points, letting him talk.

“You just casually seduced them to an improvised threesome?” he asks when he’s finished, smiling and ruffling his hair. “You’re a superstar, Sebastian.”

Rod squeezes him into a tight bear hug and sways sideways on his feet, rocking him in his embrace.

Eventually he loosens the hug enough to look Sebastian in the eye and strokes his cheek with the knuckle side of his fingers. Sebastian holds the eye contact and smiles: his body has been through a lot, he has been teased and sated, but it still feels like the night is far from finished.

“Come here, baby,” Rod says and hugs him again.

“I am here,” Sebastian mumbles from the confines of his massive upper arms.

“Oh yeah.” Rod gives his back a vigorous rub, nibbles his earlobe like he couldn’t hug him close enough. “There you are.” He nuzzles the side of Sebastian’s neck and face, slightly parted lips starting to fumble along his cheek.

Sebastian’s lips are already waiting for the touch. He has to tilt his head only slightly to join in a deep, long kiss. It starts with tentative little brushes, like flickering flames waiting to catch fire for real, and when it does, of course it does, it’s tasting and grabbing, it’s licks and bites and erratic breath, lips dueling, tongues entwining.

“There you are,” Rod whispers against his lips, almost desperately, “Never leave.”

 


	16. shut up and drive

  

This time Andrei is out on the pavement, waving happily at them as soon as he recognizes Teuvo’s car in the traffic. He looks like health personified, sturdy and glowing.

What a difference can five days make.

Teuvo rolls softly to stop on the curb and Sebastian rolls down his window. Andrei bows down and leans in, ripped long forearms crossed on the window frame.

Sebastian lowers his sunglasses and looks at him over them. “Hi, handsome,” he says, “Want a ride?”

Andrei tilts his head, looking at him. “I don’t know. Two hot guys were supposed to pick me up for a date.”

Sebastian extends his hand out of the window and traces Andrei’s cheek, Christ how he enjoys caressing the even lines of his face.

“I’m sure they won’t mind. Get in.”

Andrei straightens up and takes the handle of the backdoor.

“In the back?” he asks.

“If it’s okay,” Teuvo says with and affirmative nod. Andrei opens the door and sits down.

Sebastian unlocks his seatbelt. “I’ll join you.”

Andrei shifts to Teuvo’s end on the backseat to make room for Sebastian. Teuvo takes off before the door has even banged shut.

“You look well,” Sebastian says.

“You look fucking hot,” Andrei replies. “Both of you. Fucking teasers.”

Teuvo guffaws out a joyous laughter behind the wheel. He is, after all, the one responsible for the teasing: It was _his_ idea to start sending Andrei pics from Sebastian’s phone from the date he couldn’t attend. The first one was pretty but also pretty tame: Sebastian sucking a gin & tonic through a straw, with a caption _just rehearsing._

The next one was Sebastian sucking Teuvo’s dick, folds of bright red tablecloth framing his face. _Wish you were here_ was the only appropriate caption.

And for the past few days they have kept it up, back and forth, apart from the time Sebastian has spent at work or at Rod’s.

“I said he’d like it, Sepe,” Teuvo says and adjusts the rear-view mirror to be able to flash Sebastian a shit-eating grin.

Sebastian smiles back and sends Andrei a sidelong glance. Andrei looks attentive and alert, he sits upright like waiting to spring to action, energy packed into his body. He seems to sense Sebastian’s eyes on his lightly parted lips and turns to look at him like asking _What?_

Sebastian doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t do anything, just smiles and _looks_.

The next second they are kissing. Andrei is the one who physically initiates it, leaning in cautiously at first but then attacking like a flash, licking his way into Sebastian’s mouth, gripping the nape of his neck. He leaves the lips for a short moment to squirm out of the upper part of his seatbelt and dives back in. The kiss goes on, hard and exploring and with a purpose, Andrei’s hand moving from Sebastian’s neck to sweeping his hair back, the other hand groping his body. Andrei feels Sebastian’s chest and stomach, moves down, over his crotch, squeezes his cock through his jeans. It’s half hard and getting harder.

Sebastian rides his hips up towards the hand, the moves of his body hungry and raw and indecent. He looks from the corner of his eye, sees Teuvo’s eyes zigzagging from the windshield to the rear view mirror and smiles against Andrei’s mouth.

_Look what you started, bro._

Andrei has a rhythm now, the way his mouth works matches his hand on Sebastian’s crotch, and he lets out little husky pants around his wet tongue. Sebastian slides his ass forward on the seat, slouching down under his seatbelt; the upper part catches his shirt and makes it ride up, and Andrei’s hand is soon on his bare stomach, stroking his skin up and down, whispering _fuck you feel so good so fucking smooth you pretty motherfucker, I want to eat your cute body whole_ and continuing with something Sebastian can’t catch but it sounds like Russian, thick and filthy.

Sebastian leans to the corner of his seat and the door, one leg stretched diagonally as much as there is room for it. He has bent the other leg on the edge of the seat, knee pointing at Andrei. He spreads his thighs enough to give Andrei’s hand room to follow the outline of his cock because he is not stupid, if the kid wants to keep his dick entertained through the ride he is in.

More importantly, _Andrei_ is in. His both hands are soon on the waist of Sebastian’s jeans, fingers agile and deft undoing his belt, button, zipper; then one hand strokes his shaft through the exposed elastic fabric of his underpants and the other is already digging under them, coaxing his cock out.

 _Click,_ Andrei undoes his seatbelt to efficiently crouch over him and takes his cock into his mouth, it’s not fully erect yet but, man, it pops up inside Andrei’s wet, sucking mouth like a flesh version of a jack-in-the-box.

“Fuck you’re good” Sebastian gasps at the moves of the wet mouth. “Oh god, Andrei. Christ. Teuvo, you can’t _believe – “_ his voice rises to a high-pitched moan that cuts out abruptly with an aggressive yelp when Teuvo brakes suddenly and Andrei’s teeth hit him nastily.

“Sorry!” Andrei exclaims, pulling back and blowing at the bit spot.

“No problem,” Sebastian grunts.

“Fuck, you have to stop that!” Teuvo laughs. “Shit, I almost hit someone.”

Sebastian and Andrei just grin towards the mirror and look at each other, Andrei licking his lips and Sebastian biting his. Should they oblige to Teuvo’s request for decency?

Yeah right. Sebastian only pushes his pants further down to expose his whole groin area better and Andrei bows down to put his mouth on his cock again.

“I hate you,” Teuvo says, shifting to the first gear to start slowly accelerating again. He puts on his grumpiest face and voice that barely hide the smile creeping on his lips.

“I should have a convertible,” he continues. ”You hoes could put out a proper show for truck drivers. Or SUV moms. Or fucking school buses. And get arrested.” He shakes his head. “Wait, shit, would that get me arrested? I can’t believe I’m driving you skanks around.”

Andrei finds an exceptionally pleasurable spot on the underside of Sebastian’s cock and drags the coarse papillae of his tongue over it so hard that Sebastian moans. He may put the volume up a bit to annoy Teuvo.

“Oh— _Ooh,_ fuck, Andrei, do it again.”

Andrei drags the tongue there again, harder, and goes on giving quick hard little licks on the spot, hand around the root of Sebastian’s cock, the other giving nice short squeezes to his buttock. Sebastian lifts his foot higher on the seat, knee leaning to the backrest and puts his hand into the crown of Andrei’s hair.

“Shit that’s hot, babe. Teuvo, you gotta look at him.”

The blinker starts clicking and the car tilts and rocks when Teuvo takes a steep turn right, drives over a curb, continues on a bumpy surface and stops the car. Sebastian lifts his eyes from Andrei’s reddened lips and hollowed cheeks to glance out of the window behind his head – he has pretty much turned sideways on the seat – to see them on an empty lot surrounded by trees, a windowless stone wall on the far corner of the site.

Teuvo opens the seatbelt and shifts until he’s on his knees on the driver’s seat, steadying his phone against the two backrests, camera pointed at them.

“I can’t believe you jackasses. That’s just obscene,” he mumbles before pressing rec.

Sebastian changes the hand on Andrei’s hair quickly not to block the view.

“Andrei. Look at you. Oh, that’s hot,” he murmurs huskily. It spurs Andrei to suck him even deeper, wetness glistening beautifully on the corners of his lips. Sebastian moans and pushes his hips up, he can’t help wanting to hump up into the sweet mouth.

Andrei steadies his hips down with his hands and slowly pulls his lips up to the tip of his cock, letting it out with a smooth little lick and kiss, tilts his face to the side of the cock. He tongues at the cock and looks into Teuvo’s camera.

“My favorite appetizer,” he says slowly. “The best way to start a date.”

Sebastian caresses his scalp with hard fingertips, breathing heavily. “Oh babe. You’re doing it so fucking right.”

Andrei fishes his cock inside his mouth again and sucks it deep, sliding his lips up and down, glistening strings of drool wetting the shaft until he sweeps them in with his tongue. His hand on Sebastian’s buttock paces the mouth with rhythmic squeezes, the fingers of the other hand fondle the base of his cock and his balls, and Sebastian’s hips make the slightest rocking movement on their own accord.

How could he not, the sensation on his cock and ass and all over his groin is so good, and Andrei looks so sexy and hot sucking him eyes closed, lips red and gleaming, and he can’t even catch Teuvo’s eyes in his because they are fixated on the screen of his phone where he is keeping them on camera. There’s a constant hum and buzz of noise outside, only a billboard, a stretch of fence and some shrubbery separating them from the traffic, and the whole situation is so dirty and risky but OH GOD Andrei’s mouth, how the tongue sweeps tight all the length, the slick insides of the cheeks pressing him, he’s going to, he’s fucking gonna –

Andrei’s lips shut closely around his cock through it, the tongue laps on the ejaculating head. Andrei swallows everything that comes, wiping his nose and licking his lips as he sits up again, shuffling on the seat to adjust his pants.

Sebastian looks at him and Teuvo with a wide, beaming grin, leans his head back and brushes his hair back with his hands. He sweeps the remnants of spit from his cock on the palm of his hand before cramming it back into his briefs and pulling his jeans up.

Teuvo pockets his phone. Andrei pulls the seatbelt and buckles it.

“Where do we go?” he asks.

Sebastian shrugs, still smiling a relaxed smile, like he had just spent two hours in a spa. “We have no reservation. Do you have ideas, Teukka?”

Teuvo starts the car.

“I hate you both,” he says.

He sucks at hiding his smiles, Sebastian thinks, and reaches over to the front to ruffle his hair.

“Deadpan Teukka,” he teases. “I’ll pick up the bill.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone so much for reading!  
> I'm a bit burned out by writing right now, and there's some real life stuff that need my attention over the next week. There will be a bit longer pause before the next update, but it shouldn't be more than two weeks, probably less.  
> Stay tuned, we'll meet again!


	17. territorial markings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stoned threesome begins. Teuvo/Sebastian/Andrei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back! Back in the saddle again. Hope I haven't lost y'all. Adding a recreational drug use tag for weed.

 

Teuvo wants pasta and knows an Italian place next to the skate shop he has worked in occasionally. The restaurant has good parking spaces, big portions and smooth service, he says.

“With smooth I mean it’s fast,” he grins.

It sounds like exactly what they’re in the mood for tonight: quick hearty grub before heading on home. Sebastian and Andrei have still been lazily making out on the backseat so it’s only fair that Teuvo gets to choose the food.

 

After the dinner Teuvo gestures to the other side of the parking lot, towards the skate shop.

“I’ll pop in there,” he says and unlocks the car doors for Sebastian – Andrei lags behind in the bathroom.

Sebastian settles on the passenger seat, one foot up on the dashboard, fiddling on his phone because Teuvo has the keys and he can’t put the radio on. He puts the phone away when Teuvo comes back to the car.

Teuvo flashes the inside of his jacket to show a plastic bag in the breast pocket.

“Medication,” he says and wiggles his wrist up in the air.

Sebastian rolls his eyes: Teuvo doesn’t even use his wrist support anymore and is expected to be okay to start skating again after his next doctor’s appointment.

“It’s not medication if your doctor hasn’t prescribed it to you. And if you get it from the back of Nolan and TK’s skate shop and not a pharmacy.”

“It’s pharmacy quality. But sounds like somebody doesn’t want any,” Teuvo mocks.

“Why would I take your meds anyway?”

“It’s not medication,” Teuvo gives in.

Sebastian giggles wholeheartedly. Andrei comes back to the car and Sebastian explains the whole exchange of words to him and he joins the laughter. It feels good, warm and giddy at the same time, knowing they are up to so much fun.

 

Teuvo digs out papers and a lighter from a drawer in the kitchen as soon as they get back home and throws himself on the couch, focused gingerly on rolling a joint. He takes up well over a half of the couch and Sebastian has to elbow his way to sit next to him, pushing Teuvo’s feet down from the cushions.

Andrei takes the remaining seat, an easy chair near Sebastian’s end of the couch. He looks a bit unsure of what to expect but eases up when Sebastian reaches out and strokes his hand, lacing their fingers together and giving him a soft squeeze. With his other hand Sebastian reaches for a remote control and turns on the TV to cut the edge off the silence – there’s an unspoken anticipation in the air, strangely on the verge of awkward, strangely because they know each other pretty intimately already.

A sitcom audience laughs on the TV. The volume is down low. Teuvo clicks the lighter and the distinct smell starts to linger in the air.

Sebastian doesn’t look Teuvo's way until he feels a nudge on his side. It’s Teuvo’s toe poking his ribs, the foot lowers to rest against his thigh. He turns his face to Teuvo and catches the joint Teuvo holds towards him between his lips, feels a soft pressure on them because Teuvo keeps his fingers there as long as Sebastian draws smoke in, only detaching from him when Sebastian passes the joint over to Andrei.

Andrei accepts it smiling and leans back to draw a long lazy puff, legs stretched straight.  He looks so good sprawled on the armchair with his wide chest and shoulders, smiling at Sebastian through a veil of smoke.

Sebastian returns the smile and passes the joint from Andrei to Teuvo.

Andrei breaks the silence.

“Do you know when you’re leaving, Seb?” he asks. Sebastian has told over the dinner about the upcoming ranch shoot; Rod has said they’d start it at weekend but if it means driving there on Friday or Saturday or earlier is still open.

“I’m not sure yet. I doubt it will tomorrow but it might be Friday.”

“Are you there for a whole week?”

Sebastian takes a puff and shakes his head, holding the smoke in. “I’m not sure,” he says on the exhale, “I think the owner wants the house empty before next Monday but how long before, I don’t know. It can be a week. Or less. Or some days over a week if we are there over two weekends.”

Andrei rolls his eyes. “Won’t it drive you out of your mind? To be stuck in the country for _days_?”

Sebastian shrugs. “I like the countryside. And I think we’ll have a lot to do there. We’re there for the movie anyway so it might be just long days filming and in that case – who would have the energy to go anywhere.”

“Oh man,” Andrei sighs, throwing his head back over the backrest of his chair, letting smoke slowly curl out of his mouth towards the ceiling, “Juuse Saros and Pekka Rinne. Fucking those hotties for days. I wish I was you.”

Sebastian giggles softly and looks at him through his eyelashes. “Could be better,” he says. “You could be there.” He lets his touch linger on Andrei’s hand deliberately long when he takes the joint from him. “Rod should call you up soon or I’ll get restless. We should be making movies, you and me. He knows it would be hot. He has said so.”

Sebastian remembers he’s been meaning to keep that to himself but he can’t help it, Andrei deserves to know how good he is. Besides, Sebastian likes how Rod’s name rolls out of his lips, it’s like a thing, a little sparkly bead that makes him smile at the clear image of the rugged but gentle face inside his mind.

“Rod has no time for other young boys from calling you up all the time, Sepe,” Teuvo chimes in. He leans past Sebastian to give the end of the blunt straight back to Andrei. “I can’t fucking blame him but I might get jealous. He’s going to have you on that ranch for a week, your ass and dick out day and night.”

Sebastian chuckles. “What the fuck he’ll have me? Whenever there’s ass or dick out it’s for work, Teukka. I’ll be there to _work_.”

Teuvo turns towards him on the couch, one hand on the armrest behind his head, the other hand on Sebastian’s knee, and gives him a weighty, pointed look. “Sure,” he says, squeezing Sebastian’s knee, sliding the palm of his hand slowly up his thigh. “Working overtime under him.”

Sebastian looks down on Teuvo’s hand, lets his eyes sweep slowly up the arm, back at Teuvo’s eyes, biting the corner of his lip. He could make it just to look seductive but he also has to hold in a giggle.

“And what are you going to do about it?” he juts his chin out challengingly.

Teuvo cups the defiant chin, pulls it close and kisses Sebastian, going straight into his mouth with his tongue.  At the same time he lifts his foot up on the couch and starts coaxing it between Sebastian’s back and the back cushions of the couch. Sebastian adjusts to it, giving way to Teuvo’s leg, ending up pleasantly trapped between his thighs, one pressing to his own, the other to his back.

Teuvo’s tongue moves inside his mouth, chasing his own and he joins in the game. Teuvo’s crotch is so close, when Sebastian squirms on his ass in slow circles he is sure there is an erection pressing him and he brings his hand down to feel it through Teuvo’s jeans.

Teuvo lets out a hum that vibrates on his face when he pulls back from the kiss, not completely, just taking his lips away for a moment to form words.

“Going for the goal, huh?”

Sebastian doesn’t really register the words because he doesn’t want to stop to wonder what Teuvo means, he wants to keep stroking the cock to a fuller hardness. Not that he has a plan for it. He just _likes_ it, to feel it under his hand.

“You’re not too subtle about what you want, babe,” Teuvo murmurs like an explanation, nudging Sebastian’s hair with his nose. “I can undress you if you like.”

Sebastian hums out a soft laughter, rubbing the top of his head against the nudging nose, letting it mess his hair. His skin feels a bit tingly all over, in a nice warm way, and any touch, anywhere, feels smoothing and grounding.

The next thing he knows is Teuvo wrapping is arms around him and wrestling him down onto the couch, spooning him from behind. Teuvo probably wouldn’t have the strength to hold him there if he wanted out and usually he would take it as a challenge, he never gives up anything without a fight, even a playful wrestle, but competition is not the focus now.

Hell no. Teuvo’s erection presses his ass and Teuvo’s breath is hot when he whispers something filthy in his ear before pressing his lips on a sensitive spot of on his neck, just below his hairline, behind the ear. Teuvo sucks the skin in, gnawing and grazing it gently with his teeth and oh fuck, Sebastian is so weak for it, stretching his neck, offering it for the mouth.

He sees Andrei through his lowered lashes. Andrei looks at them intently, smoking slowly, kicked back in his chair like it was a sunbed. His lips curve nicely when he blows smoke out in a thin flat stream that dissolves soon, eyes dark brown like black coffee. Sebastian looks back, parted lips moving silently to the rhythm of Teuvo’s mouth on his neck.

Teuvo’s hand covers his crotch, tracing the outline of his cock under his fly and towards the pocket, and he has to breath out a little moan because Teuvo’s fingers are so agile on the stretch denim covering the sensitive head. But they are soon crawling their way to his waist, opening his belt and waist and unzipping the jeans, and he squirms to help Teuvo peel them off his legs along with the underwear.

Teuvo shuffles behind him, getting out of his own pants, fortunately a bit looser than Sebastian’s and quicker to remove. Sebastian feels the couch cushions dipping and tilting, realizes Teuvo is looking for a stash of lube there and giggles at his preparedness, at their preparedness, is this really how they are, so constantly boning each other in every corner of their small apartment that they can’t be expected to get to the next room, or the next fucking piece of _furniture_ for lube?

Sebastian may be touching a moment of clarity there but Teuvo spreads his ass apart and sweeps a cool, generously lubed hand between the buttocks so nonchalantly it’s close to humiliating and any coherent train of thought shatters apart. He moans, and Teuvo grabs his upper leg under the knee and lifts it up, the other hand sterner on his ass than before, now going for the hole.

Teuvo pushes Sebastian’s ass forward on the seat with his knee and Sebastian realizes why, he wants Andrei to have a clear view. That’s so twisted and obscene that he has to admit it is hot, yet another case of his best friend’s willingness to make his territorial markings. Speaking of which, Teuvo’s mouth is sucking on Sebastian’s neck, slightly lower than where he started out.

Fuck. Maybe they can hide the hickeys with make-up for the movie, or write them into the script if they’re still visible when they start to shoot his and Pekka and Juuse’s scenes.

But then a finger is on him, pushes inside him, wiggles its way around. There’s a stretch between his buttocks, Teuvo lifting and bending his knee higher to spread him open. Teuvo pulls the finger slightly out to massage the rim with three, pushes two slowly in, fucks him languidly with them and Sebastian breathes heavily, rocking his hips for more.

He gets more, he gets a cock in one smooth push halfway in, a bit back-and-forth-grinding before thrusting deep. Sebastian holds back his impulse to make noise, gasping only muted _oh-oh-oh_ ’s and a long _aa-ah_ in sync with Teuvo’s moves.

Teuvo rewards even the smallest sounds with loud recognition.

“Oh yes, Sebastian, tell us what you like. Show him,” he mutters, he may be attempting at a voice level that Andrei can hear but not too obviously, or something.

Not that he needs to talk to get Andrei’s attention. Andrei’s eyes are keen on them and he’s flushed and bothered, cheeks a shade of rouge red; Sebastian turns his head to watch Teuvo’s face and notices that while Teuvo’s lips are on his neck, his eyes keeps a close watch of where Andrei is looking.

Andrei seems to be done with just looking. The much shortened end of the blunt hangs idly between the edges of his lips and his hands are down on his lap, he’s touching himself through his pants.

Teuvo drives his cock into Sebastian harder but maintaining his moderate pace. Sebastian turns his face up towards him, fumbling with his lips for a kiss. Teuvo frees his neck from the wet suction for a moment to brush his lips with his own.

Andrei fiddles with the waist button of his jeans, opens it but instead of continuing to open his fly all the way he gets up from his chair and strolls to Sebastian’s side in slightly floundering steps, slumping down on the floor in front of the couch.

“You dirty hot fucks,” he says, cups Sebastian’s chin and kisses him. Sebastian smiles against Andrei’s soft lips, around his sweeping tongue. Andrei detaches from his mouth, draws an angry forceful puff from the stub of the joint and locks his lips with Sebastian’s again. The smoke streams into Sebastian mouth and he sucks it in, closes his lips and inhales it in short sharp doses, letting his head get light with the lack of oxygen before he exhales.

Andrei is already sucking the last smokes, putting out the remnants on a cactus pot near the wall, and Sebastian might get a hysterical giggle out of the choice of the spot but he’s too deep into the pleasure of being fucked and merely observes Andrei shotgunning Teuvo over his head, their faces so close his eyes won’t focus on their mouths although he’d really love to, it’s so steamy and arousing to see them kiss practically touching his face. They go on, lips touching and exploring each other, sweet smelling smoke curling out of Teuvo’s nostrils, and, when their lips part, out of the two pink mouths, from between the lips and tongues.

Teuvo moves inside him, and he closes his eyes and gets a kiss, not sure of whose lips they are but it’s slow and soft and good.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued! I hope I didin't hurt anyone with the cliffhanger but decided to cut the action here to keep myself on the roll for more. I appreciate any kind of feedback.


	18. territorial markings, part II

 

Andrei has to be the one kissing Sebastian but Sebastian won’t open his eyes to check. He doesn’t want to overload his senses at the moment with visual information because what he feels is quite enough. Teuvo nibbles his ear from behind and fucks him deep and agonizingly slowly, hand clutching his inner thigh to support it up.

Andrei cups his jawline until leaves it to move his hand down. It slides, clingy from a light sweat, on Sebastian’s neck, over the front of his t-shirt, to the bare skin of his lower belly. It curls around his cock and he moans into Andrei’s mouth.

Andrei goes on: the fingers unwrap from his cock, cradle his balls for a sweet minute and inch along his perineum to his stretched rim, damn, the shameless kid must feel up Teuvo’s pumping cock where it enters his ass.

This time Sebastian would definitely want an eyeful. He opens his eyes and bows his head to look but the angle is impossible, there’s too much blocking the view.

“Oh, fuck, Andrei. Nasty boy. Oh-f- _fuck_ that’s good,” Teuvo huffs behind Sebastian’s ear.

Sebastian groans, he likes the satisfying pressure of Andrei’s wrist against his hard cock but he’d love to see what makes Teuvo moan like that.

If he can’t look, he can touch, and he follows Andrei’s hand to where he’s touching them both, meets his fingers on the lubed rim where they are teasing Teuvo’s cock before moving to softly knead his balls.

 _Teuvo is getting it so good_ , the thought fills Sebastian’s brain like warm liquid and he feels overwhelmed with love, so happy to mingle with both of these guys, boundaries blurring by the minute.

Andrei shifts on the floor, his other hand grabs Sebastian’s shirt and bunches it up to his chest, and his lips meet his skin below it. He trails Sebastian’s stomach down with his tongue, a wet track that makes Sebastian shiver and moan because at the same time Teuvo is giving it to him deep, not much faster than before but with definite power thrusts. Andrei’s hand is back on his cock now, wrapping around the base.

Then Andrei’s _mouth_ is on his cock, wet and skillful, tongue drawing a circle around the head, lips closed around the shaft. Sebastian can’t help shouting: it’s so much, the holyfucking mouth and cock at the same time, keeping and pleasuring him. Teuvo holds him in an unyielding grip and moves inside him and Andrei looks as good as he feels, profile so handsome and dreamy, hollowed cheek, closed eyes, lips red and slick on his cock.

Teuvo yanks Sebastian’s hips backwards so suddenly that Sebastian’s cock slips out of Andrei’s mouth and Andrei lifts his face questioningly.

“He’s had your head enough for tonight, Andrei,” Teuvo says. “Would you get back to the chair? Your turn to get something.”

Sebastian watches Andrei saunter to the chair and sprawl down on the seat legs ajar, rubbing his large hand over the bulge in his jeans, slowly starting to unzip the fly.

Teuvo’s hard cock slides out of Sebastian’s ass. He strokes Sebastian’s back from his hairline down to his ass and back, nudging him between the shoulder blades.

“Crawl to him on your hands and knees. Dig out the dick and give him your best blowjob. I’ll come along and finish in your ass.” He slaps Sebastian’s buttock on the last word.

Sebastian slides down to the floor on his knees and pulls his T-shirt off over his head before getting on all fours.

“Yeah, like that. Like a big cat. Aww, babe. Isn’t he pretty, Andrei?”

Sebastian dawdles deliberately, taking his time getting to Andrei, slowly licking his lips wet and ready. He hikes his knees on the floor slowly, letting his hips rock, arching his back. He knows his shit when it comes to making his body look sexy.

Andrei chuckles in acknowledgement, arousal gleaming in his eyes. “Oh yeah. You are,” he says, looking at approaching Sebastian.

When Sebastian gets in front of Andrei he keeps one hand on the floor and palms the open fly with the other one, looking him in the eye, tongue peeking from the corner of his mouth. Andrei’s gaze is foggy, his palms rub the ends of the armrest; a deep sigh rolls out of his parted lips at Sebastian’s touch.

Sebastian digs out the cock and gives it a long lick from root to tip, a couple of those, rocking on his knees back and forth, like humping the thin air or taking up speed for each sweep of his tongue. He doesn’t need to do it to invite Teuvo in but he knows the boys appreciate looking at him moving a bit. Besides, _he_ likes the movement, it turns him on.

He gives a generous twirl around the cockhead and takes it in his mouth, grabbing Andrei’s pants with both hands and yanking them lower. He has access to the balls now, he can fondle them while sucking the cock, and he thrives on the deep _ah-ah-ah’s_ it goads out of Andrei.

Andrei manages to push and squirm his jeans down to his ankles but not further because he has his shoes on. It’s enough: he can spread his knees to fit Sebastian between them.

Sebastian gives him something to look at. He opens his mouth and lets the cock mostly out, keeps it  in place wrapping one hand on the shaft, and gives it little fluttery licks while watching Andrei’s face with an unabashedly horny gaze.

“You’re doing so well.” Teuvo’s voice comes from above, Sebastian hasn’t noticed him coming to his side but he tilts his head now to look at him Andrei’s cock in his hand, tongue out on its pink surface.

Teuvo grabs a fistful of Sebastian’s hair on the back of his head to turn his face up for a kiss. Andrei utters a thick _oof_ at the sight.

“Suck him good,” Teuvo says straightening after the kiss, keeping his hand loosely in Sebastian’s hair like guiding his mouth on Andrei’s cock again.

Sebastian obeys, wetting his lips and sliding them down Andrei’s shaft. He goes on until the head of the cock presses to the back of his palate and focuses on giving it a good treatment with his tongue. He tastes slick precum trickling from the slit and nods his head to rub it with the back of his tongue; Teuvo’s hand follows the movement, palm on his hair, fingertips on his scalp and he’d love to push his head to the touch like a cat.

He feels Teuvo getting down behind him. “Ready to be fucked now?” he asks and Sebastian mutters a suffocated _ummyeah_ from the corner of his mouth, as much as he can around Andrei’s cock. Teuvo detaches his hand from his hair and moves it on his buttock, spreading it to the side, and there’s a pressure of a cockhead on his hole, only for a second because he’s still loose and easy to push in.

Teuvo sighs a deep pleased moan on his thrust. “You can fuck his face, Andrei,” he breathes huskily, “Let’s wreck this bitch.”

Sebastian wouldn’t have it any other way.

Andrei shifts to the edge of his seat, his blurry eyes look into Sebastian like looking for consent, and Sebastian blinks and smiles around his cock, adjusting his neck ready to have it in deeper.

Teuvo slams in. Andrei takes Sebastian’s face between his hands and tentatively rolls his hips to drive his cock deeper in between his lips. Sebastian’s throat gives him an easy access, encouraging him for another, bolder push. Sebastian meets his moves pliantly, sucking and licking, until there’s no room for him to move anymore; Andrei’s grip of his head tightens, his hips pick up pace like it was his body taking control over his courtesy.

Sebastian takes short breaths through his nose. His mouth salivates a lot but he can’t swallow it in; spit pools to the corners of his lips, dripping out with every pull of Andrei’s cock. He keeps looking up at Andrei’s screwed, flushed, handsome face but his eyes lose focus every now and then, it’s just a hazy blur of flesh when he drops his gaze to Andrei’s working core driving the cock into his mouth. His ass is so full, Teuvo’s cock banging in like a hammer drill.

Sebastian knows for a cold hard fact – no, hot, scorching! – that he wants this to last forever even though it won’t, and because it won’t, he wants to come on this. He _needs_ to.

He focuses on feeling Teuvo inside him, on the iron sternness of Andrei’s fingers on his scalp, on his taste. He wiggles in Teuvo’s grip to find the most pleasurable angle for his hips and Teuvo either knowingly or instinctively follows him, leans down just enough to increase the pressure on the right area inside him and oh, god, jesusfuck. He moans out loud.

Sebastian wraps his hand around his cock; he doesn’t need it for support, he’s held well enough. Tug, tug, it would be graceful to stroke himself languidly but fuck. He jerks fast and hard, machine-like, driving himself into a trance so hazy he almost surprises himself when he comes like a surge. It’s messy and wet and warm but in a deeply gratifying, good way, and besides, the rug is a mess anyway. His ass pulsates, clenching in aftershocks, he rides them Teuvo still moving inside him.

Teuvo feels the contractions that send him climbing steeper towards his edge with near-angry yells, fucking Sebastian faster and faster until he stiffens, rooted in so deep his balls spank the stretched sensitive skin below Sebastian’s hole.

 

Teuvo rests still, panting on his knees, hands on Sebastian’s hips; Sebastian feels the cock softening slowly inside him, but the sensation sizzles on a backburner on his mind because Andrei is still in his mouth.

Andrei’s thighs tense to the verge of trembling both sides of Sebastian’s head, he has one hand in his hair and another clenched to the armrest, fingernails digging in the fabric. His whole body is tense: arms, abs, neck, he breathes superficially, short loud gasps, as short as his back-and-forth in Sebastian’s mouth. The leaking head of his cock rubs hard to Sebastian’s relaxed throat, tacky precum mixing with Sebastian’s spit.

Teuvo slumps down on the floor to sit on his heels and pulls Sebastian’s ass lower with him. Sebastian’s alignment with Andrei tilts abruptly but apparently only to the good: Andrei _moans_ , it’s a gutturally pleased wail, and the stream of cum hits Sebastian’s unprepared throat, hot sour aroma filling the back of his mouth, rising up to his nose. Andrei holds his head close and he gags and coughes until Andrei lets go and pulls back, spilling the remaining jizz as a dotted trail on his tongue, lip and chin.

Andrei sits back, boneless, sweeping the slit of his cock with his thumb. Sebastian pants sitting on the floor, a mildly aching throb is starting to pulsate in his wet messy ass. He sweeps his nose with the back of his hand: he has coughed up jizz out of his nostrils. He snorts some back, tries to swallow it down.

Oh fuck he feels amazing. They really gave it to him, got him _good_.

Teuvo wraps an arm around him from behind and softly presses his head to his chest. “Sebastian,” he says tenderly, brushing hair back from his sweaty forehead in calming strokes, hugging and petting him. “You’re a fucking machine, boy.” There’s a soft kiss on his temple. “Take it easy, babe. I’ll bring you water.”

 


	19. milkshake

 

”I want milkshake and fries,” Andrei says.

Teuvo is putting out the second joint, a small one he has rolled and lit while Sebastian has tried his best to rinse out the bitter afterburn from his nasal cavity. The new high has so far been the best way to mute the feeling down.

“Milkshake might do the trick. I think my throat will feel normal if I have a milkshake,” Sebastian says and takes another tissue to blow his nose.

Andrei looks guilty – once again. Shame, guilt and outright glee have fluctuated on his face all the while Sebastian has tended the aftereffects of sex. He’s needed the most cleaning up of the three of them, whereas Andrei’s the only one good to go with just pulling his clothes straight.

“I’m sorry,” he says.

“Don’t be,” Sebastian grins from behind his tissue. “It was fucking awesome. I’ll come around. But I’ll try the milkshake. I definitely will.”

The more he thinks about it, the better it sounds. A huge thick cold chocolate shake. No, vanilla. Not vanilla, it’s gross. Raspberry. Is there a raspberry milkshake? Raspberry popsicles are awesome, they’re sweet and dark red and eating them looks a bit like sucking a dick, but that’s where the whole problem came from. But milkshake has nothing to do with it.

“That was a great idea, Andrei,” he says. “We should all go and have milkshakes. Right now.”

“Okay,” Teuvo says nonchalantly, jumping down from the kitchen table he’s sitting on. “You know that burger place by the park? We won’t even need a car.”

“Great!” Sebastian throws his hands up in the air, exhilarated. “Do you want milkshake too?”

“I’ll have something,” Teuvo shrugs.

 

Sebastian doesn’t feel like a milkshake anymore after the walk. He has a coke and a burger like Teuvo. No fries, which was clearly a miscalculation because he keeps stealing Andrei’s.

Andrei doesn’t mind. He sends him soft, teasing smirks from under his brows whenever he catches Sebastian’s hand sneaking to his side of the table. Sebastian smiles back and licks salt and ketchup off his fingertips.

“Is it good?” Sebastian asks when Andrei slurps his shake through the thick straw.

Andrei smiles. “Taste,” he says. Sebastian leans in, expecting to catch the straw between his lips but Andrei shakes his head. “No. Stick your tongue out. Mouth open.”

Sebastian sits down and gapes his mouth like a baby bird waiting to be fed. Andrei sucks the straw full of the liquid, blocks the top with his tongue and stands up, leans over the table and places the bottom end of the straw over Sebastian’s tongue. He lifts his tongue and the shake pours down.

It catches Sebastian off guard, he gets most of the liquid on his tongue but some drips out of the corner of his lips and onto his skin. He laughs at the surprise, wiping the drops with his fingers and sucking them.

“It’s good. I think. I didn’t get much,” he giggles. “Do it again.”

“Okay. Wait. Be ready this time.”

Andrei sucks the milkshake again and leans in slower, letting the end of the straw rest carefully against Sebastian’s tongue this time. He waits until Sebastian cups the tongue, squints and smiles in approval and lets it flow again.

Perfect. Just when it’s about to spill over the side of Sebastian’s tongue he draws it into his mouth and swallows.

“It was good,” he smiles at Andrei, licking his lips. “Good choice. Why didn’t I get any? I should have.”

Andrei leans down, cups his head and kisses him.

“You’re so hot,” he says huskily and brushes the side of Sebastian’s neck as he sits back down.

Teuvo clears his throat and both turn to look at him.

“I have an idea.”

 

Andrei stacks two big cups of milkshake on the kitchen table, Sebastian places the one he has been carrying next to them.

Teuvo gets his good camera, the one he uses for the pro level skate videos. Sebastian has already ditched his shirt when Teuvo gets back to the kitchen. He takes a sip of one of the shakes through the straw, crunches his nose and knits his eyebrows.

“It’s cold. What if it shrinks my wiener.”

Andrei bursts out a short giggle. Teuvo shakes his head.

“It’ll warm up before you get down there, Sepe. Take your time. I just want you to start with the mouth thing. After that, like I said, get crazy.”

Sebastian nods. “We’d better get undressed,” he says to Andrei.

 

Andrei does the straw thing again, twice. He has chosen a strawberry shake, and on the third try it spills as a pale pink stream down the side of Sebastian’s chin, and Sebastian extends his tongue out of the corner of his mouth to lick it up.

Sebastian takes the lid off his cup (chocolate) and sticks his finger in the cold gooey liquid, swirling slowly and bringing the finger to Andrei’s mouth. Andrei sucks it clean, twice when Sebastian dips it again. Two fingers. Three in halfway with the tip of the fourth, opening his mouth wide to fit them in; Sebastian’s hand is not the smallest.

Andrei doesn't get it all clean. He leaves traces of shake between Sebastian's fingers, some drops on the knuckles. Sebastian licks them up himself.

“Oh babe,” Andrei mouths silently and Sebastian looks back up at him from where he’s licking the back of his hand like a cat, smirking quietly. Andrei steps closer, lifts his chin and kisses him, looking hungry and turned on.

Sebastian detaches slowly from the kiss. Andrei picks his milkshake cup in his hand, ditches the straw and opens the lid. His moves are raw, edgy, impatient, nowhere as smooth as Sebastian’s; he spatters the shake when he dips two fingers in it, and his hand trembles when Sebastian gently cups the fist and sucks the fingers, his eyes keenly on Andrei’s face.

“That’s so fucking cute,” Andrei says and dips a finger of the other hand to push it in Sebastian’s mouth after the first hand. Teuvo has circled slowly to their side to get Sebastian in the shot; Sebastian doesn’t look his way, he keeps looking at Andrei as he licks his finger.

Sebastian picks up his cup.

“My turn,” he says. ”Open your mouth. Tongue out.”

Andrei does, and Sebastian lifts the cup high. He tilts it and pours the chocolate shake down very carefully and slowly, aiming at Andrei’s mouth. Most of it hits the target but since Andrei shows no sign of trying to swallow but lets the light brown liquid pour down the sides of his mouth and chin, Sebastian keeps pouring. The cup gets light in his hand before he turns it upright and lowers it.

Andrei looks intently at him and licks around his bottom lip as far as his tongue reaches. He looks utterly ridiculous, dirty cute, a clean wet half-circle only around his lips, leaving his chin and cheeks messy. Sebastian kisses his mouth, licking the cool, milky chocolate taste from his tongue, and goes on to kiss his jawline, opening his mouth to take the tip of his chin in his mouth, leaving it wet when he finishes.

He gives Andrei’s neck sucking wet open-mouth kisses, holding the cup in his hand. Andrei tilts his head back to offer his neck to be kissed and breathes hard; oh yes, Andrei did like it on their first time.

Sebastian remembers what else Andrei has enjoyed before. He pulls back and lifts the milkshake cup near Andrei’s collarbones. He moves it across Andrei’s chest, pouring it slowly all the way, watching how the viscous cool liquid streams down his chest. Not fast enough: he keeps pouring until the cup is empty. The slow zig-zag on Andrei’s skin makes him gasp with anticipation.

Sebastian waits until the trickle covers Andrei’s both nipples and starts slowly kissing it off, licking and sucking. A wide lick over Andrei’s nipple makes him sigh with pleasure, a suck with a gentle bite is rewarded with a moan.

Andrei’s hand digs into his hair and turns his face up for a kiss. It tastes of chocolate milkshake. Some stick to his face from Andrei's when they are close enough; Andrei notices it and licks it off.

Sebastian sticks his whole hand in Andrei’s milkshake cup. It has warmed up – cool, not cold. He touches Andrei’s cock with the wet hand, stroking it. Andrei pants against his face.

“You like this? You like my hand on your cock, Andrei?” Sebastian asks. Andrei barely speaks from breathing hard.

“Yes – yeah, Seb. Touch me.”

Sebastian wets his other hand and takes it to the cock, replacing the other. “I’m touching you, Andrei. And I fucking love it. Touching your cock. Getting it dirty and knowing you like it.”

“You should get it clean. Lick it clean.”

Sebastian licks Andrei's jawline, not sure if the traces the taste of chocolate shake linger more in his mouth or on Andrei’s skin. “Lick it, huh?”

“Yeah. Use that mouth on my dick. Suck it. Suck me deep.”

Sebastian goes down slowly, squatting gradually while he trails the creamy drops, kissing them off Andrei’s skin, giving generous licks. Andrei follows him with his gaze, breathing through parted lips.

Teuvo stands with his camera, steadying his body to the kitchen wall, legs ajar; Sebastian is aware of the camera but doesn’t pay the same kind of attention to it he usually does when he’s filmed. This is different: he has seen Teuvo work so many times that he knows what kind of action shooter he is, how he sees bodies and movement through his lense and what kind of flow he creates out of the material in the edit.

He trusts Teuvo.

Besides, they’re just experimenting. Trying out stuff.

When he’s down on his knees he takes the third cup, the one with vanilla milkshake, and pours it over Andrei’s standing, already messy cock like custard over a dessert. Andrei’s dick twitches and he lets out a sharp gasp; Sebastian puts the cup away and gives a smooth generous lick to the underside of the cock, to the side, to the other side. His hands rest gently on Andrei’s well-formed buttocks and he goes on licking his cock and balls with little curved sweeps.

“Oh- _oh_ fuck. Like that. God you’re good,” Andrei stutters, and Sebastian smiles as he looks up at him, tongue on his shaft.

Sebastian lets the cock slide deep into his mouth, sucks it moving his head, holding the eye contact. Andrei keeps on shooting his mouth.

“Fuck you’re gorgeous. Your fucking pretty babyface. I’ll paint it with my cum someday. You’ll look so hot.”

Sebastian answers by taking him deeper and dragging his tongue hard over the whole length and back and Andrei moans loudly.

“No, shit,” Andrei comes back, panting, “I need to fuck you.” He puts his hand on the back of Sebastian’s head, sliding it to the nape of his neck. “Get up.”

His hand guides Sebastian up and turns him towards the table. Andrei rocks his hips, Sebastian feels his erection rubbing against the small of his back as he puts his hands on the table, arching his back to offer his ass for Andrei.

Andrei takes the half full cup from the table under Sebastian’s eyes, the one with the fragrant, pale pink strawberry shake. Sebastian feels it spilling down on the curve of his back, on his ass. Andrei’s hand follows, smearing the substance down his asscrack. It’s a quirky mixture of warm and cool: the slightly clingy skin of Andrei’s fingers, the thicker spots of shake where it hasn’t completely melted yet, the runny lukewarm liquid.

Andrei’s hand is deft and determined, it massages his rim. He feels Andrei pour some more shake over the fingers on his hole before pushing one in.

Fuck it feels good. It’s not the best lube Sebastian has used and shit if he gets some kind of infection out of this Rod is going to be so mad, but Christ, the _finger_. Andrei has some real talent in his touch.

“Be careful, okay?” Sebastian whispers. Andrei leans in to kiss the nape of his neck, pushes in a second finger and makes him _moan_. Andrei goes on giving him more, a sloppy hand wraps around his cock, strokes it just like Andrei’s fingers fuck his ass, and it’s so. Yeah. The tacky-sweet smells of milkshake flavorings rise in the air, and Andrei’s fingers pull out and his cock pushes into him instead.

Andrei fucks him so good, brisk pace, the whole vigor of his athletic body behind the movement of his hips, slamming him hard. The hand leaves his cock, Andrei uses it to hold his ass in place, boy he’s good at that too, fingertips digging in just this side of painful. The other hand slides up his spine, pushing his upper back down, stopping at the nape of his neck.

Sebastian realizes the move gives a good space between their bodies, a good view for Teuvo’s camera and if that’s not talent he doesn’t know what is.

_“Oh fuck yeah, kid_ ,” he pants from pure exhilaration, but if he wants to say anything else it breaks to incoherent yells and moans because Andrei thrusts with such force, like wanting to show him with action that he’d better not be called a kid.

Andrei starts gradually let out deep growls that evolve to a high-pitched, fast-paced whimpering, his hand sliding from the skin of Sebastian’s neck amid his hair, grabbing it into a fist, twisting it to pull Sebastian’s head back, neck to a steep arch. He slams in one last time, a long deep thrust, holds it for a few seconds.

He pulls out, cock spilling the last ropes of cum on Sebastian's ass where it mixes with the pink strawberry shake.

Andrei lets go of his hair, it pulls a bit because some have stuck to the dried sweet liquid on his palms.

“Oh that looks good,” Sebastian hears Teuvo’s voice and looks over his shoulder. Teuvo is close to Andrei’s side, squatted down to shoot him on hip level. “Spread him with your hands, Andrei. Show me all that jizz. Fuck that’s hot. Trickling out so nice.”

Teuvo keeps the camera in place for a while. Sebastian’s erection throbs, his ass throbs.

Andrei pets his buttocks before detaching from his ass and stepping to the side. He pulls a chair for himself and slumps down, catching his breath.

Teuvo puts the camera down on the counter with a soft clank.

“God, Sepe, you should see how you look. So wet and open and sloppy.” He rubs his crotch over his pants, and Sebastian notices the hefty bulge now.

“You wanna fuck me too, Teukka?” he asks.

“Hell yes,” Teuvo says, already opening his pants. He pushes them down, strokes his erect cock to a full glory and aligns himself with Sebastian’s ass. “I think we’ll take turns with you all night.”

 


	20. off we go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Rod/Sebastian to get my story juices flowing.

 

Rod isn’t too thrilled to hear about Sebastian’s all-night barebacking orgy with Andrei and Teuvo but Sebastian feels obliged to call him and tell. Rod wants to send him to a clinic he regularly uses for his actors.

“It’s a bit soon but we gotta do what we can here. You know my policy. They’re rapid tests, you’ll get most of the results right away and they’ll call you the next day about the rest.”

Rod sighs, the phone mic takes it as a loud puff.

“Shucks, I was planning we’d drive there on Friday, take off in the morning. But it’s okay. I’ll go in advance with the film crew to build up the set. Pekka and Juuse won’t come before Saturday anyway. You come when you know you’re clean and good to come.” Another loud sigh, _fuck_ uttered low. “I sure hope you are.”

 

Sebastian is.

The ranch is a two-hour drive away. Teuvo offers to drive Sebastian to the nearest small town where Rod will come to pick him up for the last few miles.

Rod drives a large black pick-up truck where the scent of his cologne lingers in the leather-lined black interior. A hard rock ballad playing in soft volume makes way for another, old songs Sebastian vaguely recognizes but can’t name, Aerosmith or Guns N’ Roses or something.  

Rod rolls the windows down when they turn to a dirt road, running in a straight line in the middle of a field, green turning to gold, lone groups of trees casting shadows up ahead.

“This is the driveway to the ranch. Three miles through nothing but grass. Imagine,” Rod says, glancing warmly at Sebastian. Sebastian chuckles.

“Nice.”

Rod lifts his arms on the back of the seat, steering lazily with fingers of one hand. “Come here,” he says.

Sebastian scoots to his side on the wide front seat, unbuckling his seatbelt when it doesn’t stretch far enough. He finds a comfortable nest for his shoulder under Rod’s arm and leans to the crook of his neck. Rod rubs his cheek to his hair, ruffles it with the hand draped around him.

“I used to have this beat-up old jeep,“ Rod mutters softly. Sebastian can feel his cheek moving against his head. ”Soft top. This place makes me kinda miss it.”

“Really?”

Rod musses his hair again. “Yeah. It would be nice to have it here, put the roof down when it’s sunny like now, go off-roading. Just drive wherever around these grounds. I’ve heard there’s a stream and a lake back there somewhere. Haven’t had the time to explore yet.”

“Maybe you will.”

Rod chuckles. “Maybe _we_ will.”

Sebastian isn’t sure what they’re talking about anymore. He isn’t much of a car person and didn’t know what soft top means until Rod mentioned getting the roof down but he’s okay with it, he’ll figure stuff out as the week unfolds.

“Sounds nice. You mean we won’t just work our asses off?”

“I thought you’d rather talk about us working _your_ ass off,” Rod says, sending Sebastian a lewd, teasing smirk. Sebastian sees it up close and smiles back.

His hand rests on Rod’s thigh like he hadn’t planned to place it there. He thinks of squeezing it, the rock hard muscle under the blue denim. He thinks of sliding his hand up, calmly cupping Rod’s crotch.

He does neither, just strokes the thigh nonchalantly, slowly, and lets out a soft giggle as a reaction to Rod’s pun.

“Either sounds like what I’m here for,” he says.

Rod presses a kiss on top of his head. “That’s my boy,” he says and squeezes Sebastian’ shoulder. “And we’re here.”

The driveway ends up as a loop in front of a wooden two-story house with a wide front porch. The flowerbed in the middle of the circle looks neglected: there are dry brown leafs on the flowers and bright yellow crowns of dandelions lift their perky heads here and there in a way that would make Sebastian’s mother pull on her gardening gloves with a murder glare in her eyes.

It’s odd to miss her in a situation like this, however briefly.

 

Sebastian follows Rod for a quick tour on the set, greeting the light and camera guys, before Rod leads him upstairs.

“I’ll sleep in the master bedroom for the first nights at least but it’s so big that we might do some scenes there later in the week,” Rod says, tapping the door sharply with his knuckles as he passes it. He opens the next door down the hall. “You’ll get this one.”

Sebastian steps into the room past Rod, puts his duffle bag down on the floor and throws his backpack on the bed.

Rod strides to a door on the side wall.

“Look,” he says, turning his head Sebastian’s way and opening the door. Sebastian peeks in.

“This walk-in closet is between the rooms,” Rod says and enters the space. He opens the door on the opposite wall. “There’s a door to both rooms.”

“A walk-through closet,” Sebastian chuckles.

“Yes. Wonder what they have had in mind with the solution.”

Sebastian inches close to him inside the narrow closet. “I wonder what you have in mind with showing it to me.”

“I don’t think you wonder at all.”

“Fair,” Sebastian says. He touches Rod’s hand, lacing their fingertips lightly together. “So do we just stand in here or do you want me to start sneaking into your room already?”

Rod shakes his head and rubs Sebastian’s knuckles with his thumb.

“You sure waste no time, Aho.”

 

The former inhabitants of the master bedroom have certainly had _something_ in mind. Sebastian’s eyes widen when Rod lays him down on the bed and he sees his naked reflection on the ceiling.

Rod chuckles. “So you noticed?” he mutters into Sebastian’s neck.

Sebastian watches how the defined muscles of Rod’s shoulders and upper back move as he goes down towards Sebastian’s spread thighs to tongue his ass.

The mirror image looks eerily distant and odd and incredibly arousing at the same time. Rod’s head covers Sebastian’s crotch, he feels his mouth so close but sees their bodies so far; he puts his hand on Rod’s hair just to see how it looks there; he rolls his hips to ride them to the licking tongue and sees his own thighs work, framing Rod.

Rod’s tongue makes a wet circle on his rim, spit-slick little licks, and he sees his own face blush, gasps through parted lips, lets out a soft whine. Rod’s thumbs dig into his buttocks, he loves the spreading stretch and moans louder, shit he looks horny and filthy, eyes gleam hazily through a veil of pleasure.

Then Rod crawls up, slicks him up even more, is inside him, on top of him. He covers most of him, a crushing weight he loves to feel, a massive body hiding him from the overhead mirror; he sees only glimpses of his own face, arms and legs.

He wraps himself around Rod, squeezing his sides with his knees, spurring his buttocks with his heels. Rod’s ass flexes in the mirror as he pummels his body fast, thrusting into him, driving his cock deep. Rod’s breath is hot, loud and humid on the side of his neck, grazing lips and teeth sensitize his skin.

“You like looking at us, babe?” Rod murmurs into his ear, groggy and out of breath.

“No,” Sebastian pants, “I fucking love it.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life keeps happening, expect very little from me this week but remember that I love you & this story and hearing others like it too is what lifts me above the ground for little bits of time. Or you can just talk to me. About anything. 
> 
> xoxo  
> \- caixa


	21. bed bath & beyond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short chapter is pretty much part 2 of the previous chapter, nothing but more Rod/Seb fluff. The lovely comments from Arabwel made my mind spin some more of it and my miserable menstruating ass needed something soft and sweet. So what the heck, I have a little playground here to do as I please, I wrote some cuddles.
> 
> Big thanks to eafay70 for betaing a bit that troubled me.

 

Muted clanks, distant chatter. More voices than the night before.

Pekka and Juuse must have arrived but Sebastian’s bed is comfy and warm. The heavy duvet caresses his boneless body that has sunken into the mattress in the most perfect position ever and he will not get up before he absolutely has to.

 

He has got back to his room after cuddling with Rod long into the night and fallen into a thick, dreamless sleep with a smile on his lips, relaxed, pleasurably and thoroughly sated.

 

Rod was, oh, so _nice_ , the aura around him soft and humorous, all smiles and chuckles, little light pecks on his cheeks and temples and hardened fingers petting him tenderly, long lingering strokes over his hair, along his arms.

Rod rambled softly about sports and his childhood and his favorite foods; the last subject made them both hungry and Rod snuck downstairs to the kitchen and came back with a plate of sandwiches and water bottles. He put them on the side table, smiled at Sebastian and disappeared to the bathroom.

Sebastian heard water running. Soon Rod popped into the room, picked up the tray and smirked at Sebastian, nodding towards the bathroom door.

“Would you come?”

Rod closed the tap and set drinks and sandwiches on the bathtub tray, pushing it towards the foot of the tub. It was full, faint steam evaporating into the air from the fragrant water. Swirls of foam floated here and there; if there had been bubbles they hadn’t held up.

“Is this cheesy?” Rod asked, scrunching a side of his face as he stepped into the bath. Sebastian shook his head slowly, smiled reassuringly and slid in close to Rod’s lap. The hot water made Rod’s skin warm and slippery; Sebastian coaxed himself between his thighs and leaned back to his chest, turning his face towards him and tilting his head.

“No. It isn’t cheesy,” he said and pecked the tip of Rod’s chin. “It’s nice.” He pressed another kiss further up, just below Rod’s lips.

Rod leaned down, nuzzled his cheek and nose, brushed the edges of his lips with his own until Sebastian leaned up for a deep, slow kiss.

When they stopped Rod smiled at him glowing with quiet content, skin blushed pink from the heat of the water. Sebastian mirrored the smile and sucked in is bottom lip as if to taste the kiss on it.

“Let’s eat,” Rod said and reached for a sandwich so abruptly that Sebastian bounced forward and splashed the water. He rushed to beat Rod to grabbing a sandwich and did; Rod took his after him in calm motions, amused eyes on Sebastian who munched the bread basking in his triumphant joy, and leaned back to take a bite.

“You’re a fireball, kid,” he hummed fondly and ruffled Sebastian’s damp hair, reaching over him for a water bottle.

 

Rod carried him to his own room in his arms like a bride and tucked him in.

“Good night,” he said and kissed Sebastian on the forehead. “Big day tomorrow.”

Sebastian cupped the back of his head and guided his lips down, licking his way into Rod’s mouth.

“Good night,” he whispered.

 

Steps in the stairs. A knock on the door.

“You awake?”

Sebastian utters a noncommittal noise as an answer that Rod doesn’t seem to need. He is already in the room, sitting down on the edge of Sebastian’s bed, holding a coffee mug next to his face.

“Rise and shine, star, rise and shine. It’s shooting day.”

Sebastian blinks his eyes open, rubbing them as he props himself up with his elbows. The coffee smells good, the mug is hot in his fingers as he takes it from Rod.

“Thanks.” He blows into the mug to cool it before the first sip. “Did Pekka and Juice come? I thought I heard voices downstairs.”

“Yes, they did. And you should come, too. I won’t come wake you up in the future. Don’t think this will become a habit, kid.”

“I won’t, sir.”

Rod chuckles and looks away, pursing his lips like holding back a smile that would be much too fond for the situation. It’s almost like he was trying to reel back and tone down the emotional connection that sizzles between them, warmer and stronger all the time, like an electric current gaining density.

This is a workplace, after all.

“Fuck, Seb, you’re getting too fucking cute. You know I’ll need to direct you like the rest of the cast? With some sense of objectivity?”

Rod’s hand has been on its way towards Sebastian’s knee that peeks from the covers but he stops it, curls it into a fist and leans it to the mattress, his other hand covering it like pushing it down.

Sebastian smiles, lips touching the edge of the coffee mug.

“I know, sir,” he says, eyes twinkling from under his brows. He takes a sip of the coffee and licks some remaining hot drops off his lips. “You’re fair as you should be. Tough but fair. I like it.”

Rod may try to keep a straight face but he can’t hide the smile in his eyes.

“Right,” he says and pats Sebastian’s shoulder while getting up, light enough not to make him spill the coffee. “Get dressed and come on down.”

 


	22. extra virgin

 

Rod’s copy of the script flaps in the air as he waves his arms in the middle of the kitchen. It’s daytime but the lights are on, country sun kept outside by the closed wooden shutters. There’s a night scene to be shot, after all.

“Thank you, sounding good already! Looks like we can get this done today. Take a short break, get the right clothes, prep the way you need to. We’ll start in 30 minutes. Is that cool with everyone?”

There’s nodding and agreeing sounds all around.

“Great. Remember, if we get the kitchen scene wrapped up today we’ll have the space for catering for the rest of the days.”

“Yeah!” Pekka claps his hands to that and Sebastian smiles.

They’ve rehearsed the scene, gone through the positions, moves and dialogue, made sure that the exit will match the entrance to the previously shot couch scene.

Pekka catches Sebastian’s eyes and smiles at him. Sebastian likes their energy already; he can’t wait for the actual filming. The location has brought some nice additions to the original plan and he’s really, _really_ looking forward to going through it all.

He’s getting a boner already. He smiles, confident that it will stay if it needs to or come back on call.

He takes a sip of water to keep his mouth wet.

 

Sebastian walks into the scene dressed in a t-shirt and boxer shorts, halts and takes half a step back, lifting his hand in front of his body like he was startled.

“Oh – sorry, sir. I didn’t know you were here.”

The other camera is filming Pekka who shuts a cookery book he has been leafing through on a side counter.

“Hey, no problem! I told you to make yourself at home. What would you like?” Pekka pushes the book to the side and turns around as he speaks. The loosely tied robe flutters lazily with the movement, hugging his hips and thighs.

“Cut, cut! Sorry, the mic picks up some noise. And Sebastian, a bit further, two feet. You’re partly left in a shadow.”

One of the cameramen leaps around to check the connections of the mic cables and asks the actors to test the sound.

“It’s clear now.”

“Sorry for the distraction. Go on, please. Take your starting positions. Action.”

 

Sebastian takes the steps again, one further than before. Pekka does his moves with the book and looks just as charming as the first time, the robe baring a slice of his chest, draping around his hip area, cock still hidden in the folds.

“What would you like?” He steps closer to Sebastian as he turns.

“I – I was just coming to get some water.”

Pekka fills a glass from the tap. It’s full, to the top, and when he hands it to Sebastian their fingers touch, drops trickle down the glass to Sebastian’s fingers. He drinks, looking at Pekka over the rim because Pekka isn’t taking his eyes off him.

He puts the glass down past Pekka’s body, to the counter behind him. His whole upper lip is left wet with water; he wipes it with the hem of his T-shirt, baring his stomach and the front of his boxer shorts.

Pekka’s eyes fixate on the display of skin. They stand so close it’s easy for him to extend his finger and trace Sebastian’s bare abs with a fingertip. Sebastian lets him.

“You’ve been working out, kid.”

The finger travels slowly down, over his navel, all the way down to the waistband of the pants before Pekka pulls his hand back to himself.

Sebastian keeps the hem of the shirt up in his fist, rubbing his chest nonchalantly through it, and tilts his head.

“Our coach makes us.”

“It’s good to stay in shape. And hydrated,” Pekka nods lightly towards the glass on the counter. “More?”

Sebastian chuckles and shakes his head, grazing the wall of his teeth with his tongue.

“I’m good. No thanks, sir.”

Pekka throws his head back and laughs softly.

“Drop the ‘sir’! You’re way too formal.”

He returns his gaze to Sebastian, bowing his head to look him straight in the eye, and cups his shoulder.

“And you make me feel old.”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Sebastian smiles apologetically.

Pekka doesn’t lift his palm off his shoulder. Instead, he slides it slowly down his upper arm, down to the elbow and below, to the bunched up shirt – Sebastian is still holding it – and further down to the waistline, touching Sebastian’s bare side.

“No problem. You’re just being polite. That’s a good sign. My boy is in safe hands with a nice boy like you.”

“I’m doing my best,” Sebastian says. He rocks his torso lightly, in a twisting motion that makes his skin rub against Pekka’s touch.

“You sure are.” Pekka’s eyes look him slowly up and down. “You got all thirsty taking care of him.”

Sebastian looks to the side, then looks coyly at Pekka, biting his lip. “Please,” he says, like he’s embarrassed and wants to drop the subject.

“Oh, don’t be embarrassed!” Pekka squeezes his waist softly, like trying to reassure him. “I wouldn’t want him to date anyone who can’t give it to him good.”

“How would you know I can?” Sebastian asks.

“Oh,” Pekka grimaces apologetically, “You didn’t close the door all the way and I – happened to walk by. I heard some noise and there you were.” He shuffles slowly closer, step, step, lightly brushing over the front of Sebastian’s shorts with the back of his hand, “Pounding his ass. Sinking your hard cock inside him. My son bent over on his bed, moaning your name. You fucking him like it wasn’t your first time.”

He strokes over Sebastian’s pants again, and Sebastian feels them getting tighter and fuller with each word Pekka speaks and each stroke of his hand.

Exactly as scripted.

And Pekka is excellent. He doesn’t forget any of his lines and makes it easy for Sebastian to react and follow.

Sebastian has an erection and Pekka squeezes it through the fabric.

“It wasn’t the first time, was it?” Pekka says.

“No.”

“You always do it that way? You’re always the top?”

“Yeah,” Sebastian says along a guttural, deep exhale, “I always fuck him.”

“What else do you boys do?” Pekka asks very close to his ear, not whispering because the mic has to pick it up, “Does he suck your dick? You suck him?” Stroke, stroke, to the rhythm of each question.

“Yes.” Sebastian rocks his hips to the touch. “He sucks it. I suck him. He fucked my face today. Fucking hard. I had his cock in my throat.”

He’s so close to Pekka now it’s inevitable he touches him too. He slides his hand between the lapels of Pekka’s robe, brushing lightly down. The loosely tied belt gets undone.

“Oh,” Pekka says and gives Sebastian’s lip a light brush with a fingertip. “Pretty mouth like that. Gosh I’d love to give it a try.”

Sebastian bites his lip and looks coyly from under his brows at the taller man.

“I don’t know if we should,” he says but his hand contradicts his words, stroking Pekka’s stomach where it is bared by the open robe, all the way down to the shaven root of his hardening, long cock. “You’re my boyfriend’s daddy.”

“You can call me daddy, too, while you’re here.” Pekka’s hand grips his shoulder and rubs, an inch too close to his neck for it to be just friendly and comfortable. Pekka’s thumb strokes his collarbone and he’s melting already.

“I guess I could,” he says, tilting his head slightly to the side of the stroking hand until his hair touches Pekka’s wrist. “Daddy.”

Pekka smiles, wide and white and sparkly, and looks deep into his eyes.

“That’s a good boy.” Pekka slides his fingers up the side of Sebastian’s neck and takes a gentle hold of his chin. He looks at Sebastian like waiting for a reply, brushing his bottom lip with the tip of his thumb. Sebastian smiles, lets the pink tip of his tongue peek out from between his lips and give’s the grazing thumb a bashful little lick.

“Daddy,” he says, closes his lips around the thumb, takes it in his mouth halfway and sucks it, “Daddy.”

Pekka keeps the thumb in his mouth and pushes him gently down with his other hand. His cock sticks out of the slit of the robe already; Sebastian kneels in front of him and pushes the sides wider apart with his hands like opening curtains to bare the area better.

Pekka’s cock matches his body perfectly: it’s fair and long and slender and curves slightly to the side. It stands fully erect now and Sebastian takes it straight into his mouth without touching it with his hands: he hooks his tongue around the head to devour it in, closes his lips round the shaft and looks up at Pekka’s face with a deep, hungry look. A cameraman holds his camera high over Pekka’s shoulder: Sebastian is tempted to look into the lens but he’s been advised to keep his eyes on Pekka’s face so he does. He sucks, bobbing his head up and down a few times; he wraps his fingers around the root of the cock and lets it out of his mouth to give a generous, twirling lick around the head and moans softly “ _Daddy_ ”.

 

Pekka touches the nape of his neck and slides his other hand to cup his jawline. “Come up here, kid,” he says softly and guides him gently up. He puts a finger on the waist of Sebastian’s bulging shorts and pushes it down, grazing the upper side of his cock until it pops free, bobbing perkily between them.

Pekka slides both of his hands under the waistband, from front to back, pushing them down all the way until Sebastian steps out of them.

Sebastian feels Pekka’s hands on his ass, grabbing his buttocks, squeezing and releasing in a steady rhythm until he detaches one hand and brings it to the front to his cock. He thumbs over the wet slit and bows down to kiss Sebastian’s neck, nibbling and sucking the corner of is jaw, the pulse point on his neck, up again. Sebastian breathes hard into the air, lips parted.

“What a sweet little ass you got here. Such a shame if nobody ever fucks it. Do you ever want something in there?”

Sebastian whimpers out an incoherent moan and finds Pekka’s cock in his hand. “Yes,” he says, wrapping his fingers around it, “I think about it. A lot.”

Pekka’s lips move from his jawline to his open mouth, hovering close before closing the final gap and kissing him.

“Are you ready for it, babe?” he asks close to his mouth, hand tightly on his ass.

“Yes,” Sebastian sighs.

Pekka turns him around, guiding his hands on the top of the kitchen island in the middle of the room. The polished granite stone is cool under the palm of Sebastian’s hands and the air cool on the skin of his back when Pekka bunches his shirt up to show the curve of his back and make sure the shirt won’t fall down to cover the crucial parts.

”You can’t own my little boy’s ass without me owning yours,” Pekka murmurs teasingly, rubbing his buttock with a warm hand. “Now let’s see. You’re a real delicacy. I won’t use anything else than premium quality oil on you.” Pekka reaches over to the other end of the kitchen island with his long arm and picks up one from a collection of bottles from a wooden tray. “Extra virgin. Doesn’t that sound just like you, sweetheart?”

Sebastian squirms, hands on the granite countertop, Pekka’s hard-on butting to the side of his ass. He’s totally turned on; Pekka’s soft voice works like a charm.

This will require very little acting; reacting and remembering the camera angles will do it. He arches his back, lowering his chest and pushing his ass back until it meets Pekka’s hand. Pekka rubs his buttock and he grinds against the palm like a cat in heat, looking over his shoulder, breathing hard. He bites his lower lip and lets it out slowly from between his teeth to make it look puffy and red, and licks it wet.

Pekka lifts the bottle up above his ass. “You put it out so nicely, kid.”

“For you, daddy,” Sebastian replies huskily.

“That’s a good boy. I can’t wait to feel you.”

“Oh please. Touch me, daddy.”

“You little tease.” Pekka’s hand is between his thighs, palm up, fingers touching lightly his balls, and he tilts the bottle, pouring the oil down gingerly, in a narrow stream. It runs down his crack, and Pekka’s hand under his balls gets slick, it’s on his taint and ass now, the distinct olive aroma diffusing in the air as his skin warms the oil.

Pekka reaches to put the bottle back to its place with a glassy clank. He spreads Sebastian’s ass for the camera zooming to a close-up, massaging his rim: slippery warm fingers heating up Sebastian’s hole, making him want.

He hears a sloppy squelch of Pekka stroking his own cock in his oily fist and lets out a little anticipating moan for the sound alone. A finger pushes inside him at the same time, another coaxing alongside soon enough, the two move slowly in and out almost all the way a couple of times, then start teasing him shorter and faster. _Ah-ah-ah_ , he whimpers short little moans; the fingers pull out, Pekka puts the slick hard head of his cock is tailbone and slowly slides it down the crack to the hole.

 “ _A-ah!”_ Sebastian lets out a soft but sharp moan when the cock enters his ass. He goes on with a long, wailing _o-ooh_ when Pekka pushes in slowly.

The pressure on his hole is immense because Pekka’s hands spread him generously for the camera. Pekka makes sure nothing blocks the view of his cock driving into Sebastian’s ass, he stands knees bent for the right height, torso slanted back to serve the viewers.

It’s good, long thrusts, hips spanking him, the coarse thin hair of Pekka’s thighs rubbing his skin, the muscles flexing against the backs of his thighs. One hand keeping his buttock to the side, the other warm on the small of his back, a stern daddy touch.

He moans, eyes hooded with eyelids, offering his face towards the side camera recording the wide view.

Pekka pulls out, uses his hands to turn him around, cups his chin with one hand, kisses him and pushes his shirt up his stomach and chest.

“I wanna look at you, child,” Pekka says, voice vibrating on Sebastian’s skin. Pekka undresses Sebastian’s T-shirt and places it on the edge of the stone countertop and puts his hands on Sebastian’s naked hips. “Get up.”

Pekka helps him sit on the edge or the counter where the sloppily folded T-shirt softens the hard edge under his ass and the lowest joints of his spine. Pekka spreads his thighs with his hands, praising his ass, tracing the curve of his rim with a fingertip before bowing down to do the same with his tongue.

“Oh that’s good,” Sebastian gasps to the licks, he’s leaking so much that droplets of precum drip down to his stomach. He hopes the camera catches the detail because it’s hot, hot like Pekka’s fingers massaging his taint and the base of his balls above the probing, licking wet tongue on his hole, still slick of the thick generous spread of fragrant olive oil.

Pekka rises up and lifts his legs up together, bending them back over his stomach. The countertop is on Pekka’s hip level, it’s easy for him to align his cock with Sebastian’s hole in this position and push in. He does short thrusts, slow at first, picking up length and pace and force. It’s different when the ass isn’t stretched apart, intense in a different way, the shaft grinding on the insides of Sebastian’s buttcheeks as it pushes in and pulls out.

Pekka’s breath has intensified to moans but he can’t come; they have the cut to the couch scene ahead, and as much as Sebastian would love to come here and now he knows they can’t. But that doesn’t mean he can’t put on a good show: he pushes two of his own fingers in his mouth, head turned towards the side camera, sucking them, moaning around them, getting them and his lips glistening wet with spit.

“Look at you. Fuck,” Pekka pants. He lets go of Sebastian’s legs slowly, like he was reluctant to shift, and pulls out. He takes Sebastian’s hand and helps him to a sitting position.

“That table must be hard on your back,” Pekka says, “Let’s go somewhere more comfortable.”

He helps Sebastian down, taking his hand, leading him out of the picture the planned route. The navy silk of the robe flaps behind him, his cock stands hard and glistens wet, and Sebastian can’t tell where the throb in his groin feels most, in his ass, balls or cock, but it feels amazing.

Rod breaks into a spontaneous applause after his sharp “Cut!”, the rest of the crew gradually joining in.

“Whoa, thank you! That was hot, we got the whole fucking thing in in one go! Seamlessly. Way to fucking go!”

Sebastian bites his lower lip but what the fuck, there is no need to hold back the grin wanting to break out on his face, and he smiles until his cheeks hurt. He looks around himself, all oily and sweaty and naked, hears the last sporadic claps of the hands, sees the smiles.

His hand is still in Pekka’s and he catches his eyes, twinkling fondly at him, “Great job!” from the smiling lips, long arms pulling him into a celebratory hug.

He hugs Pekka back, arms tight around his waistline, a grin on his face.

“Yeah!” he’d love to yell but keeps his voice as down as he can, “We fucking did it.”

 


	23. working it

 

They make use of Pekka’s hard-on by shooting some extra close-up footage of a blowjob.

“You never know what comes in handy in the edit,” Rod says, and Sebastian goes to work, getting the T-shirt back on and kneeling in front of Pekka in the same spot as before.

He’s a bit horny, riding the high from the good fuck on the table, and deepthroats Pekka until his lips meet the very base of his cock, the fraction-of-a-millimeter stubble on the shaven skin scratching a little, his nose butting to the lower abs until he tilts his head towards the dip of the hip.

This is nothing like in the original shoot and it may be unusable but it’s so satisfactory to hear the star actor moan _for real_  that Sebastian stops caring for continuity points, letting saliva well on his lower lip and drip out. He can taste himself on Pekka, and the olive oil and remnants of the lube he used before the shoot to prep himself for the scene and it’s not bad, not at all, his cock throbs a the obscenity of the dirty mix.

He touches himself, not caring about the crew, just a reassuring squeeze to his dick to tell it’s not forgotten.

Pekka’s shaft glistens wet when he pulls back a notch for air. It looks good, the whole thing is going to look so good that he pulls back all the way because everything is there for a nice sloppy spit-string shot. He takes it slow, lets the drop stretch slowly between the hanging slack edge of his bottom lip and the slit tip of the cock.

“Daddy,” he purrs huskily, giving Pekka a dreamy look through his eyelashes, closes his eyes and lets the wet cock slide in his mouth again.

Pekka can’t take it anymore. “Face or mouth?” he shouts quickly over his shoulder, not to Sebastian but towards Rod, and Sebastian opens his eyes enough to see from the corner that Rod answers with a handwave, _whatever_. The warm burst fills his mouth, slimy umami taste on the back of his tongue.

He swallows it down. It’s not like they need to display it for the show.

“Cut! Thanks,” Rod barks sharply. Sebastian catches his eyes across the room, he stands lips pursed, drawing heavy breaths through his nostrils. He nudges his head towards the hall, eyes on Sebastian.

“Take a break. Meet here in thirty,” he says, glancing through the camera and audio crew. He looks intently at Sebastian again, glaring.

Sebastian collects himself from the floor, picking up the boxer shorts lying by the counter, pulling them up on the go. He crams the standing cock in awkwardly and shrugs, the leaking tip creates a wet spot on the fabric, seeping in thread by thread.

 

Rod is at the bottom of the stairs and practically pushes him up them, shoves him in his room and bangs the door shut.

“Fuck, kid,” he says in a suffocated voice, looking at his face, chest heaving. He pushes him into the wall next to the door, kissing him hard, tearing down his shorts in blind frantic moves. “You filthy little hot thing.”

Sebastian’s erection is rock hard and tense, the fabric of Rod’s pants rubs against its sensitive skin almost abrading but he doesn’t avert the touch but instead seeks the friction, a vague promise of release his body latches onto.

Rod grabs his shoulders and pushes him to the bed, bends him over, rubs his ass roughly, going straight for the crack, stern fingers stroking over his still wet hole, mumbling some heated gibberish. Sebastian hears a zipper, rustling of clothes, a plastic bottlecap popping open.

Round blunt cockhead pushing in covered in a cool slick gel, a hand squeezing under him, between his body and the bed, wrapping around his cock, sweet hot skin of the palm and fingers moving on the shaft. Rod fucks him fast and mean, jerks him hard, mouthing at his earlobe, his hairline.

Sebastian has no idea which one of them comes first. It’s a good, deep, blinding surge he rides clutching and biting the sheets, Rod’s mouth hard and hot on the nape of his neck, balls pressing his taint.

 

Rod goes back downstairs to check from the raw footage that nothing needs to be filmed again. If the material seems sufficient they will be safe to take down the lights and camera tripods in the kitchen and start building up the next set.

Sebastian takes a slow shower, brushes his teeth and finds a fresh pair of underpants and shorts. When he settles on the bed again, his phone beeps with a message from Teuvo.

_sup_

_Free time_ , Sebastian answers, _just rinsed some older man spunk from my ass and mouth_

_gross_

_tell me more_

Sebastian chuckles. Basic Teukka, telling him off and asking for details in the next message.

A third one follows before he has typed an answer.

_tell me later not now! Andrei has a cam shift want to watch with me?_

 

Andrei is good. He sits on a plain metal-framed plastic chair, dressed in short, distressed cutoff jeans that show his yummy well-developed thighs and a plain white sleeveless T-shirt.

He pours slowly water over his torso from a tall glass, the fabric gets see-through and clings to his skin. He plays with the wet shirt, teasing his nipples through it until they stand up as defined sharp pebbles on his sculpted pecs.

He pours some more, it seeps all the way to the hem. As his large hands wander on his body, the fabric follows, sticks to the skin as wavy drapes that reveal his delicious abs.

He leans back on the chair, knees towards the camera, thighs almost aggressively on display. He empties the glass over his head and shakes water out of his wet hair; he leans forward over his knees, the camera catches droplets on his parted lips and cheekbones. His eyelashes are bunched together, black and wet and pretty.

Anybody would want to kiss him like that, lick that water off the glowing skin, how does he have that blush on his cheeks, is he thinking about something dirty?

He leans back, messes with the soft wet folds of his shirt, pulling it up all the way to his armpit, stretching it up with the hook of his thumb so that it peels off his chest, pensively stroking the exposed nipple with the fingertips of the other hand. He shuffles on his chair, sliding forward, spreading his legs further apart.

“ _Now would be a nice time to tip me, friends_ ,” Andrei says. Sebastian has the speakers down low and hardly hears what he says. “ _I feel like touching myself but I might as well do it in my privacy after this._ ”

Sebastian has put his credit card number in and clicks in a little donation. He doesn’t think he’s the only one. After a moment Andrei smiles and sends a couple of air kisses to the camera.

“ _Nice, baby! Keep them coming.”_

The light blue worn out denim bulges distinctively. Andrei’s hand moves slowly down from his chest, he rubs himself over the shorts, bringing his hips to a slight rocking motion on the edge of the chair. He looks at the camera, lips parted, giving the upper lip a little lick. He rubs his crotch again, gasping for breath and throwing his head back. Stroke, squeeze, a husky moan.

He pulls the front of the shirt off over his head, leaving it to the back of his neck, and brings his both hands to the low waistline of his shorts. He opens the top button of the shorts and slides a finger down, following a trail of trimmed soft hair under the fabric.

The shorts have a button fly and he starts opening the buttons slowly one by one, glancing at the camera with a quizzical look after each one, apparently waiting for notifications of incoming tokens popping on his own computer screen.

All the buttons are open now. Andrei spreads the opened fly. It exposes the erect shaft of his cock, still kept in the confines by its very head but ready to spring free. Andrei strokes it with a flat palm, breathing heavily at the camera, hips flexed forward.

_Shit that’s hot,_ Sebastian can’t help typing in the chat box.

Andrei bites his lip coyly and looks into the camera.

“ _A really, really hot guy sucked this the other day,”_ he says, drawing a finger down the upper side of the strained hard shaft, “ _Sucked it so good. I wish you could have seen it.”_

He pushes the bottom of the fly down with the stroking finger, stretching it down. The cock pops to freedom, standing as a tall, red centerpiece of the picture. Andrei’s fingers wrap loosely around it, start stroking it slowly up and down.

_“I’m thinking of that mouth right now.”_

_Fuck baby what a tease. I LVVOE LOVED SUCking you_ , Sebastian writes, fingers trembling from excitement. He hopes he doesn’t go too far, he has no idea if Andrei has a moderator for his chat, they haven’t talked about it.

Andrei smirks at the camera, pushing his hips yet more forward and extending the tip of his tongue to touch the curve of his lip. He lifts his butt of the chair and pushes the shorts to the top of his thighs, just below his buttocks, and sits on his hand. Nobody can see what Andrei does with the hidden hand but he shuts his eyes and tightens his grip around his cock, moving the hand up and down, all the way, the whole length. The red, shiny cockhead goes hiding and peeks out again, Andrei’s hand picking up pace.

It’s mesmerizing and totally arousing. Sebastian’s groin tightens in a way it in no way shouldn’t after the quickie and the heavy day of shooting porn and he is quite sure Andrei is getting rewarded for his show.

Andrei’s eyelids crack open, he casts a glassy downwards look at the camera from his thrown-back position. Sebastian sees that his gaze catches something from the side of the camera but returns to the lens.

“ _Do you see me, baby?”_ Sebastian sees Andrei mouth almost silently, before Andrei throws his head back even more, face towards the ceiling. Sebastian is almost sure Andrei is about to come, he focuses his eyes on the hand and the cock – but the motion stops, Andrei leans forward, partly out of the view, and the frame where he was goes empty.

 

USER CAMBOY37 CLOSED THE CONNECTION glares in white on the black screen.

 

Sebastian’s phone beeps with an incoming call. It’s not Andrei, which is a bummer, but it’s Teuvo, which is nice.

“You watched?” Teuvo asks.

“Yeah.” Sebastian puffs air out of his mouth. “He was hot.”

“He IS hot,” Teuvo replies.

“Why did he cut?”

“I think he got a request for a private chat. It pays better, by the minute, and he told me he’s waiting for a regular to show up during this. Some older rich Russian dude.”

“Okay,” Sebastian says. He adjusts his dick inside his soft shorts, the hard-on is giving up on waiting for action which is a blessing. “I almost wish I had known. Could have put in a request and had some chat sex with him myself.”

Teuvo laughs softly on the phone

“ _Oh_ , somebody’s feeling rich!” he teases.


	24. juiced out

 

Rod collects the three actors in his car on the Sunday morning.

“Are we going to church?” Pekka asks, and Sebastian is not completely sure if it is a joke. He also remembers Rod entertaining the idea to get him and Juuse some altar boy surplices from a catholic webshop when he heard there was a small chapel on the premises of the ranch, but as far as Sebastian knows he never got through with actually ordering them.

“Almost,” Rod answers and parks the car in front of a gym.

“I got us a couple of temporary memberships on Friday when I was waiting for Sebastian,” he explains while walking towards the entrance. It’s locked, the staff is not apparently in this early on a Sunday morning, but he draws a key card through a reader. Before he puts the card away inside the door, he digs out a small folder and hands out similar cards to each of the other three of them.

“Feel free to use them when you have free time. Sebastian, you can borrow my car if you need to,” he says.

Rod wants his stars to look good and is going to give them no excuses.

 

Sebastian is a bit drained after the workout. Maybe he shouldn’t have followed Roddy’s routine even though he eventually went easier with the weights on some exercises. But once he had started and noticed the approving sidelong looks Rod sent him – he couldn’t give up.

Rod is in an excellent mood on the drive back, riding high on endorphins and pleased with how pumped he thinks his boys look.

“Guys, you’re perfect for the hay barn scene right now. I’m so glad we decided to build the set there yesterday. We’ll shoot before lunch.”

In other words, no food until they’re done. Moreover, Rod seems to be overlooking the fact that they’ll in fact have to shoot in two settings to have the whole scene done: outside and inside the barn.

Sebastian’s stomach growls but Rod is Rod.

 

Rod is even more excited when they actually check out the set before going back to the house to prepare.

“Look at this light!” he says, throwing his arms wide.

A thin veil of clouds up high in the sky softens the sunlight outside, but it is still intense enough to send rays inside the barn through cracks in the old dry wood and a hole in the roof. The director gestures towards a spot on the ground, a thin layer of dry straws or hay in the natural spotlight.

“Could you stand there, Seb, and lift up your shirt, please? Turn a bit.”

Sebastian obeys.

“Oh yes. Nice shadows. Hope they’ll catch that beauty on camera and we won’t have to use the lamps.”

Sebastian and Juuse’s eyes connect when Rod paces slowly around to look around the other corners of the barn. They share an amused look, shaking their heads.

 

Juice is a good co-star, Sebastian thinks. Juuse has a tight, athletic body and he knows how to make it look good; he’s exceptionally agile and bendy and keen to use his flexibility for the pleasure of his partners and viewers.

Sebastian hasn’t even seen the footage of the opening scene that they shot in the dressing room of the production house but he already knows it will look hot as hell. He sat on the wooden bench in front of the lockers legs ajar, Juuse kneeling between them, sucking his cock. Juuse’s knees were so wide apart on the floor he was almost in a split, his back was arched to show off the deep dip of his spine between the ridges of back muscles, round buttocks pushed towards the camera that could probably zoom right up his ass. Sebastian enjoyed brushing his fingers through Juuse’s thick hair, messing it up.

So yes, Juuse is a babe, eye candy, and together they are – double so. Their size and body type are not that far from each other but their colors differ enough to complement each other.

There’s nothing to stop their film from becoming a success.

 

They start shooting the scene from the outside. Juuse and Sebastian carry square bales of hay from the barn and stack them on the back of Rod’s pick-up truck. Juuse is shirtless, Sebastian has a partly buttoned plaid workshirt, sleeves ripped off. The truck is mostly framed out of the picture because Rod doesn’t necessarily want the cargo bed full of hay; a couple of bales is enough to create the illusion of a hefty load.

“Sorry that my daddy made us work. You should be the guest,” Juuse says, closing the tailgate and wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

“I don’t mind,” Sebastian says, flapping the hem of his shirt like a fan to ventilate. “I like to earn my stay.”

Juuse steps closer and slips his hand under the loosely lifted shirt. “You shouldn’t have to. You’re my boyfriend.”

Sebastian rocks his body against the touching hand and curls an arm around the back of Juuse’s neck, humming pleasurably and sucking at Juuse’s neck.

“You’re sweaty,” he says when he detaches, smiling.

“So are you,” Juuse smiles back. “Thirsty?”

Sebastian nods. “A bit.”

Juuse takes a few steps towards the wall of the barn, pulls a hose from its reel and opens the brass tap.

“Sorry but we don’t have anything better out here,” he says, lifting the running hose up between them. “But the water is good.”

“It’s okay,” Sebastian says. “Just hold it up for me.” He bows down to drink in thirsty gulps, spilling on his face and chest. Juuse looks at him keenly and turns the water nozzle slightly towards him instead of past him, downright sprinkling him with water.

“Hey!” Sebastian yelps, blinking water off his eyelashes and wiping his face. He manhandles the hose to himself and turns the nozzle to Juuse, spraying him wet.

“What?” Juuse shouts, laughing. He wrestles for the hose, managing to soak Sebastian’s hair and shirt. Sebastian lets go of the hose and Juuse reels it back in its place, closing the tap.

“Look at you,” Juuse says to Sebastian when he gets back close to him. They kiss, tongues touching for the camera, and Sebastian runs his hand on Juuse’s slippery body and squeezes his nipple.

Juuse detaches from the kiss, bringing his hand to the uppermost closed button of Sebastian’s shirt and fritters it until it pops open, eyes in Sebastian’s.

“Wanna go in and dry up?” he asks, nodding towards the entrance of the barn.

 

Rod is satisfied with the shot and ushers the cameras to be moved quickly inside. The lights are already there; they were set in their places the previous night, but Rod, still fascinated by the ambient light, hopes they won’t be needed.

If they are very quick, they won’t.

They are very quick. Sebastian and Juuse help move a large round bale to the spot where sun hits it right; Rod goes through their positions with them and they’re set to go.

 

Juuse starts by unbuttoning Sebastian’s shirt and hangs it up on a rafter in the background. Sebastian waits on his spot, shifting weight on his feet because if he moved, paced around or anything, he might fuck up the lighting and he doesn’t want to do that. It’s best to get this done now.

Juuse strolls back to face Sebastian in front of the bale. Sebastian leans in to kiss his open mouth, then his neck. He strokes Juuse’s crotch over the shorts, feeling his cock hard and hardening further. He rubs over the bulge with stiff fingers, making it obvious there’s a nice prominent erection stretching the blue denim.

He goes on nibbling at Juuse’s collarbone and gets slowly down on his knees before him, licking a languid trail that traces his defined abs, the dips between them maybe even sharper than usual after the heavy workout and dehydration. He unbuttons the fly of the damp hip-hugging jeans and peels the sturdy denim down to Juuse’s ankles and helps him out of his boots and pants.

Juuse caresses his hair and cheeks, tracing his lips with his thumb. Sebastian catches it in his mouth and sucks it until Juuse uses it to guide his mouth to his erect cock.

Sebastian teases the dick with his tongue, lets it flutter over the veins on Juuse’s shaft and on the curves of the cockhead, mouth wet and wide open, hand secure on the root, the other hand fondling the sensitive crease just below Juuse’s ass, and Juuse reacts with happy gasps and short moans.

Sebastian rises higher on his knees to take the cock wholly in his mouth and uses the moment to open his cutoff jeans. He digs his hard cock out of the fly and strokes it in his hand while sucking Juuse. He knows the shorts have dropped enough to show the upper curve of his ass and the cut of his hip to the camera and it makes him pay attention to his posture: flex a little, straighten up a little, tense the kneeling thighs to a little wider spread.

He wants to look like a treat, absolutely fuckable.

This time he is going to fuck his partner, though. He lets Juuse’s dick slip out of his mouth, rubbing his lips on the head on the way, smearing them wet. If the light hits them right, they’ll look so sexy, and if it doesn’t, heck, he’ll still _feel_ sexy about it.

“Turn around, baby. Hands on that bale,” he says. “I want to eat you out before I fuck you.”

Juuse turns, taking his time, assuming the exact kind of hot spread he does best, legs wide apart, ass out.

Sebastian places his hands on the lovely firm bubble buttocks and digs in the way he learned on his visit to the Subban brothers’ limo: teasing at first, deeper when Juuse starts to open up and push greedily back to his mouth. The close-up camera must love it, anyone who will watch them in the end product must love it, that perfect ass riding his probing pink tongue, his concentrated face pushing between the buttocks, dirty hot devouring, skin on skin.

He pulls back, spreading Juuse’s hole to the camera, massaging the reddened rim with two fingers. He pushes one in; Juuse has lubricated himself before they started shooting, and the ass is a soft slick squeeze around his finger. He pushes it slowly in and out; his own cock stands upright out of the low-hanging open fly, and he strokes it with his other hand, drawing the viewer’s eyes on it, doubling the anticipation of pleasure.

“I’m so hard for this ass, baby,” he says, “I want to fuck you so bad.” He keeps fucking the pretty, awaiting ass with his finger, giving sucking, biting kisses to the buttocks, and man, he’s getting just as ready for this as Juuse who is a squirming panting mess by now, grinding his ass back to his hand and lips, rubbing the inside curves of his buttocks against his fist whenever he drives his finger deep enough.

Sebastian digs a sample-size sachet of lube from his pocket, ripping it open with his teeth, spreading it over his dick on his way up from the kneeling position. It’s more for the show than out of necessity, Juuse would be good to go from his own preparation.

He knows Rod would say if they weren’t well lit and dares to go on. He rubs the lubed cock until he’s sure it’s all warm and there’s plenty of close-up of his fingers sliding over the curving crimson head and guides it between Juuse’s buttocks, letting its blunt pressure glide over his hole.

“You want this?” he asks and Juuse grunts a groggy _yes, yes_ , and he thrusts in, pushing his hip forward with a feisty little whip that makes Juuse throw his head back, palms and chest pressed to the scratching, fragrant hay.

It’s a good fuck. A good ass, inside and out, hot velvety flesh, simultaneously taut and silky. Juuse’s body breaks into a gauzy sheen of sweat, and Sebastian lets his hand glide on it, over the shoulder blade to squeeze the nape of Juuse’s neck, sinking his fingertips into his hairline when he comes.

He has the sensibility to pull out midway through it. He spills seed on the back of Juuse’s thighs, the white ropes drip and trickle down, clinging on the fuzz of body hair. He straightens up, the very last drops still pulsating out, landing on the upper curve of the buttocks, creamy little pearls.

Fuck yes.

If this was about him, he’d want to rest now, but he guides Juuse to turn around and gets down on his knees again. Juuse has let him fuck him hard, he realizes when he sees the red stripes where the baled hay has chafed his chest.

The least he can do is suck his on-screen boyfriend off as good as he can.

Juuse leans his elbows back to the top of the bale, cock standing in attention in front of the flat V of his lower abs, his pulse tangible in the visible veins of his groin. Sebastian licks the length of the shaft with a wide, wet tongue, takes Juuse in deep. Juuse uses him like in trance, his reactions and moves dictated not by his brain but by his body. His fist grips Sebastian’s hair, he uses his head like a toy to pleasure himself, bring himself to finish.

Sebastian lets him thrust deep the last few pushes before he gets to the edge and pulls out of his mouth. He looks at Juuse’s fist, it’s vigorous motion around his cock right in front of his face, so close it’s hard to focus. He closes his eyes just in time when the cum erupts, he feels the wetness land on the bridge of his nose, cheekbone, tangy acidity on his parted lips.

He hopes the light is still right. If it is, this will look hot as fuck.

Sebastian blinks moisture out of his eyelashes, tears he hasn’t even noticed welling during the face-fucking. He licks a drop of cum from his upper lip, looking up at Juuse who pants and beams his radiant smile down at him. There’s a slick drop forming on the tip of Juuse’s dick. He licks it off.

“I’m glad your daddy made us work,” he says and smiles.

Thank God they’ll get lunch now.

 

It’s a good shot. Juuse is a great lay, a great guy.

They have more one-on-one scenes shot over the course of the next couple of days and they go well. There’s Juuse’s room scene, an illusion because the stage is actually set up in two separate places: the bean bag surroundings have been built in a large empty room downstairs, and Juuse’s bedroom is used for the bed scene.

Sebastian loves the bean bag scene. Juuse bounces almost obscenely on display on top of him, and he can watch in clear light Juuse’s ass pumping his dick up and down. He likes how his hands look on Juuse’s buttocks, how Juuse’s thighs tremble with the tension of the wide split over his lap.

In the bed scene the angle from the real door of the room doesn’t work for the daddy’s peeping purposes, so one camera is placed near a fake door propped up inside the room. Pekka’s reactions are shot separately by the real door from another angle once they are finished.

They’d get lots of reaction shots of Pekka’s vivid face from most of the shoots if they wanted. He’s almost always there, lingering on the sidelines, ready to give encouraging pats on Juuse’s back or give him tips between takes.

 

Juuse is a great guy. But not so great that Sebastian wouldn’t be tempted to test if he can push his buttons a bit.

He gets a chance almost accidentally, on a normal cozy evening in front of the TV.

The crew has, in mere days, developed a habit of lounging in the TV room of the ranch in the evenings when the shoots are done for the day, watching a movie or a game. It’s one of those nights, he’s there with Rod, Pekka and one of the tech guys, snuggled up to Pekka’s side because Rod is fiddling on his laptop and Sebastian just feels more comfortable leaning to somebody than sitting rigidly on the couch.

They are laughing because Pekka’s team has just made some terrible plays, Sebastian has chirped him about it and Pekka has revenged by starting to tickle him. Sebastian laughs until he’s in tears, pouts and apologizes to make Pekka stop.

Pekka lets his armpits go, and Sebastian tries to make sure he won’t start again by taking his hand. He laces his fingers with Pekka’s and uses the grip to wrap Pekka’s arm around himself, leaning his cheek to the back of his hand.

It’s cozy, nothing more, but when Juuse walks in – Sebastian sees from the look on his face that it suddenly _is_ more.

Pekka hasn’t noticed his young co-star; he keeps blabbering something, his ever-smiling warm face towards Sebastian.

 

It’s no victory because there’s no competition, really. It’s a totally unnecessary, dumb move, dumb as fuck, but sometimes you just get bored and decide to stir the pot a bit.

Sebastian cups the smiling face and pulls it down for a little kiss, dry and soft. Pekka doesn’t fight it but looks a bit dumbfounded when Sebastian breaks the kiss, sweeping his upper lip like it tickled before letting it curl again into the former friendly smile.

Juuse turns on his feet and storms out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, help me out a bit here, please. I've had a long journey with this fic so far and there is yet an unknown number of chapters to come. I'm not saying I'm lost or discouraged - but maybe in a bit of a lonely place right now.
> 
> Are you still enjoying the story or do you check out the updates out of a habit? Is there something you'd like to see more/less of?
> 
> I have the story outlined so I'm not calling for requests per se, but some kind of reader's view into the story would be enlightening. 
> 
> I love my characters and I'm still deeply into writing this, don't worry ♡
> 
> \--
> 
> And how great are my guys doing in the playoffs?!! Yes! Svech will be back stronger than ever when he's ready and well taken care of. No quit in this team! ❤🖤❤🖤❤


	25. talk the talk, walk the walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rod/Seb, dirty talk, smut.

 

The sound of exiting sneakers makes Pekka turn his head. His gaze follows Juuse until he disappears to the stairs.

Pekka takes his last look at the TV where the game is in the final minutes, glances around the other guys on the large sectional.

“I guess I’ll call it a night,” he says.

Rod shakes his head as Pekka leaves and casts a look full of hidden amusement down at Sebastian who is now sprawled on the couch alone with nobody to lean to.

“Look at you, brat. Trying to go at anyone, aren't you,” he says and puts the laptop away. He reaches to his side, grabs Sebastian by the waist and drags him closer, rolling him over belly down across his knees. He whacks his ass with his hand, light enough to be playful, through the soft sweatpants Sebastian is wearing.

The tech guy glances at them, shakes his head with a smile and looks away. The game ends; he hands the remote he’s been holding to Rod and stands up to leave.

“Good night. See you tomorrow, guys.”

“Sleep well. Tomorrow,” Rod says.

Sebastian props his head up with his arms to say his goodnight.

They’re alone, Rod’s thighs under his stomach, Rod’s hand resting on the back of his thighs. Sebastian twists his torso towards Rod, pushes himself up better and hikes a leg over Rod’s lap to straddle him.

He’s aware of their dicks touching through the layers of clothes. He could move to make something more of it but doesn’t. Anticipation is building up in his body, a quiet whirr of static electricity.

Rod’s palms rest on the sides of his thighs. Rod looks him in the eye, the smile only a faint ripple in the corners of his lips, eyes fond but serious.

Sebastian can hear his breath. He can hear his own breath. He feels his own pulse, sees Rod’s pulse on his neck.

Hyper aware of the warmth of Rod’s hands seeping in through his clothes, he senses the slightests change of pressure, the fraction-of-an-inch movement, fingers just a bit tighter, a barely-there rub back and forth.

He curls his arms around Rod’s neck, hugs him tight, cheek pressed to his temple. Breath, on the side of his neck, against his chest and stomach when Rod’s muscles do their automated work, drawing air in his lungs, letting it out.

Lap snugly between his thighs. He presses down tighter. Rod is hardening and it invites him in, closer, as close as he can press.

Rod moves his head in his hug: temple, cheekbone, cheek, lips. Sebastian turns his head to search for them with his own, finds them and gasps sharply, and there’s a mouth hot and hard against his.

They shift on the couch, Rod sliding forward, Sebastian arching his back to align his hard-on shamelessly with Rod’s. Rod squeezes his ass, a dexterous hand on each buttock, and hums into his mouth, the voice vibrating teasingly against his lips.

“You’d ride my cock right here if I asked,” he murmurs close to Sebastian’s face.

“Yes, sir. I would.”

Rod chuckles softly and kisses his cheek.

“Yes you would. But I won’t ask you to. I think I’ll bend you over the back of the couch and fuck you there.” Rod’s voice is almost a purr, his lips barely moving close to Sebastian’s earlobe, but every word goes straight into his groin.

“You can do it. Please.”

“Oh you little cockslut. You’d take anything wouldn’t you.”

“Fuck. Yes.”

Rod gives a wet kiss to the tip of Sebastian’s chin, another under it, sucking on the delicate skin. Sebastian yelps a quiet moan.

“No. I’ll carry you to the hall, pick your little twink ass up and nail you to the fucking wall.”

Sebastian has a hard time forming an answer with words, he whimpers quiet muffled moans to the back of his hand as Rod sucks his neck.

“What did you say, Sebastian?”

“Yes sir, I’d love it,” he breaths out labored words that almost stick to his throat.

“I’d like that too. But I think we can get a step further. I’ll put you on your hands and knees on the stairs and pound your horny little ass.” He kisses Sebastian’s cheek and whispers into his ear. “Make you squeal like a pig.”

“Oh fuck you Rod,” Sebastian gasps, nuzzles for Rod’s mouth for a frantic kiss and grinds harder down to his lap, every pore of his skin screaming for attention. Rod laughs softly against his lips and rubs the hard head of Sebastian’s erection through his soft pants with his hand.

“You’re so fiery, little baby. Look at you sizzling there.”

Sebastian rolls his hips to push the tip of his cock to the hand, the root grinding against Rod’s cock under him, fuck he won’t be coy about what he wants.

“Sir,” he pants. “Rod. Just fucking do me.” He grinds faster, twisting and squirming, and kisses Rod again. “Fuck, don’t make me come here.”

“Would you come in your pants from dry humping like a horny teenager?” Rod pets the back of his head, a soft chuckle vibrates on his cheek, and Sebastian has to bite his lip to stifle a growl.

“I’ve been your horny teenager. You got off on it so hard,” he whispers, the movement of his hips softened to a steady rocking. “You’re so dirty, sir.”

“You’re playing dirty now.”

Rod’s hands are already pacing his rhythm, steady and warm on the upper curve of his buttocks. They’re so close to fucking it shouldn’t be hard to calculate the next logical step. Or, fuck logic, the _natural_ step dictated by their bodies, just going with the flow. It throbs in Sebastian’s body already, all over, the steady heat, relentless pulse of the warm lust.

“Play me.” He’s not sure if the plea makes sense but he likes the sound of it. “We’ll both win.”

Rod doesn’t laugh at him. He sweeps Sebastian’s hair back from his forehead and looks him in the eye, intense and fond. “Hold on,” he says, “Let’s go.”

Rod’s thighs tense on the last word. Sebastian realizes what Rod meant by “ _hold on”_ and wraps his arms tight around Rod’s neck and, as Rod rises up, throws his legs around his waist.

“That’s my boy,” Rod murmurs and takes a couple of steps ahead. “No, wait,” he mumbles and stops. He squats down a bit, throws Sebastian up to hang over his shoulder like a sack, picks up his laptop and continues his way towards the stairs. He gets a bit out of breath from the strain of carrying him and Sebastian has to stifle down a giggle.

 

Rod dumps Sebastian in the middle of his bed. Sebastian is, once again, almost startled by the unexpected sight of his own reflection in the ceiling mirror and focuses on Rod’s face instead.

Rod sits on the bed next to him, slowly drags his palm down Sebastian’s stomach to his crotch, weight of the touch warm and promising on Sebastian’s erection.

Rod undresses him like unwrapping a gift, freeing him easily from the few loose items of clothing he has on. He leaves Sebastian lying down naked to watch as he casually undresses himself. It’s almost surprisingly peaceful after the heated urgency built up downstairs, but yet it doesn’t unwind any of Sebastian’s anticipation or desire.

Rod picks up a tube of lube and slides back in bed, kisses Sebastian and pushes him to roll him from his back to his side. Sebastian sees Rod’s moves in the mirror: clicking open the lube, applying it to his cock, adding some to his fingers; the hand hiding from the view between his buttocks where Sebastian feels it work where he has needed it since the end of the game. He moans when one finger pushes in, he moans again when another follows, filling and stretching him.

Sebastian navigates behind his back by the help of the reflection to touch Rod’s lubed cock, wraps his fingers around the meaty thick shaft, helps guide it where Rod’s fingers are sliding out. Rod grabs his upper leg near the knee, lifting it up and forward as he pushes in, exposing the sight of his cock entering Sebastian to the ceiling mirror. It’s glorious, a boisterous turn-on on top of everything, to watch Rod fucking him, the whole obscene length pumping in and out of his stretched hole.

Rod hikes his upper knee between Sebastian’s thighs and keeps fucking him. It’s more intense now, the angle changes and he reaches deeper, adding pressure to where it sends electric flames into Sebastian’s body. Sebastian’s balls roll against the skin of Rod’s muscled thigh; he reaches back to feel Rod’s buttock working, the flex of the muscle that helps drive the cock into him. Rod touches his neck, squeezes the nape, brushes over the throat, finally dives into his hair, pulling it the way he is crazy for.

 

There is a distant ruckus somewhere down the hall, like sounds of bickering.

“What’s that?” Rod mutters, slowing down but, thank God, not stopping. Sebastian brings him back from the distraction to what matters by pulling Rod closer and sticking his tongue in his ear.

There is no need for Rod to listen to anything else than Sebastian moaning his name, and before the night is through, he’s going to hear it a lot.

 


	26. sunny morning clouds up

 

Sebastian wakes up to the sound of a car door slammed shut. He goes to the window and peeks out between the curtains.

Pekka and Rod are talking animatedly by Pekka’s car. When Sebastian squints he sees somebody in the car and recognizes it as Juuse. Sebastian can hear and see the heated, urgent tone of the conversation but the glass and the distance make it impossible to make out any words.

After a while Juuse puts his head out of the car window.

“Are we going or what!?” is loud enough for Sebastian to hear.

 

Rod stares at the distancing car arms akimbo until it’s out of sight. He turns around, throwing his arms in frustration and shaking his head, glancing around himself until he suddenly looks up at Sebastian’s window and starts heading to the front door in rushed strides.

Sebastian leaps quickly back into the bed and draws the covers over his head.

If he hoped it will make Rod forget his existence he’s wrong. Steps in the stairs are followed with an impatient knock on the door, not awaiting an answer because Rod is already in the room, tearing the edge of the blanket out of Sebastian’s clutching hands.

Sebastian has never seen Rod this mad. His face is frighteningly beet red as he glares at Sebastian, nostrils flaring.

“I fucking hope you’re pleased with yourself! I’m not sure if we have a movie anymore,” he shouts.

Sebastian gulps, folding his legs like he tried to shield himself with his knees.

“You got too fucking cute with your little game last night,” Rod yells. “Your attention whoring is costing us right now and I’m the one paying the fucking bills. Can’t you think anywhere further than your dick?”

Sebastian is about to remind that last night Rod himself thought it was funny but knows better and shuts up.

He closes his eyes and opens them again. His voice trembles when he eventually talks, forcing words out of his mouth.

“Sorry,” he says, “What happened?”

Rod huffs and paces on his feet, stepping around in restless circles.

“Pekka and Juuse. Juuse refuses to work with us anymore.” He brushes his hand through his hair. “No, with _you_ to be clear. But that extends to all of us. We’re all in this fucking shit.”

Sebastian opens his mouth but realizes there is nothing he can say to make anything better. So what if he feels that Juuse is overreacting? The situation is that for whatever reason, unjust or just, he is _reacting._ And he’s doing it with an action that puts their whole production in jeopardy.

“Can I do anything?” he asks in a small voice.

“You’ve done quite enough,” Rod says dryly, and for some reason it’s even worse than yelling. He has let go of Sebastian’s blanket and his frantic pacing has toned down to shifting his weight from one foot to another. “I did a lot of talking to Pekka out there and I’d rather not have you fucking up what I may have accomplished in terms of at least buying us time.”

Sebastian shrinks, if possible, into an even smaller ball.

“I get it,” he whispers, almost regretting to have uttered anything the second he says it.

“I fucking hope you do. I have a ton of thinking to do now. I convinced them to go to the gym, go for a little drive and have a nice lunch, ON ME, and I’ll call them when I’ve come up with a suggestion and see if we can get to some kind of solution to get this film finished. But, phew, this isn’t something I needed. We needed. We’re not at all through and even if they come back for the rest of the scenes we have a fuckload of work left. And if the two of you don’t get along –” Rod shrugs, pursing his lips and rolling his eyes. “It’s fucking hard to shoot porn where you’re supposed to be boyfriends.”

Sebastian wants to say that he hasn’t had any problem with Juuse but, again, knows better and shuts up.

“I’ll do my best,” he says sheepishly, hoping his words don’t in some way aggravate Rod further.

Rod huffs, throws his empty hands in the air and places them on his hips, looking down at Sebastian, weight on one foot, the other slightly bent, the most _disappointed parent_ look on his face Sebastian has seen for a while.

“Get up. You fucking know I have no work for you for now but I fucking don’t want to see you slacking in that bed all day. Go for a run or something. Do push-ups. I’d send you to the gym but I can’t risk you running into them today. Nobody needs to make this worse than it is.” Rod turns to leave but pivots back after a few steps, pointing at Sebastian. “And in case you didn’t know, by _nobody_ I mean you.”

With that he leaves.

 

Sebastian stays in the same position, curled into a ball, knees up, leaning to the headboard. He shivers and pulls the blanket reflexively up to his chin to fight the chill he never thought he’d feel on such a sunny morning.

He extends his hand from the folds of the blanket to pick up his phone from the nightstand and taps open a video call to Teuvo. He hopes seeing his face and hearing his voice will pick up his spirits, or at least make him feel a little warmer.

It rings for a long time.

 


	27. distances

 

Sebastian is almost about to give up when the phone lights up and Teuvo’s face fills the screen. Teuvo is puffy and blushing like he had just woken up. Judging by the angle and the pillow surrounding his head he is in bed, head propped up, phone over his chest.

“H-hi,” Teuvo says, out of breath and unfocused. “Uh – hold on,” he adds, looking past the phone, “Stop!”

“Hi?” Sebastian starts tentatively.

“Hi, I meant, hi, Sebastian, good morning. Sorry I almost missed your call.”

“Oh, never mind. Glad you picked up.”

The picture shakes a little like the phone was about to drop or the bed dipped under Teuvo’s elbow. When it stabilizes, Andrei’s face appears next to Teuvo’s, pushing into the picture from the side. Red patches burn on his cheeks and forehead; he rubs his wet lips together and wipes them with the side of his finger.

“Hi, Sebastian,” he says, smirking.

Sebastian sighs. “Did you just –“ he starts, looking at Andrei, and shifts his eyes to Teuvo – “Was he just sucking your dick?”

Andrei bites his lips together, chuckles and looks coyly to the side, his nose almost getting cut out of the picture when he turns away. It emphasizes the fucking dimple drawing deep and unbearably cute on his flushed cheek.

Sebastian shakes his head. “You didn’t have to stop for me,” he says.

Andrei leans into the frame again, resting his chin on Teuvo’s bare shoulder.

“Nah,” Teuvo smiles amicably, “What’s up?”

Sebastian realizes he’s just lost his willingness to delve into the trouble he’s in. He’s not into dropping the mood, and besides, what could Teuvo and Andrei do about it?

“Nothing special. Off day, kinda,” he says noncommittally. “You?”

He’s actually curious to hear what Teuvo is going to answer and how long he’s going to want to hang on the phone. Andrei might well be touching his dick outside of the picture.

“Andrei stayed over,” Teuvo states the obvious. “He was at work with me yesterday, TK and Nolan had this huge shipment delivered and we helped stack the shelves. Andrei’s a bit tight for money right now – you remember the rich Russian regular? Well, the guy wasn’t that rich. He had been operating on stolen credit cards and got caught, and they won’t get anything out of his latest payments.”

“That’s bad,” Sebastian says. “Sorry to hear that, Andrei.”

Andrei’s head nods on the pillow.

“Thanks,” he says. “It sucked. I’m glad Teuvo asked me to the job.”

“Hard day?” Sebastian asks.

“It was okay,” Teuvo says. “Got out well before four twenty.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes. Figures.

“Obviously,” he says. Damn his friends, out there smoking and fucking without a care in the world when he’s stuck on this stupid ranch, being yelled at.

Andrei rubs his chin to Teuvo’s shoulder and pouts his lips to an air kiss towards the camera.

“We missed you,” he says.

“Have you had fun?” Teuvo asks. “Has Roddy been dragging your ass to his room again? Or have you finally got some younger dick?”

Oh, Rod. Sebastian starts to feel queasy, Rod specifically told him to get out of bed soon. He has to hurry.

“Both,” he says, hiding his uneasiness behind a shit-eating grin. “Juuse on-camera by day, Roddy off-camera by night. Nice balance.”

They don’t have to know it’s everything but nice by now; it has been nice until this morning so he isn’t technically lying.

Teuvo laughs softly. “I expected nothing less from you.”

“Well, I gotta get up,” Sebastian says. “Was nice to see you.”

“You too,” they say, words jumbled on top of each other, and chuckle at the mess. A breeze of longing shoots through Sebastian: he misses the guys, viscerally. They look so cozy, domestic, horny and sated at the same time with their bed-puffy, glowing faces and suddenly Sebastian would give anything to be beamed up to his own bed next to them.

Hell, they _are_ in _his_ bed and it hasn’t even crossed his mind to be mad about it.

“Kiss for me,” he pleads abruptly. “Would you?”

Teuvo smiles gently at the phone camera, turns towards Andrei and nuzzles at his nose. He lifts the phone up, checking with a side-eye he’s holding them in picture. They lean in, both towards each other, parted lips joining together to move in a soft dance until the phone sways and loses focus.

 

Sebastian thinks of the sight long into the day, over his five-mile run on trampled cattle paths where he keeps track of his location with GPS, through push-ups, sit-ups, planks and stretches, in the shower, during a lonely lunch of leftover sandwiches from the kitchen fridge.

He was so tempted to tell them to go on, to forget everything and just have a long hot languid morning full of hazy long-distance sex. Jerking off to a video stream of Andrei’s mouth on Teuvo’s big cock, camera pointed at his own hand on his cock while doing it. Sex sounds and dirty talk, sending dick pics and cum videos back and forth.

He even types _send me vids_ as a message to Teuvo but pockets his phone before sending it.

 _Can’t you think anywhere further than your dick?_ It’s not even hours since Rod asked him that. Maybe he does need to chill.

 

After lunchtime he sees Rod pacing around in the TV room with his phone on his ear, face serious, talking in a low voice. Sebastian lingers around to get some news about what’s going on – not that he’d dare to ask.

Rod breezes past him to the stairs when he’s finished and comes back down, clinking car keys in his hand. His jaws move like he was chewing gum, he looks a bit nervous but more in a pumped than hopeless kind of way.

“I’m going to town for a coffee with Pekka and Juuse. Wish me luck,” he says, to no-one in particular.

“I will,” Sebastian says nevertheless.

 


	28. treaty

 

Sebastian is unable to focus on anything while Rod is away. Eventually the physical strain from his run and workout has mercy on him and he falls asleep fiddling on his phone.

The phone and his hand are under his ribcage when he wakes up from his fuzzy on-off slumber. There’s a message from Teuvo but it takes a while until he’s able to read it: his hand is numb from sleeping on top of it and won’t comply at his first try to control the screen.

_here, babe – have fun!_

He notices it’s a reply to his _send me vids_  -text. The phone has apparently decided to send it when he has rolled on it in his sleep.

 

The video is less than a minute long and as soon as Sebastian taps to play it he sees that it has been edited to a nice pace.

Teuvo has shot it down his own body, the focal point is Andrei’s mouth around his cock. There’s more of Andrei in the picture, though – Sebastian can see his position, on his elbows and knees on the bed, the shape of his back drawing attention to the perfect, defined curves of both his broad shoulders and his glorious booty.

“Show Sebastian how much you miss him,” Teuvo says from outside of the picture.

Andrei lets the cock out of his mouth with a wet pop and sticks two fingers in its place, sucking them eyes closed, looking at the camera when he lets them out and shows how wet they are.

“You should be here,” Andrei says to him through the small screen, brown eyes keen on the camera. “You should be here,” he repeats when he takes the hand to his ass and slowly, arching his back to push the curving buttocks higher, pushes the fingers in, both at the same time, letting out a long, husky, wailing breath.

“Here,” he repeats before he licks Teuvo’s cock and takes it in his mouth again, fingering himself so deep and driving his ass into his hand so boldly he’s practically fucking himself.

It’s a good video, and it’s made completely for Sebastian and he appreciates it one hell of a lot.

Moreover, it’s not the only one. There is a short, less edited clip of himself and Andrei on the back seat of Teuvo’s car, the bit where Andrei talks about his favorite appetizer, face behind Sebastian’s cock. A third one is only a few seconds long: it's a close-up of Andrei pulling out of Sebastian’s milkshake-smeared ass.

That’s – too generous, totally. How is his cock supposed to stay still after such pour of visual evidence of something his body remembers vividly when it’s flashed to his eyes like this?

 

He’d definitely like to do something about it but there’s a sharp knock on the door.

“Sebastian, are you in?” Rod asks from the hallway. At least he isn’t coming through like a freight train, which is a nice change.

“I’m in!” Sebastian hollers. It would be nice to be out of the bed to answer the door but he has to gather his covers over his lap until things… settle down.

“I went for a run,” he says defensively to Rod as he comes in. “Fell asleep after the shower.”

Rod shrugs his explanation off like he’d never told him to stay out of bed. “Glad you’re here. I’d like to talk.”

The words sound a bit unsettling and Sebastian tries to read hints from Rod’s face.

“Sure,” he says slowly.

Rod nods. “We could – go for a ride, if it’s okay? Get to see the ranch while we’re at it. Get your clothes on, knock on my door when you’re ready.”

Sebastian gulps.

Rod leans forward to muss his hair quickly.

“Don’t look so frightened. Nothing fatal,” he says.

 

Sebastian dresses in shorts and a lavender T-shirt, kicking his bare feet in soft slip-on shoes, and knocks on Rod’s door. Rod’s way of wanting to take him out of the house to talk is unnerving and the way he tried to reassure him didn’t help too much – it only added on the feeling of bad news being on the way.

Rod guides him to the car the way Sebastian is used to by now, hand lightly on the small of his back, a gesture between possessive and protective. He’s not sure if there is really a need for Rod to be either.

 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you,” Rod says as soon as he starts the car. “I was mad but it was out of line. I was there last night and I didn’t do anything to stop you then. I got frustrated with the consequences but I was wrong to put you down.”

Sebastian wasn’t expecting this. He’s not even sure how to answer.

“It’s okay,” he starts cautiously. “You were right, I was stupid to act like that.” He looks pensively at his feet, pondering how much honesty is safe in this situation. “I did try to push Juuse’s buttons though. Tease him a little. I shouldn’t have. I didn’t know it would harm the whole project.”

“Well, yeah,” Rod admits, tilting his head, “It wasn’t nice, towards anyone, but you couldn’t know how bad he’d react and that they’d take it so far. I’m just –“ he glances to his side, at Sebastian’s face –  “I know how good you are, in what you do and as a person, as a worker – I’m used to expecting a lot from you. So when I’m disappointed, I’ll let you hear it. But frankly, I’m not sure if it is my place to raise my voice at you.”

“I’m – It’s all right.” Sebastian is at a loss for words.

“What now?” he asks after a while of sitting in silence. “How did your meeting with them go?”

Rod doesn’t answer right away – he focuses on steering the car over a narrow plank bridge that crosses a ditch. The shabby thing is wide enough for his truck because it must have been put up for tractors, but it has a wide gap in the middle, between the wheels. They aren’t on a road at all: Rod didn’t head to the driveway but around the house to the direction of the barns and and past an empty, fenced field.

“It wasn’t easy,” he says eventually, when they’re on hard land after getting over the bank of the ditch with soft bumps. “But it looks like the movie is happening.”

Sebastian lets out a sigh of relief. “Good.”

“But with conditions.”

“Oh.” _Fuck. They want me out._ The thought gnaws on the back of his skull, digs a hollow weight in his chest.

“Look!” Rod says, pointing to the left. Sebastian follows the finger and sees a glistening surface of water. “That’s the lake.”

Rod turns diagonally towards the waterfront, down the gently sloping hillside. Sebastian feels like a cat on hot bricks, biting his tongue not to scream out loud _WHAT? WHAT DO THEY WANT?_

Rod parks his truck on the sunny bank of the little lake, near a small wooden dock.

“The conditions?” Sebastian asks when they’re out of the car. Dry grass rustles under Rod's shoes as he strolls towards the dock, hands in his pockets. Sebastian follows close in his wake, the long stems of the grass tickling his bare ankles.

Rod stops, turns on his feet until he faces Sebastian.

“I’ll need to tweak the script,” he says. “That’s why I wanted to talk to you before the others.”

 _I’m out I knew it I’m out._ Sebastian’s heart pounds up in his throat, between his ears.

“Juuse wants to switch the emphasis off from your relationship. They’ll be okay with keeping most of the story and using all the material we have shot already. But they want a new opening scene, which would be just them, one-on-one.” Rod shrugs his shoulders, hands in his pockets, tilting his head from side to side. “You know, boy asking permission from his daddy to have this sleepover.”

That sounds – so much better than Sebastian expected. Of course, the change will mean that the picture will look more like a Rinne/Saros movie than a film where he is starring but hell, he’s going to embrace the situation where he’s not cut out completely.

“Is that it?” Sebastian asks.

Rod shakes his head and takes slow steps towards the dock. Sebastian follows in his wake.

“And they don’t want the threesome to be endgame. Or Juuse doesn’t want, whatever.” Rod rolls his eyes on the latter part and shakes his head slightly.

“What’s the option?” Sebastian asks.

Rod sighs, stops on the weathered planks of the dock and looks him in the eye.

“They want a fourth actor in. You should be paired with another partner for some scenes towards the end.”

“That’s not a problem,” Sebastian hurries to say.

Rod gives him a smirk that’s more a melancholic than a happy one.

“I figured you’d say so. But you know, we’re so short of time and we got this location in the middle of nowhere – I’m not sure who I’ll get on such a short notice. I’d love to give you time to process it and give you options but the reality is that if we want to get this shoot through while we have the set here I’ll have to take pretty much who I can get.” Rod swallows and Sebastian notices skin trembling on the side of his neck, near the artery. “I don’t like doing it to you like this, Sebastian,” he says. “And of course, you can opt out and I’ll just have to fight for the right to use the existing footage and scramble together what we can do with it. If that’s where this goes to, I won’t hold a grudge.”

Sebastian’s head spins. Rod _has_ his principles he talks about, wanting his productions to be safe and fair, but frankly, Sebastian has done stuff on short notice with co-stars he barely knows. Rod being so _inclusive_ is – new.

“I don’t see why I’d need to opt out,” he says slowly. “But thanks.”

Rod pulls him to a tight little half-hug with one arm, the other hand still in his pocket, taking it out to ruffle his hair before he lets him go. It feels nice, strong and warm.

“Oh boy,” Rod says, swaying on the soles of his shoes, face up towards the sun. “Nice place, huh?”

“It is,” Sebastian smiles.

Rod smirks at him and crouches down to take off his shoes and socks one by one.

“This is something you gotta do on a dock like this,” he says, rolling his trousers up. He sits down on the end of the dock. Sebastian strolls down the few steps next to him to see Rod dip his feet in the water, sending circles on the rippling surface. The water reaches halfway between his ankles and knees.

Sebastian kicks off his shoes and sits down next to him. The water feels cold at first but as soon as he adapts to it it’s only refreshing. He sways his feet in the water, creating small waves. Rod’s hand rests on the warm wood and he lands his own next to it, rubbing the side of Rod’s pinkie finger with his own.

“We’ll do this movie,” Sebastian says. “And it’s gonna be great.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when I get a comment saying that dicky dom Rod is hot I'll have to go all soft and gooey with him? Do I love the head coach a bit too much for my own good?


	29. truce

 

”Do you want a beer?” Sebastian asks by the fridge, holding a bottle towards Juuse. He suspects that the wide, open door has hidden him from Juuse’s sight or the guy wouldn’t have come to the kitchen at all.

Juuse shrugs but accepts the offer with a light nod. Sebastian opens the bottle and hands it to him, taking another for himself.

“You were fucking awesome on that shoot today. So intense and hot and cute,” he says, closing the fridge door from between them.

“You were there?” Juuse seems slightly taken aback.

Sebastian chuckles, knowing it looks forced and awkward as he does it. “Just there –“ he waves with his hand “— On the side. I figured you wouldn’t want me there but, you know, how can I not watch and try to learn from you guys?”

He grimaces apologetically.

“And it was _so_ good,” he hurries to add. “I’m glad you came back to the set.”

 

Rod is on a hunt for the new actor, disappearing behind corners to mumble into his phone.

Sebastian suggested hiring Andrei on their ride back to the ranch.

“I’ll want to use him some day for sure. But I don’t think I’d introduce a newcomer to this project this late. But I’ll keep that in mind”, Rod said.

 

Pekka and Juuse returned to the ranch well after them but were ready to do a shoot for the new opening scene to make up for the lost time.

Rod would have liked to have Juuse ride Pekka’s lap on a couch.

“It would be natural. Juuse’s character bringing up the idea of the boyfriend coming over sitting in the den. But the couch is too different from the one we used in the house. It fucks up the continuity,” he said.

They ended up putting up a set in the master bedroom, changing Rod’s sheets to lightly shiny medium blue ones that look good on camera.

It started with Pekka in bed where he leaned to the headboard and read a newspaper, Juuse coming into the picture and sitting down on the edge of the bed, the action rolling on from there.

The sex was flawless and hot, the cameras got all the right angles, but Rod wasn't too satisfied with the half-improvised dialogue.

“It’s been a long day. We’ll check into the wording later, okay? I’ll come back in the morning with a script. We’ll have another try at the dialogue then. If it isn’t any better, we’ll use what we have,” he said. “These can stay here,” he gestured at the lights.

 

Sebastian follows Juuse to the living room, staying coyly by the opposite wall from where Juuse is headed.

Juuse goes to Pekka’s side with the bottle Sebastian gave him and says something. Pekka whispers an answer in his ear, smiling his usual happy smile, and glances at Sebastian across the room. Juuse snuggles comfortably close to the older man, leaning to the armrest of the couch, legs thrown over Pekka’s lap.

Sebastian observes Juuse finishing his beer and has another one ready for him as soon as the first bottle looks empty. He leans his butt to the end of the armrest Juuse is leaning to, and Juuse takes the bottle from him with a smile.

 

Sebastian has a small bottle of vodka stashed in his luggage, packed in a whim, just in case, and he smuggles it downstairs for a couple of shots to chase down the beer. At one point of the night he utters some kind of half-embarrassed apology that Juuse waves off with an almost as embarrassed shrug.

Eventually they end up clapping each other on the back with some newfound _“Man, you’re a fun guy”_ camaraderie. It shouldn’t necessarily lead them to bed but it does. Sebastian manages to convince both Juuse and Pekka that the mirror in the ceiling over the bed of the master bedroom is a _fucking great_ and they should _totally_ check it out _. “I can’t believe you guys paid no attention to it!”_ he giggles.

And yes it is good, Pekka lounges on the bed and watches over, eyes shifting between the overhead view and the closer one, and Sebastian and Juuse will _definitely_ make good use of their even-sized bodies with a good classic sixty-nine because they both feel like sucking dick.

So they settle on their side, find a nice sync, Pekka’s breath deepening heavily behind Sebastian’s back. Sebastian sucks Juuse with hollow cheeks, nice blurry buzz of alcohol in his head, Juuse’s mouth tight and wet around his cock.

He feels Pekka’s presence closer and checks the situation in the mirror from the corner of is eye. Pekka’s hand lands on his shoulder, moves down his arm and back.

“Can I fuck you while you’re doing that?” he asks softly. Sebastian makes sure his hand is wrapped tight and nice around Juuse’s shaft when he detaches his mouth to whisper _yes_ and turns to kiss Pekka over his shoulder. He loves how the tastes layer and mix in his mouth, it’s sensual in a totally dirty way: the slight acidity of pekka’s soft lips and slick tongue over the flesh and precum of Juuse’s cock, malty beer and sharp tang of alcohol lingering in the back.

He goes back to sucking Juuse and feels Pekka’s hand on his ass, dry at first, then with lube. He wants to fuck his ass against it when a finger pushes in but he doesn’t want to pull away from Juuse so he directs his reaction to his oral performance, sucking Juuse deeper and harder because _fuck_ it feels so intense and good, even more when a cock enters him instead of the finger.

He opens his eyes, takes a good sidelong look at the reflection of their entangled bodies.

And these guys didn’t want the threesome to be endgame? Yeah right.

 

After Pekka and Juuse have retired to their own bedrooms to sleep Sebastian gathers his scattered clothes from the floor. He doesn’t want to bother putting them on, so he hangs them down in his hand and sneaks back to his room through the closet.

He isn’t even startled to find Rod lounging on his bed, the dim warm glow of the nightlight kissing the curves of his muscled body. Hell, the boss gave up his bedroom for the shoot and has to sleep somewhere.

“You done messing up the set?” Rod smirks, putting down the phone he’s been scrolling on the bedside table.

Sebastian flounders the few steps to the bed, tossing his clothes on a chair on his way and mostly missing.

“It was already a mess,” he says as he crawls in and straddles Rod, flaccid, emptied dick against Rod’s hefty semi-wood. Rod grabs his hips and grinds him down against himself, rubbing Sebastian to his hardening cock. His fingers wander further, between Sebastian’s buttocks, smearing the cooling, slippery mix of lube and cum around his loose rim.

“Sloppy little slut,” Rod murmurs into his ear, moving his other hand up to the nape of his neck, fingertips rubbing his scalp hard. “How many dicks did you have in here?”

Sebastian kisses him. “Just one.”

Rod detaches from his lips and grimaces lightly, eyes smiling; deep laugh lines bunch on the corners of his eyes and spread towards his temples and cheeks. He opens his mouth, takes the side of Sebastian’s neck in his teeth and shakes his head like a dog would do to discipline a puppy.

“You’re fucking filthy, princess. Kissing me with that cocksucking mouth.”

Sebastian hangs his head and looks Rod in the eye from under his brows, trying hard to look apologetic. “Sorry,” he says.

Rod lifts him by the hips and guides his ass over his cock, making him slide his sloppy crack up and down his shaft before aligning the head of his dick with his hole and pushing him down. He rides the cock slowly, the pressure inside him gradually waking his own cock up to a new erection. He touches himself, eyes on Rod’s face, sucking the two fingers Rod pushes into his mouth that still tastes of Juuse’s cum. Rod squeezes his buttock and he closes his eyes and moans around his fingers.

“Look at you, babe. You just can’t get enough. I should have known this is how you’d make amends. You little slut just fuck things up and then fuck some more to make up again.”

Sebastian sucks his fingers harder, getting them wet, picks up pace with his riding. Rod pulls the wet fingers out of the suction with a pop, slides them down his neck and chest to his flat little nipples, gets them worked up teasing and pinching them.

“Your name is so perfect for you, Aho. Horniest little hoe I know. I fucking love it. Never change.”

Sebastian whimpers at the squeezing fingers, unable to say if the pain is uncomfortable or a total turn-on, but his ass and cock seem to be making the assessment for him. He’s on fire inside, arching his back to hit Rod’s cock the best possible way, warm precum trickling on his fingers as he moves them up and down his own.

“You just don’t mind being humiliated a little?” Rod asks, his fingertips digging so hard into his buttock that he feels the edges of the fingernails. “’Cos you know you’re a little whore, don’t you?”

Sebastian moans incoherently.

“You said something, baby?” The voice is a hot whisper, Rod’s hand is up on the back of his head again, pulling him close, close enough that he can feel his breath on his ear, the other hand a stern squeeze on his nipple.

“Yes, sir,” Sebastian mutters into his skin, mouth wet, his whole body tingling sensitized, he’s going to come so hard he had no idea he could on his second fuck in such a short time.

Rod’s hand eases off his nipple and slides warm and tight down his stomach, wrapping over his own hand around his cock and he could cry from how good it feels. Rod is saying something but he’s too deep in his head to hear; the words vibrate on his earlobe as humid breezes.

He realizes he needs to make this good for Rod, too, he presses down to the root of his cock, trying to twist a tight little circle with his ass while doing it, moaning erratic noises close to Rod’s cheek until he doesn’t know what he’s doing anymore.

 

Rod’s hand is warm and heavy, stroking his neck all the way from his hair down to his shoulder blades.

“Are you good, Seb?” he asks softly. He has slid out of Sebastian’s ass, the softening cock is wet under Sebastian’s hip.

“Perfect,” Sebastian mutters.

“Good,“ Rod says, hugs him and pecks a little kiss on his cheek.

“Listen,” he adds, “I may have found the perfect man for you.”

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New reader? Consider commenting or clicking the kudos button, both motivate me so much ♡
> 
> Thanks for following my guys!


	30. tailgating

 

“Who?” Sebastian asks but before Rod answers his phone rings. He takes a look at who the caller is, says “ _Hold on”_ to Sebastian and picks up.

“Not at all. I said call at whatever time,” Rod says into the phone and walks to the next room to continue speaking.

Sebastian falls asleep before he returns and in the morning he is not sure if he hallucinated the whole conversation. He has a poison headache from previous night’s drinking and Rod has already left the room to direct Pekka and Juuse. Sebastian wonders if they feel any better.

 

Sebastian hears talking from the next room, clanks and bangs, door opening and closing. Soon Rod pops his head in his room. He’s in an upbeat mood, smile fresh like a sunny morning.

“You’re up? Great! The weather is great and the guys need to move the set. We could go for a drive. I’ll grab some breakfast for us, you’ll have black coffee, won’t you? Awesome. Meet me in the car.”

Sebastian doesn’t get a word in but he doesn’t mind. It was nice to spend time with Rod last time and despite the haunting hangover he doesn’t expect it to be any less nice now.

 

Rod drives faster this time, the truck taking bounces on the bigger bumps on the grassy ground and Sebastian can’t help giggles escaping his lips.

“You won’t get sick, will you?” Rod asks him, chuckling, and Sebastian shakes his head.

“No.”

“Good. You didn’t seem a hundred percent this morning.”

“Yeah – but I’ll come around.”

“I thought so.”

Rod takes a bit longer route this time, circling around one of the fields from the other side but Sebastian sees that they’re heading towards the lake again.

“Did you say something about the fourth actor last night? Did I get it right?” he asks Rod.

“Right. I did,” Rod says, slowing the car down and letting it roll softly down the grassy slope.

“So, is there someone coming in?” Sebastian is getting a bit antsy having to dig out the information. He'll be the one doing the new guy on camera, or vice versa, and it would be hell of a nice to know something more.

Rod opens the back door and picks up a collapsible basket from the floor of the car. There are rolled towels, a thermos flask and mugs, juice bottles and wrapped sandwiches.

“Should be,” he says, glancing at Sebastian over the hood of the car. “Come,” he says, beckoning at the dock, “I’ll tell you over coffee.”

“Okay,” Rod says as they sit on the sunkissed planks of the dock, after pouring Sebastian a steaming mug of coffee and unwrapping a sandwich for himself, “I don’t know if you’ve seen his work because he’s not a full time actor. He mainly does stuff in wintertime. Tall, dark-haired, a bit over thirty. Pretty good for almost an amateur. Top, and a dom.”

Rod takes a large bite of his sandwich and chews it before he continues.

“Name is Price, Carey Price.”

 _Price._ It takes a second for Sebastian to connect the name. _Carey Price._ Subban Sex Ed. Chaps and a cowboy hat.

 _Fuck_.

He hides his excitement behind a long sip of coffee.

“Why did you say he’s an amateur?” Sebastian asks. It seems like a good, neutral question, but he’s also genuinely intrigued.

“As a joke – and I said _almost_ an amateur. He’s good, trust me.” Rod points at Sebastian before sipping his coffee.

Sebastian _trusts_ him but he kind of _wants to know_.

“You know, he doesn’t only do porn. Summer is his rodeo season. He agreed to take this gig because this place happens to be halfway between two rodeos he’s riding in. He said it would be great if he could rest his horse here – you know, he hauls a horse in a trailer. Those highway miles must be a drag for an animal.”

Sebastian’s eyes widen as Rod talks.

“He’s a _cowboy?_ ” he asks. _He’s a REAL_ _cowboy?_

“He does roping,” Rod says. “Catching calves on horseback. That’s his sport.”

“Wow.” Sebastian munches his sandwich, not really knowing what else to say. “When is he coming? What have you planned for him – us?”

“Later today, I assume. He was on the road last night when he called. And well,” Rod shrugs, “We don’t have much time so I don’t think there will be too many scenes. I’ve figured he’d play a farm hand. A sneaky guy who knows what’s going on in the house. Maybe a friend of the daddy. You’d be sent out to work with him, a bit like you did with Juuse, and he’d seduce you for a round. Basic one-on-one, anal, making you suck him. Maybe he’d give you some shit for your slutty ways and you would be too into it for your own good.” Rod gestures with his hands while talking until he stops to look Sebastian in the eye. “Do you think you could pull it off?”

Sebastian bites the corner of his mouth to keep his cool.

“I don’t see why not.”

He gulps down the rest of his lukewarm coffee and looks at Rod, less intently than he’d really like to, but for some reason he doesn’t want to show the extent of his curiosity.

“You said he’s a dom. How does it play here?”

Rod shuffles his pursed lips, looking at Sebastian.

“Would you like it to?” he asks.

That’s a tough one.

“Depends,” Sebastian replies.

Rod nods and looks out on the lake, cracking open a cap of a bottle of apple juice.

“He doesn’t only use rope on cows, you know.”

“I know,” Sebastian admits. “I saw him once on Subban Sex Ed.”

Rod’s face lights up, he widens his eyes and lifts his eyebrows, a smirk rippling on his lips.

“You did? D’you like what you saw?”

Sebastian bites his lip and reaches for a juice bottle from the basket. Eventually he gives Rod a bashful nod.

“I wouldn’t mind.”

Rod extends his arm, musses his hair and squeezes the nape of his neck.

“You sneaky little player,” he says fondly. “Fuck, kid, you were on board all along.”

Sebastian bows his head down and bites the inside of his mouth to mute down a shit-eating grin before drinking down his juice in long thirsty gulps. He had no idea his mouth had got so dry.

Rod says he’ll plan a more detailed script once Price gets to the ranch and he can see their dynamic in person.

“Or maybe we end up improvising a lot.”

“That’s adventurous,” Sebastian replies. He hears the warm little noise Rod makes when he chuckles but doesn’t see it; he closes his eyes and turns his face towards the sun to feel its warmth on his skin.

 

“Wanna swim?” Rod asks. He has removed his sandals back in the truck and is unzipping his shorts. He nods towards the basket. “I brought towels.”

Sebastian glances at the water. It looks clear from what he sees beneath the glistening surface and so deep that he can’t see the bottom. The temperature was mild the other day. Why not. He grins and takes off his shirt.

When he sees Rod strip naked he does the same.

“Last one is a rotten egg!” he shouts, speeds up with a few running steps and dives in headfirst.

He resurfaces a few strokes later and sees Rod wading towards him in the chest deep water, looking mad as hell.

“Are you out of your fucking mind? Never jump in headfirst in any water you don’t know! You want your skull crushed in by an underwater log? Get spinal cord injury from a rock?”

Sebastian is almost about to say _“You’re just mad because you lost”_ but holds his tongue. A genuine sense of shame creeps in instead; he’s brought up by the water, he _knows_ , has heard the advice enough times as kid to know it by heart. He knows he only wanted to look hot and feels stupid for it.

“Sorry,” he says.

Rod gets close enough to give a reassuring rub on his wet head.

“No problem. Glad nothing bad happened.”

Sebastian laces his fingers with Rod’s and pulls him down to swim. They roll around and chase each other lazily, more playing in the water than exercising. Sebastian bumps into Rod on purpose because it feels so fucking good, the naked wet skin, the way the strength of Rod’s body ripples under it even when a part of his weight is supported by the water.

Rod floats in a starfish position and Sebastian dives under him, letting his body graze Rod’s back, the curve of his ass. He makes a slick easy turn on Rod’s side when he gets up again, curling himself over the floating body, hand on Rod’s inner thigh, touching his cock.

Rod lets his legs sink slowly towards the sandy bottom and pulls Sebastian close, kissing his wet neck, sliding his hands tight down his sides and up again, feeling his back: slow on the curve to his buttocks, drawing tantalizing circles to follow their shape, fingers on his upper thighs; touching his stomach, chest, thumb dragging on his collarbone, palm on his neck, over his throat.

“You make me feel fucking sixteen again,” Rod murmurs into his skin. “Christ, your body. I want to spread you all over the cargo bed of my truck and fuck my balls out.”

“Is that your idea of romance?” Sebastian chuckles softly.

“That’s all the romance you’re gonna get, sweetie pie,” Rod says, between soft bites to the side of Sebastian’s neck, wrapping his hand around his cock, smiling when he finds it hard already. Sebastian wants him so much he answers each little squeeze and move of Rod’s hand with a little whining noise.

“Oh yes. My hungry baby. I’m going to give you what you want,” Rod whispers, and Sebastian sways closer to him in the water to feel Rods erect cock butt to the cut of his hip.

 

Rod won’t bother with the towels. He pulls Sebastian up the bank on the side of the dock and basically drags his dripping wet ass to the truck. He reaches through the front side window to the club compartment, lube, Sebastian sees, lets the tailgate down with a clank and pushes Sebastian down on the warm lined metal. Some stray stems of hay from the barn shoot cling to the wet skin of Sebastian’s back, a bolt burns him where it has been heated by the blazing morning sun.

They kiss with haste, haphazard motions of lips, teeth bumping, tongues taking quick licks.  Sebastian sucks Rod’s into his mouth but lets it go just as soon, parting his lips for a gasp and moan when Rod’s finger pushes in, louder when his cock pushes in, partly because there’s a sharp sting of pain when the widest spot of the head enters his ass before his body adjusts to the girth and he starts to enjoy it.

He’s so _full._  Rod’s rough, stern moves are such a fucking turn-on, the hefty cock moving fast inside him, a hand spreading his knee wide, another touching his neck, sliding under it to rub and squeeze the nape, arching it up from the hard hot bed beneath him.

He yells out short loud moans in the pace of Rod’s thrusts, eyes closed, occasional drop of water dripping onto his skin from Rod’s wet hair.

 

Suddenly the cock inside him halts and starts slowly pulling out. Sebastian opens his eyes to see why.

Rod has straightened his back upright and is cupping Sebastian’s cock as if to protect it. He’s looking over the roof of the car; Sebastian props himself up with his elbows and turns his head to follow Rod’s gaze.

 

A rider is approaching the car from the front. The gait of his horse is a slowly rolling walk; the horse isn’t saddled and it wears only a bitless headstall, reins hanging loose from the rings they’re attached to.

The rider is in blue jeans and a stained white T-shirt; no cowboy hat, instead a worn-out cap with a faded logo of the Montreal Canadiens in front.

Sebastian sits up and draws his knees up to cover himself at least a little. The gesture is natural, he knows it, but he can’t help feeling it’s also a bit ridiculous.

What does he need to hide from a man he’s going to spend a good part of the upcoming days with, fucking on-camera?

 

The rider halts his horse by the hood of the car.

“Sorry,” he says, but Sebastian can see from his face that he isn’t. “The cab of your truck blocked you guys from my view. Didn’t mean to intrude.”

Rod stands unbelievably casually by the tailgate, a hand on his hip like greeting unexpected people with his wet dick out was no big deal, business as usual.

“Price!” he says, perfectly exhilarated. “I didn’t expect you so soon.”

“I figure you didn’t”, Price smirks, looking shamelessly down at Rod’s nudity from his position high up on his horse. “I felt good driving and decided to go on through the night. Thought I’d get to sleep here anyway.” He dismounts his horse and pats the side of its neck. “And get my girl a chance to stretch her legs.”

Sebastian follows their conversation speechless, arms draped around his knees, light breeze hitting the wetness of the lube around his ass that’s still throbbing from the abruptly stopped thrusts of Rod’s meaty cock.

Price strokes the horse’s neck under its mane and says something in its ear in a low voice as he places the reins loosely on its back. He pats the rump of the mare and it turns slowly, walking some ten yards out into the longer grass on the lakeside and starts grazing lazily. Price follows it with his gaze until he sees it settled and turns his attention to the two men again.

“This little cutie must be my co-star,” he says, looking at Sebastian, and Sebastian has a hard time trying to decide if the man’s demure smile is more warm or predatory.

“Oh, yeah,” Rod nods and gestures at him. “Carey, Sebastian. Sebastian, Carey.”

Price saunters closer until his knees almost touch the tailgate and extends his hand for a shake. Sebastian feels stupidly exposed having to unwrap his arm from his leg to shake the hand but tries to give Price a warm squeeze, looking him in the eye with the most neutral face he can master in the situation. It would be polite to smile but he’s fighting the embarrassment too hard.

“Oh my,” Carey says, holding his hand and his gaze. “You know, sometimes it happens. When I’m hunting deer and I got one right in my scope, I know I got my aim right and I’m ready to fire – and the doe happens to look back and stares right up the barrel of my rifle with those big brown eyes –“ he lets slowly go of Sebastian’s hand and turns his face at Rod, “— It gets really hard to shoot the gun.”

“I can imagine,” Rod says. He has stepped back and stands crouched forward on the side of the truck, leaning his forearms to the chrome trim. He furrows his brows pensively, looks at Sebastian, then at Price, tilting his head.

“You guys wanna give it a try?” he suggests. Sebastian glances quickly between the faces of the two other men, waiting for either of them to make the next move.

“Sebastian sure wasn’t finished,” Rod continues, eyes keen on Sebastian, hints of horny smile rippling in the corners.

“Would you be ready to do it for me?” he asks so softly Sebastian can’t imagine saying no.

“If you want, of course,” Rod adds to Carey, swaying nonchalantly against the edge of the cargo bed.

Sebastian studies the lines of Carey’s face for the short moment he’s looking at Rod but meets Carey’s eyes when he turns his gaze back at himself.

Carey looks at him, head making a series of barely-there nods, like weighing his options. A short dark stubble shadows his cheeks, a day or two of missed shaves, the curved beak of his beaten-up cap shadows the dark brown eyes. It’s clear he has spent the night driving in the wrinkly jeans that hug his hips.

None of those features should have the effect but Sebastian starts to feel that maybe he wouldn’t oppose getting some cowboy dick.

 

Has the carrier of the said dick read his thoughts? He looks down on Sebastian with a hint of a smug smile.

“Sweetheart, do you think I’m hard enough to fuck you from just watching your pretty ass getting pounded from a distance? You may have to help me a bit here,” Price says, thumbs tucked in both sides of the large buckle on his leather belt.

Sebastian shifts to his knees on the cargo bed and crawls to the tailgate. He tilts his head, bowing his head to look Carey from the corners of his eyes, through his eyelashes.

“Take off your shirt,” he says.

Carey shakes his head lightly, his amused, slightly condescending smirk curling his lips and dimpling his cheeks.

“Really?”

“Please.”

Sebastian’s heart pounds up in his throat. He’s taking a risk here but it’s one that makes his groin tighten, his skin tingle.

Price takes off his cap and tosses it on the truck. He untucks the T-shirt, showing glimpses of skin above the waist of the jeans before stripping it off in one smooth move, taking his time. When he drops it down it lands partly on Sebastian’s thigh; the fabric feels damp from a film of sweat.

“You know I want you to get down here and suck it,” Carey says. “Use that pretty mouth. Only if you want to, of course. I know I have driven for eight straight hours and ridden for good twenty minutes bareback. But that won’t bother you, sweetheart, will it?”

Sebastian doesn’t answer, not verbally. He climbs down from the tailgate and kneels in the prickly dry grass. Carey’s jeans smell of horse, in a warm, not too shitty way, and Sebastian looks up at his handsome face, placing one hand on the flat belt buckle, the other on the nicely bulging crotch below it.

“Would you open your belt for me? It’s so big,” he says in as honey-dripping, husky voice as he can – like undoing any kind of clothes ever was a problem for him.

Carey plays along, unbuckling the belt, and Sebastian takes over and unbuttons his fly, revealing bare shaft of a cock inch by inch, button by button. No underwear, nice touch.

He pushes the jeans down to the top of Carey’s thighs and digs out the cock. It’s in a nice phase of a half-hard boner, thick, long and firm but curving coyly downwards, and he’ll be glad to suck it up to full working condition.

Sebastian gives the cock a generous lick before enclosing it in his mouth. There’s a tang of almost citrusy acidity in the sweaty taste but he’s had worse. He lets the cock sink deep, moving his lips and tongue on the shaft, and it grows in his mouth, losing the softness under its thin clingy skin, veins straining palpably on the surface of the shaft. He hums with pleasure around it because he truly enjoys the change, it makes his groins tighten further, sends an anticipating throb to his cock and ass. Carey’s hand digs in his hair like he knew how he likes it, the pull on his scalp, and he rocks his hips to the rhythm of his sucking.

“What a fine little cocksucker,” Carey mutters from above, “I can see you’re making your boss very proud.”

Sebastian won’t open his eyes to look but the words shoot right into his dick and he can’t help letting out a muffled moan upon hearing them.

“Oh, he likes it, Rod! He likes it when I say you like him. You got this little cutie good,” Price says.

He’s a lot more talkative than on the show but Sebastian doesn’t mind, not when it turns him on like this. He pushes his head deeper down with a little twisting motion around the shaft and elicits a pleased sigh from Carey.

“Oh fuck, babe, yeah! Good, good. You make me so ready for your ass.”

Sebastian feels Carey’s horse-smelling fingertip tracing his lips. When it gets to the corner of his mouth Carey starts inching it in next to his cock and Sebastian opens his eyes to look him in the eye, meeting a darkened, blurry gaze and breathy, parted lips. A second finger in, he sucks them alongside the cock, mouth gaping open, the coarse edge of the fingernails against his gums. He keeps his eyes darted at Carey’s face, watching his reactions, flinches when the hand pushes the finger sternly in knuckle deep but keeps sucking nevertheless.

It’s getting enough for Carey who pulls his fingers and his cock to himself, pushing his other hand down the back of Sebastian’s head, from his crown to his neck, and guides him up.

“Hands on the tailgate,” he says and Sebastian obeys, Carey’s spit-wet fingers finding his ignored, lubed hole that rejoices the sensation of being filled again. He moans a breathy _yes, yes_ feeling the fingers push in, spreading his feet on the grass and arching his back to have his ass open nice and welcoming. The fingers fuck him for a moment, then pull back to stretch the rim, to spread his buttock to the side to make way for the long, veiny cock.

It’s glorious fucking. Carey holds him by the hips so high up he has to stand on his toes, knees overly extended; his knees would buck and ankles wobble if he didn’t flex the muscles of his legs to stand straight. Carey’s jeans chafe the back of his thighs but the bare skin of his hips spanks against his buttocks once he has begged _deep, DEEP, please fuck deeper_ long enough. He gets no grip of the hard surface of the tailgate but claws the black coating the best he can. He doesn’t care for anything outside of how the pumping cock and the hard fingers feel on him. He shouts a continuous _ah, ah_ , a buzzing electric whirr in his strained cock, a pulsating _want_ in his tense body.

“You want to come, baby?” Carey’s voice is muffled from arousal, his breath hitches as he keeps pounding deep into moaning Sebastian, his jeans dropping lower on each relentless thrust.

“Yes – yes, please,” Sebastian pants. He’s leaking precum but his cock is not getting the stimulation he’d need, and he hasn’t dared to touch it yet.

“Gonna come on my cock?” Carey asks and Sebastian wants to answer _yes_ because he know it would be so hot, just burst out from being fucked right.

“No – please, touch me, I need –“ he breathes, fumbling for his cock but Carey detaches his touch from his hip that instant and slaps his hand. Sebastian places it immediately back on the truck, clutching the edge of the tailgate.

“Keep it there,” Price commands huskily, moving his hand to the nape of Sebastian’s neck, giving it rhythmic squeezes that don’t match the pace of his cock – it’s pounding his ass a with brisk drum drill

“Good boy,” Carey utters, and then he doesn’t say anything for some time, not in comprehensible words. A low growl rolls out of his mouth when he sinks stiff fingers in the meat of Sebastian’s shoulder and buttock, slammed deep inside him.

 

“Poor baby,” Carey breathes heavily as he pulls out of Sebastian’s ass. “I think I need to ask your boss to help out with you.”

Sebastian just stands there, ass and cock throbbing with unanswered need for release, knees bucking as his legs tremble from the strain of having stood tensed on his toes.

“Whatever, please,” he whispers and moans as Carey’s hand brushes between his thighs and touches his balls.

“Do you mind?” Carey asks over Sebastian’s head and he realizes he’s talking to Rod who has kept his position by the side of the truck.

“What do you have in mind?” Rod asks.

 

“Kiddo,” Price says, rubbing Sebastian’s back to get his attention, “I’m not going to touch your cock today. I say you get on your back there, I’ll give you a couple of fingers up your ass if you ask nicely and if you think you deserve and need it, Rod may be kind enough and put his hand on your cock.”

Sebastian nods and climbs up in labored, sluggish moves, his whole being both sensitized to any stimulation and blurred by a sexual haze towards most of his surroundings.

“Yes, dear, like that,” Carey says when he lays down on his back. “Now keep your hands to yourself.”

Carey’s long fingers are good at finding places inside him, and Sebastian writhes and trashes on the bed, struggling to keep his palms flat against the dusty, hard surface. He moans loudly, on the verge of crying when he feels the rigidity tightening around the root of his cock, the waves of pleasure like a series of mild electric shocks up his spine, the finger massaging his prostate milking liquid precum out of his slit.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, I’m, fuck, _please_ ,” he sobs, eyes at Carey’s face through a blur.

Rod’s fingers wrapping around his shaft are a bliss, the touch makes him moan out a wail of pleasure and relief. He’d love to enjoy the hand jerking him forever but honestly, it doesn’t take that much, or that long, to be effective.

“Whoa, baby,” he hears Rod’s astonished voice when his seed lands in a warm surge all the way on his stomach and chest.

 

Sebastian is the first to break the silence on his and Rod's slow drive back to the house. He has soaked himself in the shallow water next to the dock, just letting the spunk and sweat dilute into the lake before silently getting towel-dried and dressed, occasional drops from his wet hair still seeping in the fabric of his t-shirt.

“Did you plan it? Did you know he’d be there?” he asks.

Rod glances at him from the driver's seat. His eyes widen and he shakes his head.

“No. God, no. Fuck, I would never –“ he steers with one hand, wiping his face with the other. “I’d never do something like that. Fuck, I shouldn’t have – I’m sorry I put you in that situation. That’s – that was not well thought out. I’m sorry.”

Rod looks almost pale and gulps visibly, staring ahead through the windshield.

Sebastian looks at him, a wave of sympathy and – it’s hard to place the emotion, maybe it’s relief, maybe it’s something more – washing through his being. He rubs Rod’s shoulder reassuringly.

“Hey, no worries,” he says.

It may not be enough.

He leans in to his side and pecks a warm kiss on Rod’s cheek. “It was hot,” he whispers, nuzzling the side of Rod’s neck, just below his ear.

“And you were there. I knew I was safe.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot longer chapter than I usually write and it took a while to get ready. I didn’t want to cut the story before I got it to what I felt was a safe point.
> 
> In real world, and in my experience, coercing someone to have sex with a stranger is very unsafe and abusive behaviour, with the rare exception of spaces where it’s a part of a sexual play based on a mutual contract.
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter, though! I’m dying to know if it was what you expected.


	31. country style rope bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb/Carey making movies. Some bondage and verbal humiliation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has given me some pain but I surely hope it's not as labored to read as it was to write.  
> Thank you, SweetJulieFace, for giving me ideas and listening to me bounce mine around! This is what I managed to cook out of them this time.

 

Price’s cock pumps in and out between Sebastian’s lips, hefty weight sliding on his curled tongue, the musky scent of his groin filling his nose. If he opened his eyes he’d only see the darkness of the black blindfold, a sleep mask; Price’s knees dig into the mattress both sides of his pillow. The joints of his armpits are stretched, the rope chafes his wrists where they are tied to the head posts of the bed.

He’d see plenty if it wasn’t for the blindfold. The set in the master bedroom is brightly lit, the glow of the lamps reflects from the cheap sheen of the crimson satin sheets used for this particular shoot. The lighting doesn’t need to look natural to fit the storyline, not this time; this one is shot for a separate little clip, just a short treat for the users of the site.

Carey starts to come in his mouth but pulls out to jerk off the most of it on his face, keeping his range close to his mouth so that Sebastian can reach for it with his tongue.

 

He’s got pretty familiar with Pricey’s cum over the time – less than two days – the cowboy has spent on the ranch. They have wrapped the movie scenes up in a brisk pace because it has been smoother than anyone could have expected – basically going on from where they left off by the lake.

 

They started with the first hay barn scene. The dialogue bit leading up to it is yet to be filmed. It’s going to happen in the house or on the yard where Pekka, the master of the house, advises his rancher, Carey, to take their guest out to help with something, but the sex part was easy enough to nail on the first try.

There was a short, flirty dialogue, Carey taking a few cheap shots at the apparent horniness of Sebastian’s character but interlacing them with some cheesy compliments; Sebastian coming back with some innuendo about rolling in hay.

It resulted in making out, half-clothed humping and some naked rolling in a pile of loose straw. Sebastian sucked Price deep, trying to hold back a sneeze because the hay dust made his nose itch; he succeeded and they could proceed smoothly to Price pinning him down on his stomach and fucking his ass from top down, knees bracketing him to the worn-out blanket spread over the straws, just a vigorous classical pounding, deep and good.

Sebastian took care that he reacted vocally because he knew the sound was going to be used. He made noise both when Carey was on top of him, and a finally when he rolled him to his side, face towards the camera, to jerk his cock while fucking him, spreading his thighs to display every move to the camera for a generous, obscenely detailed close-up. He moaned loud _ooh_ ’s, voice rising higher until he let it break down into a series of crumbled curses.

He came on the blanket and Carey’s hand; Carey made him lick the hand clean and he slurped the jizz out of the fingers as wetly and loudly as he could. Carey’s husky voice called him a hungry boy and Carey’s fingers fed him some more, with his own produce this time, whatever had trickled out after Carey had pulled out of his ass.

“We should do this again,” Carey said, stroking Sebastian’s stomach, head propped up with his hand. He reached for the cowboy hat he had tossed on the straws and put it on Sebastian’s head. “You surely could sneak out from your boyfriend later.”

“Maybe,” Sebastian said, nudging the brim of the hat with his fingers to pull it deeper over his face.

Carey tipped the brim up and looked Sebastian in the eye, rolling half on top of him, rubbing Sebastian’s inner thigh with his knee.

“Don’t say maybe. I want to tie you up and use you like the little slut you are. Say you will get your ass here for me.”

Sebastian looked back at him and moved his knee slowly up and down to stroke Carey’s thigh with his own, visibly enough for the camera.

“I will,” he said, and Carey leaned in over him, tilting his head to fit below the brim of the hat, and kissed him so hungrily Sebastian nearly got a new boner.

 

The dialogue was a good lead to the second sex scene. They shot it the same day in quick succession after the first one, after a short pause for snacks, personal prep and some rearrangement of lights and props. Sebastian didn’t need more and Carey seemed just as ready; it was nice to ride on the titillating interest, the excitement stemming from the newfound chemistry.

The setting in the barn had been moved to the middle of the floor, next to some stacked square bales. Price was already waiting on his spot when Sebastian strolled into the picture from the falling dusk of the barnyard.

The rancher was dressed in nothing but his hat, boots, brown suede chaps and a red cotton bandana tied around his neck, a loop of rope hanging from his hand next to the bare, half hard dick. The costume design of the scene was ridiculously unrealistic but Sebastian knew the viewers wouldn’t judge.

Price lifted Sebastian’s chin with a curled finger of his free hand and kissed him.

“I knew you’d come,” he said.

“I hope you’ll come,” Sebastian replied, sweeping Carey’s cock with his eyes, please to see it gaining momentum.

Carey smiled, dimples deepening, and popped open the two odd buttons that were loosely keeping Sebastian’s sleeveless flannel shirt together.

“Shirt off,” he said, and Sebastian let the garment slide down his arms to the floor, looking intently at Carey, chest heaving with exaggerated breaths.

Carey opened the waist button of his cutoff jeans but no more, dragging a finger down his chest and stomach down to the denim. The move left the open waist hanging loosely where it hugged the root of Sebastian’s cock, baring the curve of his lower back.

Carey walked to the backside of his body, camera following him. He slid his hand along the curve of his spine, down to the small of his back, stopping by the waist of the shorts, on the top of his ass. It rested there, heavy, making the skin around it rise on goosebumps. Sebastian relished the feeling, knowing it would be hot shit if it was caught in a close-up.

“Can you cross your arms behind your back?”

Sebastian answered wordlessly, crossing his wrists above Carey’s touch. Carey slid his hand up to the joined wrists, curling his fingers around them and squeezing hard enough for his fingertips to dig in his flesh between bones and tendons.

Carey had no need to grab him so hard but Sebastian liked that he did.

The loop of rope grazed lightly Sebastian’s leg when Cary lifted it up for a use. He wrapped a considerable length around the joined wrists, round after round, the last ones crossing the first loops securely between the hands. He didn’t pull the well-worn jute too tight but Sebastian felt its pressure, even more when he instinctively moved his arms to test the tightness.

Carey nudged the heel of Sebastian’s shoe with his toe and Sebastian took the hint, removing his shoes and kicking them aside.

“I’ve heard how you are with your boyfriend and his daddy. You just too horny to keep your voice down when you’re fucked,” Carey said. His voice was a soft murmur close to his ear, still clear enough to be picked by the mics. “We can’t have it here. I don’t want anybody to come and see what this boy is screaming about.”

He removed the bandana from around his neck, twisted it between his hands and brought it to Sebastian’s face. Sebastian opened his lips compliantly for Carey to wrap it around to gag him; it wouldn’t necessarily muffle any sounds if he was determined to make noise but it would remind him not to.

Carey’s hands landed on his hips and pushed his shorts down, the remaining half of the looped rope brushing against his skin once again. The shorts jammed on the curve of his ass – shit, they had forgotten that part of the choreography, opening the fly. Carey saved the moment, undressing the shorts down to Sebastian's ankles where he could kick them to the direction of the shoes.

“What a sweet piece of ass I’m going to ride,” Carey said, caressing the side curve of Sebastian's buttock before pulling a good line of rope between his hands and wrapping it around Sebastian’s hips to harness him. “And I’ll rein you to handle you right,” he said as he bound the restraint with tight knots.

Carey guided Sebastian closer to the stack of bales, the ends of the rope tight in his hand; he yanked at them and Sebastian folded forward, bent over the bales, ass out towards Carey behind him.

Carey checked his well-prepped hole quickly with his fingers before seamlessly pushing in in a long, controlled, almost agonizingly slow thrust, letting Sebastian savor every inch of his hard cock.

It was intense: Carey keeping Sebastian’s ass where he wanted with the tight grip of his simple rope harness, his long cock pumping deep inside him, gradually picking up pace. The well-worn old rope was soft and coarse at the same time, and the fragrant, abrasive hay under Sebastian’s chest reminded him of the time he had fucked Juuse against the big round bale; he’d be left with the same kind of red markings, he knew it already.

He could smell the suede of the chaps as they rubbed the back of his thighs and made his pores break into a steamy sweat; the tied hands pulled his shoulders back, trapping him into a position where he couldn’t do anything but feel, sense, receive the attention of Carey’s relentless cock.

A moan almost escaped his lips but he bit into the scarf, already getting soggy with his spit.

It wasn’t like him to get lost in a hazy blur on-camera but this was close to it. He didn’t think of angles or looking right; most things outside the immediate proximity of his body faded to the background, out of focus.

A sharp tug above the base of his cock. Price yanked his ass higher, to a steeper angle, pounded in again, the tip of his cock grazing hard against the front wall of his ass. Oh _fuck_ how good. Sebastian drowned his stifled whine into the damp fabric that pulled back the corners of his mouth. His own cock was standing rock hard, dry stems of hay tickling and prickling at the sensitive exposed head with every nudge the spanking hips gave to his body.

“Liking it, little slut?” Carey asked. “I knew you would like this. I’ve seen you around the house like a horny little dirtbag, begging for cock in your every hole. Trying to get it from the daddy behind your boyfriend’s back. Your whoring ass has no morals. That’s why you dragged it to me.”

Sebastian couldn’t say fucking _anything;_  not yes, not no, but he didn’t need to. He swallowed the saliva that the bandana gag was too soggy to absorb anymore; he’d rock his ass to meet the pounding cock but Carey’s harness kept him in place.

Carey bowed closer to Sebastian and grabbed the scarf by the knot in the back to pull his torso upright. The air flow from the door of the barn hit the wetness on head of Sebastian’s cock. He hadn’t even noticed the varm liquid forming there.

“Look at you. Your dick likes this. You love being my little whore, don’t you? I bet you could come on this. Boy, I’d love to see it.”

If it was a battle, Sebastian’s leaking cock was betraying him but he didn’t really mind; it would feel so good to please Carey who was pulling his head close to his shoulder, the stubble on his cheek scratching Sebastian’s skin. Carey’s hips were making their constant in-out-movement, the cock sliding between Sebastian’s buttocks and into his hole. The waist buckle of the chaps rattled, occasionally giving a metallic touch that sent a shiver from Sebastian’s tailbone up his spine, his tied hands trapped between their bodies right above it.

It was hot, the rope controlling his hips, the cotton scarf like a bridle pulling his head back to the broad, steady shoulder, the cock pummeling him inside. The whole fucking discomfort that left him no space to question if he wanted because he sure as hell  _wanted_ to be railed out of his head.

He whimpered and bit his tongue along with the scarf to stifle the sound down.

The pull on the hip rope eased a notch, the hand moving to the front, curling around his cock, a tight squeeze on his hard shaft.

“I’ll give you a hand, just this once, because you’re being a good little bitch.”

What a relief. Sebastian felt his whole being concentrated right there, in the touch around his swollen, strained cock. He was a messy bag of throbbing, built-up anticipation, deep into it, ready as hell.

“Can you come when I say _now_? Can you do it for me?”

Sebastian gave a slight nod backwards, the little he could move with the hand restraining his head with the scarf, and hummed a weak agreement through it.

The squeezing hand jerking his cock, the arms bent tighter behind his back because Carey’s torso was pressed closer, tight fast vigorous tug, tug, and he concentrated his hearing to catch the word –

“Now.”

His thighs jolted, knees and hips tensing first, almost bucking, fucking amazing, God, he had no idea it could work. The release was instant, like Carey had pulled a trigger to fire a gun. His hand retreated from Sebastian’s ejaculating cock, leaving it spitting the streams of cum bare, exposed.

“Oh yeah, baby. Like that. Good boy.” Carey’s grip of the scarf eased, he pulled the knot gently looser and dropped the soggy fabric down on Sebastian’s neck. He held him across the chest now, having let go of the harness earlier.

He guided Sebastian down on his knees and shifted to the front of him. Sebastian swayed on his knees to gain balance with his hands still tied up, the ends of the hip rope hanging down over his buttocks. He breathed heavily, still riding the euphoria of the climax, and looked with foggy eyes up at Carey.

Carey brushed back Sebastian’s sweaty strands, swept his bottom lip with his thumb and lifted his chin.

“I’m gonna feed you now,” he said, hand on his erect cock, nudging Sebastian’s forehead back to lift his face up. “Open that pretty mouth big and wide. Like a hungry baby bird.”

The close-up cameraman took his position over Sebastian’s face, shooting down Carey’s abs and cock, focus on its tip and Sebastian’s mouth under it.

Sebastian gaped his lips open, head held with Carey’s hand in his hair. Carey’s other hand kept a good pace on his cock until it spilled its hot, tacky-slick stream right in Sebastian’s mouth. The tangy substance pooled on the back of his tongue, trickling towards the throat and Sebastian handled it like a very good, very hungry baby bird; he swallowed the lot keeping his lips open for the close-up and flattened his tongue for more.

 

Rod clapped his hands after his eventual sharp “ _Cut!”_ pleased and impressed.

“Fucking hot, guys, fucking hot!” he said as he stepped quickly to thank them. He slapped Carey’s hand with a high-five and shook it warmly. “Thanks. Great you could make it.” He moved his gaze to Sebastian who was rubbing his wrists that Carey had just released and mussed his hair with his big hand. “I’m so proud of you. So proud.”

Carey grabbed a large towel from the side of the set, sat down next to Sebastian and wrapped it around him like a blanket. He held Sebastian long after the lights had been taken down, the camera cords disconnected and gathered.

“You were so brave,” he hummed softly. “I’m impressed.”

 

He’s not the only one who’s impressed.

Sebastian has, if he wants to put a word to it, become pretty _infatuated_ in less than two days, and when Carey has implied to Rod he could be persuaded to work with this boy later on, after the summer, Sebastian has hung on to his words instantly. Suggesting that, like, since Carey is here already and they don’t have another shoot for the movie tonight, maybe they could try out something – like, just something quick. They’ll need stuff to put online when the film is in edit anyway.

If anyone is up to it, of course.

 

It's been a long day so it's a longshot.

 

But frankly, he didn't even expect them to say no.

 


	32. homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sweetest eafay70 beta read this chapter. Thank you so much!

 

”Hey, I can take you to your home, no problem,” Rod says behind the wheel. They are a few miles down the highway, the ranch behind them like a whirl of dreams, memories throbbing more in Sebastian’s body than his mind which only provides him with incoherent flashes of sensations, smells and tastes, an endless parade of cocks and mouths and fingers.

And he didn’t even take part in the wrap-up party, sleeping through the night that apparently at some point broke out into a full-blown orgy, everybody chuckling vaguely about the details around the last coffees before hitting the road.

Sebastian leans to the side and nudges Rod’s shoulder lightly with his head before shaking it.

“Thanks but I’m good. I’ve got a ride from the house.” He straightens himself on the seat to dig out his phone and checks it. “Teuvo’s coming to pick me up.”

Rod glances at his face shortly before returning his eyes on the road ahead.

“The boyfriend?” he asks, not awaiting an answer. “Man, I had a hard time believing at first when you talked about a boyfriend.”

Sebastian shrugs.

“I don’t know what he is, really.”

“Oh?” Rod smiles and tilts his head lightly. “Tell me about him, I’ll help you figure it out. I’m an expert on relationships. I’ve had all kinds. A Vegas wedding, a country club wedding, friends with benefits, enemies with even better benefits. You know, when someone who you know hates your guts begs to be bent over or to suck your dick, it’s…” Rod shakes his head with an amused smirk on his lips, lost in some dirty hot memory of his apparently colorful past. “But enough of me. Tell me about you guys. We have plenty of driving ahead. If you want to, of course.”

“He’s a great guy,” Sebastian starts after a short silence of collecting his thoughts. “He’s really a roommate, you know. That’s how I got to know him – I needed somebody to share the rent, he needed a place, and I found him through some friends.” He tilts his head to the side. “I don’t know. He seemed nice and looked good, and we ended up kissing after the guests had left from the housewarming party –“ he glances at Rod “— We had it a month or so after he had moved in, like, not right away!” he says like he needed to explain. “But, you know, we hooked up and it was good and we’ve been doing it every now and then.”

“So, a roommate with some extra benefits, huh? That sounds convenient,” Rod says. “He stays in his room, you stay in your room, but sometimes you get together and fuck?”

Sebastian bites his lip bashfully. “Our apartment is not that hot. I mean, we don’t exactly have two bedrooms, so his bed is in the den, and it’s a convertible couch that is, you know, not that comfortable because it needs to be folded in if you want to use the couch, so he usually sleeps in –” he gestures vaguely, “We mostly share my bed.”

Rod nods pensively, a hint of a smile curling the corners of is lips.

“Okay, so you sleep together in more meanings of the word than one. Do you go out on dates?”

“With each other? Or other people?”

“Well, either?”

“Both, I guess. Sometimes,” Sebastian says even though, when he thinks about it, he can’t remember the last time he went on a date before the time they went out with Andrei. “I don’t think we date that much,” he adds. “I – I think I’m not looking for anyone, so, like, why.”

“I get it.” Rod adjusts the air conditioning, it’s been on a high setting since the start of the drive and the car is pretty cool; he turns it down lower. “How about everyday life? Does he pay his share of the rent in time?”

“Oh, sure!” Sebastian assures. “He’s a good guy to live with, really. Like, generally. For example, I lost my job some months after he had moved in, before I got into this – “ he gestures at Rod, “ – and he just paid our bills, filled the fridge, and never mentioned it. Never made me feel small about it either. Recently I’ve been doing the same ‘cos he’s been injured and couldn’t work.”

“What does he do?”

“He’s a skateboarder. Pro. I mean, he skates for a pro team but he still needs to do other stuff on the side. But it’s all linked to the same thing. He does videos, and makes money out of his YouTube. Sometimes he takes jobs in retail, but it’s always at skate shops through his friends.”

Rod chuckles. “Aw. How cute. Your own skater boy,” he teases.

Sebastian dismisses his notion with a huff but can’t ignore a warm little flicker inside his chest. It feels nice to talk about Teuvo.

Rod gives him a sidelong look, eyes sharp. “Are you in love with him?”

“He is my best friend,” Sebastian says after a moment of silence.

Rod chuckles softly and extends his hand to ruffle Sebastian’s hair. “That’s good,” he says. “You wanna hear my verdict?”

Sebastian smirks. “Go ahead.” He nudges Rod’s side with his elbow. “Expert.”

“So. You share a bed, look after each other and don’t count who paid the last bill or made the last groceries. Roommates?” he shakes his head. “I don’t think so. Boyfriend? Maybe. But I’d say you sound like a married couple. A married couple who still has _fun_. Fucking newlyweds. I’m almost jealous.”

Sebastian guffaws out a giggle. “Turbo should hear that. Or no. I’d never hear the end of it.”

Rod glances at him. “You should see the look on your face. You fucking _sparkle_.”

Sebastian purses his lips and curls his legs in front of him, heels on the edge of the seat. Rod slaps his knee softly.

“Shoes off the seat, kid. I don’t want sand and dirt there.”

Sebastian lets his feet down, shaking his head with an amused smirk on his face. They fall into a silence for a dozen miles, a comfortable one. Sebastian looks at the roadside scenery gradually changing to a townscape: they’re getting closer to the destination.

Home. It feels like he’d been gone for a month instead of a week.

“Sebastian,” Rod breaks the silence.

“Huh?” Sebastian surfaces from his thoughts.

“You hold on to your guy. It’s not easy to find someone who can handle you working in our field. It seems that he can. I’d say keep that skater boy in your life.”

Sebastian smiles. “Note taken, sir.”

 

Sebastian feels almost embarrassed when Teuvo lifts his duffle bag from the curb to put it in the trunk.

“Man, let me! It _reeks_ , I’m sure. I’m down to my last pair of underwear today,” he says.

Teuvo casts him an amused look.

“Do you think I don’t know how your sweat smells already? Relax. My car, I’ll help. You’ve worked hard enough.”

Sebastian shrugs gratefully and takes the front seat. He has kept Teuvo posted of the shoots – the last ones were done with minimal sleep because, well, when he heard that Price was leaving a day before the others to catch his rodeo, he just wanted to make the most of the time the cowboy still was on the ranch.

Teuvo gives Sebastian a reassuring, closed-mouthed smile as he starts the car and releases the hand brake. Sebastian watches the side of his face in silence: the downy stubble on the unshaven upper lip is thin and almost golden against the sunlight, the eyebrows frown in their familiar, half-worried curve when Teuvo looks for a chance to change lanes in the traffic.

_Are you in love with him?_

The car settles in the flow. Teuvo detaches his hand from the gearstick and places it on Sebastian’s knee, giving it a warm squeeze.

“Good to have you home,” he says.

_Home._

The word comes up again when they enter the apartment.

Sebastian has insisted on carrying the laundry-filled duffle bag up to their apartment and only reluctantly let Teuvo help with his backpack.

“You gotta let me take something. Just to make it look like I’m – well, carrying something,” Teuvo has said, and Sebastian has chuckled at the absurdity of the request.

“Welcome home,” Teuvo says once they are inside the door.

He puts Sebastian’s backpack down and grabs the shoulder strap of Sebastian’s bag, sliding it off Sebastian’s shoulder. It drops on the floor with a heavy thud that Sebastian barely registers because he notices that Teuvo stands close, very close, and has placed warm hands on his shoulders. He’s pushing him back, and it’s only half a step in the small entrance of their home until he’s against the wall.

Teuvo’s lips are on his, and Teuvo’s hands are warm over his shirt until one slides onto the bare skin of his neck, caressing it, and into his neckline, feeling him under his shirt, thumb tracing his collarbone. He clutches Teuvo’s arms, grabs his biceps to pull him closer, gropes around his body to get him in a tighter hug, mouth devouring the one kissing him like he had been hungry for days and never wants to stop again.

“You must be tired, babe,” Teuvo whispers breathily almost straight into Sebastian’s mouth, “Wanna shower?”

“Uh-um,” Sebastian can barely answer, he nods, the back of his head rocking against the wall, the open lips rubbing Teuvo’s along the movement.

“Good,” Teuvo replies, resting his forehead against Sebastian’s, rubbing the sides of his neck with his thumbs, “Let’s get you naked.”

 

Teuvo sets the water temperature, checking it with his hand before he guides Sebastian under the flow. He soaps his hands with a foaming fragrant shower gel and spreads it all over Sebastian, hands gliding easily on the wet skin. They kiss, again, drinking from each other’s lips; Teuvo pins him to the wall by his wrists, the lips leave Sebastian’s and move to his neck, earlobes, jawline, neck, kiss drops of water off his shoulders and chest.

“I’ve missed you,” Teuvo whispers between kisses.

“Me too,” Sebastian says. He gets water in  his mouth and blows it out as a little spray from between his lips. “But now I’m home.”

 


	33. we've got to hold on to what we've got

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you eafay70, my lovely beta!

 

Sebastian wakes up but his foot doesn’t. He can’t feel anything below the shin, the point where it’s trapped between Teuvo’s legs.

Teuvo is asleep, eyelids fluttering lightly on the shared pillow, so close Sebastian is tempted to kiss the tip of his nose.

But it wouldn’t be fair. He doesn’t want to wake Teuvo up. He starts to pull the numb foot slowly back to himself because nature’s calling. He gets it out from between Teuvo’s legs, tries to massage the needle pricks out to bring some blood back into it so he doesn’t stumble and fall flat on his face on the first step he takes towards the bathroom.

 

When he gets back Teuvo has rolled to his stomach and stuffed the whole pillow under his chin, elbows wide to the sides. He sighs, picks his up his pillow from the floor where it has dropped at some point of the night and finds a spot where he can be settled next to Teuvo like a piece of a jigsaw puzzle. He carefully grabs the edge of Teuvo’s blanket, slides underneath and pulls it over himself. Once it covers the both of them the warmth of Teuvo’s body oozes onto his skin and seeps into his body, cocooning them in a warm little bubble.

He arches his neck to gently nuzzle the underside of Teuvo’s upper arm above his head before bowing down to press his face to his side and inhaling the smell of his skin.

The sheets rustle as Teuvo turns to his side, pulling Sebastian up and shuffling down until they are face to face, and drapes an arm around him. He lets out a pleased, purring hum, nuzzling Sebastian’s temple.

A muted giggle bubbles out of Sebastian’s lips.

“So soft, Teukka.”

Teuvo pulls a couple of inches away to catch Sebastian’s eyes. “Soft, huh? Guess again.”

He tangles Sebastian’s legs with his own, hooking the upper one between his. He uses the grip to pull him close and pushes his pelvis forward. A prominent erection butts to the cut of Sebastian’s hip.

Teuvo traps his earlobe in a gentle bite. “I’d say I’m pretty hard,” he murmurs through a hot humid breath, husky voice vibrating on Sebastian’s ear.

Sebastian rocks his body to the touch on his hip. “And what do you want to be done about it?” he asks through another soft giggle.

Teuvo is already pushing Sebastian’s shoulder down to the mattress to turn him on his back, coaxing both of his knees between his legs to push them apart.

“We have time,” he says, chanting his words nonchalantly. “Let me make you feel good first.”

He crawls down to where Sebastian’s thighs part and presses soft lips on his skin, moving down the cut of his hip to his inner thigh, then to the other side, and Sebastian gasps of the shiver of pleasure it sends into his body, even stronger when there’s a long, sweetly curving lick following the side of his scrotum, another on the other side.

He lifts the blanket to spread it well over his head, creating an impromptu tent where the highest poles are his knees, and takes a good look at Teuvo’s concentrated face in the muted dim light under the fabric. Teuvo’s eyelashes fan against his cheeks when he opens his lips to take his cock in his mouth, one hand on his inner thigh, keeping it spread to the side, the other wrapped around the root of his cock, the thumb massaging oh-so-sweetly the precise point where his balls meet the shaft.

He’s not sure which he loves more – the intimacy of their private warm cocoon or the expert moves of the wet, hot mouth.

Teuvo’s tongue licks his shaft hard from root to tip, taking time to tease the sensitive crease below the cockhead, the touch so intense Sebastian moans out loud.

The mouth, he _definitely_ loves the mouth more.

He could swear that even in the dim light he can see Teukka smirking around his cock.

Oh Christ, he loves _everything_ about this.

 

They doze off and on, limbs entwined differently each time they wake up, until they’re too hungry to ignore it and get up to find something to eat.

Teuvo scrolls his phone as he’s consuming his share of the loot of a rampant raiding of their kitchen – bananas, yoghurt and some stale muesli bars – and shows Sebastian a message from Andrei. It’s in his Instagram DM’s – Andrei chooses his ways of communication pretty erratically, apparently depending on which app he happens to have open on top when he wants to contact somebody.

_Pornstar home?_

Teuvo chuckles and shakes his head.

“The dude has no chill. I told him to give you a day or two to settle in peace.”

“You’re talking like I’ve come home from war,” Sebastian says, muffled by the banana he’s munching and nudges Teuvo’s bare foot with his under the table. “Ask him to come over tomorrow. We could hang out. Catch up on what you guys have been up to.”

“Like you haven’t been doing a lot more.”

Sebastian shrugs. “Whatever. It’d still be nice to see him.”

Teuvo takes a long gulp of water and fiddles with his phone. “I may have to pick him up. He still doesn’t have a car.”

“Let him take a bus. I’d like to see how much trouble my dick is worth.”

Teuvo lets out a soft laugh but purses his lips in mock disapproval, shaking his head. “You’re terrible.”

Sebastian leans forward on his seat, leaning his hands to the edge between his legs. “Am I?”

Teuvo lifts his eyes from the phone, puts it down and looks Sebastian in the eye. “Yes you are,” he says and pecks a quick kiss on the tip of Sebastian’s nose. “And no you’re not.” He extends his finger, lifts Sebastian’s chin and looks at him pointedly. “And stop measuring your worth with your dick. You’re so much more.”

Sebastian needs to look away for a moment, to let the lump in his throat slowly melt away without swallowing it visibly.

 

The bus ride is no trouble for Andrei. His knock on their door is brisk and impatient; once he gets inside he crowds Sebastian’s space, restless and curious, eyes burning with a desire to _know_ what he has gone through.

“What is it like?” he asks again a moment later after a quick drink in the kitchen. He shuffles closer on the neatly made bed where the three of them are lounging. They have got there pretty fast – they are definitely too comfortable with each other to pretend they have to start this off with a prolonged small talk in the kitchen.

“What?” Sebastian asks.

“A production like that. Doing it on camera over and over again.”

“You know how it is. You were on a set when we met. And you’re on camera all the time.”

Andrei squints and shakes his head, brown eyes keen on Sebastian’s face, hips making a slow rocking movement down against the bedspread, like on their own accord. Sebastian sees the kid’s denim-clad buttocks flex and relax in a dance-like rhythm and lets his eyes rest on the sight.

“It’s different,” Andrei says. “You had all those guys. And the team and the equipment around you. Do you just act all the time? Or can you just – forget about it, just fuck and be fucked? Do you get off?”

“It varies,” Sebastian says, moving his eyes from Andrei’s tantalizingly moving back pockets to his face. “I know I do it for the camera. But there were a couple of shoots where I just – lost myself. Those were – uh, intense. Just so fucking _good_.” He glances quickly to the side to catch a look at Teuvo who sits next to him, leaning his back to the wall, one knee curled up in front of him, the other leg hanging straight over the edge of the bed.

Andrei presses his chin on Sebastian’s stomach and rubs his waist with a fingertip.

“Tell me.” He pinches the hem of Sebastian’s shirt between his finger and thumb and peels it up a few inches, giving a short lick to the exposed skin, the tip of his tongue tracing Sebastian’s abs. “How is it when it’s good. Please.”

Sebastian runs a hand through Andrei’s hair and bites his lip, pondering for a moment what moment he’d tell about. He doesn’t want to bore Teuvo who has by now heard a lot of the ranch week, and decides on the big bondage shoot with Carey. It’s recent enough to be a really vivid, detailed memory, and it was undeniably hot.

The look in Andrei’s eyes stays as voracious for Sebastian’s story as it goes on. He squirms closer, eventually climbing on top of Sebastian, torso resting on his, thighs straddling his hip. He makes little questions, the hips doing their little undulating motion, grinding slowly but relentlessly against Sebastian.

It’s good.

Sebastian stops talking and pushes his hands in Andrei’s back pockets, squeezes his ass through the fabric and leans up to kiss him.

“You two fucked in this bed when I was there,” he whispers between kisses into Andrei’s mouth. “You selfish fuckers only sent me a couple of short videos.”

He guides the movement of Andrei’s hips now, curling his fingers to dig his fingertips tight into the round, strong buttocks. “But seeing you guys got me worked up so good. My fucking dirty babies boning each other in my home. I was there with all those fucking big name stars but couldn’t wait to get to you.”

Andrei’s cheeks have turned red now, his neck burns with flushed blotches and it’s so pretty. He kisses Andrei again, deeper this time, letting his wet tongue crawl in Andrei’s mouth against his and Andrei inhales sharply through his nose. Andrei’s hand inches into the space between their bodies, it gropes around to find the outline of Sebastian’s cock through his soft shorts; Andrei rubs it with his palm, Sebastian is sure that the back of Andrei’s hand stimulates his own erection on the same move and he likes the thought.

He leaves Andrei’s mouth to kiss the tempting blushed skin of his arching neck. He sucks it, hard enough to gently scrape it with his teeth, and Andrei lets out little hitched moans and whimpers, his palm rubbing Sebastian’s hard-on, his hips rocking his buttocks to Sebastian’s hands fast and reckless.

Sebastian detaches his mouth from Andrei’s neck and brings his hand to Andrei’s chest to push him up a bit, locking his eyes on his face.

“You’re so fucking easy for this,” he says, hand on the front of Andrei’s crotch, palming the bulge on his jeans. He gropes for Teuvo next to him with his other hand, and strokes his thigh. “Isn’t he? So hot in no time.”

Teuvo chuckles for an answer; Sebastian glances to his side to catch Teuvo watching Andrei’s reactions, biting his lip like he wanted to channel his anticipation there.

Andrei pants through parted lips, blushing hard, leans back to ride Sebastian’s erection that presses between his buttocks through the layers of clothes, and the back-and-forth rocking is definitely doing things to Sebastian’s body. He’s salivating and swallows the extra wetness, keeps rubbing Teuvo’s thigh with one hand and Andrei’s bulge with another, eyes darkening with lust, edges of the room blurring.

“Open your pants, Andrei,” he orders in thickened, aroused voice. “Take off your shirt.”

Andrei discards his T-shirt on the floor and opens the fly of his jeans to free his cock. It stands from the slit, sculpted redness against Andrei’s flat lower belly, the upwards curve and the defined arrow head so fucking perfect that Sebastian wants it. Now.

He squirms under Andrei, making him move up and down, the cock humps thin air when Andrei rocks upward on his lap. Fuck, that’s – _promising._

“Would you fuck me?” he asks, wrapping a hand around Andrei’s shaft, eyes intent on his face.

Andrei blows upwards at strands of hair stuck to his forehead and smiles an aroused smile, sighing a pleased _yes,_ clearly exhilarated by the sudden turn of events. He rises higher on his knees, lowering his jeans, and Sebastian lets go of his cock to wiggle out of his shorts. He gets them as low as his arms reach, down to his thighs, when Teuvo makes a helpful move: the mattress dips when he crouches to pull the shorts down to Sebastian’s ankles where he can easily kick them off completely.

“Teukka! Please, give me lube,” he says; Andrei has finally peeled the skinny jeans off his long legs and is naked on his knees on the bed, straddling one of Sebastian’s thighs, slowly stroking his hard cock.

Teuvo has found the lube and is squeezing some on his hand. He brings the hand between Sebastian’s legs to his ass while bowing down to kiss him; the slippery fingers work his rim purposefully and efficiently and the deep kiss sends warm, relaxing waves into his body, _everywhere_. The feeling of being pleasured is so luscious, luxurious, both his hot partners working to give him what he wants… he spreads his legs and bends his knees, presses his heels to the sheets to rock his ass to meet Teuvo’s touch.

“You look so hot together,” Teuvo says in a low voice. “I really wanna get this on video. Is it okay?”

“Sure,” Sebastian exhales.

“Yeah,” Andrei comps, nodding with hooded, foggy eyes, rubbing lube on himself.

“Cool, thanks,” Teuvo says, getting up from the bed. “Don’t wait for me, no need. I’ll catch you.”

Andrei takes his time despite Teuvo’s words, settling between Sebastian’s legs in composed moves, slowly rubbing his buttock. Teuvo has come back with his good camera, Sebastian hears the soft beep and sees small red light near the lens indicating it’s recording.

“Don’t mind me,” Teuvo says.

“It’s okay. You can tell what you want to see,” Sebastian answers.

Teuvo stables his back against the wall, knees bent and feet slightly ajar.

“He’s a flexible little bitch, Andrei,” he says in a low voice. “You can grab his knees and bend his legs up to show that greedy hole. He’s so fucking ready. Press in slowly.”

Sebastian moans, almost as much to Teuvo’s words as to Andrei’s stern hand around his ankle and the pressure of his cock entering his rim, sliding in, filling his ass. Andrei’s core works beautifully to pump his cock into him, his blush spreads down from his neck to his chest as nice red patches parted lips pouting as lovely reddened curves, glistening where he has licked them wet.

Andrei fucks him good, varying his angle and pace, breathing hard and mumbling mixed curses and praises. The tone gets scrappier and Sebastian senses him come closer to his climax.

“Spray him good, Andrei, paint his balls and cock white,” Teuvo says as Andrei is pulling out, Sebastian feels the cum land on his taint, the thin sensitive skin of his scrotum, on his shaft. He gives Teuvo time to focus on the drops before he puts his hand on the mess, spreading it to his cock that gets all wet and slippery under his palm, a lovely natural lube.

“Can you hold it a bit, babe?” Teuvo asks.

He puts his camera down on the nightstand, still recording, and checks the framing from the display in what seems a very vague glance. He climbs on the bed and repositions them quickly.

“Andrei, are you good to let him jerk upwards on your face? Sepe, can you do it? Aim at his mouth?”

They both nod and shuffle on the bed to get to positions where they can follow Teuvo’s directions. Sebastian lowers his feet and Andrei crawls down between them, towards the foot of the bed, face above Sebastian's crotch. Teuvo nods his approval and takes the camera back in his hand.

It’s hot, dirty good, Andrei still flushed and slightly dizzy after coming, and after a while, painted so pretty with Sebastian’s cum dripping from his lips to his chin, trickling sluggishly down his cheek, pooling on the bottom of that fucking beautiful dimple.

 


	34. we’ve got each other and that’s a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest thanks for betaing go to eafay70 once again. The remaining errors are all my own.
> 
> And yes, if the chapter title makes you think that I see "Livin' on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi as my theme song for the Seb/Teuvo ship in this fic, you are absolutely right.

 

“Wipe your face with your fingers and suck them,” Teuvo says to Andrei from behind the camera.

Sebastian is dead weight sinking into the bed, vaguely aware that shit, they forgot to open the neat bedspread that is not going to be so tidy anymore. He cracks his eyes open without lifting his head and watches Andrei do as told.

Andre lays on his stomach on the bed, head near Sebastian’s hips, the muscles of his shoulders and upper back flexed as he keeps his face up towards the camera, two fingers in his mouth, puffy red lips closed around them.

“Thank you. Fuck that was hot,” Teuvo says, putting the camera down. He rubs his crotch over a distinct bulge on the front of his pants and sucks his bottom lip.

“Would you be good to do the same for me?” he asks, already opening the fly of his shorts.

Andrei licks his lips and smiles.

 

Sebastian groans and pulls his legs up from between them when Teuvo climbs on the bed on his knees and Andrei props himself up higher. Teuvo guides the strained pink head of his hard dick to Andrei’s lips; Andrei gives it a small, welcoming kiss and lick before letting it slide in. Teuvo fucks his mouth, in and out, not too deep, just the best, most sensitive areas; Andrei keeps his elbows on the bed and curls his hand around the root, occasionally unwrapping his fingers to fondle Teuvo’s balls.

Andrei is a treat like that, his taut ass curving up on the edge of the bed, legs dangling on the floor, his back a deep arch between the round buttocks and the broad, lifted shoulders, mouth making spit-sloppy, wet squelches on every move of Teuvo’s cock. Teuvo bows over the arch of the back, reaching between the buttocks, giving stern rubs to the crack and Andrei pushes his ass up to the hand, letting out little moans around the cock that has now slid deeper into his mouth.

“Your ass,” Teuvo exhales, “It’s so fucking amazing. Can I fuck you?”

Andrei keeps his hand around Teuvo’s cock but detaches his mouth to breath out a hazy “ _Fuck YES_ ” and Teuvo pulls back with a pleased grunt, breathing hard. He reaches back to pick up the lube from next to the camera and spreads it on his cock while crawling over to Andrei’s side of the bed and getting to the floor behind him.

“Don’t go anywhere,” he says, hand on the small of Andrei’s back, keeping him in place, thumbing his buttock. “You’re so sweetly bent over here, fuck yes.” He slides the slicked cockhead down Andrei’s crack, a few sweeps up and down before Andrei moans and looks over his shoulder.

“Give me that cock already,” he says, “Oh please, fucking split me.”

Teuvo pushes in and Andrei growls a contended deep moan, clawing the bedspread, pressing his cheek down between his clutching fists. Teuvo fucks him knees bent to a high squat until he lifts one knee on the bed next to Andrei’s ass for a different leverage. Andrei moans again when the move makes Teuvo’s hip and the inside of his upper thigh slap his buttock.

Sebastian has woken up from his post-coital boneless daze and watches the act with keen eye.

He wants to suggest something, though.

“Can you turn him over, Teuvo? I want to see his dick.” He shifts on the bed to stroke Andrei’s arm. “Would you roll to your back?”

Teuvo indulges him and pulls back to let Andrei roll over and bend his knees up. Teuvo breathes hard, mouth hanging open, sweaty straw-colored hair flopping onto his forehead as he bows forward and guides his cock back in. Andrei watches him, chest heaving, lips worrying in anticipation, and when Teuvo thrusts in, he throws his head back to the bed and lets out a long satisfied moan.

Andrei’s cock is half erect, its gradually hardening softness bouncing and bobbing over his stomach from the force of Teuvo’s thrusts and Sebastian is totally fascinated by it. Andrei thrashes on the bed where Teuvo’s hips aren’t nailing him into it, arching his back off the mattress and Sebastian loves the sight, the sweaty muscles of his belly and chest stretching and working.

Sebastian rolls over and rises on his knees to get closer to Andrei. He runs his hands on Andrei's arms to guide them above his head and pins them to the mattress by joined wrists. He lets his eyes wander over Andrei’s ecstatic face and his heaving, glistening chest; he leans in to kiss his lips and neck and moves on down. He drags his tongue over Andrei’s nipple and elicits a near-desperate short whine out of his lips; he does it to the other and Andrei moans again.

Teuvo’s thrusts push Andrei’s body back and forth under his mouth but it’s okay, he works with it, teasing Andrei’s sensitive nipples with his tongue until he takes one in his mouth and pinches the other between his finger and thumb. From Andrei’s continuous loud moan, _ah-ah-oh-oh_ echoing in the bedroom, he derives that Andrei has definitely regained his boner to full glory again.

He moves his hand from the other nipple to Andrei’s cock to find it as pleasurably hard as he thought it would be. He replaces the squeezing fingers on the abandoned nipple with his lips and tongue again, sucking as much of the skin of the chest inside his mouth as he can and Andrei likes it.

Teuvo fucks Andrei fast, short aggressive pummeling into his ass, and Sebastian has a hard time mimicking the pace where he jerks Andrei’s cock, rock hard and nicely leaking now. He lets go of Andrei’s cock and Andrei’s wrists and Andrei does exactly as Sebastian figured he would, taking one hand down to touch himself, leaving the other one up.

Sebastian lifts his head from Andrei’s chest and kisses his mouth instead, sloppy and uncoordinated. He keeps playing with Andrei’s nipples, teasing and squeezing, and Andrei reacts by kissing him harder between hisses and moans: wet open mouth, teeth scraping his lips when he fumbles for them with his own, sucking his tongue inside his mouth whenever he can just to let it out to moan again.

Andrei’s hand is fast and tight on his cock, Teuvo’s cock is fast and throbbing in his ass, and Sebastian is just happy to provide some spice for the ride. Teuvo comes with a deep, hot power thrust, legs and thighs trembling from the strain he hasn’t even noticed, and soon after that Andrei stiffens under Sebastian’s hands and mouth, a shaky moan hitching with the speedy pace of his jerking hand. His body jolts when he comes on his heaving stomach and inside the curl of his fist.

 

The lovers recover slowly from their slumped down, half-dizzy state, both half on the bed, half on the floor, until they have caught enough breath to crawl up next to Sebastian. Sebastian smiles at them almost triumphantly, exhilarated and light in the head, giggly from deep pleasure and satisfaction.

“Pizza, anyone?” he asks.

 

When the pizza arrives they share it in front of the big screen TV. Teuvo has connected the camera to it because he wants to check the footage he has just shot, and it’s weird to chew stringy double cheese and crispy crust watching the high definition close-up of Andrei’s cock spilling its juices over Sebastian’s giant genitals, but at the same time it’s indisputably hot.

“You have an eye for detail, Teukka,” Sebastian says.

Teuvo fishes a hanging string of cheese into his mouth with his tongue and nods, eyes on the screen.

“You look good together,” he says. “I’d love to shoot you more.”

Sebastian shrugs and nods, why not.

“I think I have an idea,” Teuvo says.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will be continued with a few chapters after this one but unfortunately I have to keep a pause in posting. Some people and a ton of house and garden duties in real life crave closer attention than I've been giving them lately.
> 
> The hiatus will probably be something between 5 and 7 weeks. You can expect new updates around the end of July. Until then, there's a plenty of chapters to reread if you want, or you can wander through my other works or my bookmarks for recommended reading. Stay tuned!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and liking this story, everyone! Even when I'm not actively writing I'll get notifications of comments or kudos and they will make me extremely happy and motivate me to knock your socks off when I get back so please, keep them coming whenever you may read this ♡
> 
> The dirty boys are going nowhere, they'll be munching their pizza on the living room couch until we're ready to meet again.
> 
> Have a great summer!


	35. morning ménage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my fucking god! I have been writing this chapter slowly on my phone, had it saved as draft, meant to click edit to write more but accidentally posted. Obviously not beta read, good old filthy boy on boy on boy action, meant to add plot stuff to the end but my finger slipped.

 

The light through Sebastian's eyelids tells him it's morning but he doesn't want to open his eyes, not just yet. The air in his bedroom hangs heavy and humid; if he entered it from the outside it would reek of ripe, thick and luscious _sex_ but his nose is accustomed to it so he just lies there, eyes closed, limbs flaccid from a deep sleep and even deeper, thoroughly grounding satisfaction.

He can hear the source of his satisfaction, sloppy little licks and muffled gasps, and cracks an eye open just to check that he heard right.

Oh yes.

Teuvo is languidly making out with Andrei in the bed, back turned towards him, the movement of his elbow indicating that they are just as slowly and lazily jerking each other off.

Sebastian shuffles closer, landing his palm on Teuvo's naked waist, pressing his face on the nape of his neck. His stiff morning wood nestles comfortably against Teuvo's buttocks, between them, and Teuvo doesn't oppose. Instead, he lets out a deep pleased sigh when Sebastian grazes the skin of his neck with his teeth before sucking it in his open mouth, groping his chest and belly.

Sebastian grabs his cock and aligns it with Teuvo's ass, guiding it on the opening. The rim feels warm and moist on the tip of his cock, slippery under a slightly tacky film where the layer of lube has been in touch with air and dried on the surface.

 

They showered before the pizza but got back in bed after finishing it (and reaching the end of the video with easily predictable consequences) and it was good and hot, boundaries blurring in a hazy heat, nothing off-limits in their joint pursuit of carnal pleasure.

It's only fitting that the game is back on after a few hours of blessed rest.

 

Sebastian pushes into the dark heat of Teuvo's flesh, sliding slowly but relentlessly through the tight ring that yields for his cock. The slick-hot pressure encloses him, welcoming and warm and alive, setting flames alight inside his tightening groin. He licks salty sweat off the little dip right behind Teuvo's ear, hand on his hipbone, steadying it to the place as he slides his cock in and out, pumping the glorious squeezing ass.

Teuvo let's out guttural murmuring against Andreis lips until he has to moan one out loud into the air.

"You like, babe?" Sebastian whispers into his ear. "You're you still so fucking sloppy."

Andrei lifts his head to check why Teuvo has detached his mouth from his lips. His hand keeps steadily jacking Teuvo's cock, its  round head so close to his own Sebastian sees them touch every now and then and wonders if it feels electric; it sure looks hot, sending a nice buzz up his neck just from watching.

Andrei looks over Teuvo's shoulder, mesmerized. He bites his bottom lip, glazed eyes on Sebastian's moving cock.

"He's fucking you," he pants, his husky words obviously directed at Teuvo but breathed into the morning air, "That's hot. So hot. God, guys."

Teuvo leans in to catch Andrei's mouth, goes back to the kiss that's more tongues and open wet lips than anything.

"Yes," he breathes into Andreis gasping mouth, "He is. _Oh._ " Sebastian thrusts deeper and sucks Teuvo's skin on the hairline behind his ear. "Hot, fucking hot, Sepe."

Sebastian loves it, skin chafing and grinding and rubbing against skin, pushing his cock so deep its root hits Teuvo's rim, his hips rubbing Teuvo's curving buttock on each rolling move.

 

It's so much, so good and warm and tight, but not enough. He needs more, his body craves it raw and hard and rough, scorchingly hot. He wants to pound Teuvo like a fucking beast, to smother and own him.

"Teuvo," he says, "I wanna roll you over. Andrei, duck."

They are so easy and compliant for it, God, he loves this, the bond, the connection.

Andrei shifts to the side by rolling onto his back as Sebastian pushes Teuvo face down under him, wedging a knee between his legs. His cock stays inside through the move and he thrusts down to secure the whole length there, laying on top of Teuvo's back with all his weight.

He finds his hand over Teuvo's mouth, pushing the side of his palm between his lips, thumb on his cheek, feels the hot wetness and suction when Teuvo latches on to it, lips and teeth and tongue. The ass, fuck, so firm and tight but soft, he kneads the buttock to the side with his other hand on each outwards pull to expose and stretch the hole better, it's got to be his, all the fucking way to use and conquer.

 

Andrei's eyes are on them, right where Sebastian's ass pumps up and down. The boy pushes himself up on the bed, leans to the wall knees curled up, cock in his hand, stroking it.

Andrei starts playing with his hole with his other hand, drawing a little a circle around the rim. Clear precum trickles from the slit of his cock, glistening in the morning light; he sweeps the drops with his fingertips and brings them to his ass, to continue teasing his rim with the warm slickness, creating a wet little squelch.

It's a feast to all senses and Sebastian revels in it: Teuvo under him, around him, his low moans and grunts muffled by Sebastian's hand, sucked and bitten, wet with spit. Andrei watching them and pleasuring himself, flushed and sweaty, hand moving on his lovely leaking cock, middle finger of his other hand starting to push inside his spread ass, perfectly exposed between the open, lifted legs.

"Keep going, Andrei," Sebastian pants, not losing a beat of his pounding into Teuvo, "Let me see you, babe."

Andrei does just that, slides two fingers in, breathing hard from his open mouth, lips so red from the heated blush tinting his whole face. He rolls his hips up to the fingers, to the hand, the lovely pumping motion showing on the defined muscles of his buttocks and thighs.

Sebastian eases his hand from Teuvos mouth to prop his torso higher, giving Andrei an open view to his cock entering Teuvo's ass, keeping the buttock well spread to the side.

He goes on, in and out, until his throbbing cock and heated groin crave a change in stimulation; he yanks Teuvo's ass to a bit steeper angle, keeps fucking into him, his pace accelerating unconsciously, directed by the drive of his body.

He watches Andrei fingering himself, the two long digits moving in and out. The image burns in his brain, makes him wonder how it would feel to have them inside his own ass right now, in the middle of this raw sweet fuck, going for his prostate as he thrusts balls deep inside the clenching ass under him, and fuck, fuck, it's such a good hot thought to have, another layer to the stimuli heaving him closer to the edge. 

Why the hell not?

"Andrei," he huffs - as he opens his mouth he inhales ends of his hanging hair and they stick to his wet lips and tongue - "Please, over here, come--" fuck, he's out of breath, Teuvo rolls his ass up to him so fucking perfectly, what more does he even need - "Fingers. Finger me."

Andrei's sex-dazed face touches a moment of clarity, he bites his lip that curves into a hint of a smug smile, and, looking Sebastian in the eye, agonizingly slowly pulls his fingers out.

Sebastian would groan but he doesn't really have complaints about his situation so he just waits for Andrei to crawl next to him. Andrei settles close and Sebastian halts his movement, comfortably over halfway on an inward thrust. Andrei strokes Sebastian's ass before sliding fingers in, two first ones snugly together.

It's a lot, the new sensation of being almost surreally filled, a warm surge inside his whole lower body, and Andrei curls his fingertips, the fucking pressure, slowly moving in and out, adjusting to the pace of his own movement inside the blissful squeeze.

Sebastian moans, _yells._ They must be everybody's favorite neighbors. 

Andreis hot breath on his waistline, little wet kisses on his skin. Teasing words that he barely registers at first.

"Just fingers? Could use dick?"

Oh fucking _God_ the mere thought of fucking and being dicked is close to sending him into orbit.

He has fucked people with beads and plugs and dildos inside him over the course of his short career and been the bottom guy once or twice. But between _them_  it would be so different, so intimately hot. So hot that they MUST do it -

"Yes,  _fuck yes,_ " he shouts amid deep, long moans, already knowing it will have to wait for the next time because he can't take more. He needs nothing more than to thrust into Teukka's tightness for one last time, freeze there, rooted deep, Andrei's long fingers setting him off onto rolling waves of pleasure, teasing every last drop out of him, his throbbing, sweating body.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued, dunno when!


	36. we'll give it a shot

 

Andrei kisses Sebastian, deep and slow and sloppy.

It's good, Sebastian feels good. He wraps his sweaty palm loosely around Andreis cock, helps press it against the side of Teuvo's hip. Andrei grinds against it, lubricated with his own precum, and Teuvo's body heaves from labored breaths under Sebastian's relaxed stomach.

Sebastian knows he's getting heavy lying there like a wet blanket but he wouldn't want to move. It's so comfortable, his head still sizzling and disoriented from the strong orgasm; a bit like floating on an air mattress on rippling water.

His guys are the best, absolutely. He feels overwhelmed with love: towards them, towards his own warm, sated body, towards the universe. Everything.

Andrei moves from kissing him to kissing Teuvo, and as Teuvo turns towards Andrei, he forces Sebastian to slowly slide off his back. Sebastian slouches on the crumpled sheet, it's warm and slightly damp where Teuvo has been lying under him.

He sweeps his wet, limp dick with his hand and dries it on the sheet. It's gross, he knows.

He'll do laundry later today.

Sebastian doesn't mind gross, not right now. Not when Teuvo's hair sticks to funny directions as Andrei messes it with his dirty hands, sinking his fingers into it as he kisses him, not when Sebastian's own cum trickles sluggishly out between Teuvo's buttocks.

Gross is okay. More than okay. Its hot, in an intimate, private, fleshy way.

He reaches over Teuvo's shoulder and nudges Andrei, calling his name.

"Huh?" Andrei replies, muffled because he doesn't really pull away from kissing Teuvo.

"Would you do something for me?" Sebastian strokes Andreis upper arm as softly as he asks his question.

Andrei breaks the kiss to form another "Huh?", this time with raised eyebrows.

"I'd love to see your mouth on Teuvo's ass," Sebastian purrs softly, squirming on the bed on his belly, squeezing a pillow under his chest, leaning his cheek to its wrinkled surface. "Please. Lick my cum off him. Make him feel good." He unwraps one arm from around the pillow to stroke Teuvo's hair on the back of his head and tugs gently at the outgrown strands on the nape. "You'd feel good, Teukka. Wouldn't you?"

As if to enhance his words Sebastian swipes a white viscous drop where it's pooling on Teuvo's perineum. He holds the finger over Teuvo and sticks it in Andrei's open mouth. The boy licks the fingertip Sebastian offers him, then takes it in his mouth and sucks, smiling with flirty eyes and dimpled cheeks.

"You want it?" Andrei nuzzles Teuvo's nose and Sebastian can't see Teuvo's face but if Andrei's eyes reflect anything right, Teuvo smiles like only he can.

 

Andrei digs in with eagerness that reminds Sebastian of the first time he met him, the pure heated enthusiasm in the way he kissed Sebastian, wet and smothering, rushing his hasty, probing tongue deep in his mouth. Andrei licks Teuvo's ass, sloppy and devouring, spreading him with thumbs, lapping whatever trickles out before going in for more, for Teuvo's own taste, for the sensitive thin skin he'll lick wet.

"Oh _fuck_. Andrei _yes_." Teuvo's moans are throaty, suffocated. Sebastian sees how he tenses his thighs to push them apart into a deep wide split, curling his ass back and up for Andrei's face.

There's just enough room under Teuvo's raised hips for Sebastian's hand. Sebastian slides it in down there to feel his cock, it butts hard to the mattress but he wraps his hand around the shaft. He jerks it as much as he can, mimicking the movements of Andrei's head, and Teuvo stops forming words. He closes his eyes and clutches the sheets, cheek pressed to the pillow, open mouth gasping for air between short erratic moans.

 

Sebastian rubs the back of Andrei's neck fondly when Andrei lifts his head from Teuvo's behind to crawl up the bed and slump to the pillows.

"You did so good," Sebastian says and climbs over Teuvo to straddle and kiss Andrei. Andrei's mouth tastes of lube and cum and Teuvo and Andrei, all layers mixed into one, and he gasps and whines against Sebastian's lips when Sebastian feels his strained, wet hard-on, sliding his hand up and down the slippery shaft.

"What if I blow you," Sebastian whispers and Andrei answers with a high, enthusiastic moan.

"Please," he huffs out hastily and arranges his limbs shuffling under Sebastian's bracketing body. He parts his legs and bends his knees slightly, bracing his heels soundly into the mattress, his abs almost comically flexed to push his crotch forward.

Sebastian crawls down to get between Andrei's legs and sucks him deep and tight. He licks Andrei's whole lenght inside his mouth, pressing the cock to his palate with his tongue, sucking with hollowed cheeks, eyes darted misty and dark up at Andrei's face.

He keeps one hand around the root of Andrei's cock and pushes the other between Andrei's thighs palm up; he pushes two fingers inside him, the way he saw Andrei doing to himself, figuring that must be the way he likes it and he does.

Andrei starts to breath harder and curls one fist in the sheets next to his hip. The other clutches Sebastian's hair and Sebastian fucking loves it. He rewards Andrei by fondling his balls with his thumb and sucking his cock deeper until it blocks his throat, forcing him to hold his breath.

 

Andrei curls into himself and around Sebastian, thighs tensing and trembling both sides of Sebastian's head, the fist involuntarily tightening its grip of his hair, the lower abs clenching in jolts when he erupts down the back of Sebastian's throat.

Sebastian let's it all in, turning his head enough in Andrei's grip to let some air flow from his nose to his lungs, the taste of cum bitter on the back of his palate, a bit prickly in his throat, tacky on the back of his tongue.

He taps Andrei's thigh an Andrei eases his grip, letting out a deep sigh from the bottom of his slowly relaxing body.

"Oh fuck," He breathes, watching Sebastian down from under his slightly drooping eyelids, smiling softly. "You are star for a reason."

 

"Why do you want us to surf, Teukka?" Sebastian asks when he's wound down enough to speak coherently again. The conversation about Teuvo's plan for the video got cut short in the night when other kind of urges took over.

"It's because of the place," Teuvo says. "Sea always looks so nice."

He turns to his side and props himself up with his elbow and looks at the two of them.

"Kimmo has a pool in his house but it would be cool to start the scene from the beach," he continues. "It's right down from his backyard, practically below it. I can get you guys a couple of surfboards and I'd frame the pool shots so it will look like it's from some kind of a beach clubhouse, the sea in the background. The freshwater shower he has up there - it's sick, you'd look so hot under it."

"It's a swimming pool? Timonen has a swimming pool?" Sebastian asks.

"Well, yeah? What else?"

"I thought - never mind."

"Thought what? Because he manages my team for a skating brand he'd have a full on skate park on his on his backyard, this tiny patch of land overlooking a beach?" Teuvo never lets go of an opportunity to scoff, it must be a reflex.

"I said never mind."

"Is the swimming pool in use when he's not home?" Andrei asks.

Teuvo nods. "That's one of the reasons he wants me to check on the house while he's away. No nasty surprises like drowned rats or anything floating there when he gets back."

"Rats are good swimmers," Sebastian cuts in.

Teuvo gives him a tired side-eye.

"Totally the point here, Sepe. Those were Kimmo's words, not mine" Teuvo looks at Andrei again. "Anyway, he said he won't mind if I swim there as long as I don't set up a pool party for a hundred guests."

"For two is okay?" Andrei wiggles his eyebrows. 

"As long as you don't get too much jizz in the water."

"No more than what the chlorine can handle," Sebastian giggles.

Andrei musses Sebastian's hair and looks at Teuvo over him.

"When does your house-watch start?"

Teuvo grins and gives them a lewd look. 

"Antsy to get there already? Oh boy." He shakes his head lightly, amused. "A couple of days, guys. He's leaving next week."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would some Rod/Seb daddy kink in a future chapter ruin this fic for you?  
> A scene idea is haunting me and I'm not sure whether to use it in this story or to write it into a separate pwp one-shot that might be in a Canes setting instead of this AU - or to use only parts of it in this AU fic and keep the rest in the secret dirty chambers of my brain until my memory lets go of the produce of my imagination.  
> I'm asking this because there are people who find the d-word squicky.  
> On the other hand, how much difference is there when you have an older, caring, a bit dominating authority figure in the ship already? Anything beyond semantics and vocabulary?
> 
> What do I know. That's why I'd like to hear opinions. (Like I won't end up writing whatever the hell I happen to want the day I get to the part)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading ♡


	37. popsicle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 22nd birthday to one filthy rich Oulu boy! No, not you, Sebastian Aho, you should in no way be reading this. Go back and party, babe!
> 
> I really wanted to have this ready to be posted today and with the help of my sweetest beta eafay70 I did. Any missed corrections or edit suggestions are totally my fault. Thank you so much!

 

Teuvo is back at doing what he loves and it shows. Instead of lounging in bed with Sebastian and Andrei for much longer than it takes to catch his breath, he showers quickly, grabs his skateboard and is out of the door as soon as Haydn messages that he's down on the curb outside their building to pick him up.

 

Sebastian offers to give Andrei a lift home.

"You don't need to –" Andrei gestures vaguely with one hand, palm flat, fingers spread wide "But thanks."

Sebastian brushes it off. "No problem. I have nothing else, so of course."

His only task for the day is really to take some clothes and the sheets to the laundromat and frankly - there are still plenty of hours in the day and even if there weren't, he can put the laundry off for another day if he needs to.

In the car Andrei watches silently out of the side window, softly tapping the glass with the coat of his fingernails, a bit off-beat to the rap playing in the car stereo, too quiet for either of them to actually listen to.

It feels like ages since Sebastian has been alone with Andrei. It feels odd and distant to think that this is how it all started out, with just the two of them.

"What do you have for today?" Sebastian asks when they're getting nearer to Andrei's place.

Andrei leans closer to check the time on the digital display on the dashboard, numbers dim due to the age of the car and the bright sunshine.

"I'm on cam in two hours," he says. "Nothing special before that." He runs a hand through his blond hair and sneers slightly. "Should do some apartment hunting, though."

"D’you have to move away?" Sebastian glances quickly at Andrei's profile.

Andrei hangs his head and shakes it. "More like I want to. My lease is ending in two months and I know they're going to hike the rent up after that. I found the place through a friend and he warned me about the landlord. They only give you a short lease, six months, for a reasonable money and you look that hey, this is okay, it's small and kind of crappy but it's not that expensive. Then when the lease needs to be renewed, boom, the rent goes up fifty per cent."

"That sucks." Sebastian tilts his head sympathetically.

"Yeah. I needed a place quickly when dad threw me out and my brother's girlfriend didn't appreciate me staying on their couch for ages so I had to grab it. I thought six months would be a good long time to look for something better but..."

Andrei doesn't finish his sentence but Sebastian nods like he knew what he means.

"It's hard when you try to find something decent, I know," he says. "They go so quickly or then there's something sketchy and you don't want to end up worse than where you already are."

"Exactly."

 

Sebastian slows down on Andrei's block to watch for a parking space. The spots on the curbs are full, both sides.

"Just brake somewhere and I'll jump off," Andrei says.

"I can't. Look." Sebastian nods towards the windshield.

There is a traffic cop car on the lane in front of the food store printing out a parking ticket for a double-parked car.

"Oh," Andrei nods. "Try two blocks down. I'll walk from there."

The parking lot Andrei refers to appears to be a few parking spots next to a small basketball court. The court is a slab of concrete surrounded by a chain-link fence, half a dozen kids running around inside, waving their arms and hollering; Sebastian only hears the sound when he turns down the engine.

Andrei unbuckles his seat belt and fiddles with the handle of the door, patting his pockets to check if he has his belongings.

"So," he says, cracking the door open, one foot on the ground, the other inside the car.

Sebastian brushes the back of Andrei's hand and blinks. "Yeah."

The kids get out of the court bickering and babbling, banging the worn-out, metal-framed wire door shut; it creaks on its hinges. Andrei takes a tentative glance at Sebastian. 

"You wanna shoot some hoops?" he points at the wire cage with his thumb, sanguinely. "I have a basketball at home. If you'd like."

Sebastian's face brightens up.

"Anything to support your procrastination with the apartment hunting, bro," he grins.

 

Sebastian feels the sweat breaking out but like hell is it going to make him give up.

They’re on a one-on-one game after a few easy and courteous rounds of free throws, Andrei doing his best to approach the hoop, using all the stretch of his long limbs to keep the ball away from Sebastian’s reach. Sebastian defends fiercely, a moving wall between Andrei’s dribble and his end of the court, ready to utilize any wrong move Andrei takes.

Andrei guards the ball with one arm bent across his upper body like a knight holding a shield in a sword fight; Sebastian presses his chest to the forearm, the tip of Andrei’s elbow sticks hard into his shoulder.

Andrei pushes forward but it takes only a millisecond for the ball to slip out of balance on his sweaty hand. He loses his balance too, and with it, the rhythm of the dribble.

Sebastian senses it, ready to swat the ball out of Andrei’s reach and shoot on his feet after it, now, now! Andrei makes his move instead, takes the ball with both hands, lifts it high above Sebastian’s head, higher than his hands reach, going for the throw.

Sebastian jumps, fuck no, this game is _his_ , but the ball is already leaving Andrei’s following fingertips. His jump distracts Andrei’s balance, though: the ball doesn’t fly where Andrei aimed it.

_Ping_ , it rebounds from the corner of the backboard, flies to the side fence, rattling the netting as it rolls down to the ground.

Andrei blows upwards at the few strands of hair that stick to the sweat on his forehead and squints at Sebastian. He stands close, almost touching, chest to chest with him, and Sebastian meets his glare with a shit-eating grin, as much as he can smile from his panting.

”You little shit,” Andrei says softly. He hikes his feet the half step closer he needs to close the gap between them and press his body against Sebastian, then another half step forward. It forces Sebastian to take a step backwards, then another; Andrei moves Sebastian's thighs with his own until Sebastian’s back touches the wire fence.

Andrei takes Sebastian's hands and lifts them up both sides of Sebastian’s head, lacing their fingers together as he presses the backs of Sebastian's hands to the fence, his own fingers through the gaps of the metal net. Andrei’s body presses closer, Sebastian feels its warmth and weight, the rippling strength under the clothes, the sweaty skin; the wire mesh on the backs of his hands, on the back of his head. Andrei’s eyes are in Sebastian’s and he tilts his head just slightly, leans in and down and kisses him, deep and slow.

Sebastian relaxes between the cool metal and the hot alive flesh of Andrei’s body, letting Andrei push him tighter against the fence, kissing him back eyes closed. Andrei’s body sways against him, hips grinding with the rhythm of the kiss on their own accord, and he can feel where Andrei is getting harder, the touch of the meaty cock through the clothing on his lower belly.

He drags his bottom teeth along Andrei’s lower lip, sucking it in his mouth, and Andrei lets out a quiet little whine of pleasure from somewhere on the back of his throat.

Sebastian turns his face to the side to free his mouth to speak.

”What if we play more ball back at your place?” he whispers.

 

As soon as Andrei's door closes behind them they're on each other, mouths devouring kisses, hands groping. Andrei pushes Sebastian towards his bed, the mattress on the floor, fingers climbing under his shirt, charting the lines of his muscles. They crumple down, wrestling for the top place, growling and grunting, breaths loud huffs through nostrils.

Sebastian ends up on his back under Andrei, coaxes his hand in between their bodies, traces the outline of Andrei’s cock, squeezing the shaft through shorts and underwear. Andrei moans into his mouth at the touch, arching his hips up to give more room to Sebastian’s hand.

Sebastian slides his hand inside the pants, strokes the cock from tip to root, goes on to take Andrei’s balls in his hand, plays with them. Andrei lifts his torso up on straight arms, smiles an ecstatic smile, looking down on Sebastian.

“Fuck, babe, you’re good.”

“I can show how good,” Sebastian grins, pushes his tongue out and wiggles its tip. “You’ll like this ballgame.”

Andrei smiles, flustered and eyes gleaming with dark arousal, lifting one hand to push his shorts down on the back; Sebastian’s wrist is doing the same move in front, pushing the waistband lower.

A soft, metallic beep interrupts them: it's Andrei's phone that has slipped out of his pocket, the screen glares with a notification on the floor next to the mattress. Andrei lets go of his shorts and props his body higher to take a glance.

“Shucks, it’s my reminder,” he says and bows down for a quick peck on Sebastian’s lips. “I gotta start getting ready.”

Sebastian draws his hand back from the shorts, sweeping the erection on the way out with his fingertips.

“I’ll let you,” he says, wiggling sideways to get out from under Andrei, rubbing his lips together. They still tingle from the rough kisses.

Andrei gets up, straightening his clothes, scarting his fingers through his hair.

“You can watch if you like,” he says. “I mean, if you don’t have anything special.”

Sebastian weighs his options. Teuvo will skate for hours, get lunch with his buddies, skate some more, hang out with the guys into the evening. Sebastian will have plenty of time for the laundry.

“Really?” he asks.

Andrei smiles, it dimples his cheeks and crinkles his eyes.

“Sure. Just stay over there and you’ll be off camera,” he points at the opposite wall. “Unless you want to be on.”

Andrei’s dark eyes narrow suggestively. Sebastian bites the corner of his bottom lip but looks away, shakes his head and chuckles.

“Nah. I’ll watch.”

 

It’s worth watching really.

Andrei is on the bed this time, the camera on a tripod on the floor, his computer just below it to keep it out of the frame. He has stripped slowly and started playing with some extra props.

“This one vibrates,” Andrei has said, rubbing lube on the translucent silicone surface of a red butt plug, “See.” He has pressed a switch of a remote control, the plug starting to buzz and tremble on the palm of his other hand, holding it out to the camera like innocently showing his new toy.

The other prop is of matching color but more organic in material: a long raspberry popsicle. He licks it slowly, looking at the camera, twirls it in his open mouth, eyes closed; he runs it over his skin and it leaves red little trails where the warmth of his skin melts it. Sticky sweet juice drips on his chest and belly, on the insides of his thighs, on the underside of his erect cock.

The plug is inside him now, he’s on his back across the mattress, shoulders leaning to the wall, bent knees ajar to show the plugged hole. The remote is by his hand on the bed; when his virtual tip jar clinks enough, he occasionally does something his viewers suggest him. He perks up his nipples with his icy treat or dials up the vibration inside his ass and strokes his cock. His eyelids flutter and toes tense to the point of curling when he does the latter, lips closing tight around the half-eaten popsicle that he has had to stick into his mouth to use both hands.

But then he dials it down, eases his grip of his cock, grabs the stick of the popsicle again and pulls it slowly out of his mouth, rubbing his lips wet and shiny with the red juice.

“It’s getting so small,” he whines, pointing at the almost-molten popsicle. “I have nothing to suck anymore.”

He looks at the screen. “My fingers? Show me some attention and I’ll suck my fingers.” He lets his hand hang between his thighs, fingertips playing idly with the end of the butt plug, before his lips curl into a smile.

“That’s better,” he says and lowers the popsicle down to his chest, brushing it over his nipple, and puts two fingers in his mouth, looking at the camera as he pushes them onto his tongue, closes his lips around them and sucks them with hollowed cheeks.

 

Sebastian is done just watching. He lifts himself from where he has been sitting against the wall, crawls quietly on all fours across the room and extends his hand to reach the remote control. Andrei follows his moves with is eyes but doesn’t try to stop him.

Sebastian flicks the switch and dials the vibration up. Andrei's eyes widen and narrow again, the sensation echoing on his face.

“I have a friend over who wants to play,” Andrei breaths out towards the computer, fingers clutching the stick of the popsicle, the other hand rubbing the front of his tense thigh as he flexes his hips upward. “Fuck – I think I’ll let him.”

He looks at Sebastian.

“Wanna come over here?” he asks.

 

Maybe Sebastian shouldn’t mess with Andrei’s work but since Andrei has already invited him in, _twice_ , it’s not like he can’t give it a try.

He removes his clothes quickly – T-shirt would hang down and obscure the view to Andrei, and what’s the point of wearing pants anyway. He crawls to Andrei, the remote control in his hand, the vibration dialed down to a tame low buzz, and Andrei looks at him and says “Hi” from between parted lips.

Sebastian doesn’t say anything. He scans Andrei’s skin for the sugary drops of raspberry juice, spots the lowest ones on his thighs and licks over them; he crawls up, slow moves, licking and sucking up a drop here, the next one there. Hips. Belly. Neck, chin, lips. Collarbone, gnawing at the sensitized nipples, playing with the buzzing plug.

Andrei’s body undulates under him, he complies to his mouth, tenses at the most intense vibration.

Sebastian takes the remnants of the almost-molten popsicle from Andrei’s hand and grabs Andrei's shoulder to guide him down.

“Turn,” he says. “Roll over.”

Andrei shifts, gets down on his belly on the bed, knees spread to the sides, the camera on his side; Sebastian checks the screen, the framing is good enough when he pushes Andrei a bit closer to the wall.

Sebastian crunches the rest of the mushy iced juice in his fist and discards the wooden stick to the floor.

“Did you want something to suck?” he asks as he pulls the plug slowly out of Andrei’s ass and switches the low vibration off completely. He doesn’t wait for an answer when Andrei turns his face back to look at him: instead, he twirls the plug in the red slush in his hand, reaches forward and sticks the plug in Andrei’s mouth. Andrei coughs when its tip hits the back of his palate but eases into sucking it so compliantly Sebastian has to give him an approving smile and pet his neck with his clean hand.

He puts the not-so-clean hand on Andrei’s ass, rubs the remaining slushy, sticky juice between his buttocks and wipes his hand on Andrei’s skin. He leaves his hands there, on the buttocks, spreads them, hikes his knees back and bows down to dig in.

He licks around the rim, eating the last drops of the juice. Andrei is soft and open from using the plug easy to push a wet tongue in, easy to fuck with the whole mouth.

Sebastian retreats, scoops a ball on his tongue, licks around it, under the other; he juts his chin forward to take them into his mouth, one by one, a wet suction that makes Andrei hiss sweet suffocated noises around the plug gagging his mouth. He keeps his thumbs on the rim, holding it stretched open, feels the inside a little with a fingertip, so fucking wet and soft, he needs to put his mouth on it again, and Andrei loves it when he does. He arches his back to push his ass up to his face, moans into the plug, eyes on the picture of them on the display.

Andrei points at the screen; Sebastian notices it when he opens his eyes to watch Andrei’s reaction over the curves of his ass.

The graphic next to the outgoing picture shows tokens pouring in.

Sebastian strokes Andrei’s round firm buttock, lifts his face and licks his parted, puffy lips, breathing hard. His hair has flopped down and he flicks it back in a slow, shampoo ad worthy move; he puts his thumbs both sides of Andrei’s glistening wet rim and spreads the hole wide before sticking his tongue out and sternly licking it again. Maybe someone will want to see his cock in there, pay extra to have them fuck in a private chat; maybe they'll go on like this and fuck once the camera connection is closed. The options are wide open.

In any case, he’s glad to help out a good buddy; very, very glad.

 


	38. we’re halfway there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to be back with my boys!

It’s freezing at five o’clock in the morning. Sebastian shivers despite hiding in his hoodie: he pulls the sleeves over his knuckles and crosses his arms over his chest, subtly hugging himself as he plops himself down on the backseat of Teuvo’s car.

“Don’t whine! We don’t have to stay for longer than for that one picture if you don’t want to but we need to get that now,” Teuvo says, casting a look at Sebastian as he buckles his seatbelt. “You know we can’t go there any later or the beach will be packed.”

“It would hardly be packed at eight,” Sebastian mutters.

“Maybe not packed, but there would be at least a couple of joggers or people dipping in for a morning swim. C’mon. I’ll get you hot chocolate after.”

“I’m not complaining. I think it will be fun,” Andrei says from next to Teuvo.

“You’re from Siberia,” Sebastian grunts.

Andrei chuckles and shakes his head.

“It _will_ be fun,” Teuvo says and casts a pointed glance at Sebastian in the rearview mirror.

 

The water is cold, yes, but there’s an excitement to the situation that keeps Sebastian from shivering when he floats side by side with Andrei on their borrowed surfboards.

They both sit upright, faces towards the horizon. Teuvo stands in ankle deep water, lazy morning ripple rinsing his feet, camera pointed at their backs, shooting two silhouettes against the backlight of the sky and the ocean.

Sebastian leans to his side, and Andrei does the same, and their lips meet in the middle, just like planned –

until Sebastian’s board starts drifting sideways, and he needs to make a quick decision whether to keep kissing or to try and regain his balance. When he thinks for a moment too long, the board makes the decision for him and topples.

The water is cold but not icy, calm this morning – if it wasn’t, they wouldn’t be here alone with their boards – and Sebastian resurfaces easily, grabs the edge of his toppled board and wipes his wet hair off his eyes.

Andrei laughs at him. Sebastian swims closer to him, the other hand holding on to his surfboard, and places his fingers on Andrei’s board just behind his thigh. He purses his lips and gives it a steep tug to rock it.

To no avail: it stays balanced, and Andrei smiles at him, pets his soaked hair and leans down to give him another kiss. It’s cool and tastes of salt and Sebastian realizes it’s his own mouth that makes it so.

 _Perfect_ , Teuvo signals with his fingers from the shore.

 

“That was awesome! So much better than what I had planned,” Teuvo says when they carry the boards up the winding path towards Kimmo’s yard.

“He’s so great at improvising,” Andrei says and reaches out to ruffle Sebastian’s hair. Sebastian spits the taste of salt from his mouth and tries not to look too grumpy. The sand caves under his bare feet and the drying salty water itches on his skin.

Teuvo turns to look at Sebastian. “Sure,” he says, a quizzical smile rippling on his lips.

Sebastian squeezes his board hard with both hands to curb his urge to give him the finger.

“You promised me hot chocolate, Teukka,” he blurts.

“You’ll get it, babe,” Teuvo says.

 

Sebastian has stopped dripping water on Kimmo’s floor after he has got a towel to wrap around himself. Teuvo puts the kettle on and rummages through the kitchen cabinets.

“What about this?” he says, holding out his best finding, a box of chocolate flavored protein shake powder. Sebastian shoots him a pointed side-eye.

“Awful. No.”

Teuvo rummages some more and finds a hot chocolate capsule for Kimmos’ fancy coffee machine.

“Look, this?” he holds it up like he was advertising the stuff, eyebrows raised sanguinely.

“Wouldn’t you have to clean the machine after using it?”

“I guess.”

Sebastian sneers suspiciously. “When it’s you – maybe not.”

Teuvo sighs and drops the capsule back in the drawer where he found it.

“I’ll get you Starbucks after, okay?”

Sebastian smiles demurely. He’s not that cold anymore, and Teuvo’s adorably hopeless domestic efforts are strangely appeasing.

“Okay.”

Andrei appears behind Sebastian, places his hand on the nape of his neck, just above the edge of the towel, and massages his hairline with his thumb. It feels nice.

“Warmer?” Andrei asks, and Sebastian hums in agreement. Andrei steps closer, into his space, draping himself over his back, Sebastian feels his firm chest through the towel and lips where Andrei’s thumb was first, the dip on the back of his neck.

Teuvo comes in from around the kitchen counter and hugs Sebastian from the frontside. He inches his hands between Sebastian's and Andrei’s bodies and presses his cheek to the side of Sebastian’s head. Sebastian giggles a soft, closed-mouthed chuckle into his ear. It’s so nice, to be captured there, sandwiched between the warmth of his guys, his two lovers.

He nuzzles the side of Teuvo’s neck and presses a soft kiss there; fumbles for another one on his jawline, on his cheek. He lets go of the towel to get one hand free to gently cup Teuvo’s face; he looks him deep in the eye, smiling with his own, and claims his mouth for a kiss, sloppy and hot. He feels Andrei’s mouth on the nape of his neck, gnawing and sucking, his fingertips on his scalp when he sinks his fingers among his hair and it’s good, it makes the kiss even better, it makes waking up early totally worth it, this whole cold morning is turning fucking awesome.

“Do you feel like doing it now?” Andrei murmurs into his hair. Sebastian’s scalp is tingling: Andrei has clutched his hair in his fist but has eased his grip, is gently cupping the crown of his head with one hand, the other arm across his chest, body snugly against Sebastian’s back and butt, oozing warmth.

“We can wait as well until it gets warmer,” Teuvo mumbles softly, breaking away from Sebastian’s mouth with soft pecks on his lips, lower, upper, the corner of his mouth.

“ _Uhmm_ ,” Sebastian hums, lagging his response. He stretches his neck, chin up like a cat asking for rubs, and, under the disguise of gently petting Teuvo’s hair, pushes him down to kiss it. Teuvo’s mouth is hot and sloppy and he sucks at exactly the right points, and Sebastian rewards him with tugging his hair and pulling him up for a real kiss again.

Teuvo’s hand gropes on the side of his hip, then proceeds to the front to feel him up, and for some reason Teuvo’s eagerness to go for his dick feels like a small triumph. Sebastian immediately pulls back his head to break the kiss, rubs his lips together and looks Teuvo in the eye once he opens them again.

“Let’s not waste the mood,” he whispers, “Or the wardrobe. I wouldn’t want to get these wet shorts back on if I lose them now.”

 

The outside freshwater shower is beautiful, just as Teuvo said. Andrei and Sebastian battle for the place under the water stream with close-contact pushing and shoving; Teuvo has started the shot from the surfboards leaning to Kimmo’s fence and panned to the two of them.

The pushing and shoving evolve into stand-up wrestling match. Sebastian eventually settles the game by lacing his fingers with Andrei’s and pinning his hands high over his head to the stone wall the shower is mounted on, against a mosaic of smooth round pebbles where part of the water streams down like a mountain brook.

They kiss under the flow from the large showerhed, and Andrei offers his neck for Sebastian to go down on with his mouth. Sebastian kisses it, opens his mouth to lick chlorine-tasting lukewarm drops off the throbbing pulse points, nibbles at the collarbones. He lets Andrei’s hands down on the wall the lower he gets but keeps them sternly pinned there, even when he sucks his nipples in his mouth one by one.

 

Eventually he lets go of the hands because he needs to peel off Andrei’s wet shorts.

He gets down on his knees and drags the waistband down the hardened blushing shaft, slowly for maximum visual effect, and pulls back to admire the sight when it finally pops free and bounces beautifully in front of the deep V-shape of Andrei’s hips.

Andrei kicks the shorts to the side and Sebastian gives a long lick to the cock, looking at Andrei, waterdrops bouncing off his forehead. Andrei moans at the moves of his mouth and it’s good, that’s what they’re in for; Teuvo has a good angle from the side and Sebastian gives him something to shoot, moving his lips slowly on Andrei’s wet hard shaft, devouring it as deep as it goes. He keeps a good rhythm, closes his eyes when the water hits his face, shoots seductive, hungry glances up at Andrei’s face when he’s out of the immediate shower.

 _Turn_ , Teuvo signals, and Sebastian follows the plan, guides Andrei to turn around to face the pebble mosaic. Andrei places his hands on the wet stones above his head and arches his back to push his ass out. Sebastian grabs it, licks the streaming water off the curving buttocks that glisten wet in the morning sun. He goes deeper in, probes passionately, almost aggressively, with his tongue and Andrei takes it so well, fucks his face with his spread ass.

Sebastian gives him little slaps on the buttcheek. Waterdrops splash around on the impact and the firm skin bounces nicely. Andrei moans out short heated yelps, flexing his thighs to keep his ass high and yes, fuck, Sebastian is close to getting lost in the feeling. He has worked his tongue in now, flutters and flickers it inside Andrei, taking his time before sealing his lips on him. Teuvo’s camera will embrace the variety.

He gets up in slow moves. Andrei turns around and pulls him in for a kiss, lathering the water on his skin, playing with the slippery skin, stroking his back and shoulders.

It’s Sebastian’s turn to get freed of his shorts: Andrei pushes them down and Sebastian steps out of them after they pool as a wet mess around his ankles.

 

They are both hard already but scheduled for a change of scenery. Sebastian takes Andrei’s hand and heads for the pool; Andrei turns down the shower and follows the tugging hand.

Sebastian and Andrei jump in the pool from the deep end. They float about upright to give Teuvo time to get them in the picture again.

“Ready?” Teuvo asks, positioning the camera to shoot them from a high angle.

“Ready!”

Sebastian and Andrei dive underwater again to look like they have just jumped in and resurface, swimming in circles around each other, getting closer to kiss. It’s wet and nice, they make it open-mouthed and dirty and gradually let their feet sink until they feel they reach the bottom.

The kiss gets more intense and pornographic; Andrei pulls Sebastian’s wet hair to adjust his angle, and Sebastian claws Andrei’s pecs to stimulate his nipples. Andrei’s erection presses to his skin under water and he knows they need to move towards the shallow end to show it on camera.

Andrei knows it too, and Sebastian lets him take the planned lead and slowly wade to the right direction – the whole scene is going to be a nice chase game, shifting dominance, playful and hot, if Teuvo catches their initial intentions on camera.

Sebastian trusts he will.

 

Andrei breaks the hungry, steamy kiss by detaching from Sebastian’s lips and pulling Sebastian’s head away from himself by his hair.

“Let me fuck you,” he says, mouth close to Sebastian’s parted lips. Sebastian lets his hand glide from Andrei’s chest down to where the head of Andrei’s cock breaks the surface of the water.

“With this?” he replies, wrapping his fingers around it, “Oh yes. I like a big boy.”

Andrei pushes him diagonally to the side of the pool, to a spot where the water reaches them around the upper thighs, turns him around to face the edge with a rough move. Sebastian places his hands on the tiles, lets Andrei kick the insides of his feet to guide them apart and bend him over by sliding his wet hand up his spine to the back of his neck.

“Great!” Teuvo shouts from the poolside where he has followed them, holding the camera steady with his hand. “Remember that position, I need to switch the angle.” He pauses the camera and walks past them to the shallow end of the pool.

“And oh yeah, this,” he adds, digs a small sachet of lube out of his pocket and sends it sliding along the poolside towards Andrei. Andrei catches it neatly and gives Sebastian a nice slick inside rub that makes Sebastian’s cock, his whole groin, throb in anticipation.

God, he’s so ready to be fucked.

 

Teuvo sits on top of the stairs on the shallow end of the pool, lifts his camera and presses rec again.

“Whenever your ready. Please.”

Sebastian bows down, Andrei’s hand on the nape of his neck, and Andrei pushes him even lower, all the way until his cheek meets the poolside. Andrei presses his neck to ensure he stays put and moves his hands to his wrists and crosses them behind his back. He keeps them joined with one hand and grabs his own cock with the other.

“I love your ass,” Andrei says, and there’s a welcome blunt pressure between Sebastian’s buttocks, an intense penetrating sting when Andrei’s cock enters him. Sebastian lets out a pleased sigh when it slides deeper, filling and stretching him, massaging him inside.

Andrei starts moving, his thighs create waves that undulate against Sebastian’s skin. Andrei’s hold of Sebastian’s arms is enough to push his chest and face to the hard tiles but Andrei adds to it it by digging his other hand in his hair and curling it to a hard, tight fist. The water splashes as Andrei picks ups pace, and Sebastian pushes his ass back and up to fully receive the pounding.

Andrei helps him up on the poolside before he comes, crawls up behind him for a doggy style ending to save the pool water from contamination. He freezes, hands on Sebastian’s buttocks, fingertips sunken into his skin, flushed red and moaning erratically; he lifts one knee up, puts his foot on the ground for a higher position, pulls out grabbing his dick and jerks his load over Sebastian’s buttocks.

Teuvo walks closer, zooming on the sprinkled jizz, and smiles contently.

“Nice,” he says.

 

They are not through, not by far. Kimmo has a sunbed that is too nice to remain unused: it’s wide, lined with cushions and has a cloth canopy with thin white curtains above and around it.

When Andrei is ready to go on, Sebastian gets him to ride him in reverse on the bed, Teuvo coming for a first-person angle over his shoulder. It’s so nice, Andrei a fucking treat just to look at like that, his wide, defined back narrowing to his waistline and sensuously widening again from the hips into the spread thighs and pumping stretched ass.

Sebastian comes inside him, feeling his own cum fill the hole around his cock, drenching his cockhead with a surge of warm wetness.

It trickles out of Andrei when he lifts himself to dismount him. Sebastian puts a hand on his shoulder to slow him down because he wants to drag out the detail for Teuvo, the white slimy string stretching in sunlight until it breaks into droplets that land on his cock like icing on a cupcake.

Andrei turns to look at him over his shoulder, panting from between parted lips, lax eyes on Sebastian’s cock. Sebastian seizes the opportunity, sweeps some dripping cum with two fingers and reaches to feed the obedient rider. Andrei sucks them, closing his eyes, and Teuvo’s camera rolls until a beep indicates that he pushed the button to stop and save the raw material of his art.

 

“Come here,” Sebastian says, reaching above his head to pull Teuvo’s lips down on his own. “Put that thing down.”

They kiss, and Teuvo climbs in over the backrest of the sunbed after he has put his camera securely down by the cornerpost of the canopy.

 

He can’t have been watching them for the whole morning without any bodily reaction, Sebastian is sure of that. As they keep on kissing, he feels the front of Teuvo’s shorts for the answer.

He is not wrong.

The shorts come off without resistance, and Sebastian turns and bows down to take Teuvo in his mouth, deep, deep, deep. He’s already light in the head but ready to go on; the good side of taking part in a friend’s project is mixing business with pleasure and when it comes to pleasure, he isn’t even halfway ready to stop. His moviemaker buddy has earned his share of the fun.

 

Sebastian braces his knees to the cushions of the sunbed, bobs his head up enough to let air in and out of his nostrils and slides down again, salivating around Teuvo’s cock. He feels the rays of the sun warming his skin through the thin veil of the curtains, an occasional faint breeze of cooler air.

He feels Andrei’s hand on his ass, fingertips testing if he’s still wet and loose.

He would smile, he definitely would because this is going exactly his way now, but his lips are stretched around a good mouthful of the hefty shaft, so he only sends a vibrating, satisfied hum to echo into Teuvo’s body and wiggles his ass against the groping hand.

Ready? _Fucking born_ ready.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little explanation to the new feature, a series link on the bottom of the page. I received some Tumblr asks that prompted me to write short scenes around my wip - thst is, this story - and I collected them together because I felt they added something to the story.  
> I may later be inclined to write something else around this story too - a couple of plans in my back pocket - and now I have a place for them if I happen to make the ideas reality.


	39. back to life, back to reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if the overall chapter number will hold but I’m not editing it now. But, I must confess, I left part of what I had planned for this one for the next chapter.
> 
> Back on my shit again, short and quick and dirty. Enjoy.

 

Later in the evening Sebastian snuggles up to Teuvo who sits in the corner of their couch, controlling the wireless keyboard he has connected to the TV. He’s going through the footage and Sebastian sees no reason why he’d have to do it alone. He likes to see his own performance.

It looks damn good, probably the best he has ever looked on screen. Teuvo’s eye and his camerawork are distinctively different from what Sebastian is used to seeing from Rod’s cameramen. The sharp contrasts and bright highlights he’s not afraid to pick up make the water glisten like diamonds on their skin, the hand-held camera focusing on the movement of pumping hips is bold and edgy. It accentuates the heated urgency, the fleshy lust.

Even the beads of water that Andrei’s wet shorts leave behind on the cut of his hip as Sebastian pulls them down look like morning dew, fresh and enticing.

“That’s –” Sebastian starts to say, but Teuvo cuts in, waving his hand dismissively.

“I know, I’ll definitely color correct it,” he says.

Sebastian shrugs, he can’t think of any way to perfect the image further.

His phone buzzes in his pocket and he digs it out to check if it’s worth answering.

Rod.

 

“This comes on short notice but could you come here tomorrow? I have this new guy coming over, forgot his name, but he’s willing to bottom for a spitroasting job and he’d look good with you and Brock.”

Rod’s voice is the closest to mumbling that Sebastian has ever heard from him. Sebastian knows he’s deep in the editing process of all the excessive movie footage and it’s probably taking its toll on him. He feels a sting of guilt for it: If it wasn’t for him having stalled the production and forced the rewrites, Rod would have it easier now.

“Sure,” he says without a second thought. The least he can do is take on all the work Rod is still willing to offer him.

“Great. He’s coming around at noon, Brock soon after, and the sooner we could get shooting the better. Is the time okay with you?”

Sebastian nods his head in agreement so hard he almost pushes his phone out of his hand.

“Totally. See you.” He won’t even think of asking about the pay.

 

Teuvo doesn’t even take his eyes off the screen or lift his hands off the keyboard but asks “What was that?”

Sebastian shifts to pocket his phone and folds his legs under himself on the couch, leaning against Teuvo’s upper arm again. Teuvo keeps clicking markers on the video with the other hand and doesn’t seem distracted; at least he doesn’t shove Sebastian off.

“Rod asked me for a shoot tomorrow. Sounded like a one-scene quickie, me, Brock and some new guy. Rod didn’t even remember his name.”

Teuvo smirks, eyes on the screen where Andrei and Sebastian swim in circles around each other slowed down to almost a frame-by-frame pace.

“Classy,” he says.

Sebastian shrugs. “I trust Rod.”

Teuvo jumps to the kiss on the video, marks the time where it ends, and hops over the angle change. He copies the sequence of Andrei’s cock penetrating Sebastian, opens a separate window where he pastes it on a new timeline and zooms in on it.

“Should I make a fake close-up out of this?” he mutters, talking at least as much to himself as asking for Sebastian’s opinion. He takes looks at both, the larger view and the cropped one, scrolling the timelines back and forth with the arrow keys, and sneers, wrinkling the bridge of his nose.

“Am I a freak to like this so much?” he says.

Sebastian frowns up at him.

“Hey! I do it for a _living_. I _hope_ people like it.”

Teuvo pauses immediately, picks the keyboard up from his lap and puts it down on the coffee table. He shuffles on the couch to turn towards Sebastian and pulls him into a hug.

“Sorry! Shit, I didn’t mean it that way.” Teuvo rocks him lightly, arms wrapped around him. “I mean – you guys are so hot to look at, but at the same time it feels almost as good in a non-sexual as sexual way, you know? Like, testing how good I can make it look, if I have caught the right stuff on camera. It’s –” he searches for a word – “ _Exciting._ ”

Sebastian fiddles with Teuvo’s sleeve with his fingertip and looks up at him. “Like skateboarding?”

 “Well –“ Teuvo knits his eyebrows together pensively, “Not _that_ good. But close.”

Sebastian chuckles. Teuvo takes the keyboard and makes the picture move again, Andrei fucks Sebastian in super slow motion in two different frames on the TV screen.

“Non-sexual,” Sebastian mutters, amused.

“Well,” Teuvo takes his eyes off the cock-and-ass-filled screen for a second, casting a sidelong glance at Sebastian.

Sebastian doesn’t comment that. Not in so many words, that is – instead, he leans back to the armrest and slides his foot slowly over Teuvo’s lap, rubbing slowly over his crotch. The hardness his toes meet makes him smile.

 

He is still smiling when he drives up to the production house the next day but at the door his nerves hit him up and create a little flutter inside his stomach. This should be pretty routine, it’s not like he hasn’t done hastily prepared shoots with people he meets for the first time before, but falling back to the grim reality of filming quick-and-dirty plotless clips to keep Rod’s site rolling feels _different_ after the intense ranch week, or after filming the dream-like swimming pool sex with his best friends.

A lighting technician opens the door for him and hurries back inside. He sees Rod further in the hallway, letting the edit room door shut behind him. Rod’s eyes lock on him and he strides towards him in brisk steps.

Sebastian swears Rod has more grey in his hair than the last time he saw him and feels sorry for it.

Rod beckons to a nook in the hallway and Sebastian notices now a tall figure getting up from a seat and following Rod. Sebastian sees only the top of a blond head, higher than Rod’s, before the men get closer and he realizes who the blond is.

His jaw drops but he snaps his mouth shut before he slips out anything. He doesn’t even really hear what Rod says to introduce them because he’s frantically thinking whether to show he knows Rasmus. When he sees a hand extended towards him, he shakes it as an automated reaction, uttering one word:

“Pleasure.”

“Okay, Seb, show Rasmus the dressing room,” Rod says. “No clothes, you’ll start right away, do the prep you need. We’ll use the regular set, the bed is ready. Two cameras.”

 

“I need the money. I’ve heard about your work from Teuvo and decided to give it a go,” Rasmus says in the dressing room, shrugging calmly.

Sebastian doesn’t mind if the reason is money. Whatever has caused Risto to be here, he’s happy with it.

 

Rod is already on the set when they get there, pacing back and forth, giving the camera guys the last instructions, gesturing from the lights towards the bed, hands spread wide. A fast smile flashes across his face as a greeting to them.

Brock comes in from the toilet in the other end of the room, stroking his half-hard cock to a fuller erection. His hand leaves shiny traces of lube on the sizeable shaft. He nods and smiles at Sebastian as a silent greeting because Rod is speaking.

“Rasmus, you have a nice mouth,” the director says. “I’m thinking of a lot of nice oral close-ups, you still comfortable with that?”

Risto nods. “Sure.”

“Good. Sorry to leave you like this since it’s your first time but you’re with good guys, they’re pros and know what they do. If you need to redo anything, they’ll help you out. I’ll be in the edit near the office but my audio guy is on a tight schedule, I’d like to use every minute of the time slot he has for us.”

Sebastian feels that Rod gives him a pointed look on the last notion. A hint of embarrassed heat prickles on his cheeks and stings behind his eyes but he can’t let any sense of shame distract this.

He watches Rasmus take his position on the bed, catches his eyes and smiles at him.

“You look hot,” he whispers almost silently, hoping Risto will read it from his lips if he doesn’t hear, or at least catch the meaning. “You’ll do great.”

“Ready?” Brock asks, getting on his knees on the bed, and Rasmus nods, looking at him over his shoulder.

“Ready.”

“Let’s go,” says the head cameraman. Rod is already in the edit.

 

As far as almost undirected plotless fucks go this is as close to a dream job as it gets. Sebastian has wanted to hook up with Risto as long as he can remember, practically drooled over him when he’s seen him hanging out at the skate park or at some party and now the handsome giant is on all fours in front of him, sucking his cock between his well-defined, plump, red lips, one of their best-equipped actors pounding him from behind.

Sebastian brushes his fingers through the platinum hair, taking good care to use the hand further from the camera. Risto’s eyes are closed but it’s okay, his mouth and neck and hollowed, sucking cheeks offer enough focal points to look at. Sebastian lets Rasmus control the rhythm, it’s the guy’s first time and they’re on a tight schedule; he won’t test his limits by fucking his face or pulling his head deeper on his cock by his hair.

Brock varies his pace and his leverage by shifting on his knees, finishes with a fast drum drill that ends to pulling out while ejaculating, a nice basic cum shot with some trickling out of the used hole, some landing in messy stripes on Risto’s pale buttock.

“I’m coming,” Sebastian warns when he’s approaching his edge, and now Risto’s ice blue eyes shoot open and his mouth does the same: he pulls back to let Sebastian’s cock out of his mouth but keeps his hand on it, lips a hungry open circle, tongue out. He jerks Sebastian fast, looking him in the eye, Sebastian’s spit-slick cockhead above the awaiting pink tongue, and oh fuck, Sebastian’s cock loves the treatment and the sight.

He moans appreciatively all the way through it until the last drops of his jizz drip from Risto’s bottom lip and stick to the short blond beard covering the tip of his chin.

 

There’s comfortable camaraderie in the dressing room when they clean up afterwards, chatting until Rod interrupts it by sticking his head in the door and asking Rasmus aside. The tall blond picks up his phone and wallet, straightens his hair quickly in front of the mirror and lifts his hand to a short wave at Sebastian.

“Was fun! See you,” he says, already out of the door.

 

Sebastian lingers behind, he isn't in a hurry anywhere. It’s not like he’s trying to catch Rod alone after he’s done talking with Risto. Not at all. That’s not why he stands there, hand on the doorknob, ear close to the narrow crack on the door, waiting for voices, footsteps, a sign.

He hears a door open.

“Great, I appreciate it!” He hears Rod’s voice. “I’ll call or text the time. Thanks, see you!”

He counts to three and exits the dressing room, Rod at the other end of the hall by his office door. Rod turns his way, tilts his head and smirks, Sebastian's cover blown just like that.

“You listened in,” he mutters when Sebastian walks close enough for Rod to reach for his hair and ruffle it. “But I don’t mind, I wanted to talk to you.”

“Yeah?”

Rod opens the office door and pulls him in, grabs him in a bear-like hug with one arm, inhales sharply and quickly, nose pressed to his hair behind his ear, and parts with a quick kiss on his temple.

“Could you come to do one job later this week? Probably the day after tomorrow.”

“I think I can. What’s up?”

Rod tilts his head to the side, brings his shoulder up to a lopsided shrug and tells his plan.

“Frat guys, jocks, the like, you know. I don’t know who’d be better,” he says.

Better to sub and bottom in a locker room gangbang? Sebastian isn’t sure if it’s a compliment. But as tough jobs go, somebody’s got to do it.

“Sure,” Sebastian says, “I’m in.”

 


	40. soda pop princess

 

That “Sure” is what has brought Sebastian here: duct taped to the metal lockers of their dressing room in an eagle spread, dressed in nothing but a backwards cap and white sports socks, another strip of duct tape over his mouth, ass already red and getting redder with every hit of a ping pong paddle somebody – yes, it’s Brock’s turn now – is wielding at his buttocks.

“Let’s cream that hole now!” Brock exclaims, tossing away the paddle and strolling closer, two other guys spreading Sebastian’s asscheeks apart as Brock grabs his cock and aligns it between them. He thrusts in, and the two other guys step aside to watch, cheer and wait for their turn.

 

Rod has stayed in the room this time to oversee the shoot. Because there are multiple people taking part –Sebastian plus four – he wants to ensure clean angles where no action gets blocked out of view unnecessarily. He's in a suit due to some business lunch he's going to pop out to as soon as they get the scene wrapped up and is not very keen on the idea of pauses or retakes. 

The metallic smell of the little dots of rust under the peeling paint wafts up to Sebastian’s nose, the tape itches the skin of his wrists. His face sweats when he hangs his forehead against the locker, hair clinging to his skin, sweaty under the lopsided hat. It presses flopped hair to his temple and makes his earlobe stick uncomfortably outwards, somebody got the cap tilted swinging the paddle a bit too high.

"Keep the close-up, frame me out!" Rod orders further out in the room and Sebastian hears the brisk footsteps approaching his side. Rod adjusts the cap, tucking the loose hair back in and stroking smoothly over his ear. The wool of his jacket sleeve brushes Sebastian's bare shoulder and he gets goosebumps for a millisecond.

"That's better. I wanna see his face," Rod instructs, and Sebastian knows to make sure he does, furrowing his brows and scrunching his face for some heavy breaths through his nose and a distressed, stifled moans through the tape as a photogenic reaction for his heavy handling.

Brock is not the only one to fuck him in the video, he’s just the first one. When he pulls out, Risto is the next in line, tugging Sebastian’s hips up so high that he has to stand on his toes; the new angle makes the edge of the tape pull Sebastian’s skin and he feels the glue give in a bit on the metal. Great, now he needs to make sure to keep his hands in place; if the tape gets ripped off in the middle of action it ruins the scene.

Risto fucks him hard, letting out aggressive huffs, pulls out and steps to the side before coming, stays there stroking his cock, he’ll take another turn later on. Sebastian’s hole is going to get creamed, for sure, but it’s a process and they’re not on the finishing line yet.

The third guy is called Ferland, thick neck, buzz cut, a wrestler's body and a dick to match. He isn't fat but his core is strong enough to bulge out and make his belly press to Sebastian's back and the upper curve of his buttocks when he fucks him. Thick fingers grip his hip hard, warm skin and coarse hair on muscled big thighs rub against the back of his, the force of each thrust making his knees buck. It pulls the skin on the backs of his hands down now, shit, don’t any of these guys pay attention to the traction of the duct tape? His palms are sweating and they’ll start to slip down if he doesn’t concentrate.

Sebastian flexes his arms to press the needed position into his muscle memory.

Then it’s Rasmus again, tugging his hips up. Sebastian’s face is getting red and sweaty from frustration, and he realizes it’s only going to look better in the finished product if he looks struggling and anxious. Short blond stubble of trimmed pubes abrades his spanked ass when Risto pistons on home, leaning his torso back for an open view, moving one hand from holding the hips to the nape of Sebastian’s neck and Sebastian needs to battle the gravity because now the fucking idiot is pushing him _down_.

Risto is the first one to actually come on him, Sebastian wouldn’t notice if it wasn’t for the warm gush on his buttocks after he pulls out. Risto aims well, Sebastian feels it land where the aftereffects of the spanking still burn the most, and Rod will appreciate the white on red, for sure, until it gets smeared into Sebastian’s skin by Brock’s (or is it the fourth guy now?) hips.

 

Rod leaves as soon as he sees the scene gets finished, uttering a short “Great job,” and lifting his thumb up to Sebastian who still has tape over his wrists and mouth and breathes hard through his nose, sore, filthy and sweaty.

Brock and the assistant cam guy help him to get his hands free, and he removes the tape off his face slowly, trying to ease it out with the least possible amount of pain. _Fuck,_ he decides after what feels like endless, pointless and agonizing frittering around, ripping the remaining strip from his cheek once and for all.

Ouch.

 

Sebastian lets the other actors shower first, sits out the time slouched on the floor by the wall. When they leave, he goes to the bathroom, fills the tub, indifferent to how long it will take, and soaks in. He finds a bottle of bath oil, apricot scented, tacky and over-sweet, and rubs it on the adhesive, hoping it will help dilute the remains in the bath water.

He thinks of Andrei. How Andrei rode his cock in this same tub, wild frantic moves squatted over his lap, his kisses in the cold sea. He didn’t get hard all the way during the shoot, there was too much to focus on and stress about to get immersed in the sex, but his groin is tightening now and he touches himself in the fragrant water, spreads his knees up high to let the bath rinse his loosened ass while he strokes his cock, eyes closed, thinking of kisses and moans and whispers, tongues and fuzzy soft skin over moving muscles, warm bodies merging together.

 

The water has cooled down when he gets up, dries himself and goes to his locker. It feels like a strain to get dressed; he grabs the purple robe with _Subban Sex Ed_ embroided on the shiny faux silk and sighs. He needs energy but knows he hasn’t brought any snacks with him: maybe somebody has left sodas or something in the small fridge in the lounge.

He wanders there and peeks in. Nothing he’d dare to touch: opened jars of peanut butter and jelly, a blackish banana. A couple of beers he’s sure have been there for the whole two years he has hung around the house.

“Hi.”

Rod stands in close proximity behind him when he straightens his back from rummaging the fridge.

“Don’t be startled,” Rod says, a barely-there smile lifting the corner of his lips for a second.

“I’m not,” Sebastian says.

“Looking for something?”

“I thought I had left a soda here the other day.”

“I should have some in my office,” Rod says, nodding sideways towards the hall with his head. Sebastian follows him, plastic sandals making their flip-flop sound on the linoleum, purple hem of the robe flapping lazily around his legs.

 

“That was a tough scene. You all right”? Rod asks after opening him a can of sprite. Sebastian gulps gratefully, savoring the sugar rush in his mouth and nods tiredly.

“I’m fine. You? Did the meeting go well?”

Rod shakes his head, smirking. “It was all right. Beneficial. No need for these threads, though…“ he lifts his arms, shaking the sleeves of his suit, gaze brushing over them, “ …The other guy wore a tracksuit.”

Sebastian smiles and runs his hand lightly over the lapel of the jacket, brushing over Rod’s forearm when he detaches and takes another sip.

“I don’t mind,” he says, “You look good.”

Sebastian likes him in his suit. It reminds him of the night they shot his appearance on Subban Sex Ed, the pride in Rod's eyes, the warmth of his protective little touches. They had been hooking up but the buzzing, lingering feeling was still so new; how cautiously they reached out towards each other, warm but a little nervous. Two inner debates of _should we be doing this_ colliding, traces of resistance melting away.

“You look good, too, kid.” Rod reaches behind Sebastian’s neck and fingers at the brim of his robe, pulls the hood over his head. Sebastian feels handled and smiles, looking at Rod from under his brows.

“Nice to see you kept this,” Rod says, brushing the sleek fabric.

“Of course. Remember how you helped me dress it? The cornerman of the boxer?”

Rod smiles. “Coach.”

Sebastian presses the rim of the metal can against his lips, hiding his smirk behind it, smiling with only his eyes.

“Daddy.”

Rod narrows his eyes. “Fuck you’re hot.”

A breeze of mental images flashes through Sebastian’s mind: He wants to see the veins on Rod's neck strained and pulsing against the stiff white collar. He wants to see him turned on, a hard-on straining his grey dress pants, feel the fabric chafing his bare skin.

“Hot for you, sir.”

“Say it again.”

Some soda has spilled on the lid of the can. Sebastian licks it off.

“Hot for my daddy.”

Rod steps close, invading Sebastian’s space, pushes the soda can to the side from between them. It slips out of Sebastian’s hand, spills down on the rug, Sebastian hears the metallic gulps and sizzling of the gas bubbles. Rod cups his chin, kisses him hard, moves his hands down to tear his robe open. His chest presses Sebastian’s bare skin, Sebastian feels the tie, the hardness of the buttons, the wool of the jacket.

“You fucking little princess,” Rod breathes into his mouth, walking him towards the couch, pushing the opened robe down his shoulders until it drops on the floor, “You’ll be the death of me.”

Sebastian kicks his sandals out on the way and licks his lips, the tip of his tongue grazes Rod’s mouth, their faces are so close.

“You work so hard, sir.” He doesn’t have to raise his voice from a whisper. “I want to make you feel good.”

“Fuck, baby.” Rod has a hold of Sebastian’s arms, keeps his forehead pressed to his. They’re by the couch now, Sebastian’s shins hit the leather cushion. Rod turns him around, pushes him on his knees on the seat, face to the armrest, and sits down next to him, stroking large circles on his ass with his palm.

Sebastian whines softly, pushes his butt up to the touch. Rod leaves his palm on his buttock, drags his thumb along the spread crack, and Sebastian lets out another soft moan, a notch louder.

"God, what a needy little hoe. I thought that hole was already through a whole lot today."

"Those were boys,” Sebastian replies softly, keeping his hips rocking against Rod’s hand. “You’re a real man, sir."

Rod massages his rim again, a small circular motion, the touch is warm, the palm steady on his buttock.

“Well aren’t you one precious little princess. C’mon, babe. Show daddy what you need.”

 _I need you on and inside me, use me and take me and love me_ , Sebastian thinks, but it’s – using words is the wrong kind of needy, he’s not going to go there. It’s a lot safer to talk with actions. That’s what his body knows how to do.

Sebastian spreads his knees wider, as wide as they fit on the seat, and looks at Rod over his lowered shoulder, cheek pressed to the leather of the armrest. He pushes his hand back between his legs, under his hanging balls, all the way to his ass, and stretches his hole open with two fingers, eyes on Rod through lowered lashes.

Rod leans down and licks between the fingers. Sebastian sighs deep, Rod’s tongue is wet and wide and when it sweeps his rim and the sides of his fingers it leaves them moist, and he blushes and presses his cheek tighter against the couch, arching his back to push his ass to a higher angle.

Rod licks again, and Sebastian moans; Rod places a fingertip between Sebastian’s fingers on the bottom of the rim, presses to stretch it open, and licks again, and Sebastian can’t help it escaping from his lips in a broken voice.

“Oh, _daddy._ ”

Rod loves it. He straightens his back and grabs Sebastian by his bare waist, pulling him over across his knees, wool of his trousers itches under Sebastian’s stomach.

Rod lubricates his finger and pushes it up Sebastian's ass, sliding it in and out at the same time as he fumbles for his face with his other hand, slides a finger into his mouth, one, then second, shoves them deep, makes him suck.

Sebastian’s erection is a pulling, tight tension in his groin, the tip of his cock butting helplessly to the seat of the couch. If he rocks sideways he can feel Rod’s hardness on the side of his waist but there isn’t much he can do, skewered between Rod’s controlling hands.

“Look at you there, baby boy. Sucking so nicely.”

Sebastian moves his head, twirls his tongue around the fingers, squirming to feel Rod's cock against his side. Rod teases his clenching ass with two fingers now, pumps them in and out relentlessly as a machine.

“Want something else to suck?”

Rod guides him towards his crotch with the fingers he holds deep in his mouth and Sebastian backs on his knees on the couch. Rod undoes his belt and opens his pants, doesn’t pull them down further than he needs to free his cock. It stands up, long and thick and hard.

Rod pulls his fingers out of Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian opens it wide to kiss and lick Rod’s shaft, moaning raspy gibberish about its size and hotness and how he fucking wants it, until he lifts his head high enough to get above it and lets his mouth sink down on it.

Rod’s hand is palming his head now, caresses his hair and cheek, rubs his neck, thumb on his throat, under his chin, tracing his sucking bottom lip.

“Like that, baby, like that. So fucking pretty.”

Sebastian relaxes his throat, lets the cock slide deep until it pushes tears out of his eyes, bobs up and down again, lapping with his tongue in the tight space, swallows whenever he can.

“Keep doing that. Fuck, babe. Give it to daddy.” Rod’s hand is heavy on the back of his head, it keeps him down for longer and longer periods until he’s almost about to gag or cough and his nose gets runny like his eyes but he does his best to focus on adjusting to the new rhythm, licks the little he can.

Rod speaks again, easing his hold of his head, stroking it lightly to encourage Sebastian lift his head halfway of the shaft, suck on the head of the cock.

“Hear me out, dear,” Rod says. “I’d love to see one thing.”

“Mmheah?” Sebastian mumbles in the middle of sucking, pricking up his ears.

Rod digs his hand gently into Sebastian’s hair, pulls him off his cock and guides his head to his lap, on the thighs, just below his cock, so close it’s still right in front of his face; he gives kisses to the underside of the shaft with his open lips, little licks with his tongue. Above his mouth, Rod strokes the cock with his hand.

“I wanna see how it looks. You blow me until I’m coming. Swallow a little; then let the dick out of your mouth, take the rest on your face, here –“ Rod touches draws lines from the corner of his mouth to his cheekbone, touches the side of his nose, temple up to the hairline, hovers over his eyelids. “Bet it’d be so fucking hot.”

Sebastian looks at him from behind the cock with misty, darkened eyes and gives a slow, wet, sucking kiss on the root of his cock, on the meeting point of shaft and balls.

“I know who would look so hot like that,” he says and kisses Rod’s cock again. “Andrei.”

“You just never stop selling that kid to me, huh? You must really like him.”

“He has a fucking _dimple_. Right here.” Sebastian draws with his finger on his cheek, rubbing his lower cheek to the fabric of Rod’s dress pants. “You’d love it.”

“Maybe I should give him a call.”

Sebastian squirms against Rod’s lap, pushing his face to it like a pleased cat and eventually lifts his head to run his tongue up Rod’s cock.

“When the movie is a bit further,” Rod adds.

Sebastian has already curled his lips around the large cockhead, licking over the leaking slit inside his mouth but stops shortly to grin and look Rod in the eye.

“You won’t regret it, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugs and kisses to eafay70 who helped me out with the language!


	41. new rookie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close!

 

Over the next few weeks, a lot of things happen in a short period of time.

Moreover, not only is a lot happening, moving, changing: it seems that everything that happens,  _is_  a lot.

 

Rod finally does call Andrei up. Andrei immediately tells Sebastian, and Sebastian, just as immediately, offers to drive him in. Like he needs to get there to act like a nervous parent, pacing around in the hallway outside Rod’s office after the door has been shut, rolling his gum into a small ball between his front teeth to keep from biting his fingernails. He’s so deep into the mood of feeling antsy and edgy that once the door opens, he’s so startled he almost jumps up and winces.

“Seb, got a moment?” Rod asks after shaking Andrei’s hand and slapping his shoulder as he exits the office.

Sebastian looks questioningly at Andrei whose ride he is. Andrei waves his hand at him.

“I’ll wait,” he says, digging out his phone and pointing towards the front door. “I’ll be on the stairs or by your car.”

 

“It’s been two years since I made the last Rod’s Rookies video,” Rod says. He swivels on his chair, sitting slanted, leaning his elbow to the armrest, chin to his hand. His wiry index finger covers his lips; his posture looks wistful, pensive, but his eyes are sharp at Sebastian’s.

“I remember,” Sebastian says. His reply draws a smirk on Rod’s face.

“Andrei. He’s interesting,” Rod says with a small nod towards the door. “Strong star potential. I have a feeling we should use it.”

“How?” Sebastian asks in a slow, wary voice, unsure of what to think of the word  _use_.

“Use the promotional value, I mean,” Rod says, straightening on the chair. “There’s big potential in raising interest towards our company. You’ll be out there when the Subbans start releasing their new season next week and we’ll cross-market your episode on our site. The movie will be finished shortly after that, and that’s another  _huge_  cross-marketing deal with Pekka. We’ve been talking about a chance of a DVD release too, old school, y’know.”

Sebastian thinks the  _y’know_  is purely rhetorical but makes a small conforming noise.

“And we should hit there, introduce our new boy with a bang.”

“Are you saying you’re thinking of coming back – with Rod’s Rookies?”

Rod leans forward, crosses arms on his desk, purses his lips and nods repeatedly.

“That’s what I’m thinking. But not like I used to.”

“How then?”

Rod takes a deep breath.

“I’m old.”

Sebastian opens his mouth to oppose but Rod raises his hand as a silencing gesture and continues.

“I don’t want to do it alone. I’m the name of this business and I’m not going anywhere but I need to look forward.” He pauses. “Sebastian, you’re already a star. You’re our face. Or our fucking  _body._ ” Rod chuckles. “You may not know it yourself but you’re already up there with the big names. Anyone.”

 _And_? Sebastian waits for Rod to continue, eyes wide as plates.

"I want you in it. I haven't decided on a title or any of that shit but I know I want us to break in this rookie together."

Sebastian's grin lights up slowly but when it spreads on his face he can't hold back its radiance.

"Put me in, coach," he says, "I'm ready to play."

Rod laughs softly. "You can be funny sometimes," he says.

"I try."

Rod shakes his head. "But, seriously, do you like the idea?"

"I – I love the idea. And, really, that you even think of me in it – it's really an honour, sir."

Rod leans back in his chair and looks at Sebastian with a rippling little smile.

"You know that 'sir' gets me every fucking time. But c'mon. Say 'Rod'."

Sebastian smirks. "Okay. What do you have in mind, Rod? For the video?"

Rod shrugs. "I have ideas. Nothing too elaborate. Nice sound basic fucking. Let him show where he's at his best. Make the most of that beautiful body. Enough changes of positions to keep it dynamic, and, you know –" Rod makes a lewd gesture flexing his arm, fist over his crotch " – to keep people's dicks interested."

"I don't think that will be a problem."

"I'll – or we'll – need to plan it enough that it flows smoothly."

Sebastian grins and rubs his palms together.

"I'm already looking forward to that."

Rod chuckles but purses his lips and looks at Sebastian warningly.

"Looks like you're already planning to go and make a full day choreography session with him. But don't overrehearse it. Save something for the camera."

Sebastian bows his head and looks Rod in the eye under his brows.

"I will."

"You know, these videos need to have that raw energy. Fresh and authentic reactions. I know you have boned this kid for weeks but like I said – save some."

It's such a perfect place to say yes, sir, that Sebastian can't hold his tongue.

Rod smiles, waves his hand dismissively and shifts to get up from his seat.

"Great. I'll call or text you guys about the time. I want this done soon, within days," Rod says at the door of his office, parting from Sebastian with a warm rub on the back off his neck. It tingles on Sebastian's skin all the way to his car where Andrei is waiting for him leaning to the hood, making Sebastian horny just looking at him.

Save some? Fuck that. All he wants is to drive the car to the nearest exit with some cover for privacy and bow down to suck Andrei when he can still imagine Rod's hand on his neck, pressing him down on the cock while doing it.

 

"Sorry you had to wait," he says to Andrei when he’s starting the car.

"No problem," Andrei replies scrolling on his phone on the passenger seat, "I had time to do some apartment hunting."

"Anything good?" Sebastian asks. He was horny but he is now genuinely interested. It's so great for Andrei, his life taking steps forward on all fronts. If Rod gives him work and, at the same time, he gets to move from his cramped room to some nicer place– it's a lot. A fresh start.

"A couple of nice ones," Andrei says. "One close to where you live.” He flashes his phone to Sebastian who can’t really make out anything about the small interior pictures except that they look clean and modern. “I called about it. The owner is showing it the day after tomorrow."

"That sounds great! Maybe I'll come and see it with you,” Sebastian suggests. “If it's as good as in the pictures I can be so annoying that the landlord will want to give it to you just to get rid of me."

 

Of course Rod arranges the shoot for the same day that Andrei is scheduled to go see the apartment. Sebastian calls Andrei as soon as he has read Rod’s message.

“The day after tomorrow! What about the apartment?”

Andrei huffs dismissively, Sebastian can see his nonchalantly exhilarated shrug from his mere voice. “What about it? The video is more important. If I don’t make it to the showing, some other place will come up. I’m not worried.”

 _Okay, I see your priorities_ , Sebastian thinks, smirking, when Andrei goes on rambling about what he’d like to see in the video.

“… and oh, fuck, I hope they film some of that upwards, you know, from below! That angle is just so – _uffh._ Gets me every time. It can show so much _dick._ And Rod _has_ some. To show.”

Sebastian chuckles at Andrei’s enthusiasm.

“He has.”

“Oh boy. I can’t wait.”

 

Rod does indeed have some, and it’s wet with Andrei’s spit now, glistening under the lights of the set. Rod backs off from where he has been standing on his knees on the bed, Andrei on all fours in front of him, eager to please, showing what his pretty mouth can do.

Sebastian has had his share of the oral before Rod, after a short introduction and stripping that resembled their first encounter, Sebastian revealing the young athletic frame to the cameras, Rod nodding his approval like a royal.

“Come here,” Sebastian says to Andrei when Rod lounges down leaning on pillows, watching them like a wrestling coach might, assessing their performance – but also taking pleasure from it, judging from the occasional strokes he gives to his erect cock.

Sebastian sits on crossed legs on the bed, reaching to take Andrei’s hand to pull him in his lap. Andrei straddles him and arranges his long legs around his hips and behind his back.

Sebastian follows the curve of Andrei’s back down to his ass with one hand, feels his front with the other, sliding it over his abs, making a stop to fondle his chest and the sensitive, perked-up nipples; he goes on, over Andrei’s neck, and cups the back of his head to pull him into a kiss. His fingertip makes a circle on Andrei’s rim as they kiss; he knows to give time for the cameras to pick close-ups of both, keeps the kiss open-mouthed, spit-wet and filthy, massages the opening to tease it soft and easy.

Andrei sucks his tongue and rocks to his touch, arms embracing him.

“Do you like riding cock?” Sebastian asks, pulling back from Andrei’s mouth. He keeps one hand on his ass, places the other one behind himself for support. He leans his torso back a bit to give leverage and space for his hips to rock up towards Andrei.

Andrei shifts in his lap, unwraps his legs from behind his back and props his knees to the mattress both sides of Sebastian’s hips. He rises above Sebastian’s crotch, forward just enough to slip his hand between his thighs to Sebastian’s cock. He grabs the shaft, aligns the head with his crack, makes a riding movement that gets it to slide up and down between his buttocks, on the surface, so fucking effective for the camera placed in a straight line behind his back.

“I love it,” Andrei says.

“Show me,” Sebastian hums and directs his cock in, guiding Andrei in place with a hand on his buttock, and Andrei sinks down beautifully, thighs spreading wider both sides of Sebastian.

“Fuck you feel good,” Sebastian says. He leans back lower, next to Rod, wraps one hand around Andrei’s cock and strokes Rod’s bare thigh with the other. “He’s so tight, Rod. You’ll love it.”

Rod kisses him. “It’s your turn first, babe.”

Andrei pumps his body up and down on his knees, fucking up to Sebastian’s curled fist, until he moves for more leverage. Sebastian takes his hand from Andrei’s cock to his waist to support him when he moves his feet forward to squat over his lap. He shifts with caution, controlling his body to keep Sebastian in through the change until he’s where he wants to be.

Andrei leans back to his arms, ass pumping Sebastian, his whole strong beautiful body on the fullest possible display splayed out like that: legs that pump his weight up and down, abs and sides working, breaking into beautiful sweat that creates glistening highlights on the defined muscles. His lips hang parted, red bottom lip pouty and beautiful, dark eyes looking at Sebastian.

Sebastian lets Andrei do the work, milk his dick with his rhythmic squeezes; he takes one hand on the round buttock just to feel it work, gives it little speeding slaps and Andrei moans nicely.

Andrei brings one hand from the bed to his erect cock, supporting himself with only one arm, strokes his dick while riding Sebastian. Sebastian can help him with that, wraps his fingers around the root of the shaft when Andrei's own is fisting the tip and Andrei moans again, keeping with Sebastian for a few strokes until he puts the hand back on the bed to support his weight again.

 

"Flip over," Rod says from his spot next to them, voice dark and urgent, commanding.

Sebastian follows the choreography, his lubed ass already clenching with anticipation. They switch the position in unison: Andrei pulls himself slowly up until Sebastian's wet cock pops out and lays down on his back as Sebastian rises on his knees between his legs. Sebastian uses one hand to bend Andrei’s legs back and the other to put his cock on Andrei's fucked-warm, awaiting hole and pushes _in_. He makes it slow for the show: in some, stop, out some, in some more, until Andrei moans  _please_ and Sebastian slams home.

"Oh fuck yes. Fuck me." Andrei isn't camera shy, he's nice and loud. Sebastian appreciates it.

"Good boy. Tell me what you like," he pants.

Rod's hand lands on Sebastian’s waist and he knows to start getting ready for the next move. He adjusts his position, curls Andrei's legs back a bit more sternly to ensure room to spread his own legs wider, knees sliding apart on the sheets.  Rod slides his palm down from the waist to his ass, follows its moves as he fucks into Andrei, a softly controlling sign to Sebastian to slow down.

When Sebastian halts, halfway inside Andrei, Rod bows down. His breath hovers over Sebastian's skin when he plants soft kisses on each buttock; then there's a heavy palm there, a determined thumb massaging the side of his rim, spreading it to the side.

Sebastian holds his breath, this is something he needs to  _feel_ because it's a lot: the round pressure of a slick cockhead is a blunt relentless force on his rim, and he soaks in the anticipation until his ass gives in for all Rods girth and length to push in, in, _in_. Andrei is a tight hot squeeze around his cock, and Rod fills him to the fucking brim, and he wants to forget the world because it's here now, all he can ever need, all the blood he ever had in his brain rushed down to his groin to soak in the immense pleasure of fucking and being fucked at the same time.

He shouts out loud, a mat of sweaty hair flopping onto his forehead when he bows down to bite Andrei’s shoulder, like he needs to ground his pleasure by having his mouth on him. Rod’s cock moves as a relentless drilling presence filling him, pounding fast and powerfully enough to thrust his own cock into Andrei and it’s so good, to be a tool, a mediating piece between the two hot bodies, pleasured both ways.

 

The best part is that it’s not over yet. Rod slows down his pace, eases his thrusts, pulls out gently, letting Sebastian adjust to the emptiness. His hole throbs when Rod leaves it, and it’s a sweet farewell to pull out of Andrei’s ass that clings around him like wanting to hold on to him.

Sebastian rolls to the side from between the two men. Rod breaths out a heavy command _“turn”_ and Andrei obeys. He gets on his hands and knees before Rod, pushing his ass out, raw red hole spread towards the seasoned star.

Rod puts his hands on the buttocks, keeps one steady, kneads the other cheek to the side, spreads the soft wet rim to the with his thumb, massaging it in circular motion.

“What a fine ass,” he murmurs approvingly, slowly. “What do you want, Andrei?”

Andrei moans at the mention of his name, like it was an unexpected caress to hear it from Rod’s mouth.

“Oh man, please. Fuck me. I’ve waited for so long.”

Rod slides the tip of the massaging thumb inside and Andrei lets out a whiny “ _ooh”_ , completely unlike his normal deep voice. Rod presses deeper, twisting the thumb, and Andrei fucks back with his ass, flushed and needy.

“Please, Rod. Cock in my ass.”

Sebastian sees a proud smirk ripple on Rod’s stony, concentrated face as he pulls out the thumb with a mean, stretching twist and pushes his cock in its place, and Andrei shuts his eyes and throws his head back. Rod's eyes are keen on the move, he reaches sharply forward to clutch Andrei’s throat exposed by the gesture, and speaks into his ear.

“Eyes open, rookie. You’ll want to keep looking. Time to get it from both ends.”

Andrei’s eyes flicker open, he nods a slow, slight _yes_ in the hold of Rod’s palm, and that’s Sebastian’s prompt to get in front of Andrei’s face and shove his cock in his mouth. Andrei salivates around him, sucks eagerly like he needed to project the pleasure of being fucked into the oral stimulation, and Sebastian tells him how good his mouth feels, how pretty he looks, such a skilled little slut, and Andrei devours him deeper, moaning vibrating hums around his cock.

He watches Rods veiny cock enter Andrei's smooth pink ass that stretches around its sheer size, buttocks curving so nicely under the large, wiry hands. One cameraman slides a wide-lense cam onto the sheet under them, for the exact angle Andrei asked for, but Sebastian won’t focus at it; he’ll enjoy what he sees with his own eyes.

"Look at you fuck that teen hole," he huffs to Rod, breaking into a growling moan when Andrei sucks so good and drags his tongue on the underside of his cock, pressing it to his palate just right; his words get the little attention whore going and it's perfect, Andrei was fucking made for this.

He runs his fingers through Andrei’s hair, it stands sticky with sweat against them, smoothed by his palm, God he’s pretty, darting his eyes up at him, veiled and glossy in their sex-haze.

Rod’s thrusts get more purposeful, evolve into deep long hammering, he huffs out loud breaths, crumbling at the edges into chopped curses and it’s so sexy, his core picks up pace to spank Andrei’s ass faster with the flat front of his hips and the curving muscles of his trained thighs. His face screws tight, Sebastian watches how his upper lip curls to reveal his teeth to a beastly growl that he lets out only after he pounds in one last time, stays there fingers sunken in Andrei’s flesh, rigid but shivering, breath held until he slumps forward, pulling out, letting his seed rain in viscous drops on Andrei’s balls and thighs.

 

Andrei has Sebastian so deep in his mouth now, swallowing around the crown of his cock, bobbing back and forth the little he can because he won’t let Sebastian slide out more than he absolutely needs to. It’s good, and it gets better when Andrei _does_ let him out some, bobs his head in _long_ tight moves, Sebastian’s cock sliding in and out of the wet squeeze. It’s so good, so, so good, and the tension builds up inside him, he says things like _mouth, fuck that mouth is good._ He lifts his eyes and catches Rod watching his face.

“I’m fucking gonna come,” he mouths at him, unsure if the words come out aloud and how loud they come if they do.

“Can Sebastian come on your face?” Rod asks, bowing down to stroke gently Andrei’s sucking, hollowed cheek while asking it, and Andrei opens his focused mouth for a second to utter “Yeah” from the corner of his mouth, hand curled on the base of Sebastian’s cock.

It’s fucking now, he’s shooting like a spray of bullets. Andrei lets him out of his mouth slowly, a white trail on his pink tongue continues on his chin, and, when he obediently to Rod’s request holds Sebastian’s cock higher, on cheek and his upper lip like a milk stache.

It’s so ridiculously hot and cute.

Andrei catches his breath, sits up, letting go of Sebastian’s shaft. Rod moves on his knees on the bed, circling to the front of Andrei. He smiles down at him, fond and warm, sweeps a white drop from his cheek with his thumb and presses it into Andrei’s mouth.

“You’re beast,” Andrei says in his deep voice, eyes twinkling at Rod. Rod pats his head, rubs overt the sweaty but shiny golden, short hair.

“You’ll be a star, Andrei. You’ll be a star.”

 

They get uncharacteristically extra in the dressing room. Rod comes out of his office and into the room dressed in a fluffy white bathrobe and looking sneaky; he has a bottle of champagne under his arm and three flutes in his hand, stems tucked between his fingers. They clink together when he walks through the space to the bathroom and gets the water running to fill the tub, pouring nonchalantly something fragrant from some bottle for a few bubbles.

“It was a fucking great shoot,” he exclaims over the flow of the water, handing glasses to the boys. Sebastian takes two, his and Rod’s, when Rod fusses with the cork. Rod fills them; the first flows over onto Andrei’s fingers but Andrei doesn’t mind, just licks them clean, and Rod gets more heedful with the ones Sebastian is holding.

“Welcome aboard, Andrei,” Rod says as he raises his glass.

“It’s awesome. Thank you,” Andrei replies.

 

The tub is large enough for three, when they don’t mind some body contact in the form of interlaced legs (they don’t, they definitely don’t; Sebastian feels Andrei’s leg rubbing against his shin on one side and Rod’s calloused toe tickling his thigh on the other), and Rod takes care to keep them topped up with the champagne.

Sebastian pulls his glass back after the first refill.

“I can’t take more. I need to drive,” he says.

“You’re so good,” Rod says and musses his hair. “A good kid. I love you like you were my own.”

Sebastian bursts out a genuinely amused laughter. “I hope not!” He nuzzles Rod’s cheek. “I mean. You fuck me so good. My dad would never.”

“You fucking little tease,” Rod murmurs into his skin.

Andrei watches them, smiling and chuckling, but suddenly snaps out of it.

“Drive – what’s the time?” he asks.

“It was two when I left my office,” Rod says.

“The apartment, Sebastian! The showing is at four. I can still make it.”

Rod’s hand on the back of Sebastian’s curled thigh makes Sebastian doubt it a bit but hey, it’s not like they haven’t done some quickies before. He puts his glass down on the lip of the tub and places his hand on the back of Rod’s thick neck, letting the short hair of his hairline tickle his palm as he pulls him into a kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be embarrassingly honest here but this fic is only 3 points away from being my first hockey fic to hit 100 kudos and I really hope it will. If you feel at all like tapping that little heart button please make my day and do it. Give your needy hoe of a writer that extra boost to finish this ❤


	42. not fade away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My love bigger than a Cadillac  
> I'll try to show it when you're driving me back  
> Your love for me got to be real  
> A-for you to know just how I feel  
> A love for real not fade away
> 
> \- Buddy Holly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy! This little work has over 100 kudos after the last update. Thank you so much for sticking with my sweet boys through their journey!

 

“Honey, I’m home!” Sebastian hollers from the door. The generic couple’s greeting that once started out as a mutual joke has grown roots into his life: he can’t really imagine coming home without saying it.

Teuvo is at his desk, turns on his swivel chair to get a kiss on his cheek.

“That took long,” Teuvo says, arm wrapped around Sebastian’s hips, stroking his side as he clicks “save” on the computer. On the screen Andrei is dropping milkshake from a straw on Sebastian’s tongue, in a black and white version. Teuvo has been digging deep into their footage, creating something artistic and cool – or hot. Very, _very_ hot.

“Well, yeah. We got the shoot wrapped up in one take but I took Andrei to see that apartment,” Sebastian says, rubbing lazy circles on Teuvo’s scalp.

“Oh yes, I forgot that was today. How was it?”

“The shoot or the place?”

“Either.”

“Shoot was fucking hot. Andrei’s going to get such a start when it’s up. You know how it is with my rookie video, how you’ll just bump into it giffed somewhere when you least expect it? This will be the same. If not more.”

Teuvo squeezes his ass. “Lucky sons of bitches, you two. I know you loved it.”

Sebastian bites his lip. “Can’t say I didn’t.”

Teuvo turns on the chair to get up and stretches his arms and back as he walks into the kitchen, Sebastian following in his wake.

“Coffee?” Teuvo asks.

“Thanks.”

Teuvo loads the coffee maker for Sebastian and grabs a bottle of water for himself from the fridge.

“And the apartment?” he asks after a swig. “Did Andrei like it? Do you think he’ll get it?”

“It was nice, tiny-ish, but bigger than where he lives now. Definitely cleaner, better kitchen and bathroom. And in a much nicer building.” Sebastian sits down at the table, Teuvo stays standing, leaning his butt to the kitchen counter. “It was a general showing and lots of people seemed interested. He filled out an application form. We’ll see.”

The coffee is almost brewed and Teuvo digs out a mug and sets it on the table before Sebastian. Sebastian smiles, catches Teuvo’s eyes to thank for the gesture.

“Does he want it?” Teuvo asks.

“I think he liked it. But a funny thing happened – ” Sebastian stops to take a sip of his coffee that Teuvo has poured in the mug he’s holding out towards him “The landlord came to talk to us after the showing. I think he thought we were a couple.”

“What did he say?”

A smirk ripples on Sebastian’s face. “He asked if we really thought there was enough space for us because he had a bigger apartment in the same building. He told us he was having it renovated after some long-term tenant had moved out, and we, me and Andrei, thought it’d be fun to play along and he took us to see it after the other people had left.”

Sebastian tries to keep his cool and can apparently hide his excitement from Teuvo who picks idly at the label of his water bottle.

Sebastian leans forward.

“Teukka, the place was so great. It had this good size living area with a really neat kitchen. Two big bedrooms. The master bedroom was in the corner of the building and there is this fake tower there, you know, bay window, and they were building this, like, giant fitted bedframe there.”

Teuvo laughs at his excitement.

“Did you sign a lease already?”

Sebastian reaches out to slap his forearm.

“Nah. But it wouldn’t be impossible. I did ask about the rent. Of course it was more than what we pay here but not _that_ much, not what I was prepared to hear.”

Teuvo chuckles. “So you _did_ sign a lease? Without asking me? Figures.” He shakes his head, rolling his eyes.

Sebastian sneers. “Teukka. The landlord wasn’t actively marketing it yet because the renovation isn’t finished. You’d love it if you came to see it. Cos, you know, we have talked about how you don’t have your own room and how you could use more space for the computer table.”

“You sound interested.”

“There was an alcove in the living room where the former tenant had had a home office. Or, if you don’t feel like you need a bedroom, you could have a whole video editing room with a door you can close.”

“Sepe,” Teuvo laughs, “You are so excited your coffee's getting cold.”

Sebastian takes a short sip and strokes the back  of Teuvo’s hand.

“ _Or,_ ” he says, “We could split the rent _three_ ways and ask if Andrei wants to move in the other bedroom.” He tugs at Teuvo’s hand. “ _Or_ , you can have the video edit room with the door that closes, _and_ Andrei can move in with us in that fitted king size bed. It _is_ a big room.”

Teuvo chuckles demurely and pushes himself off the counter.

“Maybe,” he says, turning to put the empty bottle away. “But do you want to see what I got finished today?”

 

Two days later, when Sebastian is driving towards the production house, he can still feel Teukka’s tongue in his mouth, hard and demanding, and smiles despite himself behind the steering wheel, rubbing his chapped lips together. He feels the weight of his own cock resting against his skin, like its outline had been newly drawn by the constant touching. Like Teuvo had built a home for himself on his skin, in his body.

It may be, at least partly, a result of watching a number of different versions of their own porn over the course of the last couple of days. It has been the same, every time: they have started out sharp-eyed, watchful and critical, ready to point out abrupt cuts or bad angles or continuity glitches, but ended up limbs entangled, bodies sweaty and bothered, eyes hazy and soft, mouths simultaneously tingly and numb from what feels like hours of making out.

Teuvo had edged him the previous night, teased and stroked him to the edge of climax, just to pull softly away, leaving his cock bare, raw and exposed. He had gently caressed his wrists and hair before reaching for the keyboard again with nonchalant suggestions like they were binging on fucking Netflix: “ _Should we check the long version now?”_

He reaches his destination and slows down by the house. He feels his pocket to make sure he still has everything with him, takes a deep breath and pulls the keys out of the ignition. He has his hand on the handle when he hears ruckus from the front door, sees two figures retreat down the stairs.

“You’d better keep out of here!  Stop wasting my time, your time, and taxpayers’ money. Now please. Out of my property.”

Rod looks like he’s controlling his face and his voice but he’s clearly agitated, loud enough for Sebastian to make out the words through the crack of his car door. Rod stands on the top of the stairs arms akimbo, jaw clenched tight.

The two men get in a car in front of Sebastian’s and take off. Rod follows them with his gaze; when he turns to get back inside he spots Sebastian in his car, nods his head and raises his hand in a greeting. He opens the front door and beckons Sebastian to come, his other hand on the door knob.

 

“Those fucking idiots,” Rod mutters as he closes the door inside the house.

“What was it?” Sebastian asks.

Rod shakes his head, hands on his hips. “They tried to get to my computers, for footage and employee information. A bullshit attempt at some fucking FOSTA investigation. No warrant, and they have no grounds to get one. They know it and I called their bluff. Trying to fucking intimidate me.”

“Police?” Sebastian asks. He starts to feel shaky, the incident seems a lot darker now.

“Bullshit call. Waste of everybody’s time.” Rod rubs his face, starts slowly walking towards his office. “They sometimes do that. It usually boils down to somebody who has reported on me, just – “ he shakes his head “ – false accusations. Usually it’s a petty ex or some fucking concerned parent.”

“Do you have any idea why they came this time?”

“I have my suspicions,” Rod says. “Might have to do with Andrei having been around. I did some background checking on him and he’s – a guy who looks a lot like his father has driven by a bit too slowly a bit too many times. Seems he has a hard time accepting what his son wants to do.”

“So… You must be more cautious about working with him now?” Sebastian can’t help the sinking feeling in his chest.

Rod shakes his head sternly

“No fucking way!” He exclaims. “On the contrary. I can’t wait to show him to the world.”

“Good.” A relieved smile lightens Sebastian’s face.

“I won’t be threatened out of doing my work. He’s my boy now.” Rod smirks. “But what brought you here, Seb?”

Sebastian’s fingers stop by the edge of his pocket. The object is physically tiny but it feels huge, close to  burning a hole in his jeans.

“I’d like you to see something.”

He holds out a flash memory card at Rod. Rod takes it, looks at it and lifts his gaze to Sebastian, raising his eyebrows.

“Take a look, whenever you have time, and tell me what you think.”

“Sure thing,” Rod says. He opens the door to his office. “I’ll get to it.”

His phone buzzes and he digs it to take a look at the caller.

“Sorry, I have to take it. My money guy calling back about the cops.”

He taps the green phone icon on the screen and closes the office door behind him.

 

Sebastian is too nervous to stay in the house for longer. Well, he has a gym bag in his trunk, maybe working out will help keep his mind off things he can’t do anything about.

 

Sebastian hasn’t been driving for more than fifteen minutes when his phone buzzes. He takes it in his earbuds without checking the caller.

“Hi,Sebastian.” Rod’s voice is husky and tender. “You left. Are you far?”

“Not that far.”

“Damn, kid. I’m watching your stuff right now. I looked through the one minute trailer first, and a part of the one with milkshake, and I just got the long one rolling. And fuck, I want to know more. Can you come around?”

“Now?”

“It would be ideal if you were here already but since you left, yeah, now. Could you come as soon as possible?”

“I’m taking a U-turn right now.”

“Whoa. Hey, I meant I’d like you here _alive_.”

 

Sebastian’s heart is racing as he drives as fast as he dares. The long one? Rod must mean the 20 minute version that starts with the surfboards. And if he’s started watching it after seeing two of the teasers, he must have liked what he’s seen.

 

The door to Rod’s office is open, and Rod has thrown his feet on his desk, leaning back on his chair. He points the couch to Sebastian and crosses his hands behind his head.

“That was hot, Sebastian,” he says. “Not just that. Fucking stylish too. I had no idea. I thought you had been banging Andrei just for fun.”

Sebastian smirks. “It _was_ fun.”

“Obviously. But who – who shot it? And who edited it?”

Sebastian stays silent for a moment, he hasn’t really thought through if it’s better to withhold the information before he knows what he can get out of Rod.

To hell with it. Rod is always upfront with him and deserves no less than being treated the same way.

“Teuvo. Teuvo did both.”

Rod rocks in his chair, just lightly.

“Well well. The skater boy, isn’t it?”

Sebastian nods. “Yeah.”

“Look at that.”

Rod taps the computer screen alive – not on the desktop, but rather on a separate laptop, one that isn’t connected to the Ethernet of the house. Rod is cautious with outside files. Sebastian would like to know what’s playing on the screen when Rod narrows his eyes at the sight and adjusts his position.

“His cumshots are fucking _art._ And the water. You’d want to dive into it with you two and just taste those drops on your skin.”

Sebastian struggles to keep his grin down, failing miserably.

“So you liked it?”

Rod nods his head, amused.

“I’d like to talk to your boyfriend. Do you think you could arrange that?”

“I think so. What should I tell him?”

 “Well, I've got to see him face to face, of course. But, between the two of us, I’d certainly consider offering him a staff position in the house. God knows we’re always short of editing skill and his camera work… shit, wouldn’t hurt to have that talent here, too. “

“I can ask him.”

“And if he doesn’t want a job, that’s just as fine,” Rod continues. “I’d still be very interested in buying his stuff with the same terms we deal with other independent creators. He is that good. You can’t say I don’t have an eye for talent. Because I do.”

He looks deep into Sebastian’s eye at the last notion and Sebastian’s cheek feel heated, he hopes a blush isn’t tinting them pink as Rod seems to be staring right into his soul.

“I’ll tell him,” Sebastian says. “But I don’t know how he’ll take it. Whenever we’ve talked about the work before he’s been pretty uncomfortable with the idea of being associated with porn.”

“That’s not going to be any kind of a problem,” Rod says. “Do you think I’m not used to have people working for me anonymously or under pseudonyms? It used to be the norm. It still isn’t too unusual.”

Sebastian smiles.

“Well, yeah. I didn’t believe at first that Rod was your real name.”

Rod chuckles.

“I hear that a lot.”

 

Why would Teuvo oppose? It was his idea, anyway. Maybe one that Sebastian has been spoon-feeding him between watching the various edit versions, but still, it was Teuvo who asked if Sebastian thought it would be worth anything to show the videos to Rod.

“Think about the money,” Sebastian says now, worrying Teuvo’s sleeve as he lies on his belly next to him on the couch. “I’ll be getting paid more, too. We could afford to move.”

“I’ve been thinking of that,” Teuvo says. “The apartment.”

“And?”

“I’d definitely want to go see it with you. But what you said about Andrei –“

“I noticed you went silent after that,” Sebastian says.

Teuvo sighs, looking down as if studying the lines of the rug, and when he lifts his eyes back in Sebastian’s they’re serious, almost desperate.

“Don’t think I don’t want to ask if he wants to move in too. But the master bedroom – I want it to be ours. Us. You and me.”

The sliver of hurt and uncertainty in Teuvo’s voice cuts Sebastian like a knife. He can’t get up from his lying position on the couch fast enough, can’t scoot to Teuvo’s side fast enough, to inch as close to him on his knees as he can.

The cushions rustle under him when he squeezes his knee between Teuvo and the back of the couch and cups Teuvo’s face between his hands. He physically forces Teuvo to turn his way, looks into his eyes so close it’s hard to focus, gaze zigzagging from one eye to the other.

“Teuvo,” he whispers.

Then he just throws his arms around Teuvo’s neck and hugs, tight, squeezing his eyes shut because something salty and moist is prickling out between them and there’s no need for that to be happening.

“Teukka,” he says. “Of course. Sorry if I even made you think – fuck, no. Of course it’s us. From the get-go it’s been us. I belong to you and you belong to me, you hear me?”

“I hear,” Teuvo mumbles from his squeeze. “Sepe. Let me breathe.”

Sebastian backs off, wiping his eyes. “Sorry”, he says, and Teuvo smiles fondly at him.

“Don’t think I want to stop having sex with Andrei,” Teuvo says. “And seriously, I’d love to have him as a roommate. You know.”

Sebastian nods. “Roommate.” He goes pensive. “How do you think he’d take it?”

“What do you mean?”

“If we don’t want him in – with us, you know?”

Teuvo looks pointedly at Sebastian. “Have you asked him yet?”

“No, why?”

“Does he even have to know it was ever on the table? We can ask if he wants the extra room and never talk about any other options.”

“You’re right,” Sebastian admits. He has let his mind get ahead of things.

“And we don’t even know if he wants it anyway. If he’s comfortable with moving in with –“ Teuvo’s voice dies down.

Sebastian helps him out. “A couple,” he says.

Teuvo swallows.

“A couple.”

Sebastian chuckles. His eyelashes have dried up and he bats them a couple of times because he definitely needs to make sure that he isn’t getting any new moisture on them now, not when he’s leaning in towards Teuvo because he really, really wants a kiss.

He can feel it, the rest of his life starting right here, right now.

 

Sebastian is more than ready.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't have got this far without the sweet encouragement from so many amazing people. eafay70, your beta work has made so.many chapters - like this one - so much better. SweetJulieFace, your ideas have given me a push forward so many times. boatbehind - once again and always the craziest friend I could ever have found, my sister, my muse. I'm glad I trusted your judgment in chapter one. Avenging_corgi, I always looked forward to your comments after posting, they gave me life. YOU GET ME DUDE. Arabwel - thank you for the inspiration for a Lundqvist cameo, you know why ♡ (go read that gift fic. Seriously go.)  
> Everyone who commented or left kudos, everyone who took enough interest to read - this was for you.
> 
> Words are written to be read.
> 
> Ps. I have a little epilogue in store for you guys - will post it a bit later. Hugs and kisses!
> 
> ♡ - caixa


	43. a star is porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft epilogue.

* * *

 

**Six months later**

 

Teuvo decides it's easiest to meet Kimmo Timonen during the man's rounds of the local franchise stores. If it's just casual, almost accidental, he can back off easily because frankly, he must admit, he's still nervous.

Luckily, the store is almost empty. Kimmo is eyeing a rack of brand t-shirts, nodding at it with approval.

"Teukka! What a nice surprise. Good to see you. Thanks for watching the house, by the way."

Teuvo lets Kimmo pull him in a warm bear hug.

"No problem," he says. "Nice to see you."

"What brings you here?" Kimmo asks after letting him go.

It's now or never.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh? Go ahead."

Teuvo shifts his weight from one foot to another.

"It's about the competition in a month." He clears his throat. "Is it bad if I don't travel up with the team? I mean, is it possible for me to come on Saturday? I checked the program and I shouldn't be on before afternoon. I – I have someplace I need to be on Friday night."

"Well –" Kimmo tilts his head to the side ” – you know our fans won't like it but I think it can be arranged. What's up, son?"

Teuvo takes the envelope he has had tucked under his arm, digs out the printed invitation, unfolds it and presents it to Kimmo.

"Awards..." Kimmo reads out loud, "Porn?" He lifts his eyes from the thick shiny paper to Teuvo, eyebrow raised in a question.

Teuvo nods.

"My boyfriend will probably clear the table. And I want to be there for him. And –" he points at the program printed on the invitation, " – I’m nominated in one category myself."

"Best video editing," Kimmo reads and smirks at Teuvo. "Well, I don't wonder."

"Beach boys," Teuvo smiles at the title of their film, "Generic enough. I wanted to name it Good Vibrations or Pet Sounds but our distributor was afraid Brian Wilson would sue his ass."

Kimmo laughs warmly.

"Well," he says, "This is a surprising side of you but you should definitely go. We'll sort it out."

Teuvo nods.

"And Kime, if you ever happen to see the film and something looks familiar - we kept your pool clean, I swear. And your house out of the picture."

"You little shit!" Kimmo nudges his shoulder with a fist, voice fond. "It's all right. I hope you guys had fun."

 

Sebastian strolls in, stopping on his feet when he sees that Teuvo is still in the middle of a conversation.

"Sorry! You weren't finished. Teukka, just that I don't forget, Andrei isn't coming home for dinner. He has a date." He points at the front door, already retreating towards it. "I'll be – out there."

 

"Was that your boyfriend?" Kimmo asks when he's gone.

"Yes. Sebastian."

Kimmo whistles, impressed.

"Wow. Don't tell him I've jerked off to him." He shakes his head and chuckles. "Or, better yet, don't tell my  _wife_  I've jerked off to your boyfriend."

Kimmo' s words melt into a laughter, wholehearted and bellowing, and he parts from his young skater with a friendly pat on his back.

 

Teuvo steps out of the shop, into the bright sunlight, where Sebastian is waiting to take his hand.

 

 

☆  **THE END**  ☆

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Feedback is fuel, kudos & comments always welcome.  
> I'm caixxa and badhockeymom on tumblr.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Country Comforts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361196) by [caixa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caixa/pseuds/caixa)




End file.
